Puppy Love
by Beloved Dawn
Summary: Ami skipping school? *Gasp* A misbehaving puppy? *Ga*- wait, that's pretty normal, isn't it? Friendship, footprints, fountains, fistfights and some stalking follow this puppy in cementing real love, both friend and romantic.
1. Chapter 1

_I applaud my editor. I really do. I wrote most of this on the bus at three am while moving to a different city 500 miles (I usually work in metric, though) from my hometown. Sonar de Mercury, here you are. Xena's my grandparent's husky. She loves soccer, even if she does usually end up trying to eat the ball._

_oh, and I accidentally dropped my laptop on the floor. No more easy access to a word processor for me till it's fixed. Sorry_

* * *

The pursuit of knowledge, in all its shapes and forms, had lead Ami directly to where she was in her life. She graduated at the top of her class, and several universities had spent a few years vying for her attendance. Now she had picked one, and her life was settling into the path she'd had planned for it for years.

The problem was, she wasn't settling into her life.

In fact, she was getting more and more unsettled and... Almost itchy, these past few weeks.

That was the only explanation she could come up with that would have her skipping cram school to take a walk in the park. For the first time in her memory, Ami couldn't focus on her schooling. It was a puzzling problem, but she couldn't even muster up the discipline to figure out what was wrong with her and fix it. A grave failing for someone who wanted to be a doctor.

She plonked herself down on a bench, uncaring of her surroundings. She stared out over the inviting summer lake without even seeing it. Even swimming hadn't been able to calm her mind down recently. That was another worrying thing. Swimming had never failed to clear her head, even when her friends couldn't.

She grinned wryly. Her friends. They could well be part of the problem. Her first real friend, Usagi, was getting married soon to her long time boyfriend, and the preparations were taking up all of Usagi's spare time. Her priestess friend Rei was very busy taking over the Shinto temple where she lived from her grandfather, who was quite elderly and beginning to feel his age. Makoto had left town for a summer long retreat with her Dojo. Minako was well on her way to launching her long awaited idol career.

Ami had thought she was reaching her goals too, but was not as satisfied with her life as any of the others. Her carefully paid plans were blurring at the edge, but she couldn't even bring herself to care.

Her reverie was effectively shattered by a tennis ball that bounced into her lap. She picked it up gingerly, not quite registering what it represented. She started to raise her head to look around.

An action that was aborted as a knee high bundle of dark, blue eyed energy bounded onto her lap in an attempt to reach the ball she held just out of reach.

She dropped the ball back into her lap in surprise, where it was proudly captured by the adorable puppy sitting on her lap. The dog joyfully sat in her lap, displaying its prize for all to see. Ami laughed and began to pet the husky, crooning to it as she did so.

"Well done, pup! You did a very good job fetching that ball, yes you did! What a good puppy! And so cute too. But you already knew that, didn't you pup? Of course you did! Oh course..."

"I am SO sorry, miss. I promise you, she is most definitely not allowed to jump on people at any time! Bad Xena! Get down from there! You know better! Oh, she got dirt all over your clothes! I'm so sorry. Really, normally she's better behaved! We were just playing ball, and I'm afraid some kid picked the ball up and threw it on you. I am sorry. I hope she wasn't too much of a bother..."

The young man who had shown up shortly after the appearance of the dog trailed off in confusion when faced with the little blue-haired nymph's peals of laughter. He had expected maybe a friendly smile and an acceptance of the trouble cause by the puppy, but not this full bodied, breathless giggles. She was now hugging her ribs and had tears forming in her eyes from laughter. She was obviously trying to speak, but couldn't get it out past her bubbling laughter.

"Hey, hey, calm down, this can't be good for you! Shush, try deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. That's right, breathe. C'mon, don't start up again!" He said, settling onto the bench next to her and rubbing her back, while using the other one to wipe ineffectually at the tears streaming down her face. Slowly she was able to get herself under control.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me, to laugh like that. I can't even tell you what I found funny. It was just... well, I was sitting here because I didn't have the drive to get up and do something. Then your puppy, Xena, wasn't it? Your puppy comes bounding over and treats me like I'm the most important person in her life. And then you were _apologizing_ for it... I guess it just didn't make sense to me...."

She trailed off, unconsciously resuming her distracted gaze across the lake. The young man watched her with a curiously heavy heart. For some reason he was sure that he never wanted this woman-child to ever have this melancholy on her. He couldn't think of any appropriate way to bring her out of it, however.

Luckily, he wasn't the only one who wanted Ami's attention more focused. To be specific, the husky seemed quite insistent that Ami's attention should be firmly on _her._ That was easy enough to achieve, requiring only that she drop the ball she still carried on the woman's foot and yap.

The young man glared lightly at the dog. "No bark, Xena! You know that! Behave."

Ami just chuckled. "She just wants to play. Here you go, girl" the lobbed ball sent the pup happily charging across the park. Ami watched her with a smile on her face, quite different from the expression she had been wearing previously. Then she turned back to him. "I'm Ami Mizuno, by the way." She held out her hand.

"Zoicyte Green. You can just call me Zoi, though. Zoicyte is a bit of a mouthful. I just moved here from London. I'll be going to the university here come the new semester. I've always wanted to come to Japan, so I took a year of upgrading and such after high school, then came here."

"I'll be starting university this year too! What program are you going into?"

"I'm in biology, and am considering going into medical research after I graduate. Yourself?"

"I'm taking a physics degree to begin with, and then going into med school after I complete that."

"Wow" Zoi looked impressed. "That's quite ambitious. You must be brilliant."

Ami just blushed and laughed the comment off. She was used to people saying such things about her, usually in very uncomplimentary ways. This was different. He seemed really impressed by her dreams. It gave her a warm feeling inside to realize that this wasn't just another 'oh, of course Ami will become a doctor because she's smart' train of thought His approval was genuine.

"Well, that's what they tell me." She stated wryly. "Usually when they want help with math or English homework."

Zoi laughed. "Yeah, sounds about right. Everyone's your friend when it comes time to solve problems. The rest of the time you're just kind of" he waved his hand in the air "there. Just... there."

"Unfortunately. Like you have nothing better to do with your life that help them with their homework at one am the day it's due."

He laughed good naturedly. "You let them do that? I think the first time someone tried that on me I blistered their ear. I have better things to do at one in the morning. Like sleep. Sleep is a good one. You seem very easygoing, first with Xena, then with the homework help."

She blushed. "Yes, I suppose I can be. I'd do anything for my friends. Even wake up at unearthly times to help them with algebra."

He smiled at her. "Well, since you're so easygoing, I think I'll take you over to that ice cream stall there and get you something. Surely you won't decline, since it is a much better offer than midnight math."

Her blush deepened. He took that as a yes and pulled her to her feet. He paused to let her grab the ball from his puppy and give it another throw before casually looping an arm around her shoulders and leading her off to the stand mentioned.

*****

Her ice cream long finished, Ami sat staring over the lake again. This time, however, she was not sitting alone on a bench. Instead she was leaning back on Zoi, with Xena's sleeping head on her lap. Her shorts were likely getting grass stains on them, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She felt about as worn out as the puppy, and happier than she could remember being in a long time.

After ice cream, Zoi and she had gone on a race across the park, which Ami had won by the meanest hair. Then Zoi had decided to wade in the lake to cool off somewhat, getting Ami in after him by the method of splashing her until she decided to retaliate. Then they had joined in a game of pick-up soccer, which Zoi's team had won. Then he had treated her to a burger for dinner. She had finished off the meal by pushing him in a fountain to make up for him soaking her earlier.

She smiled at the memory. She had taken off right after and he had been mostly dry and calmed down by the time he caught her. It was the most impulsive thing she had done in a long time, but Zoi seemed to bring out that side of her. Ami hadn't been impulsive in so long, she'd forgotten how much fun it was. When he had finally caught up to her, he had surprised her by presenting her with some flowers he had apparently picked from a bush during the chase.

Ami gazed happily down at the puppy using her legs as a pillow. Xena had followed them all day, even playing on Ami's team during the soccer game. She hadn't appreciated the splashing, however. She seemed to have a water phobia.

"Penny for your thoughts, lovely." She blushed, despite having been called similar things all day from the man she was cuddling with.

"Just how special this day has been. I was really at loose ends when I met you. I feel worlds better now. It's hard to imagine how this afternoon is attached to this morning."

"Hmm, that sounds promising. Does that mean I'll be able to convince you to go out with me again?" Her blush returned. "Because I have to tell you, Xena will probably be heartbroken if you refuse. Surely you wouldn't leave me with a broken-hearted dog to care for. Would you?"

"No, I couldn't do that. She just wouldn't understand, now would she?" She teased back. That was another newfound skill. Ami had discovered this day that she actually did know how to flirt. She could see why Minako was so fond of it. There was something exhilarating in the expression on Zoi's face whenever she made a teasing comment. It was obvious he loved the game, and she was quickly coming to agree with him. She glanced back over her shoulder to see his face, looking for that amused expression.

Instead she found a tenderness and vulnerability she hadn't expected. Her breath caught as his expression became quite intense. "Xena wouldn't be the only one, you know."

All teasing had left the conversation. "I know. I wouldn't do that."

He smiled, pure joy lighting up his face. "I'm glad." He gave her a squeeze to emphasise. "Can I get your number then, so I can give you a call?"

"Of course." They traded information, and then slowly got up.

Xena yawned when Ami slid her leg out, and gave the girl a reproachful stare. "C'mon, sleepy. Up! We shall take Miss Ami home, then we can head back and you can sleep. Where's all that young dog energy?"

Ami laughed. "I feel like sleep now too, to tell you the truth. It's been a long day."

He bowed. "My apologies miss. How_ever_ could I wear you out so much? Please, my lady, accept my humblest apologies!"

She kept laughing. "You silly man! I'm not that worn out that you can get away with that sort of nonsense!" She said, lightly ruffling his hair.

She wasn't sure what to say when they reacher her apartment building. They had already traded numbers, and she had never been good at farewells. Zoi didn't give her a chance to become uncomfortable, however. He caught her hand in his own, pulling it to his mouth for a quick kiss before covering it with his other one. All trace of laughter left his face, and he looked into her eyes earnestly. "I really enjoyed meeting you, Ami. You have no idea how much I enjoyed today. The next time we meet won't be soon enough for me." With that he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before going red and hurrying off.

Ami gazed after him and lifted her hand to her face, gently cupping where his lips had grazed her face. "If this is what comes of skipping school, I should have tried this _ages_ ago!"


	2. Chapter 2

She was glad, later, for the gentle bracing her day off had given her. She had done more work in the two hours between when Zoi had left and when she went to bed than she had gotten finished in the previous two days. She was still only three chapters ahead, and had a lot more work to do, but now she really _wanted_ to do it again.

Plus the thought of him and his adorable husky kept sneaking into her mind during the fitting for the bridesmaids dresses that she was forced to attend for the sake of her dear friend Usagi.

"What were you _thinking, _Odango, to try to get us all in the same colour? We just don't all look good in the same colour! Why can't we do a coloured wave or something, just all in the same style? Red, orange, green, then blue. Those are our best colours. Put us all in a matching dress, just for heaven's sake DON'T try to dress us all up in pink!"

Yup, there went Rei, the maid of honour. She was against the bright shade of pink Usagi had picked, and this was going to be another of their famous tongue wars.

Last bridesmaids meeting, Ami had spent the entire time wondering why she had even bothered to attend, feeling useless and a little depressed. Not that any of them had noticed. And that had just made it worse. Ami had left quite convinced that she had only been asked to be in the wedding party because she was a member of the group, and had been wondering why she was even that.

The meeting before she had spent the whole time on edge, just waiting untill it was done so she could go back to her schooling, since she really had nothing to say when it came to what theme the wedding would be. She had wanted, at several points, to just scream out "elope already" but had wisely held her tongue. So far they had avoided the patented Usagi waterfall, but their luck may not last the way things were going.

This time however, a grin constantly tugged at her mouth, and her mind was obviously distant. She kept thinking back to her day in the park. Remembering Xena trying to join them in the soccer game. Remembering pushing Zoi into the fountain. Just... remembering the best day of her recent life. It was more enjoyable than listening to Usagi and Rei fight or Minako and Makoto gossip. It took the fight breaking up with both sides looking for support to bring Ami's inattentiveness to a point.

"Ami, don't you think it would look better if we wore different colours?"

"No, Ami, its best that you're all wearing the same thing, isn't it? That way everyone will match!"

"Sure, sure, that's fine with me. Good idea."

Usagi and Rei looked at each other in shock. Never before had they seen such a distracted Ami. Normally she always had an opinion, even if she wouldn't always voice it. This was the first time in their seven year friendship that they'd ever caught Ami unaware. Now they didn't quite know what to make of the situation. "Um, are you alright Ami?"

"Fine, fine." She didn't snap out of her happy cloud until Rei snapped her fingers in Ami's face. "What?"

"Are you alright Ami? You looked rather spaced." Usagi's concern was clearly written on her face.

"Yeah, girl. It's not like you to not pay attention. You thinking of your work or something?" Rei, as usual, hid her concern behind a teasing facade.

"No, just about the other day. I was in the park..." She trailed off, watching the shock on her friends faces with confusion. Minako actually clapped her hand to her forehead before pretending to keel over in shock.

"You were at the PARK? YOU were at the park? Dear, do you have a fever or something? This doesn't sound natural..." Minako had picked herself off the floor and placed her hand on Ami's forehead instead.

"Guys, Ami can go to the park if she wants." Ami looked at Makoto in surprise. She hadn't expected her to understand. "Though why she'd want to lug her books all the way there I don't know."

That was quite enough for Ami. She was sick and tired of being pigeon-holed by these people that made no attempt to understand her. They were in many ways just like the academic bottom-feeders her and Zoi had been discussing. She knew that they really did love her, but at times she got sick of how they showed it.

"That's IT!" They all looked in surprise at her as she stood up and glared at them. She had never shown any sort of real temper in her life before, and they didn't know what to do. "I am SICK of being ignored and misunderstood simply because not one other of you was interested in higher education, or even education at all! That is NOT all there is to my life! That's certainly not all I want there to BE to my life! Just because my dreams are more intellectually based does NOT mean that they mean less than yours!"

She eyed them all dismissively before continuing, her voice laced with scorn. "For your information, I did _not_ bring my books to the park. To tell the whole truth, I was actually considering _quitting_ school! I was sick of having my time taken up, sick of no one caring to listen to me, sick of everything! For almost two weeks beforehand I had been anxious, irritable, and distracted. Did any of you care? Did any of you even _notice _that one of your 'best friends' was quite literally ON THE VERGE OF GIVING UP?!" Her voice dropped again. "No. None of you cared enough until I could do something for you. None of you cared until I didn't make the move that you had planned out of me in your heads."

She continued on, almost to herself. "I skipped class to go to the park that day. I just couldn't concentrate at all. I rediscovered my focus there, no thanks to the lot of you." She focused back on them. "I will not have you destroy my happiness, now that I've discovered it again. I'll call you when I feel I can forgive."

With that she left the shop, leaving four wide-eyed and confused young women behind her.

She made her way to the park, tears falling from her eyes. When she reached the tree she had been sitting under the last time she was there, she threw herself to the ground and sobbed.

_Why can't they understand me? Why can't they even try? I feel like no one cares. I don't even have anyone to call to cheer me up now!_

With that she took out her phone, totally prepared to throw it in the lake. She hesitated, then lowered her arm. With shaking fingers she dialled, then waited with baited breath for the person to pick up.

"Zoi? It's Ami. Um, if you're not too busy, I'd really like to see you now...."


	3. Chapter 3

_*hides* Blame RL, not me! Please? I completely forgot I had this, thanks to starting a second job. My oops. I'd planned on wrapping it up here, but now I'm considering a suggestion made to involve all of the Shittenou_, _so I deleted that part about it. Idea's, anyone?_

* * *

Zoicyte Green was fairly new to Tokyo, but was already known for two things. One: he was absolutely, amazingly intelligent. Two: he had almost managed to corner the market on being laid back and, well, rather lazy.

It was therefore quite a surprise when, after answering his phone in his typical unconcerned manner and talking for only a minute with no spare chatter, he bounded out of his chair and took off, pausing just long enough to leash Xena before dashing out the door. The buddies he'd been hanging out with before his abnormal exit just looked at each other, confused as anything.

"What was that all about?"

"Dunno. If it wasn't for the fact that we're still here I'd say his house was on fire. I've never seen him move that fast before in my _life_."

*****

Zoicyte showed up in the park five minutes later, and began frantically searching for the girl who had called him. He found her right were she said she'd be, under the tree he had started considering as theirs after the last time he'd seen her.

He stared in shock at the tears silently streaming down her face in shock. He knew something must have happened for her to call him with such a dead voice, but he hadn't been prepared for the picture of heartbreak he could see presented before him. Part of him couldn't believe how vulnerable and beautifully precious she looked, while the rest of him was still in shock that anyone could cause someone as wonderful as Ami to look that distraught.

Xena pulled him forward, and he followed almost numbly. He dropped to his knees next to her and gathered her in his arms, still in a state of confusion. He held her close as she gathered the puppy into her arms and started full out sobbing. He stroked her hair and whispered platitudes, a strange anger welling up inside him as he watched her cry. He continued to sooth her as her breathing evened.

Ami felt so much better now that she had her newest friends around. The strong arms around her and the squirming bundle in her arms soothed her as even watching the lake couldn't. As she caught her breath, Xena decided to aid her by cleaning her tears off with rough puppy kisses. A watery laugh escaped her from the sensation.

"She's a silly one, isn't she? Always the clown to make me laugh. I'm glad she's doing it for you too." Zoi's soft voice said in her ear. "We're here for you, girl. Promise. Anytime, anyplace, any reason."

"Thank you. You have no idea what it means to me that you came out to meet me on such short notice. I just don't have anyone else..." She started sobbing quietly again. Zoi could feel his heart wrench at her obvious distress.

"Why don't you tell us what happened. We can be very good listeners, I assure you. Though the little one tends to bark when things get to emotional. You can ignore her, if you want."

That drew another smile from her. She knew from experience just how hard it could be to ignore the little furball, and not just due to her incessant cuteness in everything. She kissed the puppy's head before drawing a deep breath and spilling her heart.

"Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to be a doctor, just like my mother. She's busy a lot of the time, and I don't see much of her, but the idea of saving lives just calls to me. I've always greatly admired her, but it was a lonely way of growing up, especially since she and my father are divorced.

"I guess not having a lot of people skills and being more intelligent than most kids made for a dreary run through elementary school and part of middle school. No one wanted to approach me first unless, like you said, it was for answers. Since I didn't know how to make small talk, I was considered a snob. It didn't help that my mother is rather wealthy. Up until I was thirteen I could count the number of friends I had without needing to take my socks off.

"Then I met the brightest, happiest, friendliest person in the world. Her name is Usagi, and she is my best friend. She's not very similar to me, however. She's klutzy because she lives life so much she can't be bothered to watch what's in her way. I almost never do anything without thinking it completely though. She's bubbly and makes friends at the drop of a hat, where I tend to go beet red when someone speaks to me. The biggest difference, however, is that she's not in the least intellectual. She really just doesn't understand the joy I get in learning, and in excellence.

"I guess none of my friends do. See, through her I met my other three best friends. Rei runs the Cherry Hill temple now, Makoto is well on her way to becoming a gourmet chef, and you may have heard of the popular idol Minako. The only one who had any sort of cranial leaning was Rei, but even that was mostly because she always wants to be the best she can be.

"Because none of them can understand my dream, they tend to dismiss it. They know it's just as important as their own, but tend to ignore it anyways. Recently all of them have been achieving their long time goals, but mine still seemed so far away. Since they all credited me with not ever having any sort of interest besides school, they don't ever bother to ask me how I'm doing. I think they just don't want to have to think of school any more, now that all of them are done with it for good.

"However, since I'm still quiet, they never noticed that I was feeling unmotivated and depressed. They were all so blissfully happy in worlds that don't involve the possibility of me being upset, that they never noticed I was. It hurt, knowing that my best friends didn't even notice me enough to realize when I'm upset.

"I was actually considering quitting school due to lack of motivation to do anything at all when Xena jumped in my lap the other day. I skipped cram school and summer university courses, something I've never done before, to sort things out in my head."

She turned her face up to him, and he could see the fresh tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Then you were there, and you were being so nice and everything. I felt loads better after I told you my dream. You actually cared, and seriously were impressed instead of just expecting it from me like so many others do.

"I got more done before bed that day than I'd gotten done in the previous two days. I was suddenly focused and alert, interested in learning again."

She dropped her gaze back down to the puppy in her lap who was playing with the hem of her shirt. "Today we were to have a fitting for bridesmaids' dresses, as Usagi is getting ready to marry her sweetheart. The other four paired off with Usagi and Rei arguing and the other two gossiping. It never even occurred to them to include me, since I usually read. I didn't even bring a book today, but no one noticed that, despite how odd it is." She paused for a moment, beginning to blush. "Um, I kinda zoned out on them, thinking... well... about our day at the park. No one noticed until after Rei and Usagi tried to get me to pick sides and realizing I didn't even know what they were thinking about.

"They asked, in a roundabout way, and I mentioned being in the park. Minako placed her hand on my head, thinking I was sick or something to have taken a day off. Rei and Usagi just looked at me shocked, and Makoto made some comment about lugging all my books out here. Then I kinda... umm... "She trailed off, looking even more embarrassed than she had earlier.

"Then you what, luv? Keep going, you obviously have needed to get this off your chest for a long time." Zoi encouraged her, not wanting her to quit this far into the story.

"Well, I basically blew up at them. I started yelling and glaring and stuff. Then I said something along the lines of 'don't call me, I'll call you'. Then I left. And called you. And turned my phone off."

Zoicyte was impressed. This little nymph in his arms had finally stood up for herself and demanded the attention she deserved. He wouldn't have thought she had it in her. He gave her a gentle squeeze and kissed her forehead before speaking. "That's great. It's about time you got that off your chest! Besides, if you'd called me without saying anything to them, I'd have to go say it myself. I'm not sure if I'd have survived telling off your friend Makoto, from what I've heard. She has a bit of a reputation in the sports community. And that priestess..." He gave an exaggerated shudder, causing a giggle to escape the girl in his arms.

He frowned playfully down at her. "I don't think you're taking me seriously. Here I am, offering to tell those scary friends of yours off at the risk of life and limb, and you're laughing! That's not very nice, missy!" he reached up and tweaked her nose. "That model's kinda scary too. Anything with that much energy all the time is scary." Her hand came up in an unsuccessful attempt to hide her continuing giggles. "Let me tell you how I think that would go down...."

*****

"Really?"

"Yeah really. It was a challenge. You think I could just walk away from that? I got detention for it though."

"Bet you wouldn't have if you'd counted the push-ups in French. Then you could've said it was for practice."

"Don't worry, the detention was worth it. I wouldn't have told the kid I could do sixty push-ups in sixty seconds if I couldn't. I don't think he even could have done sixty at all."

Ami just laughed. They had spent the last couple hours discussing Zoi's various escapades at an outdoor table at a nearby cafe. Ami had mentioned one or two stories involving her and the girls, but those had quickly been abandoned as they made her sad. Zoi wasn't standing for her to be sad. Neither was Xena, really. She was sleeping on Ami's feet at the moment, but had cheered her up immensely before.

"Ami! There you are!" It was a voice Ami wasn't sure she wanted to hear. Zoi looked on, concerned, as her body tensed and her eyes closed as she turned slowly to face the person behind her.

He pulled up a chair. "Usagi's going nuts, as are the rest of the girls. You gave them quite a shock, you know." The dark haired man that had just shown up threw Ami a wink. "They couldn't believe you would do something like that. I said it was about time you did and to give you some breathing space, but they didn't listen. I think Minako permanently damaged my ears." Mamoru suddenly gave Ami a mock earnest look. "Next time they become that self absorbed, do you think you could postpone your blow-up until _after_ some of the stress is over? Between you and Rei I'm surprised you can't hear Usagi from here."

Mamoru suddenly noticed Zoicyte, and took in the younger man's tense posture and unhappy eyes. "By the way, I'm Mamoru Chiba. Ami here is my one of my fiancée's best friends." He held out his hand over the table.

"Zoicyte Green. Call me Zoi. The little one down there is Xena." He took the offered hand, all hesitance gone with the knowledge that Mamoru was taken, and not by Ami. Mamoru just pulled his chair back a bit and inspected the now sleepily yawning puppy.

"Hey you! Aren't you a beauty! Yes you are! Aww." He glanced back up at them suddenly, all traces of good humour gone. "Are you alright Ami? Truly?"

She answered in just as serious a vein. "I don't know, but at the moment the girls would do more harm than good. Have them leave me alone. I know you can do that. It shouldn't take me long to get everything sorted out so that I can bring myself to talk to them. Until then, however, I don't want them hounding me every spare minute. You know how they can be like."

"Yes. Yes, I do. Don't worry, I can handle them. Usako won't let the others kill me, and I can distract her should she refuse to let the subject drop." He shot a look at Zoi. "Take care of her. She needs it even more than the rest of the girls at this point. I'm rather annoyed with them for not noticing, actually."

With that Mamoru got out of his chair and left just as abruptly as he'd shown up. Zoi looked at Ami in surprise. "Are all of your friends able to change tack like that? And do they all judge people that quickly?"

Ami just giggled and his bemused expression. If Mamoru managed to unnerve Zoi, it was a good thing the poor boy hadn't met any of the girls yet. However, she also hadn't seen the 'hurt her and die, and they will never find the body' look that Mamoru had given out. After all, he did consider Ami almost like a sister.

"Don't worry; they're not always like that. Well, Mina is, and Usagi can go from ecstatic to hysterics in .25 seconds flat, but the rest really are pretty balanced. Mamoru was only like that because he wanted me comfortable, but not hiding. He's great like that. Normally he joins me in being the voice of reason. One time, Mina had this idea...."


	4. Chapter 4

_Back by popular demand! This hasn't been okayed by my editor yet, but I'm impatient. All mistakes are, as always, completely my own. Enjoy, and please let me know if there's anything you would like to see in this. I have some ideas, but this wasn't really planned out when I wrote the first chapter. Actually, I was intending a one-shot._

* * *

Zoicyte's abrupt departure was beginning to seriously annoy his buddies. It wasn't that they were in his apartment so much as the fact that they couldn't _leave_ his apartment. After all, what type of friend leaves his buddy's place unlocked? So here they were, five hours later, waiting for him to come back.

Their revenge had already taken the form of unalphabetizing his movies and video games and leaving pizza boxes all over. How anyone that lazy could be a neat freak was beyond them, but they were prepared to make him pay for this inconvenience.

Any further plotting was interrupted by the arrival of said tardy friend.

"Zoi, where were you?"

"Seriously, I had things other than housesitting to do today…"

"Oooh, who's this cutie?"

With that last comment from Jadeite, both Nephrite and Kunzite whipped their attention from their amused friend to the shy young lady holding his hand like a lifeline. She blushed and looked down, further confusing the men. _How _could their rather tactless friend have met someone so sweet?

Zoicyte rescued her from embarrassment by interrupting their musing with a dry "Her name's Xena, and you've met her before."

At the mention of her name, the puppy happily bowled over a surprised Jadeite with a well placed knee shot.

"Hey! HEY! Gerroff me! Stop that! No kissies!" The sight of the blonde writhing on the floor trying to avoid getting dog slobber all over his face broke through the shyness, startling a tinkling laugh from the tiny, blue haired girl still standing in the doorway.

Zoicyte took that good humour as his sign to pick her up by the waist and twirl her into the room. "This is Ami. And we have a favour to ask you…"

*****

"So that's how things stand. Since she doesn't want to see these friends of hers until she calms down at them, I thought you could help me play interception. Mamoru said he'd take care of Usagi, but I'm afraid he doesn't have as much leverage on the other ones. So we figured the four of us could play distraction."

"He figured. This is in no way my plan. I have nothing to do with this." Ami's dry comment startled a chuckle from the normally stoic Kunzite. She obviously knew better than to be a part of any of Zoicyte's mad schemes. Such caution had taken at least a trip to a holding cell apiece for the rest of them to learn.

"That's all right. We'll still help, won't we guys?" Two pairs of confused blue eyes and a set of surprised green looked at him in shock. After all, normally Kunzite was the _hardest_ to convince of any scheme. "C'mon, this isn't going to hurt anyone, and it'll help this sweet young lady out. We can still argue about specific avoidance techniques. I fact, I'll probably help with that, since knowing Zoi they'll be needlessly complex or illegal."

An indignant "Hey!" was drowned out by another silvery laugh from Ami. Her eyes twinkled at Kunzite mischievously while Zoicyte muttered in the background about "…not _that_ bad…"

"Thank you, kind sir. I accept your offer on behalf of me and this indignant jailbird here. However, I reserve the right to veto suggestions. The last thing we want to do is make my friends mad. Trust me; you have _no idea_ how bad of an idea that would be."

"Alright, it's decided then." declared Jadite. "Now it's time to get down to some serious plotting…"

Ignoring the annoyed grumbling of Zoicyte, the others all leaned conspiratorially over the table, ready to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

_I never thought_, Ami mused, _that skipping one class one day would lead to quite so much skulking. In fact, I don't think I've _ever _skulked before this! Despite Minako's stalking tendencies, I'd managed to avoid this. Then I go find someone who enjoys this just a__s much as she does!_

With that thought, she turned her attention to her boyfriend of only a short time, who was currently sitting beside her in the tree. His face was lit up with an expression of utter glee, and she felt her own lips turn up in response.

If, two weeks ago, anyone had suggested to her that she would find herself up a tree with her boyfriend hiding from one of her best friends, she would have calmly escorted them to the mental ward. After all, there were some things straight laced people like Ami just didn't do. Lurking in trees was one of those things.

They were, however, the type of thing that Zoicyte lived for. Sneaking, pranking, hiding, fighting dirty, she'd heard enough tales from himand his friends to believe all of them about him. He never had any bad intentions, however, and was really quite a sweetheart, when he could justify that with his manliness.

It had been his sweet side that had lead to this indulgence in his little-boy side. He had wanted to take her to a café. An official date, he'd said. Maybe with a movie after. Kunzite had warned against the movie, saying Zoi tended to move to fast in the dark.

It was cute how quickly his friends had taken to watching over her like brothers, even if she wasn't quite sure what to do with the attention. Zoicyte hated it.

They'd gone to an adorable café Zoicyte had heard about, not realizing until after they'd sat down and ordered that Rei frequented it. Specifically, they had learned that little tidbit when Rei had waltzed in and asked for her usual from a passing waitress before heading off to a table and pulling out a book.

The table was between them and the door, and all Rei had to do was look up and she'd see them. Luckily, they were seated on the patio. Add a convenient tree to the equation, and the answer was obvious.

So here she was, sitting in a tree, spying on a friend, during her first official date with her boyfriend. She wasn't sure if she should laugh at it or fervently hope to forget the incident after it was over.

The irrepressible blonde beside her interrupted her musings with a casual "Does she always read romance? Historical ones at that?"

She turned her attention back to him, wondering how he could tell what Rei was reading, and almost fell out of the tree when confronted with the image of him with binoculars held in front of his face. "Where in the world did you get those?" she asked, surprised that this scene could get more surreal.

"I had them with me. Look how small they fold up!" With that he proceeded to give her a demonstration, somehow turning them into a rectangle approximately the size of a deck of cards, but only about a quarter inch thick. He then unfolded them quickly with a snap before raising them to his eyes. "She has whipped cream on her nose." He commented, as if spying on people from trees was second nature to him.

"_Why?"_ She asked in utter confusion, wondering, again, just what sort of man she'd landed herself with.

He just looked at her in surprise. "Well, I'd assume it's from her drink. That has whipped cream on it…"

"Not that. Why _those_? What reason could you _possibly _have to carry binoculars around with you?" She broke in exasperatedly.

"Ummm, habit?" He gave her a bright grin, which started fading when he noticed the level glare he was receiving. "Really, it's just something I keep in my back pocket with my wallet. And my Swiss army knife. Between the two there's actually very little I can't do…" He trailed off as he realized her glare hadn't abated. He blushed red. "Alright, if I tell you, will you _promise_ not to tell the guys? They'd never let me live it down."

"Spill." She said, raising her arms to cross them. Unfortunately, she had somehow managed to forget that she was sitting in a tree, and had only moved them a couple of inches before starting to fall. Luckily, Zoicyte grabbed her before she could even think of screaming.

"Okay, okay! Just don't do that again! You're scaring me, Ames!" He looked at her earnestly before looking down, his earlier blush reasserting itself. "Well, I'm a… a birdwatcher… Don't laugh!"

"Sorry." Ami replied, around the hand that was covering her mouth completely to keep from letting everyone know where they were. "But really," she responded after she mostly got her giggles under control, "a birdwatcher? I can't think of anything less like most of your pursuits. How did someone like you ever get into something like that?"

With that he went even redder, and Ami felt like she was choking trying to restrain the laughter he was inspiring. The only thing that enabled her to keep quiet was the thought of how she would explain being found in a tree at a café laughing her head off next to a red-faced man with binoculars. That would _not_ go down well, especially if Rei was the one who found them.

"It was a girl, okay? She went to high school with me, and was part of the school's bird watching club. I was trying to impress her, but it turned out that the only reason she joined was that she thought the school's most prominent tree-hugger was cute. Though I will admit she had a nice rack…."

"Your crush?" Ami asked, suddenly not finding this so funny anymore.

"No, her crush. Quit that! It's not my fault she was a lesbian!" Zoi glared indignantly at the sputtering girl whose convulsive laughter was shaking the tree. "Not! Funny! C'mon, Ames! Quiet! We'll get caught." If she'd thought he was red before, it was nothing like his colour now.

She had just managed to regain control of herself as a new problem presented itself. Namely, their waitress was coming over bearing their drinks. And their cheesecake. Ami caught herself almost drooling as she looked at the two sinfully rich items meant for her, before mentally groaning as she realized there was no way they could accept the items without blowing their cover. Plus, if they hopped out of the tree now, they'd probably get thrown out without the goodies anyway.

Zoicyte was obviously having the same thoughts, as he leaned in close to whisper "Those look soooooo _good_" in her ear. She shivered at the feel of his breath on her ear, but her eyes remained focused on the tray of goodies carried by the now obviously confused young lady beneath them.

The redhead spun slowly, obviously looking for some clue as to the whereabouts of the missing couple. Her eyes landed on Rei. "Hey, Rei! Did you see what happened to the couple sitting out here? I could swear they were here when you came. Now they've just disappeared!"

Rei looked up from her book. "Nnnnoooo, not that I remember. There were some people there, but I wasn't really looking." Her brow creased in confusion. "I should have noticed if they left, though. They'd have had to walk right by me…" She trailed off, pondering this new mystery.

The waitress huffed with annoyance. "Bad manners, that's what it is. Just to order, then run off while we were making it. There's no accounting for some people."

Ami straightened in annoyance. She normally had great manners! When she wasn't hiding from people in a tree, at least…

Rei nodded. "You put up with more than your fair share of rude people per day. I don't know how you do it, Unazuki. I really don't."

"Oh, it's not that bad." The girl giggled. "Really, I'm usually a really good judge of character, and I make Ann serve them. She hasn't figured it out yet." They shared a laugh at that. "But really, I'd never have suspected that blue-haired girl to pull something like this, though that blonde she was with is pure trouble. Boys like him always are."

Rei looked shocked, before shaking her head and asking, "What did the girl look like?"

The waitress, Unazuki, looked at her in confusion. "Well, she was a little shorter than you with short blue hair and blue eyes. She seemed really shy and really sweet."

"Ah." Was Rei's reply, as she relaxed back into her chair. "They're not coming back, much as I hate to admit it."

"Why not?" The interest was obvious as the girl went and joined Rei at her table. "You say that like you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure. Ami's been avoiding all of us for a week. She's hardly likely to stop now." A faintly ironic twist to her lip was the only sign of her opinion on that. "Anyways, you're unlikely to see them again at all until after she calms down. I'll make sure they apologize eventually, but for right now I'm afraid you should just take that cheesecake back to the fridge."

"Honestly, don't worry about it. I'm more interested in how they got out of the patio than anything else. This place is fenced off." With that the waitress left.

Rei looked after her for a moment, before turning her gaze to the table recently vacated by Ami and Zoicyte. She then downed her drink, threw some money on the table and left.

Ami turned her gaze to Zoi, looking for his opinion on the scene they'd just witnessed. Only he hadn't witnessed it. Zoi was gleefully looking into a tree across from them. As soon as he realized her attention was on him, he turned to her looking like Christmas had come early and pointing, "Look, a Lesser Short-toed Lark!"

Ami just blinked at him before dissolving in helpless giggles. "You are such a dork!"

*****

Kunzite had expected Zoicyte to come home late, possibly with a shy, blushing Ami in tow.

He had not expected them to show up less than an hour after leaving for their first date, Zoicyte fuming and Ami giggling almost hysterically.

He had especially not expected the death glare he received after venturing a comment on the feather in his friend's hair. Or the twigs.

Ami seemed to find both hilarious.


	6. Chapter 6

_My editor is in exams at the moment, so this hasn't been proofed. However, I'm impatient. Which is odd, 'cause this things been kicking around on my usb since new years. Oops. I forgot. Hey, let me know what you think of the guys. I want to know if I have them in character. Same with the girls. This is my first time writing them, so I'm curious as to what you think of my take on them._

_Thank you kiwigreeneyes! Good luck with your exams!_

* * *

"Seriously, though, you have to admit this is pretty cool."

"Shut it Jad."

"Think about it: when was the last time doing a buddy a favour involved following a sexy girl around, _with her permission_, and defending her from her hot friends?"

"Jad, you're going to blow our cover! Quit talking! She'll hear you! Then how are we going to put our plan into action?"

"Both of you shut it! Or so help me, I'll…" Kunzite never finished that phrase. As he watched his two friends quail under his stern gaze, he reflected that a reputation for ruthlessness worked better than the real thing sometimes.

There was silence then, as all eyes trained back on the blue-haired girl they were watching, and the brunette she was artfully dodging. It had been decided that the guys were not to interfere unless it became absolutely necessary, or fear of blowing their covers.

Unfortunately, the silence couldn't last. Jadeite never could keep his mouth shut.

"Just _look_ at the knockers on that babe! And those legs…"

He never got to finish that statement as Nephrite tackled him out of the bushes with a roar. He landed on top of the smaller man, and began attempting to pummel him. Attempting, as Jadeite was one of the acknowledged masters of fighting dirty in their group.

Zoicyte was the other. Watching the tussling of his friends, Kunzite considered scary abilities of those who were smaller.

His musings were disrupted by proof that it wasn't just the small ones you have to watch as the beautiful Amazon they had been watching barreled into Nephrite, knocking him off of Jadeite. He winced as he saw her perform some strikes that were below even dirty fighting for guys, making a mental note not to ever piss this one off. Really, he could see Ami's point now…

"How _dare _you pick on someone smaller than you! And to attack him out of the bushes! You're lucky I don't just call the cops right now! If I _ever_ see you bullying someone again, I promise you, you _will _live to regret it!" With that, the enraged warrioress glared down at Nephrite with icy green eyes, before dismissing him and flouncing off, still obviously enraged.

Jadeite chuckled. "Man, she sure showed you! She seems like fun. I'd like to get to know her better…"

Nephrite just looked after her with a dazed expression. He slowly got to his feet, wincing from the pain in his groin, still staring after her.

Kunzite suspected brain damage after he heard his friend whisper a fervent "Wow."


	7. Chapter 7

Old school tricks are old school for a reason: they work!

Hence the reason Zoicyte pulled all of them while Ami and he watched Lord of the Rings. Plus, watching a four hour movie gave his enough time to 'move slowly' (for him) into proper cuddling. So far Ami had only let him cuddle in public.

Moving through the fake stretch, the arm-around-shoulder, and the restlessness, he'd finally gotten Ami into a full hug. He was feeling pretty smug about that.

Until the door slammed open and she leapt up like a shot.

Zoicyte looked up with murder quite clear in his green eyes, to see the startling image of his best friend Kunzite looking like he'd been chased into the apartment.

Even that anger couldn't stand in the face of a frazzled Kunzite.

Zoicyte wasn't the only one to find it amusing. The shaking of Ami's shoulders betrayed her own entertainment due to the scene in front of them.

"What happened, Kunz?" The only outward sign of his amusement was a slight quiver in his voice. Zoicyte was well aware that later Kunzite would be even angrier at being seen in this state than Zoicyte was at him for the interruption.

He ignored Zoicyte entirely, instead focusing on Ami. "I was doing reconnaissance. _Why_ didn't you tell us your friends are _crazy_?!?! She just… and then… creepier than Jad… airheaded…" At this point he lost the rest of his power of speech, as his eyes revealed a certain horror for the remains of his well ordered world.

Zoicyte collapsed laughing. Some things are worth a pummeling.

Ami just looked at Kunzite with a raised eyebrow. "I take it you met Minako?"

"Minako? If you mean that blonde whirlwind of disorder, then yes!"

Ami's lip curled up, so her grin matched her eyebrow. "I think it was probably Minako, though Usagi could be described the same way."

Pale blue-silver eyes met hers, looking for a trace of exaggeration. His wild expression, somehow, grew more frantic, as he held her shoulders for support. "You mean there're _two of them?_"

* * *

'Know thy enemy.' It was a good mantra. Others pigeonholed their opponents, but Kunzite always did his best to understand his foes. That was the best way to avoid misjudging them.

However, if he had to sneakily follow Ami's friends into another girly store, he was going to give up. There were limits any guy with a pair had to stick to.

For once he wished for Zoicyte and Jadeite's abilities to blend in with the crowd. No one ever mistook him for someone else, so he had to make sure he wasn't noticed at all. That only made it more embarrassing when he failed. He was seriously surprised that saleslady hadn't called the cops when she noticed him hiding in the rack of bathrobes.

However, since his choice had been that or under a table of panties, he figured he'd take the lesser of two evils.

He had wished for some of Zoicytes more high tech toys a couple of times. It would be incredibly helpful to be able to hear the whole of their conversation, instead of just parts of it.

At least, he'd thought it would be until he realized the in-depth, moral based conversation was over the preferable actions of a manga character. They were all eagerly awaiting the next issue to see who was correct.

Then there were the few snatches of the colour discussion. That was promising too, until it segued into what colour of lipstick was best for attracting guys.

That was when Kunzite decided that catching parts was probably better for his sanity than listening to the whole of their conversations.

He'd thought the addition of the black-haired man to the group would mean an end to the shallow girly-ness he'd been witnessing.

Nope, wedding plans were definitely still girly.

Apparently the guy agreed, since he was only there for a minute or so before stealing one of the blondes, the one with the weird ponytails, away. Apparently, from the catcalls, it was their wedding.

Well, either way, he still had three targets. And they were ducking into another store.

Kunzite paused for a minute, debating. It didn't _look_ that bad, but the waterfall on the outside gave him pause. There was no name on the store either, to give him a clue as to what was in there. The only thing he could see was the Ome character, which made no sense to him. Why would anyone name a store resistance?

Shrugging, he ducked in. After all he'd endured, surely this couldn't be that bad…

Past the entrance, all he could see was the type of store guys could appreciate. Plenty of lithe young women in spandex greeted his eyes, much to his delight. Though maybe not _all_ could quite be described as lithe… or even young…

He shuddered, dying a bit inside. Spandex should be a privilege, not a right.

Then he noticed the guys section. There are some parts of a male body that Kunzite did _not_ agree should be displayed that blatantly.

He was so busy being disgusted, that he made the worst tactical blunder of his life. He let those girls see him, in this place of tight clothing.

A low wolf whistle was the first sign that he'd failed in the undercover part of his mission.

"Take a look at _that_, girls. Hun-ky! Can you imagine those pecs in spandex? And that ass…"

"He looks like my ex-boyfriend." …The hell? No one looked like him.

"I didn't know you'd broken the seven and a half rule, Mako. On the high side too, from the hair." That was the sharp-spoken raven-haired one. Knowing her, that undecipherable comment wasn't a compliment.

"Psh, you're just jealous that I saw him first."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, obviously, that makes him mine." Hers? Just how did that make him hers? He hadn't even _met_ the chick.

"What if he's already taken?'

"I'd know it that was the case, Rei. I'm the goddess of love, remember? Besides, how could any man resist my charms?"

Oh, previous exposure to her insanity could be a reason. He wasn't sure he wanted _anything_ to do with a girl that unstable. He'd had a crazy ex before, and was _not_ interested in repeating that experience.

"Whatever. Let's finish up here and go for ice cream, 'kay Mako?"

"So… hot…"

"Yoo hoo, Mako! Wakeup Mako! And quit drooling." Ew. That black haired girl wasn't exaggerating much either. The look on the brunette's face promised as much trouble as the blonde, even if it was less scary.

"Don't worry! I'm on the case! By the end of the day, he'll never be able to forget me!"

Uh oh. That sounded ominous. He was starting to get a little nervous.

"Whatever. But if you get another restraining order put on you, I'm _not_ picking you up from the police department again."

Scratch little. He was now a lot nervous.

Ice cream first. Then she could stalk that hunk from the Lulu Lemon. Maybe see what could be done later involving the spandex she could still picture him in…

Later, girl. Focus.

"I'll have a scoop of cheesecake and another of black forest, with strawberries and caramel on top."

Ice cream first. She needed to plan.

Once is an accident. Twice is a coincidence. Three times is a conspiracy. This had become a conspiracy a long time ago. Frankly, Kunzite was getting sick of seeing that flash of blonde every time he looked around.

The first time she'd actually approached had been worse, though. He'd been browsing through biographies in the bookstore when she'd sidled up to him. There had been a fleeting moment where he'd been shocked that she'd managed to change outfits, but that had been quickly driven out of his mind.

Kunzite was in no way innocent, but what the blonde had whispered in his ear had had him blushing like a schoolgirl.

He didn't even know if half of that was _possible_!

Only the fact that she was crazy stopped him from taking her up on her offer. Plus she was Ami's friend. Just crazy he might have accepted. However, there was no way he could fool around with an insane, sexually experimental, possessive friend of his best friend's girlfriend. Ami's civilizing influence on Zoi was more important than what promised to be an unforgettable lay.

Right?

Apparently the blonde figured she'd scared him off, since the second time he saw her she was in an entirely different persona.

Changing outfits, including shoes, in two minutes was an amazing feat. How she managed to get her hair curled was beyond him.

However, after just being introduced to her Kama Sutra side, he didn't believe in the schoolgirl innocence she was affecting.

But damn she was a good actress! Even knowing it was her, he couldn't imagine how she managed to get entirely different reactions from him. He was still half convinced he should have taken her under his wing, escorting and protecting her. Her seeming vulnerability was as enticing as her suggestions earlier.

But still no. She was still Ami's crazy friend. It was still a no-no.

The same went for her as the sassy young woman, the punk challenger, the friendly girl-next-door, and the sports star. He thought she must have been quite frustrated by the time the last one made an appearance.

Despite what she said, he knew she'd spiked that volleyball at his head purposely. He had to admit he'd been really impressed with her strength. He'd damn near gotten concussed from that thing, and that was saying a lot. It took real effort to hurt Kunzite.

Still, by this time he could almost feel nervous ticks developing as he went. She always seemed to somehow show up in his path. It was unnerving how much practice she seemed to have at this whole setting-up-'random'-encounters game. Even with his own sneaking ability he was unable to avoid her.

From the look on her face after the volleyball incident, she was giving up. In a way that saddened him. Even after noticing them all afternoon he was still impressed at her quick demeanor and façade changes. Clothes, hair, even makeup was swapped out with ruthless efficiency. Including set up time, like joining the volleyball game, she was never more than ten minutes between attacks.

Quickly coming to his senses, Kunzite dove quickly into a convenient alley. Maybe he was too quick to judge her as having given up…

Yet it appeared she had, as she stormed by the alley he was hiding in without a backwards glance.

"Stupid beefcake stud. Thick as a brick and twice as dumb. Arrogant, annoying little smirk. Oh, he thinks he's sooooo smart. Well he's not! Why…" Her sputtering faded away as she left his hiding spot in the dust. He heaved a sigh of relief. Now he could abandon his newfound mantra of 'must not sleep with Ami's friend'.

Yet it appeared he wasn't out of the woods yet. There was a lurker in the next alley too, and this man didn't seem interested at all in _avoiding_ the pissed off blonde. In fact, he reached out to grab her arm as she passed by.

"Hey honey. Forget the jerk you're whining about and give a real man a try. I can make you forget him. For a pretty armful like you, I can make you forget him all night long. Whadda ya say?" He was even larger than Kunzite, with a build that suggested that he'd done sports sometime in his youth. This itself didn't worry Kunzite. He could take this man, he knew. Now, to do it without letting the girl get hurt…

"You picked the wrong day to mess with me, asshole! This is your only warning to let go of my arm!" The angry comment from the petite girl just made the large man grin. Kunzite was almost there, and was frantically considering how to remove that paw from her forearm easily.

"Fine. You asked for it." Before Kunzite could blink the blonde dug her perfectly manicured thumb into a pressure point at the man's elbow, causing his hand to loosen on her arm as his nerves went numb. Then she pivoted, kicking his foot out from under him. She managed to get enough of her under him to send him flying, instead of just collapsing to the ground as he would have.

This had the rather unexpected result of flattening Kunzite, who had not expected any of her actions, least of all the throw. It also drew her angry notice to his presence.

"You!"

At this point, Kunzite was seriously considering emitting an unmanly 'meep' and cowering. From a girl a foot shorter than him.

"Isn't it enough that I waste my day on you? Isn't it enough that I get rejected by you _again and again and again!?!?!?_ Just so you can waltz in _now_ and show me just how little you think of me? So you can come in, save the day, and walk off a hero? I don't _think_ so! You have some nerve buster! Then, after totally humiliating me, you try to swoop in, being all _masculine_, all _heroic_, to show how you don't even think I can _defend_ myself! You" she jabbed her finger into his chest "jerk!"

"You creep!" _Smack!_ That was gonna leave a mark, even open handed, she packed a punch.

"You asshole!" _Pow! _Now both cheeks matched, at least. He backed up as fast as he could.

"You moron! You couldn't pour water out of a boot with instructions on the heel!" _wham!_

What does she pack in that purse? That thing's _heavy!_

With that he took to his heels, closely chased by a beautiful blonde harpy.

She managed to keep up with him until shortly before he reached Zoi's building. He burst in; using the spare keys Zoi had given him. (Zoi had justified having the keys out of the building with "Hey, if I need them, I'm not gonna be home at the time.")

He dove into the apartment without even stopping to worry about what might be going on inside. In fact, he was so frazzled he didn't even notice Ami's blush as she jumped to her feet. None of their behaviors registered on him at that moment. His whole being was suffused with panic at the thought of the girl he'd narrowly escaped not being the only one of her kind.

It was a very scary thought.

* * *

_Mamoru and Kunzite are just so similar at times. So I do wonder how those two uptight guys ended up with some of the craziest girls. Well, this is my attempt to explain that. _

_Most of how the guys intereact with each other will be shown within other stories, unlike the girls. They got the second chapter all to themselves, while Kunz and Zoi's friendship is explored by being a keyholder. That is for a very specific reason. I am a girl. My experience with guys hanging out together comes from my gay friends, gamers, and rugby players. As these boys are not drunk, compulsively fantastical, or gay, they're a bit of a shot in the dark. Let me know if I portray the guys ever as too gruff or too girly or whatever. Fanfiction for me is an experiment in how people think and react to each other. Hence I welcome all insights. _


	8. Chapter 8

More often than he would care to admit, Jadite found himself in positions he didn't want to be in. Most of the time they were due to his big mouth. Sometimes they were due to his pride. Less often they were due to various women, and the trouble they caused him.

Times without counting it was because he didn't step back fast enough.

Such was how he found himself summarily dismissed from the James Bond movie marathon he'd been watching on TV with his friends. Well, his lack of attention and the cute ball of fluff currently tugging on her leash. Everyone else had nominated him while he wasn't paying attention.

Well, not everyone. Ami had volunteered, but there was no way anyone was letting her out of the apartment during the movies. To think she hadn't had a clue what they'd meant when comparing her and her friends to Bond girls... Appalling.

She would have left if Zoi had taken his puppy for a walk too. Such was the couple thing they were currently involved in. Where one went, the other often did. Jad couldn't understand it. Girls were kinda boring when you got right down to it. They were completely different from guys, and thus impossible to understand. They misinterpreted everything and were touchy about the dumbest of subjects. It didn't take him long to get sick of being slapped in the face.

Now, if he could just find an uncomplicated, intelligent, easygoing beauty he might bother to put an effort into understanding women... He shook those thoughts out of his head. The only girl meeting all of those qualifications was parading jauntily ahead of him on her leash. At least puppies made sense, and this one was a winner even for a dog.

They got to the park and Jadite took her off the leash for a quick game of fetch. She loved playing, and since he was missing Casino Royal anyways, he didn't see the point in stinting her. Xena was hard to say no to. And it wasn't like he was really any good at denying _people_ things anyway. He'd already been voted the most likely to spoil children out of the group and none of them were even _considering_ settling down and children yet.

Hence why he was the one suckered into a trip to the park with an energetic fluffball.

"Awww, what an adorable puppy!" Jad turned towards the owner of the voice and had to throttle the instinct to go hide in a nearby bush. For one, there was nothing really suitable nearby, and for two he wasn't stalking this girl at the moment, so it was okay for her to know he was there.

Violet eyes met his in mute appeal. "Can I pet her?"

Jadite had to work not to swallow his tongue. This girl, Rei, was one of the girls him and his buddies were keeping away from Ami for a bit. She was sarcastic, touchy, somewhat childish, and had a temper the equal of any he'd ever seen.

She was also drop dead gorgeous.

"S-sure!" He managed to squeak out. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "She's very friendly. I'm sure she'd love to meet you!"

"Great!" She squatted down next to the puppy, and Jadite had to work not to stare at her legs. He knew how much trouble he'd be in if she caught him doing anything like that. She didn't seem to have the highest opinion of guys in the first place.

Rei, however, was oblivious to the attentions of the male next to her. She was too busy charming a ball of fluff currently trying to either knock her over or clean her face. She laughed at the feel of the pup's rough tongue on her face. "She's so cute! What's her name?"

"Xena." Came the response from the man next to her. "Warrior princess." She shot him a confused look. "I take it you don't watch old American TV series for fun, do you?"

"You think that's fun?" She was still confused. The only time she ever watched American shows was when she was brushing up on her English for some reason. She found them pretty pointless most of the time.

"Of course. Cute, kick ass chicks waving swords around is always good."

"Ah, testosterone, I get it now. No wonder you like the show. One of those male-gratification things." She dismissed the show from her mind. All she needed to know about it was that it supplied the name for this adorable puppy.

And that she was never going to call her child Xena.

Rei started to stand up, but almost fell over backwards as the little husky head butted her at the most awkward moment. In fact, the only thing that prevented an inglorious landing on her rear was the hands holding onto her arms. That guy's hands.

He blushed when he realized she was just staring at him before helping her the rest of the way up to her feet. "Sorry about that. Xena always pulls that trick on me. Then she hops on me and resumes her attempt at cleaning. I didn't want you falling for it too. I didn't think your shirt would survive muddy puppy prints. I, uh, hope I didn't scare you or nothing. I didn't really think before I acted..." He trailed off under her gaze, hands now locked behind his back and cheeks still rosy.

"Thank you."

"Hunh?" He looked at her in confusion. From what he'd seen the last while she didn't respond that way to guys touching her.

"Thank you. I think you're right. My blouse probably _wouldn't_ survive muddy paw prints. And it's hand wash only, so it'd be a hassle to even try and rescue it." She smiled at him, surprising even herself. Maybe it was because he just looked so _cute_ when he was unsure...

He was completely poleaxed. The smile was lovelier than anything he'd ever seen before, and all he could do was stare at her.

Until a well timed knee shot from Xena knocked him to the ground instead. He grunted in surprise as he hit the ground, then quickly covered his face as the young dog jumped on his chest and attempted to give him a bath.

"Geroff, Xena! Off! No kissies! No! I don't need you to clean me! I _was_clean till you knocked me down. Now hop off and let me up!" He finally got her off his chest and started to rise. The sound of laughter made him look up halfway through. Rei was bent over at the waist, laughing so hard tears were forming in her eyes.

"She really is good at that. And now I know my blouse wouldn't have survived her attack. Your shirt's a mess." She wiped her eyes cheerfully. "It was a lot of fun to watch, though." She went off on another round of giggles.

Jadite looked at her in surprise before offering her a courtly bow. "Anything for such a lovely young lady. Indeed, in face of the enjoyment of such a beauty, the shirt means less than nothing."

Rei stopped laughing in a heartbeat, and instead fixed him with an icy gaze. He was bewildered at what could cause her sudden change of mood. Even Xena nudging against her knee didn't distract her from her chilling appraisal of the man in front of her.

"Hey, Rei!" The shout did though. Jad turned to express his gratitude to his saviour, only to discover the tall amazon who had soundly trounced Neph recently.

"Hey Mako! Good to see you. Whatcha up to?" She grinned at her friend before pinning Jad with another frosty glance.

Really, he was going to get whiplash from this chick's mood swings.

"Nothing, really. I was just in the area and saw you. I thought I'd come say hi. And who's this sweetie?" The green-eyed girl giggled as she petted Xena's head.

Xena was in puppy heaven, being adored by two new people on her walk today.

Jad was wishing he'd obeyed his impulse to find a bush earlier. He _really _didn't want this other girl to recognize him...

"This is Xena. Isn't she adorable? And this is her owner..." Rei trailed off as she realized she hadn't gotten this young man's name before starting the introduction.

"Jadite. And I'm not actually her owner. A buddy of mine is, but he was busy so I got elected to take her on a walk."

"Ah." The tall girl stood up, easily avoiding the puppy's attempted tackle, and held her hand out. "I'm Makoto. This is Rei. Don't mind the glare. You're male, and she had some strong opinions of your type." A wink took the sting out of her words, and Rei even had the grace to blush lightly at her friend's unspoken admonishment.

She tilted her head to the side. "I know you from somewhere, don't I?"

"I think you're mistaken." Jad responded, nervous. He did not want their last encounter brought up.

"I'm sure I recognize you, but I just can't place it. Give me a minute..." She resumed watching him with a slightly abstracted expression on her face.

"No, no, I'm sure you don't know me. I just have one of those faces..."

Rei watched in confusion. She was sure she was missing something. It was like he recognized Mako, but didn't want her to recognize him. Had he done something to her friend once? Broken her heart? Known her for a time? Been rejected by her? What had happened? She felt a slight pang that this guy might have been Mako's. Not that she was interested in him, but they strictly left each other's pickings alone.

"Got it!" Mako broke in with a snap of her fingers. "You're that guy that was attacked out of the bushes by that long-haired delinquent!"

"Hey, Neph's not that bad!" Jad shot back in embarrassment. "It wasn't what it looked like!"

Makoto blinked. "You know him? Not that bad? But... you were getting your ass kicked! I went and hauled him off you and gave him a talking to! It wasn't even a fair fight!"

"I was not!" His face was flaming. He could feel it. "I was giving at least as good as I got! And it was just a friendly scuffle over..." He trailed off, realizing he'd almost admitted to fighting over his comments on the chest of the girl in front of him.

"Over?" Great, now Rei was interested. He was soooo not getting out of this alive.

"Umm, a girl, kinda, in a way. Mostly he was just looking for an excuse to scrap, really." He hoped they bought it. He really hoped they did. Demanding a better explanation from him right now wouldn't go over well.

"A girl?" Green and violet eyes blinked at him, before meeting in a silent conference and turning back to pin him again.

"Your girl or his?" This from Rei, her arms slowly crossing over her chest. She didn't look pleased.

"Neither, really, just a girl. We, umm, didn't really know her or anything. Just had seen her." He wasn't even sure he wanted to know where this was going.

"For crying out loud." This from the taller one, her hands on her hips. "You guys, no sense of what's important. Friends first, then romance."

"After all, friends are the ones that will be with you through the relationship. You need their support in the hard times and them cheering for you in the good."

"No relationship can flourish if it starts with resentment or upset, even if it's not with the one you're with."

"Any negative emotions will poison a new relationship before it even has a chance to get started for real."

"Besides, friendships last longer than most relationships. However, they still need nurturing."

"That's right. The only thing to do is to agree on a precedence order. We do first come first serve. The first one to notice and draw attention to a guy gets dibs. No one else can try for him unless given explicit permission by the other."

"It even makes guy-watching a competitive sport. Much more entertaining."

"More importantly, we never fight over guys. Or shoes, or dresses, or even the last scoop of cookie dough ice cream left at the stall."

"A harmonious co-existence is the only way to go. It keeps the group at peace."

Jadite was horrified. He was getting a tag-team lecture on Zen friendships, a very female idea, in the middle of a park. He couldn't even think of a way to escape this torture. He _hated_ being lectured. They couldn't have picked a worse thing to torment him with if they'd tried. To make it worse, he was very close to bringing up their split with Ami. That would be bad on several levels.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but I really need to get Xena back. Zoi's gonna be worried it I don't get back soon." He blurted out before they could continue on. Apparently neither was expecting him to interrupt, since they looked at him in mild shock. He took the opportunity to snap the leash on Xena and head off.

He paused before he got too far. Looking back over his shoulder he winked at Rei. "Nice to meet you, hun. Next time wear clothes more suited to play with the pup, kay? I'm sure she doesn't appreciate your miniskirt as much as I do."

He could feel the killing glare sent at him from furious violet eyes as easily as he could hear the laughter from her friendlier companion. He chuckled lightly as he caught her choked out response.

"Maybe that big mouth is why his friend was trying to strangle him."

_You have no idea how right you are, girl. No idea at all._ He smirked, knowing his next meeting with either of them would be most interesting.

* * *

_Oh dear. I really have backed myself into a corner with those troublemakers. Mako and Neph may be the easiest two. Mina and Kunz will be interesting. And fun. I think Rei and Jad will be the most entertaining, but I have no clue how I'm going to get them together from the groundwork laid here. Enh, it'll work out. They're great together. Let me know what you think, kay? Or any suggestions on the character development or relationships._


	9. Chapter 9

Minako ran her comb through her long blonde hair once again and sighed. She was bored, and beyond that, she was lonely. Her fingers itched to dial up the number that had calmly counselled her in similar times of anxiety, but she couldn't. Ami wouldn't answer.

Not that she deserved to have Ami answer. She couldn't count the times her blue-haired friend had stood by her and comforted her, yet she couldn't think of a single time she'd done the same. A large part of her distress came from knowing that she hadn't been as good a friend as she should have been.

She huffed her breath out, making her bangs fly, before making a face at herself in the mirror. For someone who prided herself on her ability to read people and situations, this was doubly the emotional slap it was for the others. She'd noticed Ami wasn't herself, but had just chalked it up to stress. Schooling was tough, and she felt some sympathy for the girl who decided to continue facing that challenge.

Ami was her idol, really. Minako wanted people to see her like they saw Ami. She wanted to be smart, sure of herself, respected, and competent. All of those sayings she just never got right were her attempt to be as wise as Ami. It only got her laughed at.

Ami never gave up on her though. She was always there, correcting, teaching, and cajoling. Ami was probably the only reason why Minako had made it past high school. Or even into high school, for that matter. Yet Minako didn't think she'd ever thanked Ami for that. She didn't remember having ever thanked Ami for any of the things she'd done, for her and for the others.

She was the actress. She was supposed to know that it is the applause that refreshes.

She never applauded Ami.

Thanks to that selfishness, she didn't have anyone to listen to her now. Usagi would end up in tears with her, and they'd end up watching a chick flick or something. Rei would both lecture her on what she did wrong and try to snark some sense into her. Makoto would whip up some comfort food and they'd indulge until food induced guilt overwhelmed the heart-pain brought to her door.

She knew she was the one her friends came to when they wanted to feel vindicated, to feel right. She was the one crazy enough to cheer them on no matter what they'd done that may have been wrong.

Without Ami, the group felt off-balance. There was just a fundamental wrongness with there not being all five of them. She knew she would likely feel similar if any of the others were missing too.

But they weren't. Ami was. And it hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before.

That was probably why she'd thrown herself so hard at that cute guy the other day. He was a challenge and a distraction. Though she had definitely gone too far. Ami would have stopped her before she really freaked the guy out. Now she wouldn't be surprised if he ran from any blonde from now on. Yet her crazy schemes and tenacity was what she was known for. Since she was thirteen she'd never needed to restrain herself. Ami did that.

But Ami wasn't there.

Minako smirked, remembering the look on the guy's face when she'd started tearing a strip off of him. In a way she felt bad, since he had nothing to do with Ami, but it was still very satisfying to scare the hell out of a tough-guy-manly-man a foot taller than her. Next time she saw him she'd apologize. If she ever saw him again.

It wasn't the only apology that needed to be said.

She got up restlessly to pace for a bit, before throwing herself down on her bed. It was one in the morning, and she was exhausted, but she just couldn't sleep. She flopped onto her back, staring moodily up at the ceiling. This was no way to be spending a Saturday night, but she just couldn't enjoy herself with this preying on her mind. She was just about ready to scream...

"Hey, mind if I come in?"

Minako was up on her feet like a shot, staring wildly at her patio door. Standing there, on her balcony, half in the open door, was no other than Ami herself.

At least, it looked like Ami. However, this girl had broken into her bedroom after midnight with no warning. That wasn't a very Ami-like thing to do.

Then again, neither was yelling at her best friends.

"Ami? Is that you?" Maybe it was best to just play this one by ear.

"Sure is." The blue head nodded emphatically, before its owner bounced across the room to sprawl on her bed. "Come join me."

"Umm, sure." Minako plopped herself down next to her friend, warily eyeing the girl. "I, uh, well I..." Her attempt at an apology was silenced by a hand at her mouth. The blue eyes looking at her had gone from sparkling to serious.

"Later." That tone brooked no arguing. "I know, and I do want to talk about that. Just... not now. Not first. I came here because, well..." now it was the bluenette's turn to trail off in embarrassment.

Minako felt her grin grow almost feraly. She'd never seen her quiet friend like this before. "All right, what's his name and what has he done with my shy little Ami?"

Ami laughed easily. She hadn't felt this happy for a while. As much fun as the guys were, there was just something about hanging out with her best female friends that they couldn't replace. Minako just snorted when she mentioned it.

"Of course not! I'd be worried if hanging around guy friends involved that much estrogen! Seriously, guy and girl friends are just nothing alike." She shifted in her chair while Ami continued inexpertly curling her hair. Over an hour had passed in a blur, while Minako pulled bits about Zoi and his friends from Ami piecemeal.

"You still haven't told me much actually about him. I know he's funny, and sweet, and kind, and sarcastic, and trouble waiting to happen, but I still don't actually _know_ much about him. Just a few anecdotes. Start at the beginning, and tell me about him."

Ami sighed dreamily, putting the curling iron down while continuing to play with the strand of blonde hair in her grip. She stared off in the distance, obviously trying to decide where to start. "Well, he's a little taller than me, but not too much. I don't think he'd be taller than Mako. He's got long, curly blonde hair which he wears in a ponytail. It's just easier for him than taking the time to do anything with it. Actually, all of his friends except Jad have long hair... I may have to ask them about that..." She trailed off, considering this. A small, pointed cough from Minako brought her out of her reverie.

"He has the most expressive blue eyes. They always seem to have a smile in them, even when he's not happy. Though I don't think I've ever seen him mad. Irritated, yes, disgruntled for sure, but not actually angry. He's got a thinner build than a lot of guys, but he's still packing some pretty serious muscle. According to Kunz he's a champion at fighting dirty, but to be that size and win he'd have to be. He's loyal, intelligent, fun, and charming. Umm, what else would you like to know?"

Minako pondered that for a moment. Ami normally wasn't this open, and she didn't want to waste this opportunity. "What first attracted you to him?" It would probably tell her more than any other question.

Blue eyes blinked, before a grin spread over her face. "That would be his puppy."

"His _puppy_? You didn't tell me he had a puppy!" Came the surprised squeal.

Ami grinned. "She's a bouncy bundle of sneaky energy. She loves people and is a huge attention hog. She loves to knock people over, then cover them in kisses. Jad's her favourite target for the most part. I met him when the ball he was throwing for her ended up in my lap. Oh, she also loves playing soccer, but she tends to gnaw on the ball if she's not supervised. She's a husky, and her name is Xena."

She was not disappointed in the response this brought from her friend. "_Awwwww! _That's so cute!"

The blonde suddenly grew thoughtful, before opening her mouth. "You were thinking of him at that bridesmaid fitting."

It wasn't a question, but Ami answered anyway. "Yes. About him and his puppy. That was right around the time I met him. I actually saw him for the second time that day."

"Thought so." That was followed by a decisive nod of the blonde head in front of her. "Nothing else would really make sense." She was silent for a moment, then continued on. "Mamoru knew."

That wasn't a question either, but Ami answered it all the same. "Yes. He actually found me the day I got mad at you. He made Zoi nervous for a bit, before it was pointed out that he was engaged to one of my best friends. We still see him now and again, but I haven't really talked to him since that day. I guess Usagi's been kinda clingy, when she's not hatching harebrained schemes to find me." The last was commented with a raised eyebrow, on that implied a question.

"Psh, it's easy enough to counter her. Just add me to the mix and no one is surprised by the plans' glorious failures. So you're free to sulk and hide, or whatever, and Usagi has delusions of accomplishment. Everyone's satisfied."

The hand in her hair stilled. "What about you?"

"I want you back happy. If it means I suffer without you longer to accomplish that, then so be it. That's my cross to bear, not yours. All the scheming in the world would come to naught if you felt trapped into being with us again. That might not ever be healed."

"That's pretty deep, Minako. I don't think anyone would expect it from you. And I'm not up to being this serious right now. I'm still a little drunk."

Minako fell out of her chair in shock, before jumping to her feet. "You're _drunk?_ Are you _insane_? The reason you came waltzing through my window at _one in the morning _was that you'd been _drinking_ earlier? I'm gonna go give those guys a piece of my mind!"

She was stopped in her tracks when Ami voiced a single, confused question. "Why would you do that?"

Minako just stared at her. "Ami, the streets are _dangerous_. You should not have been out there at all this late, but I at least know I can count on you to be sensible and remember your self defence while sober. Wandering around the streets drunk after midnight is a _stupid_ thing to do, and I can't believe that guys that care about your wellbeing would let you do that."

"They didn't."

Eyes blinked uncomprehendingly. "What?"

"They didn't. They actually escorted me home, the whole group. Then they stood on the step of my apartment building until I was in my room and waved to them from out of the window. It wasn't till after they left that I realized I didn't want to be there." Ami looked at Minako for understanding, but just got shock.

"Well, that explains your unusual forthrightness. All right, I'll forgive them this time. But they'd better take better care of you in the future, is all I'll say. Anyway, if you've been drinking, then it's off to bed with you."

"Okay." She never got further than a step towards the window before being halted with a hand on her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Icy blue eyes emphasised the mild seeming question.

Confusion was writ plainly on Ami's face. "Why, to bed. My home's out that way."

"Unh uh!" Came the emphatic reply from the blonde. "You're staying here. And to make sure you don't go wandering around again, you're staying _there._" A finger was imperiously pointed to the bed.

Ami just shrugged. It was all the same to her. "Okay." She shimmied out of her jeans before tossing herself down on the bed and curling up. "'Night."

Minako smiled, before taking the time to change into a proper nightgown. "Hey, move over. And let me get at the comforter. We're both gonna be freezing in the morning if we sleep on top of the sheets."

A muttered reply answered her, and Minako only just caught the word. "What?"

"I said move over. It's still my bed, even if it's big enough for both of us. And let me get at the sheets."

It took some work, a sleepy drunk not being the most cooperative of helpmates. Finally Minako got them both settled under the blankets with the lights out. "Don't snore."

An amused snort answered her. "I won't if you..." She trailed off, apparently asleep already.

Minako smiled fondly. "Of course not. Goodnight." She hesitated, before speaking again. "I missed you."

"Missed you too. Now bedtime. 'Night." With that rather brusque comment, Ami was off in dreamland for real.

Minako's grin widened. This was definitely one of the best ways to spend a Saturday night.

* * *

_Yay for very drunken weekend that inspired the second half of this and the next two or three chapters. I hope you like my take on Mina and her actions. Anyone who's that good of a leader, Senshi or no, would take the scene to heart. In the anime there were even quite a few places where she was pointed out as being more mature than the others. Same in the manga (first arc at least). This story's going strong for the moment, but we'll see how the flow works out. This spurt of activity is what comes from yes computer, no home internet._


	10. Chapter 10

Zoicyte woke up with a groan. He definitely didn't get enough sleep the night before. Then again, he almost never did when he was drinking with the guys. He stumbled to the bathroom before knocking into the closed door and cursing loudly.

That was the trouble with being friends with Kunzite. He always woke up first and hogged the bathroom. Zoicyte's private idea as to why this was concerned Kunz's hair. The only one that worried even near as much about his hair was Neph.

"Buncha sissy girly-men." Zoi snarled under his breath. It was too bright, too early, and his head hurt too damn much to keep quiet on the subject of his friends and their bathroom hogging. However, he wasn't grouchy, and suicidal, enough to say it where they could hear him. It was far too much of a hangover day to fight.

However, Zoi really needed that bathroom. There was only one reason for him to haul himself out of his bed this early, and it was behind that door. He winced in advance. This wasn't going to be fun.

_Bam! Bam! Bam! _Zoi winced again. He knew that the sound of his knuckles on the door bothered him more than it would the man on the other side. It would hopefully get his attention, though. Zoi fidgeted, acutely uncomfortable and standing not even five feet from salvation.

"Yeah?" Came Kunzite's voice from inside the small room.

"It's me, Zoi. Open up."

"What do you want?"

Zoi glared at the door. "It's bright and early on a wonderfully _hung-over_ morning. A morning brought on by drinking vast quantities last night. All that liquid has to go _somewhere_! Why the hell do you _think_ I want into the bathroom?"

"You know, being that sarcastic in the morning isn't going to get you anywhere." Came the still muffled reply. "Why don't you try asking nicely?" Zoi could almost hear the smirk in his friend's voice.

"Better yet," he ground out through clenched teeth, "if you don't get out of there _right this minute_ I'm not going to lend you my original Star Wars movies like you asked last night. _And _I'm going to delete your saved game in Warcraft off of my computer!" Zoi was breathing hard and shifting from foot to foot. It was too early for this...

The door opened to reveal an impeccable and annoyed Kunzite. "Alright, alright. You don't have to be so... oof!"

Whatever he had been planning on saying was cut off as Zoi bodychecked him out of the doorway and into the hall. He winced a bit at the sound of the door slamming. It had only been a joke...

Though, to be fair, none of the guys liked Kunzite very much after a night of drinking. Kunzite knew it too. Because of the way his metabolism worked he never got a hangover. So while the rest of the guys were peeling themselves off of wherever they'd crashed, looking like death warmed over, he was usually cheerfully making more noise than necessary and eating heartily with no sign of queasiness.

Kunzite grinned. He always had so much fun those mornings. The guys would eventually get back at him for being so cheerful with them, but it was worth it.

He was also the lucky one in that he almost never blacked out. The reason that was so important was that he was the only one of the group who had never been slapped by an angry girl while hungover in the morning for forgetting all about her. Though he'd been slapped by girls, it was usually for the more mundane crime of being a 'cold bastard'. Or for being sarcastic. Or for not cuddling after. But at least he remembered the name.

He put the coffee on and started pulling eggs out of the fridge. Even if the smell made them nauseous, the other guys needed to eat something like this on mornings like these. Since he could look after his buddies _and_ look like a smug bastard at the same time, he really didn't mind the chore. Though scrambled eggs and toast was about the limit of his culinary skills.

It's not like the guys minded, or even noticed, his usual lack of culinary skills. He was a young bachelor, and it was normal for him to be bad at cooking. Still, he mused, as he listened to the guys stirring in the other room and watched Zoi stumble in looking for coffee, it was a good thing he was around to take care of them now. They needed it.

Jad hunched away from the sunlight trying to light up his face. He attempted to roll over and bury his face in his pillow. He didn't realize until after he hit the floor that he'd been sleeping on Zoi's couch. It also wasn't until after the unhappy groan from next to him that he realized Neph was under the coffee table. He did have a couch pillow under his head though.

"Neph? Neph buddy, it's time to get up. Kunz must be cooking. I can smell eggs. I think I'm gonna be sick." Moving slowly, Jad got his body flipped and his arms and legs under him. In fact, he only took a header to the carpet once getting up. When he was finally crouched down, he decided to try and get Neph up again. He didn't want the taller man to wake up hurling again.

He shook his friend's shoulder, gently, then more vigorously. "Neph! Wake up Neph! Up! Neph!"

"Wha..." _Bonk_ "Owwwww."

"Whups!" _Thud_ "Ooof!"

"That was my head! Against... What is this thing, the coffee table? What the hell am I doing under the coffee table?"

"How should I know? I'm not your keeper. And even if I did know I wouldn't tell you. I'd only just managed to get to my feet. Now I have to start getting up all over again, _and_ my head hurts even more, if possible!"

"You big baby. At least you got the couch." Neph started rolling out, managing to hopelessly entangle himself in the coffee table's legs.

Jad sighed. This happened every time someone slept under the coffee table, yet that's still what happened any time they got drunk at Zoi's. "Here, just let me get up and I'll give you a hand." He gently levered himself up, with more success than last time. Then he grabbed Neph's shoulders and gave him a tug into the open space in the living room.

He helped his buddy to his feet, and then the two of them stumbled their way to the bathroom. They passed Zoi in the hall.

"Morning. We're done, so it's just you two for the bathroom." He took a bleary look at the shade of their faces. "If anyone hurls in my sink or bathtub, they get to clean it."

Jad and Neph just grunted at him, before looking at the open bathroom door. Jad grimaced. "I really don't want to race this morning."

Neph passed a hand over his face before nodding slightly and wincing. "You go ahead. Just be quick. And leave the door open a crack. I may need to steal something with plumbing in a little bit."

"Kay. I'll do my best to be fast."

Zoi watched the exchange with amusement. Really, the only time they were all this nice to each other (excepting Kunzite, who was being a jerk making food in the kitchen) was when they were hungover. No one really wanted to fight while their heads felt like exploding.

He wandered into the kitchen with a slight weave to his step. The floor kept moving on him. Finally he managed to plop himself down in one of the chairs. "Thanks." He mumbled as Kunzite placed a coffee down in front of him. He took a sip. It was still nice and hot, and Kunzite had remembered to add sugar this time.

Zoi didn't take a lot of sugar in his coffee, like Jad did, but he still didn't like it black. Black coffee was only for the direst of straights, and this hangover didn't quite qualify.

_Quite._

"What did we get up to last night?" His brow furrowed, Zoi asked the question any hungover person really wanted an answer too.

"Other than you three getting completely plastered?" Came the sarcastic reply as a plate of bacon and eggs was placed alongside the coffee. Zoi blanched, and Kunz bristled. "What, you'd rather cook for yourself this morning?"

"No, no, it's just that I can't decide if I'm hungry or nauseous yet. Give me a minute. And you were pretty drunk last night too. I remember you belting the 'laa la la la la la laa' with the rest of us in our Whiskey Lullaby rendition last night. And laughing while we were chased off the streets due to the same singing. Hey, why were we on the streets? We don't normally leave the apartment anymore while drinking."

"We walked your girlfriend home." Came the sleepy reply from the doorway. Jad was apparently ready for coffee too. "Though I don't remember singing while outside. The chase explains the grass stains on my knees, though."

"You shotgunned a beer while we were waiting for Ami to get to her apartment last night. That's probably why it's blurry after that, Jad." Kunz replied. "And I do recall that now that you mentioned it. Do you remember what you said to those young ladies to make them laugh like that Zoi?"

"Young ladies? What young... Ooooh, right. Them. Uh, I think it had to do with Neph. I told them that after a few he thinks he's a movie star, and offering an autograph was a compliment. They weren't actually supposed to know him."

"Psh, he was acting like he was a movie star long before we left the apartment. He kept referring to me as his agent."

"Well, if that's true, it would explain why we've never seen him in anything, Jad. Right Kunz?"

"Of course. Jad couldn't manage snacks at a hunger strike. How did we get back in here without the keys?"

"We didn't have keys?"

"Nope. And we nixed going to my place to grab the spares when we realized I didn't have _my_ keys."

"So how did we get in?" Confused green eyes looked up from where Jad was busy making a mess of his eggs. "We didn't break in, did we?"

"Not that it would be the first time, but no. At least not into the building, I think. I remember another person. And really Jad, you don't have to drown your eggs in the ketchup! They look like they bled to death on that plate!"

"Hey, I like ketchup! Leave me alone!"

"My neighbour let us in. He was coming back from a midnight drug store run. His daughter had the flu, and he'd run to go get medicine."

"Oh. Is she alright?"

"From what he said last night, feverish and restless enough that we didn't really bother her. Apparently he liked knowing we were there and awake in case he needed help getting her to emerge if she got worse."

"Well is she alright now? That sounds pretty serious."

"I dunno. I'd have to call and see."

"Kunz, can you get Zoi the phone? I wanna know how his neighbour's kid is doing."

"Sure, just a sec."

The other two resumed eating thoughtfully. This was one topic they weren't getting off of till it was resolved.

"Hey Zoi, you've got two messages on this thing."

"Really? Pass it over and I'll see what it's about."

The other two sat quietly while Zoi messed with his phone. Finally he looked back at his friends and their worried faces and flashed them a grin.

"He called last night. Apparently her fever broke at about four and she's sleeping soundly. He figured the phone wouldn't wake us at that time, since we'd already been passed out for a couple hours. He knew we'd be worried."

"That's good news." Responded Jad, relieved to hear the child was fine.

"Who was the other one, Zoi?" Kunz asked, his innate nosiness showing itself.

"It was Ami. Apparently she didn't really feel like settling down after we dropped her off. She stayed on till the machine cut her off saying 'pick up' in various accents and giggling, after explaining she was bored. It was while we were still outside, I guess."

"I see. You should call her and see how she's doing. I dislike the thought of her alone with a hangover, and you three kept giving her drinks last night."

"Jeeze, Kunz, I'd almost think you were trying to steal my girlfriend." Zoi ducked under the playful blow. "I'll give her a call after breakfast, okay?"

"Good enough. Now, back to the original question. How did we get back in the apartment?"

"Uuh, I think that was me."

"Jad?"

"Yeah, I vaguely remember jimmying a lock. I really _hope_ it was yours. Else we broke in somewhere last night."

"Oh. That's not good."

"I think it was my place. Now that you mention it, I recall you working the lock as well. I sure hope it was only my place that you broke into last night."

"I don't remember any other buildings. It was probably just this one."

"Yeah, it was. We only came here after the park chase." Everyone turned to look at Neph, who had just collided with the doorframe trying to enter. In face of their questioning gaze, he blushed. "Hey, do any of you know what I did with my pants?"

* * *

_Drunks love that song. I think it's the la las. This was supposed to be just a quick prequel for chapter ten, but it was just so much fun. So instead it is chapter ten. Hope you liked!_


	11. Chapter 11

Ami did her best to burrow her head back into the pillow. She hadn't drunk enough to be hungover, but she still wasn't feeling the greatest, and her mouth tasted like something fuzzy had crawled into it and died. It definitely wasn't her first time drinking, but she still wanted to delay actually getting up for a little longer. Though the sun streaming through the window wasn't helping. It was lying right across her face...

Wait a minute, her window faced south, and her bed was on the east side. Morning sunlight filled her room, sure enough, but it never lay across her bed. She poked her head out curiously. It was definitely a girl's room, so scratch passing out at Zoi's. She looked in bemusement at the almost childish decor for a minute before recognition hit her.

"I'm in Minako's room. How did I get here?" She mused aloud, sitting up in the bed.

"You walked, according to you." Came the unexpected and rather wry response from the blonde sitting at the vanity.

"Minako! Did I steal your bed? I walked over? I did! Why the heck did I do that? What else did I do while drunk?" The volley of questions came to a dazed halt as confusion took over Ami's thoughts. Minako decided to answer her anyways.

"Yes it's me. No, we shared. You did walk over, but I don't know why." She levelled a brief glare at the dazed girl. "I'm not very happy with you about that. And I don't know what else you got up to last night. You never mentioned. Any other questions?"

Ami sat quietly for a minute before looking up in embarrassment. "Umm, yeah, do you know where my keys are?"

Minako dropped a cup of coffee off in front of her friend at the kitchen counter before leaning in and slinging an arm around her conspiratorially. "You know, if you start doing crazy things when you're drunk, we won't have a responsible person to keep us in check any more. Who knows what we'll get up to fuelled by Usagi and me?" Ami shuddered in mock horror, prompting a laugh from her cheerful friend.

Minako headed over to the stove to begin making bacon and eggs for breakfast. She debated on cooking pancakes as well, but decided against it as memories of her own hangovers flooded her mind. Too much food wouldn't go over well.

Ami sipped at the coffee, a grateful smile gracing her lips. "Oh right, you're one of those people that need their java juice in the morning to make it a good day. Good thing making coffee happens automatically here." A teasing grin invited Ami to share in the joke.

She smiled back with a teasing light in her eyes. "You're one to talk. If you don't get your sugar laden caffeine injection in the early hours, you don't even stay up to see what _kind_ of day it'll be."

The blonde laughed ruefully."True enough. Though, if I'm going to have something to be addicted to, Starbucks' Java Chip Frappachino is one of the better ones for me."

"True enough. Though no addiction is actually healthy for you. The dependence factor alone makes it trouble, not to mention whatever it's doing to your body at the same time it's lifting your mood. Add that to the fact that most addictions are to things that are bad for the heart, brain, or liver, and you get a recipe for disaster."

Minako laughed again. "Yeesh, not even back for a day yet and already in lecture mode. You're just bent on catching me up on all those things I was supposed to learn in the past few weeks. I was actually able to go days without learning anything new! You're gonna ruin my record!"

"Hah. As if being information resistant was something to be proud of. You could do with a little more knowledge in that empty head of yours. Maybe it'll fill in the part where all the plots come from."

Minako snorted her opinion of that. "As if. If it were that easy to get me to stop hatching plots, someone would've figured it out by now. No, you're gonna have to do better than that to stop me from scheming. Though ice cream tends to work. At least until I'm done eating it works. Even I'm not so much of a bottomless pit as to allow that to be a permanent solution. Anyway, breakfast is done." She set a plate down in front of Ami. "Eat up. You'll need this. "

Ami laughed. "True. Actually, you're easy to distract. I'm talking about stopping the plots completely though. Anyone can distract you. Just point you at the nearest pink or orange thing. Or frilly. Frilly things work too."

"Humph!" Minako responded mock seriously. "You say that like it's the only thing. Hot guys are even better than frilly for me. Or cute animals." She leered at her friend. "Better watch your boytoy, luv. If he's that cute _and_ has a puppy, I just may be tempted..."

Ami just continued to laugh. She knew better than to take that comment seriously. "Yeah right. His friends would never allow that. Neither would I. There'd be no way we could raise the bail if you two were running around unsupervised."

"Oh? Everything you say just makes me want to meet him. How did you end up with a bad boy anyways? And quit playing with your food and eat it. It'll help."

Ami blushed. "Sorry, it's just that I can't decide if I'm hungry or nauseated. Your coffee didn't help as much as I'd thought it would either. What did you percolate, turpentine?"

"Hey! I happen to _like_ strong coffee. How does that saying go? 'Coffee, umm, something, and Men. Some things are just better rich.' Though I forget what the thing in the middle was. I was sure there were three..." She trailed off thoughtfully. Ami sighed fondly. Same old Minako.

"Chocolate."

"What?"

"The middle thing was chocolate. The phrase is "Coffee, chocolate, and men. Some things are just better rich.'"

Comprehension came to Minako's face. "Oh yeah! There's a similar one too. Umm... 'I like my men like I like my chocolate. Strong, dark, and rich.' That's it, right?"

Ami looked at her in surprise. "That's exactly right. Well done Minako!"

The blonde just shrugged. "Hey, leave a monkey in front of calculator forever, and he could write all of Shakespeare's movies."

Ami just blinked. "Uh, you mean typewriter and plays, don't you?"

Minako just stared back at her. "Hunh?"

Ami sighed. "Never mind." She finished her bacon and stared unenthusiastically at her half-finished eggs.

Minako just looked over her with a fond smile. "If you don't want to eat it, don't force it. Go have a shower or something. I can finish these off, and you can have toast or something when you get out."

"You sure that's fine? It's not that I don't like your cooking..."

"Psh, the world's greatest gourmet, I am not. Besides, I've been plastered way more often than you have. I know what I'm talking about. A shower will make you feel better."

"I was _not_ plastered! Just a little tipsy."

"You were calling yourself drunk last night."

"What?"

_Sigh._ "Just go get in that shower. You can borrow some of my clothes. I'll put them beside the bathroom door when I get up there."

"Fine, fine, I'm going. Yeesh, you can be so bossy at times."

Ami smiled as she left the room. The morning after a night of drinking was so much more fun when she wasn't the one doing the looking after.

Minako watched her friend leave and shook her head. Really, Ami was the easiest drunk to look after that she knew of. Though she was going to have to keep an eye on her if her impulse control really gets that low...

She dug into Ami's leftover eggs with relish. Just like Usagi, there was rarely a time when Minako didn't want to eat. It just took so much energy to always be so _cheerful..._

Her musing was cut off by the sound of a phone. She dropped her fork and sprinted for the staircase. Of course all the phones were in her room, on the second floor. Neither of the girls had thought to bring any of them down...

About halfway to her room she realized that she didn't recognize the ringtone. She could guess who it was, though. That was Ami's favourite song playing, after all.

She ran into her room and started frantically throwing things around looking for the jeans Ami had been wearing last night. Unfortunately, there were a lot of jeans on the floor. Minako wasn't the neatest person by any stretch of the imagination.

Finally she found the ones she was looking for and managed to get the phone out of the pocket. "Hi, you've reached Ami's cell phone." She paused for a breath. She'd just been _running._

*Uh, Hi. Who is this?*

Minako plopped herself down on her bed. She'd wanted to chew these guys out since last night, and now she finally had the opportunity. "I think a more important question is who is this? After all, if I'm here and you're there, I'm the one she wants to talk to."

*Oh-kaaaay... This is Zoicyte. May I speak to Ami?*

"Zoicyte, eh? You wouldn't happen to be the one Ami was drinking with last night, now would you?" Minako asked in an icy tone of voice. Of course, she knew well that he had been there, and so had his friends. She just wanted to draw this out.

*Um, yes I am. Was. Whatever. Why are you at Ami's?* She could hear his confusion.

"Well, it just so happens that I'm not at Ami's." She didn't say anything more for the moment. She wanted to make him think a little, and she hoped it hurt.

*So she's already up and about? This early? That's odd. If she's that put together, may I please speak with her?* She could almost hear his wince at the thought of going outside already. He was definitely in a worse state than Ami.

"No you may not. It's not advisable to take phones into showers. And I'm not calling her out for you. She needs this shower to shake some of the cobwebs from her brain. Cobwebs _you_ helped put in her head. I'm not letting her leave here until she's thinking straight again." Her voice hadn't warmed up any. In fact, it was probably even colder. Hey, all those acting lessons had to be good for something...

*She's taking a shower at your place? Why? Why didn't she have one at her place? And if she was capable of walking over, why can't she walk back?* his questions were taking longer to ask. He obviously wasn't processing this all that well. Though he did seem a little concerned to go with the confused...

*Dude, she's not at her place? Then where is she?* Ami smirked at the sound of a worried voice in the background. Good, maybe she'd get to roast more than one of them. *I don't _know_ Jad. I don't know anything yet.*

She let her smirk grow. This was going to get interesting really soon. "You can tell your friend Ami's in one of the houses overlooking the river by the park where the outdoor concerts are held." Her street was rather small, and not many people knew of it. Everyone knew of the bandshell, though.

The line was silent for a moment. *What do you mean she's by the bandshell? How'd she get there?*

She smiled as she heard the voices of others chime in in the background. *The bandshell? That's halfway across the city. Why would she be there? If she needed a shower, why didn't she come here? It's closer. Is she alright?* She thought it sounded like three voices. Good, she had all of them. At least, assuming only the ones from last night's stories were involved.

"What I _mean_ is simply this." Minako's voice began warming up with every word. "After you _idiots _dropped her off like _spare baggage_ last evening, she decided she was lonely. So, being drunk and _left without sober supervision_, she decided to come visit me! _WITHOUT__ letting me know she was coming!_ So she just up and _wandered out_ into the night to take a nice little _hike_ across _town_ so she could show up at my widow as a surprise at _ONE IN THE MORNING!_" She took some deep breaths. She'd been up to full volume shouting for about half of that rant, and that took lungpower. Luckily, she had that to spare.

There was a minute of quiet. When voices finally came, they were obviously the background characters. *Wow. That noise made my head hurt, and I'm sitting across the room.* *Thank you for that, Neph, it was quite loud where I am too. I'm the one next to Zoi.* *Guys, we have bigger issues. Ami was wandering around by herself drunk last night. Is she alright?* *Zoi? Zoi, you're scaring me. Take a breath man, before you pass out!*

There was the sound of a shakily indrawn breath from right next to the phone. *She's at your place now?*

"Yes."

*Is she alright?*

"Yes."

*May I have the address?*

"No."

*What?*

"I'm not letting her out of my house till she's feeling better, and then there are some people we need to see. I'm far too angry with you _men,_" she let the word drip of her tongue with scorn, "to want to be near you. So no, I'm not telling you where I am. I will tell Ami you called, though."

She hung up and scowled. She wanted an old fashioned house phone at the moment, so that she could slam it into the cradle. Pressing a button just didn't have the same effect. Though she was feeling a little better now that she'd gotten to yell at them. And apparently she'd gotten through to all of them.

"So I'm assuming that was my boyfriend? You know, if you'd been a little louder, you may not have needed the phone." Minako turned to look at Ami lounging against the doorframe in a towel. "I heard you, and decided to investigate."

"Oh. I was going to say, you don't look like you're finished. You just got started."

"Nah. If it's okay with you, I'll hop back in after. I just want to give him a call first. If nothing else I can reassure him that I'm alright and that I do actually know you. It would suit your sense of the dramatic to have not told him your name. He might think I crashed some random's place last night."

The blonde smiled at her friend, who had a definite twinkle in her eye. "Alright, have it your way. I need a chocolate shake after that excitement, so I'll head downstairs and make one. I'll make one for you too, for after your shower." With a wink and a wave, she bounded down the stairs.

Ami smiled. Minako could be quite scary when she wanted to be. It took a lot to tick her off, but when it happened it was a Big Deal. It was sweet to have her friend that worried about her.

However, at the moment she needed to reassure some other friends before they came up with some hair-brained scheme to 'rescue' her from the situation she was in. Which was quite unnecessary. And foolish. They were going to have to tread carefully around the girls for a bit. They were all going to be up in arms over this.

She pressed a number and waited while speed-dial connected her, plopping herself down on the bed and adjusting her towel. The phone was answered on the first ring.

*Hello?* Ami couldn't help but giggle at the voice of her boyfriend. It was so full of hope and trepidation that it was amazing he got anything out at all.

"Hey, it's me."

*Ami?* Now it was just joy. *Are you alright? Where are you? What's going on?*

She could also hear the other fellows in the background. *It's her? Is she alright? Why didn't she stay at her place? Are you sure we aren't going to get yelled at again?*

She laughed. "I'm not going to yell. I'm fine, just a little fuzzy. That's normal for the day after a binge, though. I know you thought I'd be more comfortable with waking up in my own bed, but after you left I was lonely. I called you, but didn't get anyone. Then I wanted to call one of my girlfriends. I miss them. But then I didn't want to drunk dial, so I thought I'd go pay them a visit. So I left my apartment and decided to head to Minako's. She forced me to sleep here after learning I had been drinking. I think after I get myself sorted out I'll be going to see the other girls. I'm dripping all over her bed, though, so I'll have to let you go now. I'll call you later, since I don't know where my keys are and will need help getting back into my apartment. Set up a plan for that if you want to be helpful, 'kay?"

*Okay. And I'm really glad you're safe, sweetheart. See you later then."

"Later. Bye."

*Bye.*

She hung up with a grin, before heading back to the shower. Not that she'd tell her boyfriend soon, but she found Minako's little guilt game incredibly funny. Now she had a shower to take and friends to reconnect with. Today was looking to be a good day.

"Well, where is she?" Neph asked curiously. Likely it was the home of one of those other four, but he still wanted to know.

"She's at Minako's. She'll need help later getting into her apartment. And she's fine."

"Minako..." Jad mused. "That's the blonde one with the bow, right? The giddy one?"

"That's what I think. She's sure scary. I think I liked it better when that brown-haired one... Makoto? Anyway, I think I preferred getting beat up by the other one to that lecture. What's so funny, Kunz?"

The platinum blonde man was bent over at the waist, holding his stomach and laughing till tears formed in his eyes. "I've had both. And to think you called me a wuss after my _last_ run in with her." He continued to laugh, enjoying that his friends now knew what he'd been put through.

Jad's eyes widened in surprised, and then he winced in sympathy. "Wow, sorry man. Seems like all these girls pack quite a punch."

Zoi just grinned. "Yeah, the fire's the best part. But I guess I'm the only one who really would understand here at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Neph asked, tilting his head in confusion. "We all just got chewed out."

"Yeah." A self-satisfied smirk crossed his lips. "But I'm the only one who's kissed one of them. That yelling's nothing."

* * *

_ I thought the yelling part was the absolute funnest to write. I can just imagine her getting all righteously angry on them. To be fair, I'd do the same with my friends. Let me know what you thought about it, okay? Hee hee, Kunz gets some payback for the others laughing at his run in with Minako. _


	12. Chapter 12

Mamoru watched his fiancée with a faint edge of exasperation. Really, even when she was a middle schooler he'd rarely been this annoyed with her. She kept starting tasks, then leaving them half done to switch to another task. As well, she was checking her phone constantly.

This had been an uncomfortably regular occurrence since Ami had vanished out of her girlfriends' lives some weeks ago. He'd seen this coming a while ago, but had hoped it would defuse itself like it had done in the past.

Actually, he had just been afraid of the consequences of sticking his big, male nose into female business. If his biology teacher was to be believed, the time Ami needed his interference the most was the same time the rest of the girls would cook him alive for interfering. They were never kind to people pointing out their faults.

Then again, who was?

Mamoru watched in amusement as his girlfriend dropped the pan she was washing into the sink. Usagi then proceeded to dash across the room, wiping her hands on her jeans at the same time, to pick up her phone. Which hadn't gone off. Which he knew because she'd had it on the loudest volume and most piercing ringer since Ami's well-deserved tantrum.

"Usako, sweetheart, you know it hasn't gone off." Usagi looked up at him, real tears streaking her cheeks. Gone were the crocodile tears and ear-piercing sobs from before. Her new, honest sadness always left him feeling raw.

"I know, Mamo-chan. I just want her to call me so bad I keep imagining it has. It's not like her to be gone for so long. She gets lonely too easily. I worry about her. What if she's retreated back into that shell she wore as a preteen? What if we can't help her this time?" Her sobs were aching to be released, but she kept it down to a barely perceptible shake of her shoulders. She wasn't going to break down _again._

Barely perceptible, but to Mamoru anything she did was magnified. He knew exactly what that shudder meant. Wordlessly he held his arms out to his blonde angel. He knew she didn't want to sob again, but he also knew she needed to.

"Mamo-chan!" She wailed as she threw herself into his embrace and started sobbing for real. "I *sob* always worry about them! Even when *sniffle* it's just a religious retreat or a training journey. Or when you *shuddering sigh* went to America to study. I haven't heard from her in *gasp* _weeks!_ What if she's hurt? What if she got hit by a car, or scared by a creepy guy or *hic* something like that? What if something's happened, and _I can't help her?_" Mamoru just held her, cuddling her face into his shoulder without a care for his shirt. He may not usually feel his emotions with the heart-wrenching clarity of the girls, but he knew what it was like to feel inadequate, and need someone's support.

She was embarrassed, at times, at the amount of support he gave her. Sometimes, it made her feel like she couldn't stand on her own. She never seemed to notice that she gave him just as much support just with the adoration in her eyes when she gazed at him. She never seemed to know that if they were apart, he would surely crumble before she did.

"...'m sorry." She mumbled into his shirt. "Really, crying like this all the time. What a wet blanket I'm turning out to be." She laughed wetly. "Your shirt's a mess."

"That's fine." He said, stroking her hair. "I can grab a different one later. This is more important. You're more important. They're more important. You go right ahead, I'm here for you. Let it out..."He trailed off, continuing to hold his girl tightly to him while running his other hand through her hair. After a couple more minutes, she let out a giant sigh and relaxed more fully into his embrace.

After she quieted, he decided it was time to break the silence on something he hadn't told her yet. Something that might make her feel better. "I still see her around, you know. She's still in town. I chat briefly with her on occasion. She asked me to not tell you. She wanted to sort everything out. She needed some time to just be her." He felt her stiffen slightly. He knew she wasn't going to be happy with him over this.

"Go on." The voice held as much curiosity as anger. She wanted to know why he'd done what he'd done, and also why he'd done what he hadn't.

"I ran across her, quite by accident, the day of the dress fitting fiasco. She was with a young man I'd never met before, but who she seemed quite comfortable with. I'd just received a frantic phone call from you saying she was missing, so I plopped myself down to hear her half of the story.

"She was feeling dispirited and unsure, both of her place with you guys and her plans for academia. Apparently she found a friend who helped her be confident again. She asked that I not tell you, and also that I discourage any attempts on your part to contact or find her. I agreed.

"I also told the man she was with to take care of her. I didn't vocalize it, but I know he got the unspoken 'or else' in that message. I've run into her a few times since then, and it appears she gets along well with his friends too. They adore her for having, what did they call it again... oh yeah, a 'civilizing influence' on him. She seems happy, but I can tell she misses you girls too."

He sighed. "She'll contact you when she feels brave enough to face you again. If I know Ami, she's embarrassed about her outburst, no matter how necessary it was. Don't worry, fear won't overwhelm both responsibility and a certain loneliness for long."

By this point, Usagi had relaxed again in his arms. She was no longer crying, nor was she even still mad. She could understand his reasons. He could never deny the girls anything, really. Her especially, but if Ami had asked him for a favour while she was feeling that vulnerable, he would have been totally unable to refuse. It's just who he is.

"I understand. I'm not mad." She said, smiling into his shirt, her arms wrapped around him in a death grip. She could feel him relax in her grip. It dissipated the last of her anger that he'd been so worried about not telling her. She gave him a squeeze. "I'm glad she's alright."

Mamoru looked down at the face of his angel, peaceful for the first time in far too long. "So am I, sweetheart. So am I. Her and the girls are like the sisters I never got to have. I'd have found her if I didn't think she was being well taken care of. I promise."

"Good. Now I'll know not to worry while you're on the case." She laughed as he picked her up slightly and spun her a bit.

"So you were worried? What, didn't you think I'd take this seriously? My silly little bunny..." The teasing glint in his eyes dissolved the rest of the sad mood in a growling laugh. She started squirming as the hands holding her began to tickle her sides.

"H-h-hey! Quit that! No! Ha ha, I don't want to be tickled! Hee hee, I said quit it! Or else! Ha ha ha!" She quickly suited words to action, squirming her hands to his chest to begin tickling him back. He began to laugh breathlessly as well.

_Briiiiiing! Thump!_ "Oww, that hurt!"

"Quiet! That's my phone!" Usagi was already across the room, picking up the pink thing from where she'd dropped it. She paid no more attention the man she'd just dropped on the floor. Her face fell a little as she saw who it was on her line. She opened the thing up slightly disappointed. "Hey Minako."

There was a pause. Then "What? She's there? I'll be over in a minute." Another short pause. "What do you mean?" More silence. "Oh, okay then. I'll be there. See you then!"

She closed the phone with a snap, and then threw herself on her boyfriend. "Guess what? That was Minako! Ami's at her house! We're meeting at the Crown Parlour in an hour." She hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe. "Oh, I've gotta go get ready! I can't be late for this one!" With that she released him and shot up.

Mamoru looked at his girlfriend with amusement. She was right back to her bouncy, irrepressible self. "Would you like me to come?"

She stopped her frantic motion to give him an assessing look. "No." She finally said, decisively. "This is for us girls to sort out. I appreciate the offer, but you'd be in the way."

He grinned. Most guys would find being dismissed like that insulting, but not Mamoru. He knew how much she wanted him there, just as he knew she had to be the one to not include him herself. Besides, he had no interest in hanging around with a group of weepy, reconciliatory girls all day. Not that he didn't love them, but that was any guy's nightmare come true.

He watched her run out the door five minutes later, all her stuff gathered up and her shoes on the right feet. "Have fun, love. Say hi to the girls for me."

She paused, then ran back to give him a quick kiss. "Will do. Wish me luck. Sorry about not finishing the dishes."

"That's fine. See you later."

"Bye!"

With that she was gone. Mamoru smiled after her fondly for a moment, before pulling out his cell phone. *_Hey Ami, Usako just left here. If she's late, it's not because she didn't really try.*_ He typed, deciding text was the most likely way to reach her.

*_Understood. Unless she shows up with ice cream and didn't bring enough for everyone ;D* _Came the quick response. Mamoru smirked, knowing it wasn't unlike his Usako to do that. Then he blinked at the message still on his screen. Normally Ami didn't use emoticons. This was going to be interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

Makoto was the first one to make it to the Crown Fruit Parlour. She found the girls' usual table with the ease of long practice and threw herself into the corner. She was still quite early, but her only real choices were to come here and have something to eat, or to stay home and fret. Since she knew her fretting would end up as either cleaning or cooking, she'd decided to just come here. Her house was already squeaky clean, and cooking would take too long.

Motoki was quick to spot her, calling out a quick "Hey Mako! The usual?" She nodded her assent, and then was left to brood. As much as she was looking forward to seeing Ami again, she was very nervous too. Even if no one pointed any fingers, she knew everyone was going to leave this meeting feeling guilty.

That worried her, since she knew she would just retreat to her place and brood in silence. She never had anyone around to talk to during times like this. Usagi had her family and fiancée, Rei had her grandfather to lift her spirits, Minako could still talk to her mother, even if they didn't usually get along, and Ami found comfort in her books and her own mother, when she was off. Makoto was the only one really alone.

She knew the others felt alone at times too, but it was just so hard for her to accept that concept. They still _had_ family, had people. Makoto had felt all alone in the world ever since her parents had died when she was a child. Her four friends were _everything_ to her. She'd cheerfully give up an arm for them, anything. So she felt especially bad for alienating one.

It wasn't even just that she'd alienated Ami. Everyone had been distant since Ami's outburst. It just felt odd to hang out without Ami. There'd been some one-on-one activities, like normal, but even they felt strange. Like there was an elephant in the room, and they couldn't talk about it. Just stumble around it, looking awkward. Like someone was wearing imaginary magic clothes, but there was no smart little child to point it out.

That's how being around her friends felt now, and Makoto _didn't like it_! It felt like a hole in her chest. The orphanage down the street had commented that they could almost set their clocks by when she'd bring cookies around. They were getting more and more elaborate too. It was the only thing Makoto could think of to keep her fears and sense of loss under control.

She'd had too many tearful breakdowns. The next day she had to clean up the tissues, cookie crumbs, and tea rings littering the table. There was no one who would do it for her.

But today, some of that would be fixed. If everything wasn't all hearts and flowers, at least it would no longer be darkness either. That was enough, for now.

Rei took a longer route than normal to get to the meeting place the girls had used since high school, when they figured they'd outgrown the arcade below. It was a place she loved going to, even if she'd never be caught in a place that childish by herself. Even the parlour felt like a high school date location, not like a meeting place for mature young ladies.

It was special to her. The same way her favourite cafe was, but different. The cafe was a solitary place. This was a friend place.

However, they were the only two places she knew that contained no bad memories.

No stray demons from the past ever bothered her in those places. This was too tacky, the cafe too hippy. They were never places where she'd been around those who were disappointed in her.

They were certainly nothing like the places her father took her the few times he needed his child around him to garner sympathy. Those places screamed wealth, screamed snobbery. They were always filled with insincere old men and lavicious young ones. People were always touching her in those places, patting her on the head or running a hand down her arm or back. The only women in the place always looked down their noses on her. She had always been too young for them to care about, and garnered too much attention for them to want to rescue her.

Rei never told anyone that her nightmares involved being trapped in a room with leering men crowding around her, and as loud as she screamed, no one would hear. She knew that she didn't think, didn't speak within the norm for politicians. The mind games and power plays left her sickened, her faith in humanity damaged.

Her classmates thought she was snobby, since she didn't know how to speak with them. When she was younger she'd been packed around the country like spare luggage. She hadn't even known how to skip rope when she'd been dumped on her grandfather so she could attend school. All the other girls had counted her lack of understanding as lack of interest in anything as 'common' as their games.

Her aloofness had become a shield. The only person she'd let behind it for years was her grandfather. When she'd been dumped on his front step like a handout, all he'd done was gather her into a hug, muttering about her father finally coming to his senses.

She was happy at the shrine. It was where she'd finally gotten a childhood. It had been nothing like the pampered life she'd led, but she was much happier sweeping floors than she had been making small talk at five.

However, the shrine still held all her bad memories too. It was where she cried when she realized her father would never love her. It was where there was still a silent, solemn day every year on her dead mother's birthday. It was where she'd hidden when her classmates had teased her to the point of tears. The ravens, her constant companions, were also her confidants for her first eight years at that place.

Seven years ago, however, her home had been invaded by a gaggle of schoolgirls looking for love charms. That wasn't unusual, but the blonde who had decided she was lovely had shocked her. So had the blonde's tenacity when she refused to leave Rei alone. Finally Usagi had convinced her to hang out with her.

That had been her introduction to her four personal angels. Her best friends, her conspirators, her important people. Regardless of what she told Minako, Rei would always be there for her friends, even if it just was using her extravagant allowance from her father to post bail. She'd never laughed as much as she had around them. Even around her grandfather, she had never felt as happy, as fulfilled.

She'd never told them this.

She could curse that fact as much as she'd like, but she knew it was true. She expected them just to _know_ how much she needed them. Which was unfair. She knew that if any of them were as touchy and bitter as she was on occasion, she would've wondered about the friendship. Wondered if it really _was_ a friendship.

After her father, she'd never had much luck at explaining feelings to _anyone_. Even her crushes didn't really touch her heart. They were just childish fantasies. All she'd wanted was for one of them to get a white horse and ride off with her into the sunset. It wasn't the guy she wanted, just the security, the love.

However, that need mixed with her insecurity had led to some spectacular fails in her love life. Yet always her friends were next to her, supporting and loving her as only they could.

Then her own callousness had pulled even that haven down around her ears into flaming rubble. And this time there'd been no one to shelter her from the flames of a damaged heart. She'd hurt them. Ami was the one that called her on it, but they all felt it, she was sure.

She couldn't make her father love her. She couldn't make her classmates care. She couldn't make guys want to stick around. But today, she was going to do her best to fix the most important relationship ever. It was the true test for her. The one she couldn't fail. It, _they, _were too important for failure.

Usagi paced in the washroom, feeling ill. She was so nervous that she couldn't even wait at the table.

"_I thought your cat was an angel, falling from the sky to keep me company."_

She knew she was good at making friends. She'd been told that many times in her life. It was one of her defining features.

"_You're such a little brat, following me around all the time! Look, if I promise to come hang out after school tomorrow before I need to start my chores, will you leave me alone? You're such a klutz that I'm actually behind at the moment."_

She was a good judge of character. All of her friends were wonderful people, even the ones no one else wanted to talk to.

"_You _want_ to eat with me? Sure, I guess. Feel free. Would you like to share? I'm afraid I always make too much, so there's plenty if you want anything here."_

Even people that would never have otherwise crossed paths met and melded through her.

"_Hey everyone! I'm Minako, and Usagi here owes me a shake for beating her at the car game. I'm very glad to meet you all."_

Yes, making friendships was her specialty. Until the fateful bridesmaids' fitting, though, she'd never given a second thought to _maintaining_ them. Today, she was going to get called on that. Even if no one said it, she knew today would contain a reckoning.

Minako skipped lightly next to Ami, her movements not betraying her inner turmoil. She knew that today would be hard on all of them. She also knew it was partially her fault. She hated heartbreak; especially if it belonged to people she loved as much as she loved her friends. Whenever anyone was getting close to a blowup before, she'd smoothed it over with humour.

She was so silly all the time that they fell for her distraction, every time.

Yet she'd missed Ami's.

She should have been able to prevent this. She should have been able to bleed out the anger that festered in Ami. She should have _seen_... But she hadn't. She had failed. Ami had gotten hurt because she had failed. Everyone had gotten hurt because she had failed them. Today, there would be no place for that. No distractions, no mangled quotes, nothing.

Just the truth that they all needed to see. She had failed once, and she would not do so again. Not today.

Today was too important for that.

Ami rehearsed her lines in her head again. She was super nervous to see her friends again, and if it hadn't been for her drunken adventure last night, she probably wouldn't have been here at all. She would have hidden.

She was good at hiding. She'd stood out like a sore thumb in school due to her intelligence and drive. She'd been so focused on proving to her mother she was good enough to make up for her father leaving that she'd isolated herself. She hidden for so long that it had become normal. Then had come Usagi and the rest, dragging her shy self out into the real world with them.

They'd saved her from herself, and if they didn't know that then it was her fault too. She never wore her heart on her sleeve like the others, so if they didn't see it she couldn't blame them too much.

She sighed as she entered the parlour to see the other three already at 'their' table. There was more than enough blame to go around today.

* * *

_I feel like a horrible person, putting them through this. But I need some form of conflict, or this will devolve into sugary sweet gook that doesn't deserve the title of story. There will be more angst in the next chapter too. I don't _like_ diong this to them, but this is what my muse dictated. Don't worry, it'll be funny again soon._


	14. Chapter 14

"Ami!" The cry rang out in the nearly empty shop like a gong. Three young ladies all known for their impressive lung capacity wrestled themselves out from behind the table and threw themselves on the young lady in the entryway following their shout.

"Oh Ami, we were so worried!"

"Have you been eating alright?"

"You've been hanging out with other people, haven't you? You haven't been cooping yourself up with your books, have you?"

Ami just stood in the center of the group hug in shock. She'd known they were going to be excited, but this seemed like a bit much. She didn't even know what to say to them, the questions were coming so fast.

"Ladies! Please! Let go of Ami and step back! We _are _going to be civilized about this, understand?" The others just stared at Minako in shock, before quietly going to do as she commanded. None of them had known that Minako had that much leadership potential in her.

"First things first. Motoki, can we get our regulars over here?" At the assent of the blonde haired worker, she turned back to the group. "I'll fill you in on what I know first. No questions till the end, then you can ask them of Ami in a civilized manner, none of this mobbing. Ami may not have a hangover, but she's bound to be feeling a little delicate today." Minako just snickered internally at the look of shock on their faces.

"First off, no, she wasn't drinking alone. Actually, she was drinking with her new boyfriend. However, you are asked to remember that the boyfriend is not the topic of today's meeting, and will only be discussed if everyone feels up to it after the actual issues are discussed. Furthermore..." She continued giving everyone a briefing on the activities the others had been up to since the incident, not knowing Ami already knew thanks to her spy network.

Minako took a break from talking when Motoki brought their orders. In fact, that was the entire reason she had started her commentary. The distractions had to be finished before they got down to business, or some things may never come to light that needed to be said.

When the food was mostly done, Minako took the floor again. "Alright, now it's Ami's turn to talk. We all need to hear what she says, so don't interrupt her. After she's done there will be time for discussions and apologies. Understand?"

At their nods, she turned attention over to Ami simply. "Alright, go ahead."

Ami took a deep breath, before starting her story. "Okay, so you all know I want to be a doctor. It's not any sort of secret. I don't remember ever telling any of you why, beyond just that it's what my mother is.

"I was still very young when my father left. I rarely see him anymore. When he was newly gone, mother used to cry a lot. She really missed him. She may not have gotten to spend as much time as she'd have liked around him and I, but she loves both of us more than anything. I asked her once why she didn't go with my father, why we both didn't go. Mother told me that she wanted to go exploring with him, but that she had responsibilities here. There were people around that depended on her, and she couldn't leave. No one else could do what she was doing.

"I understood something else too, something she didn't want to say. She figured I had his wandering spirit. His wild side, as well as her composure and sense of duty. She thought one day I would leave too, and she wouldn't be able to follow me either. She would want to, more than anything. More even than she wanted to follow father. But she still wouldn't go.

"I've always loved her, but that's when I began to realize what respect was. I promised then that one day I would be worthy of the same respect, I would be just as reliable.

"I'd always been interested in medicine, so it surprised no one when I asked my mother how I could get into med school a while later. I was still only seven or so. She told me to study hard and keep a cool head, and I could do anything I wanted to.

"That became my dream, and until I met Usagi, my whole life. Everyone else shied away from me because I'm odd. I actually like studying, and learning. It surprises them, and especially as a child I was quite isolated because of it.

"Finally I'm on the edge of achieving my dream. Med school is looking like a sure thing, not even a huge challenge or the next step. It was my dreams coming true.

"Only, it wasn't.

"I wanted to be respectable, to be trusted. Instead I felt like the wet blanket you guys took in out of pity. I was the one that always stopped you from doing anything really crazy. My studying was causing you to change schedules and cancel plans, and I know you were getting frustrated with it, and with me. The idea that I needed to 'get a life' was present in a lot of our conversations, and it hurt.

"Then it just... stopped. There were no more invites, no more scheduling difficulties. If I happened to be hanging out with you guys you'd ask if I wanted to come do something, but you never called anymore. You never rescheduled, even if I suggested it. You just said 'don't worry about it', as if I could not. It felt... like you were giving up on me.

"So instead of all my dreams coming true, they were all crashing down around my ears. So I stopped studying so much. I spent more time hanging out and doing nothing. But it didn't seem to be doing anything. And I just got more and more upset, and...

"But then I met Zoi, and he was interested in my dreams, and in me. I had such a fun day with him, and I wanted to be the best again. I had my drive back. But then came the fitting. I was quite distracted, and then you all were going on about how I was acting odd, and you couldn't even conceive that I hadn't been studying. You acted like it was the end of the world or something. And I just... got... fed up, I guess. So I yelled. Then I ran. I was so scared to see you again after, so ashamed of my outburst. I didn't know what to think, so I just didn't. At least, not about us. Then I got drunk and ended up at Minako's, and... Well, ended up here. I'm not sure if any of this makes any sense to you or not, but... that's it. That's what's up with me." She scanned her friends anxiously, unaware of the tears that were running down her face.

Rei, surprisingly, was the one that broke the silence. She threw her arms around Ami and sobbed out "I'm sorry!"

Suddenly all the girls were crying, hugging, and apologizing all over each other. Ami was forced to repeat "I forgive you." To all of the other girls, and even then they weren't done apologizing. Finally Minako was forced to drastic measures to gain some control.

"Enough!" _Wham! _She slammed her hand down on the table, startling the other girls into silence. She turned to the blue-haired girl next to her. "Ami, you've heard our apologies. We were unaware you felt this way, and we hate that we were a part of causing it. I hope you can accept that and forgive us."

She just nodded. "Of course I can. It was my fault too, and I've gone long enough without you guys. I love you all, and I think we can fix this all as long as we're together."

Rei and Makoto looked close to crying again at her declaration, but Minako prevented that by butting right in after Ami finished speaking. "Thank you for that, Ami. However, that raises an interesting point. If we're going to _fix_ this, we need to fix _all_ of it. There are still too many fracture points that could hurt this friendship. Patching just Ami's concerns will only hurt us in the long run." She scanned the surprised faces before her, before making a decision. "Rei, why don't you go first? Then we can go around the table in a circle." Rei just looked at her in shock, before vehemently shaking her head 'no'. "It's alright, luv, just tell us what you were thinking as you came here. That will give us a start, at least."

Rei just continued to look at them in shock, with a little fear creeping in. Then, without warning, she buried her face in her hands, sobbing again. "Why start with me? I'm a _horrible_ friend! I can't make anyone want to stay around me! I'm surprised you all have stuck around as long as you have! You're all so wonderful, and I'm so horrible to you all the time... and ...and..." Her voice started to shake part way through her confession, and by the end her voice was higher than normal with the strain of her heart. None of them had ever seen Rei in as emotional a state as this, and they didn't quite seem to know what to do. Watching Rei, the practical hardhead of the group, break down was like having the ground wash out from under them.

Usagi responded first. Even Minako was shocked into inaction at the sheer amount of pain Rei seemed to be carrying around. But Usagi, with a calm that was nothing like her normal happy-go-lucky ways, reached out and grabbed Rei's hands, wrapping them in hers and pulling them down to the table.

"Rei," she said, getting the raven-haired girl's attention, "I don't care if your father doesn't seem to like you. As far as I'm concerned, he should be staked out as ant food for doing what he did to you. We love you. We know you're worthy that love. You can be prickly sometimes, but sometimes we really need it. You tell us what you've been carrying on your shoulders all these years, and we'll help you. We'll do this because we know you'd do the same, and will if I read Minako's idea correctly. Just... tell us. Please."

Rei nodded, still in tears. "Okay." She accepted Makoto wiping her eyes, before plunging into her story. "My worst nightmare revolves around my father's political favour-grabbing. Not so much from when I was living with him, but later. From a couple of years before I met you guys. He'd dress me up like a little doll and tote me around behind him for people to cluck over. The women ignored me. I wasn't old enough to gossip with. The men, though... Even the ones old enough to be my father offered me fake condolences and heartless platitudes just to get close enough to pat my head, or let their hand linger on my back.

"Their sons were worse, though. They were all hoping to instil some hero-worship or something in me so that when I was older, more developed, they could just reach out and pluck me like a fruit, to claim me. They watched me with lust filled eyes, even in the preteen years. Yet it made our fathers happy, so no one worried about the fact that it terrified me.

"There was no one I felt I could go to about it. I had no friends in school. My father ranked theirs, so I was an outcast. It didn't help that I'd never played with anyone my age and didn't know how. I felt so lost. So I became a total bitch. It protected me, but I got so used to playing it that even after I figured you weren't going to turn on me, I couldn't help it. Being mean was my habit. It's just how I was. How I am. But...but... but I don't_ mean_ it! I swear I don't! You all mean more to me than _anything_, and I never _told_ you that... and then Ami called me on it... and I just felt so_ useless_! I mean, I couldn't even do _this_ right. I mean, I can't keep a boyfriend, my father doesn't even remember I exist, and then I'd finally started driving you guys away! And I didn't know how to _stop_ it, how to be _better_ than that, and... and..."

Whatever else she was going to say was drowned in her tears. Makoto, sitting next to her, wrapped her in a hug, murmuring comforting nothings into her hair. She eventually got a hold of herself and pushed herself off. "I'm alright. You can comfort me after. Fixing all of this is more important. Now it's your turn."

Makoto nodded, obviously steeling herself to bring up something she thought embarrassing. She tilted her head to the side, then took a deep breath. "You know I'm almost insanely jealous of you all. Or, at least you should. Regardless of whether you fight with them or see them a lot, all of you _have_ families." At the choked sound from next to her, she hurried to amend her statement. "I don't count your father, Rei. You grandfather, on the other hand, is a wonderful man who thinks the world of you. Plus he's there for you when you want to remember your mother, who from all accounts loved you immensely as well. I have no one. If I got hurt, and didn't make it home, no one would notice. No one would care. I know that _eventually_ you all would find out and worry, but there was no one ever waiting for me.

"There's never been anyone waiting for me, as far as I remember. If I hurt myself, I know you'd all be over making it better for a while, but eventually you'd have to go home, and I'd be alone. Even in Minako's case. She irritates her parents, and they bother her right back, but they really do care about each other too. They would be devastated if anything happened to her. I don't think they'd ever get over it. Same thing for the rest of your families.

"If something happened to me, you guys would be hurt, but you'd eventually get over it. It would feel like something was missing, but eventually you would move on and heal. I'm not _vital_, not to _anyone!_ And I don't know what to make of that. I don't think any of you could have gone as long without talking to your families as Ami's gone not talking to us. And we were just drifting apart. I think the same thing would happen if I went away. Eventually, you'd only see old pictures and think 'Hey, wonder whatever happened to Makoto? Haven't seen her in forever...' but you wouldn't be devastated the same way.

"I just, always feel so _replaceable_. I've just been like that forever, and I'm always afraid. I'm afraid I _will_ be replaced someday..." She trailed off, looking over their heads. She shook her head slightly, before dropping her gaze to her lap. "Well, that's my secret pain. Kinda silly, but that's it."

Usagi just looked at her with awe, dumbfounded that her friend felt that way. "Mako..."

Makoto just shook her head again, harder this time. She looked up with a grin. "See, I _know_ mines silly. I know you'd never forget me. It's just my fear. So now it's time to move on. We can't fix it. It doesn't need to be fixed. It's not like I could be one of your guys' 'one-and-only'. I don't swing that way."

Snorts and muttered 'go figure's ringed the table before everyone turned their attention to Usagi. She stirred the water in her glass with her straw from a minute, trying to decide what to start with. Then she looked up with a startlingly frank expression on her face. "I usually decide not to call you guys more often than I actually do call you. In fact, all it usually takes for me to shoot you a text on the most mundane, silly little subject is to hear of something happening in a part of town you were supposed to be in. A car accident, a mugging, a shoplift, even, and I want to know you're all alright.

"Yet despite that, I can't help feeling I've failed as a friend. I got us all together, and I've set up so many other relationships and friendships, but recently I've been feeling like I lack follow-through. Like I've failed, in a way, because you guys are always there for me, but I forget that you don't wear your hearts in the open and hash out the small stuff like I do. So I forget to make sure you're all okay, even though I'm constantly worried about you being so."

She shrugged. "In many ways, I lead a charmed life. I know that. I do my best not to let little things bother me. If you're being mean, Rei, I call you out on it. Then I let it go. So I always forget that not everyone can do that. I feel, in a way, that I've failed you like that. Here I am, flaunting my life in front of you, and I don't even take the time to make sure yours is fine. So what hurts the most is just that, that you were all hurting so much, and I never knew, never even guessed.

"I sucked at school. I can barely boil water. I can't sit still for a minute, and the Zen states reached by Mako and Rei are so far beyond my reach they may as well be the stars. The one thing I always prided myself on was my ability to read people, to judge them. This whole thing makes me think that maybe I failed at that too. It's a bitter pill to swallow, but it's got some truth to it."

She shrugged again. "That's really all I have to say, except that I'm _so sorry_ that I've failed, and I'm going to do my best to be a better friend. Promise. But I need your help. I need you to _tell _me, even if it feels stupid or petty. That's the only way I'll get better, and it's what I _need_ from you. So, please. That's all I ask of you. Help me be a friend worthy of people as wonderful as you." She returned her attention to her water glass. "Pass."

Minako took a deep breath before looking at the others. "My turn then? No one has any other problems or concerns they want to discuss?" At their shaken heads, she nodded. "Good enough, then. To begin with, _I'm sorry!_" She put her hands in front of her on the table, then bowed down low in front of them in a show of humility. "I _know_ better! I've been able to keep everything healing and working right between us for _years_, but then Usagi got engaged and I was so distracted that I didn't do it right! I let Ami get hurt, when I always promised myself to protect you all! Then everything spiralled out of control, and I couldn't fix it! _Everyone_ got hurt, and I couldn't stop it!"

She took a shaky breath, looking into their shocked faces. None of them had expected this from her. She swallowed, prepared to tell all of her secrets too. "I felt you all out in the first year or so, and I've been _trying_ to fix your heartaches since then! You're all too wonderful to _have_ hurts like these! Mako gets to teach me how to cook, and I call her every time there's a thunderstorm. You all know how good I am at acting. I'd call every storm. I'd tell her I was worried about her, being all alone, but she _always_ knew _she_ was comforting_ me_! Not the other way around. And it's true, I was worried about her. Just not about her and the storm. It was just my excuse!

"And I _always _have Ami help me with anything really important. She keeps me on track, and has so much extra useful information besides! I want to _be_ like Ami! She's so smart, so collected, she helps everyone with a smile, regardless of how she feels. She'd _always_ be the one to help study, or memorize lines, or pick me up after a night of drinking. I wanted for you guys to be able to depend on me like you do on her, but I failed! She's my idol! And I didn't even notice she was hurting! I didn't just fail, I bombed!

"And Rei I always do a 'good cop bad cop' thing around the guys. Usually fluffy-brained me is able to divert the ones who really make her defensive. The ones who get through are the ones who've passed the test. And the one time I was with her around some of those politicians sons, I was _livid_! I was in rare form that day, and at the end of our little 'visit' those that weren't emasculated were going to be needing a _lot_ of cold showers! They couldn't even get _near _her without becoming flustered and embarrassed. She was finally starting to open up around guys!

"Then I let myself get distracted, and now _all_ of you are hurt. I can tell! Even Usagi, who wasn't hurting before, is hurting now. And I _let that happen_! I _knew_ better, but I didn't pay attention and you got hurt!

"Usagi's greatest talent is putting people with others who are incredibly well- suited to them. And she put _us_ all together! But you were all hurting, and I wasn't, so I knew my job was to fix it all. To make it better. _And it was working_! But... but then I failed you. I let you get hurt again, and I let our friendship fracture. I _swear_ it means more than that to me! I _swear_! But I still... I let you get hurt, and it just tears me up knowing that... and ...and..." She was blinded by tears now, her voice choked and cracking. Everyone had said their piece, and now she was falling apart on hers. She wiped her face with her hands and took a deep breath. This needed to be said properly.

"I'm the reason we didn't find Ami earlier. Well, part of the reason. I found out last night that Mamoru was helping, and I suspect Ami's new friends were as well. I didn't want her back before she was ready to talk to us again. I wanted her back happy. I want all of us happy. That's what I've been aiming at for years. Unfortunately, this confrontation was forced by me failing in my guardianship. For that, you have my humblest apologies. It was a grave failure, and the results hurt. They hurt all of us. That's not acceptable. The cracks in the friendship are not acceptable. That's why we needed to have all of this out now. I'm sorry for putting more stress on you all, and on this meeting, but I can no longer fix this alone."

"That's fine."

Minako started. She hadn't expected that interruption. It was from Rei, who looked much happier than she had earlier.

Rei reached out to cup Minako's neck, pulling her forward to kiss her cheek. "It's alright. We've all failed each other. Now we know. Now we grow. You've done more than your part looking after us. Now it's time for us to show what we can do. We're old enough now to start fighting our own dragons."

"Exactly." Makoto reached out to grab Minako's hands, a very similar gesture to Usagi's from earlier. "It's time you got off of your white horse. We don't need that anymore. We just need you and your heart. That's good enough for us."

"More than. You've taken on more of this friendship than any of us had guessed, and it's time to take a rest. We're willing to share each others' load now. We're not children. Not anymore." Usagi's famous grin underlay her comment. She was more than willing to step up, seeing as she'd seemed to have gotten off easy before. "It's time for us to grow up together."

"After all, 'No man is an island.' We need each other. And you didn't fail, Minako. No one did, really. We just stumbled. We can do this together. We can do anything together." Ami's last comment in her short spiel was obviously directed at all of them. "So, in the name of friendship, I declare an all-night chick flick marathon next weekend. Who wants to host?"

"Yeesh, Ami. Bossy much? We can have it at my place." Rei was grinning now. This was normal for them. This was fun.

"I'll bring the food. Someone rent Princess Bride, okay?" Makoto was grinning too. They hadn't had a real girls' night like this in years, and she'd missed it.

"I'll bring that. Mamo-chan bought it for me last week. I think he was feeling guilty about knowing what was going on with Ami when I didn't. I can also bring drinks." Usagi was already off in la-la-land, imagining how much fun this sleepover was going to be.

"I'll bring some of my movies too. And my travel makeup kit. Nail polish and everything." Minako was grinning too. The others obviously forgave her, being submissive now would just be annoying.

"Great. Hey, Rei, is it alright with you if I bring an animal?" Ami was glad her idea had taken off so fast. Everyone needed time to absorb what had been said, not to brood on it now. Next week would be plenty soon enough.

"Ami! You know it's no boys! And that's no way to refer to your boyfriend!" Rei's eyes twinkled as she teased the bluenette. "Just kidding. Sure. Did you get a pet while you were away?"

"Nope. Zoi has a puppy. I figured she should come to our girls' night too. She's really cute."

"Awww, that's great! I can't wait to meet her!..."

Minako just watched her friends with a smile. She was going to keep them happy. She promised herself that. She would do whatever she had to in order to fix what had gone wrong. She would be strong for them. She would protect them.

And she'd hold on to her hope of someone to protect and cherish her. One guy for each of them would be perfect...


	15. Chapter 15

_It's amusing how guys never seem to understand this. Trying to explain it can be even more fun._

* * *

Ami bounced out of the Crown, more at ease than she'd been in a long time. Sure a lot of what had been said was raw and painful, but it had needed to be said. She was certain that when they met in a week it would take little to fix the cracks in a once-firm friendship. The important thing was that they all _wanted_ it fixed. The rest was just work.

Ami was no stranger to work, nor were the rest. Well, maybe Usagi, a bit. However, even their ditzes could be relied upon completely when emotions were on the line.

Ami smiled up at the sky and twirled a bit. It was a good feeling to have been around her best friends again. She knew that she'd missed them, but until today she hadn't really understood just _how much_ a part of her they were. It felt like a piece of her soul had found its way back to her.

She giggled giddily as she saw her boyfriend waiting for her halfway to her place. He grinned sheepishly at her, getting up from the bench he'd been lounging on. He toyed with his ponytail ruefully, obviously worried about a repeat of the lecture he'd received this morning from Minako. He seemed reassured by her cheerful expression.

He was not prepared for her to suddenly burst into peals of laughter and sprint into his arms, but he recovered fast enough to pick her up and spin her around before gathering her into his arms and kissing her soundly. He smirked at her slightly dazed expression when he drew back. "Had a good morning, hmm? Well I'm glad _you _seemed to have avoided the morning's headaches. We were all feeling a little delicate this morning. Well, except for Kunz, big jerk, but..." He trailed off in the face of her continued giggles.

He crushed her to him, holding her close. He knew how worried she'd been, even if she'd never said as much straight out. "I'm glad the thing with the girls went well for you, sweetheart. We were all worried about it. I wish I could have been there to help you, but I'm glad you didn't need it." He just held her for a bit, before realizing that the quiver in her shoulders wasn't quite consistent with the laughter she'd had earlier.

He pulled back a little bit, shocked to see the tears running down her cheeks. "Hey hey! What's this? I thought you were happy!"

"But I _am _happy!" She responded, smiling through her tears.

He looked down at her in disbelief. "Um, Ami, you're crying. You do know that, right?"

She just kept smiling. "Yes. But it's _because_ I'm so happy." She turned them both to begin the trip to her place. "C'mon. Lets grab a coffee at that place near my apartment, and I'll tell you about it there, 'kay?"

"Sure." He said, letting her pull him along. "Not that it'll help. Crying when you're happy... I am _never_ going to understand girls!"

She just laughed again. "Where would be the fun in that?"

"Fun? You call trying to understand girls _fun?_" He glared at her in mock anger.

She just continued grinning, her eyes twinkling. "Well, I suppose we could all be as simple as Jad, would you prefer that?"

Zoi just shuddered at the thought. Ami laughed. "C'mon. I want more coffee. Though I don't have my wallet, so you're gonna have to pay. Then we need to break into my apartment..."

Zoi just laughed. He may never understand her moods, but that was fine. Just as long as he was getting to spend time with her when she was like this was enough for him.


	16. Chapter 16

Rei watched her friends in satisfaction. It was a very important sleepover they were about to have. One that would likely be split equally between laughter and tears, heartbreak and healing.

They had met for an early dinner, then retired to the temple well before it could be considered evening. They all had known that there was too much to do for just the regular dusk-till-dawn sleepover. Makoto had then surprised them all by insisting on giving a quick fighting lesson. All of them had gotten some self-defence training in the past from her, but this was more aggressive than that. It included the proper way to kick and punch.

Makoto had explained the reasoning for this sudden decision as simply that the act of hitting something helped with anger and helplessness. She figured there were going to be times that night when someone would just really need to vent some steam, and she'd rather there were proper punching dummies and proper technique for when that became the case. Since none of them wanted to get hurt, they all agreed it was a wise precaution.

It was called into effect sooner than any of them suspected. Rei's father phoned her early in the evening. He had, in his normal style, not even inquired if she was free. He had just ordered her to join him for breakfast the next day. He had an appointment with another prominent politician, and the other man was bringing his son.

As if that hadn't been enough, the son was one of the ones that had been giving her the creeps with his lust-fuelled leering since before she was a teenager. The very name was enough for her to clench her fist and shrink in on herself.

Her friends hadn't left her to deal with it on her own, though. Ami and Usagi had immediately come to wrap her in their arms, Mako had stood just behind her protectively and, oddly enough, maternally. Rei had gotten the feeling that if there'd been enough room for another hug, she'd have been in there too. Minako had held her hand out for the phone imperiously. She had definitely been planning on giving the senator an earful. Rei had refused to hand over teh phone, though. This was something she knew she had to do herself.

"Father, I have plans. I won't be at breakfast with you."

*Cancel them. This is important. Senator Sumiyoshi is an important person. Him and his son are not to be lightly put aside.*

"Neither am I. Yet you do that constantly. I have plans with people who care about me, and who I care about. I am not cancelling them for you."

*Foolish child. I'm thinking of your well-being as well. His son is just as fine a man as he is, and he could take far better care of you than that temple will. It's about time you became a proper wife.*

"Even if I was interested in getting married, it wouldn't be to him. He gives me the creeps, and I think I would rather die than be alone with him for any period of time. I am not interested in _any _of your acquaintances or their children. As well, I am not a child anymore. You can't tell me what to do now."

*What are you talking about? You may legally be an adult, but you still act like a child and will be treated as such until you change your ways. Playing shrine maiden and refusing to listen to your betters... Is that any way for an adult to behave?*

"I am not playing. I am a shrine maiden. And you may be my elder and my father, but you are in no way my better. I am not going. I will never be going to one of those meeting with you again. I _refuse_ to waste any more of my life being traded on like a brood mare for political favour. I am turning off my phone now. Please do not ever bother to call for anything like this again." Her voice was shaking with barely controlled fury at the end of her short speech. She knew that saying anything more would cause the hysterics to start, and that would do nothing for her credibility.

She shut the phone with a snap, before attempting to turn it off with shaking fingers. After her first two failed attempts, it began ringing. Everyone could see from the caller ID that it was Rei's father again. She just burst into angry tears.

Ami took the phone from her shaking hands and disconnected the battery, causing the thing to fall quiet mid-ring. Rei just turned into Usagi's arms and sobbed bitterly on her best friend's shoulder.

None of the other girls had a _best_ best friend, but Rei and Usagi's bond had always been tighter than any of the other ones. Sure they fought all the time, but it was a special tie in more ways than just that. Now Rei needed all the strength she could gather from that bond.

The others all gathered around, holding Rei as well and doing their best to comfort. Her hurt was quickly overshadowed by her anger, however, as her normal fiery temper came to the forefront. When her hands clenched into fists in Usagi's shirt and the blonde girl was showing signs of discomfort, Minako herded them gently outside. Makoto was already standing there waiting, the dummies lined up and ready to go.

Ami gently pried Rei's hands off of Usagi and spun her to face the target Makoto had set up especially for her. There was a large picture of her father hanging from the thing, right in the center of the target.

Rei stared at it for a moment, before fisting her hands again. Tears continued to run down her face unheeded. After the initial moment of contemplation, she flew into such a flurry of activity that her audience barely saw her hands moving.

_Jerk! Asshole! Creep! Lousy... Horrid... Cruel... Uncaring... Unfeeling... That sorry excuse for a father has less paternal feelings than a crocodile, and they _eat_ their young! How dare he think any of this is for me! So _selfish_... so _mean_... so hurtful... It's all his fault I have anger issues. And commitment issues. It's his doing that I don't even like _myself_ so often. All I wanted was for him to love me, to tell me he was proud of me. To care about me. Am I really that hard to care for? Would it have been that hard to spare some time for me? To ask me about my day or my schooling or something? Could he never have spared me a kiss, or a hug, or _ANYTHING?

_Crack!_

With that last thought she snapped out with the kick Makoto had showed them all earlier. The dummy snapped off of the wooden pole supporting it and flew across the courtyard. Rei stumbled to her knees, panting heavily. She was feeling exhausted from the amount of energy she had thrown into her strikes.

However, she could tell that Mako had been correct. She felt better after having gotten some of her anger out. Between the soul-searching meditation she had been doing, her sporadic crying fits of the past while, and finally this physical violence, she just felt dead inside when she thought of her father now.

She dropped her head back at an angle to see her friends standing worriedly behind her. She offered them a grim smile. "I promise you that I won't let him use me again. I'll need your help to keep that promise. But I know I can do it."

They rushed forward to help her to her feet. She allowed them to pack her into the shrine, content to let them make the decisions for her. Before she even noticed they had her wrapped up, sitting down, and a cup of chocolate milk in her hands. She grinned at them briefly, not noticing how worried the dead expression in her eyes made them. She attempted to drink her milk, but her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

Usagi finally knelt beside her and helped steady her hands. She gave her a quick grin, some animation coming back into her eyes. Her friends breathed a sigh of relief. If anyone could have broken their surprisingly fragile companion, it would have been her father.

"Thank you." Rei broke the silence, startling the other girls. "If you weren't there, I wouldn't have had the courage to tell him no. I still didn't tell him how I really feel about him, but I don't think he'd listen to that at all anyway. I'm telling myself that it doesn't reflect on me that he's willing to feed me to the wolves for power." She smirked, a bitter light hardening her eyes. "It doesn't always work, but I am telling myself that." She propped her elbows on the table and dropped her head to her hands. Her whole body was trembling, but no more tears fell.

"Well, we're here for you. Anytime. For anything. Tell us if he's putting pressure on you, or just if you need us." It was Mako's voice that answered her. She felt her friend's hands drop onto her shoulders. She didn't feel cold, but she was shaking all over. Her arms felt like lead, and there was a faint twinge in her shoulders. She knew she would hurt in the morning from her exertions on the practice dummy.

She stood up suddenly, and Ami had to grab her as she almost fell over. She nodded her thanks before regaining her balance. "Let's go watch a movie. I don't want to dwell on this now. Something cheery."

"Oh! Oh!" Minako immediately brightened. She put her hand in the air and bounced on the balls of her feet. "I know! How about..."

They had slowly worked their way through the evening, alternating movies with activities, and sharing confidences as the mood struck them. They had managed to work through everyone's issues, with the help of a couple of boxes of tissues. Minako and Usagi had more of a supporting role, as they'd grown out of most of their insecurities in their teen years. They had always had the sort of home life that encouraged confidence.

Usagi had been shocked, and quite distraught, at some of the things her friends brought to light. Still one to see only the sunshine, she felt useless in the wake of all the shadows. Minako, surprisingly, had been the most help. Somehow, she was always able to divert the emotions that threatened to choke the room at times. One comment would turn a serious, depressing conversation into something easier on the heart.

Usagi watched her in awe most of the night. It was exactly what she did, only Minako did it with an almost clinical deliberateness. Whenever Usagi had done a similar deflection under normal circumstances, it was accidental. She _had _been distracted, or really didn't know what was going on, or just had made a comment the others found funny. Watching Minako do the same thing, only with an edge of calculation, was quite unsettling. She knew Minako would never use her talents in a way that would hurt anyone, but it made Usagi wonder about herself and her actions. If she was that manipulative instinctively, what was she doing to those around her?

It was an idea she wanted to think about before discussing, especially since it was so trivial and fresh compared to the worries of her friends.

Minako felt awkward, deflecting the unbearable levels of emotion with a deliberately heavy hand. She felt Usagi's eyes on her, and felt now was the time to make her aware of some things she had ignored for too long. She had Mamoru wrapped almost completely around her finger without even trying. She did the same to many males of her acquaintance. She charmed with an artless grace that Minako couldn't quite duplicate.

It had been the cause of many headaches before. Usagi was always charming the young men of her acquaintance, then being flustered and accidentally hurting them when she told them she wasn't interested. Minako had seen it enacted many times. Maybe now, with her being aware of what she was doing, they could avoid similar situations in the future. Part of this 'growing up together' thing they had insisted on was Usagi recognizing and fixing her own mistakes, without Minako.

Truly, though, Minako winced when she thought of what she was doing to her friend. There was something in her of a childish naivety. Now she was deliberately chipping away at that innocence. She knew it needed to be done eventually, but it still didn't make her feel better about being the one doing it.

She also knew that this wasn't something Usagi was going to discuss with them. She wasn't going to feel comfortable talking about it tonight. Figuring something unpleasant out about yourself was never easy, and it never went down smoothly. Usagi would likely be meditating on this idea for a while.

If it was any of the others, Minako would worry about her not being comfortable discussing it with the group. Since it was Usagi, though, she didn't worry too much. She would discuss it with her mother or Mamoru, likely by the end of the week. Usagi didn't brood often, and she could never keep secrets from Mamoru. He understood people like none of the rest of the group did. The fact that he tended to consider them in light of what they wanted from him was simply due to his upbringing.

She smiled slightly at that thought. Usagi's innocent big heart and Mamoru's cynical outlook on life made for some interesting conversations, especially during the beginning of their relationship. Minako had enjoyed the challenge of getting Usagi to change his mind. It involved manipulation on a scale she rarely got to practice, simply because there were no other helpful applications of it that she could monitor closely enough for it to be acceptable to her to try.

Not having another chance to practice that vexed her. She could recount no shortage of people that could have more effectively been aided, situations that could have been capitalized on or avoided as the case warranted, using a more distant tactic. Especially if the person needing the nudge wasn't actually someone she knew well, just a friend of a friend.

On the other hand, not trying to support a more delicate network of interactions was probably best at this point. She'd been distracted enough to let this one fall apart. Who knows what might have happened to one she wasn't as intimately concerned with.

However, her interest in how people think and respond was proving invaluable in her career as an idol. Nothing like being your own best PR person to get the better of all those looking to exploit _her_...

Makoto smiled contentedly. Ami was curled up dozing, using the brunette's lap as a pillow. Rei was propped up on the other side, using her taller friend's shoulder to support her head. Usagi's pose mirrored Ami's, only on the priestess' lap instead. Minako was sitting on the floor in front of them, using both Makoto's and Rei's legs as a backrest. She also had a bowl of popcorn resting in her arms.

All of them except Ami were occasionally reaching for the bowl as they watched _Howl's Moving Castle_. More tearjerking chick flicks had been unanimously ignored in favour of more cheerful movies.

This was as close as Makoto had ever felt to perfectly content. She was comfortable, cuddled, and calm. There was no room for any anxieties when they were like this. The five of them always fit together so well. They always managed to fit into any car with appropriate seatbelts without squishing. They fit into booths meant for only four people. They were even capable of sharing dozens with the ease of familiarity.

When they were like this, all happy, all there, was when she felt at home. More than any of the others, she understood the old saying 'home is where the heart is'. It meant exactly this to her. When she was with them, she was home. Nothing could hurt her while she was gathered in this friendly embrace. It was very like her memories of a mother's hug.

She often looked after them like she was a secondary mother. That was fine by her. There wasn't another one of them who knew how to give that type of love. They all gave a different type. So instead of ever getting motherly love, she _gave_ it.

Somehow, that was enough. It still filled that void in her heart that whispered _parent_. Filled in with the voice murmuring _child_. Both were so pure, so filling.

It was plenty. Being with them was more than many ever would have the chance to have.

It was enough.

Ami drifted in the world between dreams and reality, not even sure which was which anymore. The soothing presence of her friends filled both, even if she couldn't see them all. She could tell where they were and what they were doing by the way the group adjusted to accommodate them. Small muscle shifts told her subconscious everything she needed to know.

In a way she was glad that Xena hadn't been feeling well and had stayed at Zoi's. She would have been a welcome distraction during some of the tense moments of the night, but she'd also have been a distraction during the ones like this.

She hadn't understood just what level they were bonded on until she'd seen her boyfriend with his friends. Something in her had _known_ their level of comfort and compatibility. Some part of her _recognized _the ability to get up from an overcrowded couch and bring back coffee for everyone without causing any of the others to lose in the video game.

It had been heartening and welcoming to see them behaving like that. At the same time, it had caused her heart to _hurt_, knowing that she'd _had_ that, but that it had been beyond her reach at the moment. Some people prattled on about 'one true loves', about how you only found someone that suited, that _perfect,_ for you once in a lifetime. They didn't know what they were talking about. Ami had four true loves right here. She had high hopes that she'd found a fifth as well, but that wasn't important here.

Here was about what she had, what she never wanted to be without. Here was about _them._

That's all that was important tonight.

Rei was feeling calmer than she had earlier. She was feeling calmer than she had since the infamous dress fitting, actually. She still felt the dull throb of the bridge she'd burned earlier, but it was no longer the sharp, jagged pain of a fresh wound. Apparently the healing of her other wounds had helped it too.

Gathering the five of them _had_ helped heal wounds only Minako seemed to have seen. Despite her tendency to bitchiness, despite her temper, these people _wanted_ her. Not just they tolerated her or even just liked her. They _wanted_ her.

Her grandfather always told her he wanted her. He told her that he'd always wanted her, long before her father had actually given her over. A part of her had still believed she was a burden, however. That he was making the best of circumstances he couldn't change.

She didn't feel that around her friends. She could accept that fact, now. She hadn't before. She might have. Minako might have finally convinced her it was true. However, that nebulous might was from a future erased. Ami's well-deserved tantrum had erased it. This future they were in contained more pain, but if it allowed her to understand things like this, then the pain just might have been worth it.

Might, since it was hard to justify anything that caused pain to her friends. _Her_ pain she was willing to accept as less than what she would consider appropriate for a revelation of this level of importance.

She silently swore to protect them better. Maybe Minako would help her learn how. She was willing to do just about anything for more nights like this.

This was her utopia, here with them. All of the doting fathers and loving families in the world couldn't be better than being with her best friends.

This was her heaven.


	17. Chapter 17

Mamoru was trying to decide which of his girlfriend's friends was responsible for his current predicament. Whoever it was, he really wasn't happy with them. Usagi was just acting so _weird_!

It had started right after the sleepover they had planned. When she came back, she had been rather distracted and confused. He had expected that. What had surprised his was the response to his gentle teasing. Instead of joining in with her sweet, impish little smile, she had withdrawn slightly, then asked to go for a ride on his motorcycle. Since that had been what he'd been planning on enticing her to do, he had agreed.

But now she'd been like that for _three whole days!_ He _missed_ his little sweetheart, even if she could convince him to do just about anything. Like the dishes. Or running out to grab ice cream. Now he was constantly startled by her just up and walking off to get something. As well, she seemed to be trying to make up for him doing any necessary chores by doing all of them herself.

It wasn't like her. That worried Mamoru.

Finally he just sat her down for a talk. She wasn't bringing up what was wrong, so he decided he would. The air needed to be cleared, for both of their sakes.

"Usako, what happened? You aren't acting like yourself. You've been a little distant and quite unsure of yourself since the sleepover. I need to know what's bothering you so I can help you deal with it. Did one of them say something to you to cause this?" He looked into her eyes searchingly, seeing a flash of guilt deep in them.

She looked off to the side. "Mamo-chan... I... Well..." She suddenly turned back to him, pinning him with a gaze. "Do you think I'm manipulative?"

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. "Why would you ask that? Why would you even _think_ that?"

She coloured slightly. "Well, it was watching Minako calm the rest of us, and distract us when the talk got... overwhelming. It looked just like some of the things I do. So then I started wondering if maybe _I'm_ being that manipulative. But I wouldn't have been doing it on purpose. It would just be entirely selfish. I don't want to be selfish." She looked down, a little ashamed of herself.

Mamoru, for his part, was rather taken aback. _Oh, I am going to have something to say to Minako after this! She's supposed to help me_ protect_ Usagi from things like this. Not to shove it in her face!_ He took a deep breath to calm himself down a bit. This would have to be handled delicately.

"Usako, are you afraid you've been manipulating me?" He cursed inwardly when she nodded. "What do you think you've been doing that would be manipulative?"

She blinked at him. "Well, you always do the chores, especially when I don't feel like it. You run out to get ice cream, even if you don't want any. You always cook my favourite foods, even though you don't like them as much. Things like that." She looked at him worriedly. She wasn't sure how he was going to take the revelation of her unconscious control of him. Just the thought of what she was doing caused her second thoughts on the basis of the relationship...

"So?"

She started, then stared at him, flabbergasted. He was being so calm... "What do you mean 'so'?" She demanded. "You make it sound so unimportant. So expected. You..." She trailed of in her confusion.

He just gave her a sardonic look. "By 'so', I mean so what? I _know_ about all of that. If I really didn't want to indulge you, I wouldn't. But you always _know_ when I'm in a mood like that, and just don't do it. Why are you worrying about it so much?"

She blinked a couple times, still incredulous. "You _know_? This whole time, you've known, and you haven't _told_ me about it? _Why_?"

He shrugged, confusing her further with his show of indifference. "Of course I know. I'm not a complete idiot. And why would I bring it up? It would just have distressed you, like this, or it would have caused you to try and change. I don't want that. You are my perfectly adorable Usako just as you are. I knew you were charming even before we started dating. I like your charm."

He paid closer attention to her body language than his show of indifference let on. He could tell by the shadow that briefly crossed her face that she was getting to what really was worrying her. "But Mamo-chan, what if that manipulation is all there _is_ to this relationship? What if that's all you like about me, deep down, and neither of us knows it?"

He just looked at her in shock. He had no idea _where_ she picked up some of her ideas. Charm alone might have gotten her a date or two, but anything beyond had to have contributing factors. "Usako, do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Her eyes snapped to his, not believing he actually said what she thought she'd just heard. He sighed. "Usako, listen to me. Minako may be deliberately manipulative at times, but has she ever done anything with it to harm anyone? Even just their feelings?"

She shook her head slowly, then tilted it to the side. "Well, there were a couple of times, but the people she dressed down deserved it. They were bullies, or jerks, and far too sure of their own superiority. But for the most part it's all been good."

"Do you trust her, even though you know she can do something like that?"

"Yes! How could you even ask that?"

Mamoru chuckled at the vehemence in her reply. It was certainly all he could hope for to make him point. "Why? How do you know she's not just using her people skills to make you think that?"

She blinked at him, taken somewhat aback. "How do I... I _know_ her. She would _never_ do something like that! You know that!"

He just nodded. "I do. I also know you. You would never do anything to hurt anyone. Your charm is just part of you, like your blonde hair or blue eyes. It's just the way you are. Yes it is a factor in us having a relationship. I _like_ your charm. It's adorable. You just wouldn't be yourself without it. However, it's nowhere _near_ the only thing I like about you. When I do things for you, it's because I _want _to do them. _For_ you. Are you with me so far?"

She nodded, looking thoughtful. "Yes, I think so. So you really don't mind that I can do this sort of thing?"

"Oh, I mind." he said roughly. Her face clouded up with frustration at his contradictory seeming answers. His face softened and he grabbed her hand, lifting it to press a kiss into the palm. "I don't mind being wrapped around these little fingers." She giggled slightly as his breath caressed said digits. "That's fine. I prefer it to being anywhere else. It's when you wrap all the _other_ guys around your fingers that I have a problem with it." He wrapped her hand up in both of his. His eyes glowed with amusement at the look on her face. "My fingers, as much as if they were on my own hand. You're mine just as much as I'm yours. And if it takes doing all the dishes to keep that sweet smile on your face, then that's a price I'm more than willing to pay. You're worth way more than that. And your charm is part of that."

"O... okay..." Usagi stuttered out around her surprise. She hadn't been expecting _that_ answer...

"What I want to know," Mamoru mused, looking out the window. "Is exactly _what_ Minako thought she was _doing_, being coarse enough in her handling that you noticed and drew parallels. I really don't think she wanted to put doubt on _our_ relationship, and she definitely didn't want to put it on your guys'... So what was she trying to accomplish?" He chewed lightly on his lip, deep in thought.

Usagi considered it herself. She could see his point about the relationship being fine, so she was free to concentrate on this new puzzle. "How do you know she wanted something out of it?" She asked suddenly, figuring information might help her solve this quandary.

Mamoru just glanced at her in surprise. "Why, you saw her. You noticed it. Normally she's so smooth even I don't notice until after I've done what she wants, and I reflect on it. She knows that, though, so she doesn't do anything to me normally. Unless she's gotten even better than I think."

"'Even I'? Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" Usagi replied archly.

He just sighed if resignation. "I just have more experience reading people and looking for hidden motives. It's not something any of your friends except Rei do, and I'm better than them. I..." He trailed off as he saw the amusement in her eyes and the barely there quiver in her lip. He compressed his lips in fake annoyance. "Why, you little brat! Put me on the defensive on purpose! I'm definitely going to have to keep an eye out for your little tricks now that you know how to pull them."

She just grinned, pleased at the success of her ploy. "Well, if I'm to _not_ use my charm on other guys, I'm going to have to make it up _somehow_. Else I'll get out of practice." She raised one eyebrow, as if daring him to comment.

He just laughed, and threw himself back into his chair. "Oh, for the love of... this is gonna be an interesting couple of weeks."

She started laughing too, all of her leftover tension draining out of her. Suddenly a thought came to her, and she sat straight up, no longer laughing. "Hey Mamo-chan... I have an idea about Minako…"

He quieted himself to the best of his ability. She obviously wanted his full attention, and that's what she would get. "Yes, Usako?"

"I just said that I'm not going to charm other guys, right?" It was her turn to stare out the window in thought.

"Yessss... So what does that have to do with Minako?" He asked cautiously, not seeing the connection.

"What if that's the point?"

"...What?"

She returned her attention to him. "What if she was making me see what I did so that I wouldn't charm absolutely everyone? For the most part people are okay, but what if she wanted to at least let me be aware so I don't have boys making a nuisance of themselves all the time?"

He blinked, surprised. "That makes sense. Take that a step further, and you won't still be absolutely irresistible to guys who think _they _are. But why now? Why not just after we started dating, or any time since?"

She blushed lightly. "Well, Minako seems to have been taking it upon herself entirely to make sure all of us are happy and well adjusted. But we told her to stop, that we are adults and need to learn to do it ourselves. That's probably why now."

Mamoru just nodded. "Well, now that I know that, it makes very good sense. Very Minako-like. Just one loose end though... can you promise me not to experiment with your charm without either her of I supervising?"

Usagi looked faintly hurt. "You don't trust me?"

Mamoru answered with a haste that put her worries to rest. "No, no, it's just that I don't trust _them_.'

She tilted her head, not understanding. "Them?"

He gestured around his head, in a vaguely world-encompassing way. "You know, _them_. The people you'll be practicing on and the ones around while you do so. Minako and I have the people skills to get you out of trouble if you accidentally land in some. I just want you to be safe while you learn. Better safe than sorry, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "Fine. I can understand that, even if I think you're being a worrywart." her eyes suddenly glazed over without warning. "You know, I think I want a popsicle." She stood up. "You want one too?"

He grinned. Same old Usagi. "Yeah, that would be nice." He got up as well, before gathering her into his arms tightly. "You're important to me. I'll always be a worrywart when it comes to you."

She just hugged him back just as hard. "You're important to me too, Mamo-chan, and I do understand. That's why I agreed."

Suddenly he let her go and spun her around. "Well, get going. The kitchen is that way." He gave her a gentle shove.

She shot him a glare over her shoulder. "Watch it, buster. Or we'll see just _how_ ... interesting... I can make things here." She skipped off to the kitchen. "Like melting your popsicle."

He just smiled after her. "Do that and you're cleaning the floor, you hear?"

She poked her head back through the doorway and stuck out her tongue. "Make me."

He laughed and took off into the kitchen after his girlfriend. After all, there was ice cream to save.

* * *

_...Gone. All gone. I'm talking about ch 18, which I had finished. My computer did a weird crash-type-thing two night in a row. I had to reinstall some of my drivers and files dissapeared left and right. Like said ch 18. It's been like wading through molasses to try and rewrite it. I've got some others started too, but since they don't actually go next... It may be a little while before I get my groove back for this. And it had been going so well and everything..._

_But, that's life. Hope you enjoyed._


	18. Chapter 18

Her friends assured her that they were always there if she needed a shoulder to cry on, but sometimes she just wanted to sort things out on her own. Her issues surrounding her father were things she needed to figure out herself if she ever wanted to stand on her own two feet. However, they weren't things she was comfortable hashing through in any place that held memories of him.

She had two places that held good memories for her that her father would never enter. One was the Crown Arcade and Parlour. He considered it 'common'. The other was her favourite café, which her father had told her long ago was 'tacky'.

The Crown, fun as it was, was for groups. Rei always felt self-conscious in there by herself. Therefore, Rei was currently spending a small fortune on chocolaty, whipped cream covered drinks that had at least a passing acquaintance with coffee. Besides that, her best friend from outside the group worked there. She was always ready to lend an ear. The grandmotherly old lady that owned the place always allowed Unazuki to visit with Rei while she was there. It was one of the perks of being a regular.

However, she was still unsettled. She had a feeling that her problems with him were nowhere near resolved.

Those thoughts were the ones occupying her mind as she headed back to the shrine after another visit with her favourite waitress. They had her so wrapped up in her worries she didn't even notice the group of people in front of her until after she bumped into one.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking…" She trailed off as she saw who was looking at her, grinning rather sinisterly.

"Well well, Rei Hino. That's alright, sweetheart. I'll forgive you if you come with me." His leer clearly said what he thought would happen if she came with him. She shuddered even thinking of it.

"No thanks. I have somewhere I need to be…" She tried to move around him, but his flunkies on either side moved to cut her off. Soon they were encircling her entirely. She ruthlessly suppressed the urge to cower. Any show of weakness would work against her now.

He sighed theatrically. "It seems you always have somewhere you should be when I want to visit with you. I'd almost think you didn't like me."

"I don't like you, Sumiyoshi. I don't like you at all, and I don't want anything to do with you. Let me by." She thanked her lucky stars that she had been able to avoid eating with him and their fathers the weekend before.

"Not a chance, hun. I've had my eye on you for a while, and I'm not about to let you go now that I've finally gotten everything lined up." His buddies suddenly grabbed her arms while another covered her mouth. "If you'd just been a good girl, I'd have kept you for myself. Now I'm going to have to share." He shrugged, looking smugly helpless. "Nothing for it. They need to get _something _out of this."

She couldn't contain her rage-fuelled trembling. She bit down hard on as much of the hand in front of her as she could. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to make him let go. It only provoked a muffled curse from the guy behind her.

"I don't think she wants to play with you." Came an annoyingly cheerful voice as a fist was casually driven into the stomach of the assailant on her right hard enough to knock him down. "Guess that means I get to be on her team."

Rei didn't waste her time. She swung her fist around and into the nose of the one holding her left hand. She felt something crunch, and felt pain in her knuckles. She didn't let that stop her and drove her elbow into the one behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sumiyoshi hit the ground from a kick. A slight grunt of pain was the only sign from the one behind her. "Bitch. I'll deal with _you_ later, when I have more time.

With that, she was spun and pushed away. She stumbled slightly, and the free attacker rushed her at that moment. His tackle knocked her to the ground, and she saw stars briefly after her head hit. By the time she'd recovered at all, the man was straddling her. He had both hands wrapped up in her shirt and was using it to pick her up and slam her into the ground again. She instinctively drew her knee up and bucked her hips, causing him to overbalance and fall over her.

Suddenly a well placed kick picked him up and flung him off of her. It was accompanied by a couple of broken ribs from the sound of it. She caught a glimpse of the familiar looking blonde who had come to her rescue. His face was drawn into a grimace of pain momentarily, before he disappeared from her view again.

She picked herself up, watching him dance around a guy wielding a knife. She was so mesmerized by this display that she didn't notice the more immediate danger of Sumiyoshi himself, back on his feet after being knocked down. He noticed her, however. He stumbled his way over to her.

_Smack!_ She found herself falling again, held up only by a cruel grip on her arm. Her vision was blurry, and she dully recognized the throbbing pain as coming from her cheek. She scrabbled at his hand with her free one, trying at the same time to regain her footing. He shook her, wrenching her shoulder.

"Nuh-uh. You don't get away from me that easily. You will pay for everything that's happened here, believe me. No one defies me and gets away with it, bitch." He threw her on the ground. Tears came to her eyes as her abused head once again made contact with the cement. Sumiyoshi stalked towards her, grinning maniacally, and drew back his leg to kick her.

That's as far as he got into the action, though, as her saviour kicked out his supporting leg with a satisfying crunch. Then the man stepped on his outflung arm, breaking it as well.

"This time you _stay_ down, asshole." Then he came around to where Rei was. "Sorry to ask this of you, but do you think you can get up? I want to get you to the hospital now." His face was in shadow, but Rei could make out the worry in his voice.

"I'll try." She responded, and gingerly pushed herself into a sitting position. The blonde assisted, his hands deft and gentle. Between the both of them they managed to get her standing. She turned to face him, intending to thank him. However, the action caused her head to spin again, and only his hold on her kept her standing.

She got a good look at him for the first time since this whole thing had started. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, an angular face, and nose just a little too long for classical beauty. It was a maddeningly _familiar_ face, but with her brain pounding, putting a name to it was too much for her.

Her face, however, seemed to make him angry. That distressed her, until he turned to glare at Sumiyoshi groaning on the ground. He deliberately reached out with his foot and crushed the downed man's right hand with his heel. "You won't be hitting any more girls anytime soon, scumbag." His voice was as cold as ice.

It warmed up when he turned back to her, though. "Here, let me get you over to that wall over there. Then I can take care of you before we head off, okay?" She just nodded, not understanding what he was talking about.

He carefully manoeuvred her over to the short wall before sitting her down on the top of it. "Can you get that shirt off?" He asked. She looked at him in surprise before looking down at herself. Once she saw the giant rip in it she remembered hearing cloth tear while she was pinned to the ground. She grabbed the bottom and went to lift it off, but gave up halfway with a whimper as her shoulder wound reasserted itself. She heard the man curse faintly.

"It's your right arm that hurts, right?" She nodded, her eyes tightly shut and leaking tears. "Okay, you're gonna have to help me a bit. I'm going to get it off of your left side and over your head, then take it off the right, okay?" She nodded again, and allowed him to move her left arm into position and wrestle the shirt off. Her eyes shot open as she felt him slide her arms into another shirt. She was met with a view or a very nice chest. She looked down at herself and discovered he was now dressed in a too-large button-up t-shirt. He was making short work of the buttons on it too.

She looked up at him to see him sporting a slight blush as he finished dressing her. "Your shirt was done for. It really didn't even cover your bra anymore. I… Well, I thought you'd prefer this. Especially if we have to wait for a while at the Emergency room."

"Thank you." She said, surprised by his thoughtfulness. She felt herself go out of focus again, only to be brought back to alertness as she heard cloth tearing. "What are you doing?" She asked, perplexed at his reason for further demolishing her shirt.

"I don't want to get blood all over my car. It doesn't clean easily." It was only after his blunt response that she noticed the gash on his upper arm. She felt her eyes widen. The guy just paused to look at her sardonically. "The one had a knife."

"I know." She said in a small voice. "You got that when you got the other guy off of me, didn't you?" She looked at her hands, suddenly feeling shy.

She tilted her face up obediently when she felt his fingers on her chin. He gave her a rakish grin. "Don't worry about it. Chicks dig scars. And this one had a doubly heroic story to go with it." She returned his grin tentatively. He quickly finished bandaging his arm. "Come on. We need to get to the hospital, okay?"

"Okay." She said, and got to her feet with his help. He supported her all the way to his car, then tucked her safely inside and did up her seatbelt before running around to slide into his side.

"I could have gotten my own seatbelt." She chided gently.

He just shot her a grin. "You've injured your dominant side. With that head injury, I don't think you'll remember that in time to not cause yourself pain. Let me help out."

She pouted, frustrated at being unable to help him back. "You got injured too."

"Yes, but that's not my first fight. It was yours, wasn't it?" At her nod he continued. "Actually, that wasn't even my first fight with them. Though this was the most damaging one. I kinda hope it's the last, too. Anyway, I know how to work around injuries better than you."

His logic was too much for her, so she resorted to sulking. Normally she wasn't that childish, but her whole body hurt, she was shaking, and she felt that at this point she _deserved_ it.

"Cute as you are, it's nothing to pout over." He said, squeezing her hand briefly with his free one while waiting at a light. "Besides, what sort of White Knight would I be if you needed to rescue me right after? Please don't deny me the opportunity to revel in my masculinity. There are too many people who try to prevent that already." He smiled as she giggled.

"It's true, you know. Feminists, ex-girlfriends, people smarter than me… Hey, it's not that funny. There's too many of them. And I'm friends with a couple. They _say_ they're just deflating my big head, but I know they're in on the conspiracy. I mean, it's not like my head's _that_ big. As long as I still fit through doors I'm good."

"I think you're nearing the danger zone then." She forced out around her laughter. He just gave her a fake pout.

"You too? Everyone's against me these days!" He shot her a sharp glance as she stopped giggling and let her head flop to the side. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Tired." She mumbled, confirming his fear. "Thirsty, too."

He fumbled open the water bottle in his cup holder before passing it to her. "Here, drink this. And stay awake, okay? It's the concussion and the shock making you sleepy. Trust me, it's a very bad idea for you to go to sleep. Talk to me. Tell me about your favourite show or something."

"Don't watch TV. It's boring. Read manga." She said, still blurring her words with exhaustion.

"Okay, tell me about your favourite manga then." He said, mentally prepping himself to make appreciative noises about some shojo story he never really wanted to know about.

"Well, my most recent favourite is about magic. It's drawn in a slightly odd style that I didn't like very much at first, but the story's great, and the style grows on you. The main character is a wizard named Lucy. She teams up with a dragon slayer named Natsu…"

He broke in excitedly. "Hey, I love _Fairy Tail_! That's my favourite manga at the moment too! What do you think about the taste of that guy in the mansion…"

* * *

_I love that manga myself... Only one I could think of that is still coming out that would intrest both of them. I didn't like the fight itself in this version, but I do like their interactions better than the ones I had before. Since this story really isn't about fistfights, I guess that's fine though. Have a good long weekend for everyone who gets one this week. I already had a holiday yesterday. Hope you like, and the next chapters will be coming soon._


	19. Chapter 19

_Grumble grumble gripe. I really don't like the document limit on here. It's such a pain to have to delete all the other files so that you can put something new up here. So there's this chapter and the next two coming, then I have to decide if I've got the rest of the storyline filled in enough that I can start posting things. Else they're going to end up out of order, and that would be confusing for all of us. Enjoy._

* * *

Rei trembled. She felt each shake course through her limbs and she knew she was helpless to stop them. At this point she didn't know if it was pain, fear, shock, or exhaustion shaking her limbs, and she didn't really care. All she knew was that things had spiralled out of her control rather drastically. Here she was, sitting alone in the waiting room by the Emergency ward in the hospital with a too large shirt, shaking like a leaf.

She was exhausted, tired right down to her marrow. However, she had been told rather firmly that she was _not_ allowed to go to sleep. She had promised herself firmly that she was not going to fail in the one charge she'd been given by the frusteratingly familiar blonde that had rescued her.

She could feel the stares of the others in the room. One family was clustered around a sick child. Another group surrounded a youth with an obviously broken arm. There were others, groups of two or three, that had less obvious aliments. All of them occasionally turned their attention to her. She knew she must look a mess, in her classy capris and a too-large shirt with a rip in the sleeve and bloodstains. All of them were either wondering what had happened, or guessed and felt sorry for her.

Finally her rescuer came rushing back in. He threw himself into the chair next to her and let took a deep breath. He huffed it out in annoyance. "You wouldn't believe how far I had to go to get a parking spot. Then I had to find a ticket dispenser. They hide them, I'm sure. You wouldn't believe the cost to park here. I think they take unfair advantage of the fact that if you have to go to the hospital, you probably can't walk." She giggled slightly at his aggravated expression.

He took a long look at her, noticing her shaking and drooping shoulders. She found herself blushing slightly at his scrutiny. He reached out to rub her arms gently. "Are you cold?" She shook her head. "Tired?" She nodded. "Thirsty?" She nodded again. "Alright, I'm going to go see about getting you something to drink, okay? I'll be right back." She nodded again, not wanting to admit that she didn't want him to leave again. He gave her a measuring look again, then went to go get her drink.

She could feel the confusion in the gazes of those who had made guesses on why she was there. Her obvious ease with a shirtless male spoke against their earlier assumptions. _You were right the first time._ She admitted silently. _As much as I wish you were wrong, you aren't. You know exactly why I'm here, looking like this._

"Hino?" Called a voice from the entrance to the room. "Rei Hino? Which of you is Rei Hino?" It was a doctor, clipboard in hand. He noticed her sudden attention to the name, and started coming toward her.

Suddenly her back stiffened and her blood ran cold. _It's a male! It's a male, and he's coming RIGHT FOR ME! He's getting close… Please, please, _please_ don't let him get closer!_ Her shaking intensified, and the doctor hurried forward in concern.

"Please don't come any closer to her. I don't think she wants you close at the moment." It was her rescuer again, and she was so grateful she almost cried. When he put an arm around her, offering support, she turned her body in close to him. "Are there any female doctors working here today?"

"Well, yes." The doctor said, confusion being replaced with sympathy on his face. "Unfortunately, she's currently working with someone, and it will be a little while before she's free. Would you mind waiting?"

Her rescuer blew out his breath in annoyance. "Just my luck. What bad timing. That's fine, we'll wait. I think I may be the next person in line. I'd appreciate it if you'd put my file off to the side with hers. My name's J…"

"Tak… REI!" She pulled herself out of his hold with a cry and threw herself into the arms of the doctor that had just come in, sobbing.

"Mamoru… Mamoru, I… I was…" She tried to explain the situation through her tears, holding him tighter than he knew she could hug.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Rei. I'm here. I've got you. You're safe here." He wrapped her in his arms and tried to sooth her. With his eyes, he asked of the other two what was going on.

The blonde that he'd never met before gathered the clipboards from both of their hands. "These should be mine and hers. If you don't mind, I'd like to stay with her. You may not be able to all the time, and I think someone should. I'll go back in line after, if that's necessary."

Mamoru just looked at the girl in his arms. "Is that alright with you Rei?"

She nodded. "He's alright. He's been taking care of me."

He then looked at the other doctor. "Do you mind, Kumai?"

The other doctor shook his head. "Not at all, Chiba. They were asking for Okawa anyways. If she's fine with you, take her. You may as well take him too while you're at it."

"That's settled, then." Mamoru nodded, then started to lead Rei to the doorway. "Come on."

The blonde followed obediently behind them. Mamoru took Rei to one of the little curtained rooms and sat her on the bed. "Okay, what happened to you?"

She took a deep breath. "Well, I was coming back from my favourite café…"

"She was attacked by a group of five. I waded it just after they grabbed her. As far as I know she has a concussion, a wrenched shoulder (it didn't look dislocated), and her back and hand probably need to be looked at too. Also a bruise forming on the left side of her face. Anything I missed, miss?" The blonde broke in, knowing that was really what was being asked.

Rei just shrugged. "I don't know. I hurt. All over. That's all I know."

Mamoru just nodded. He began by checking out her skull, eyes, and sight. Then he checked range of motion and tendons with her shoulder, then checked out her back and ribs, then took a look at her hand. The entire time he kept asking her questions and making her move various parts of her body. Finally he was satisfied. "You have a concussion and a wrenched shoulder, just as he suspected. The concussion's pretty serious. The shoulder just needs to be iced and rested. The icing will keep the swelling down. Also, you're going to need to move it as much as you can before the discomfort becomes pain. That with help break up the rest of the swelling and will keep the muscles working properly. The hand's just some bruising, though you did split the skin. I'll bandage that, but you'll have to be careful not to let the skin get dry or the scab to pull, okay?" She nodded. "Your back will be sore for the next few weeks. There are some pretty wicked bruises forming, but nothing's actually damaged. In a few days you'll probably need to get it put back into place. I recommend Ami for that. She's got great hands for massage. Other than that, you just need to stay awake for another twenty-four hours. Can you do all of that?" Rei nodded again, though not without hesitation this time.

"I don't know about the staying awake thing, though. I feel exhausted."

"That's fine. I'll let Ami know what's up. She'll know what to do." That comment surprised a chuckle out or Rei.

"Ami always knows what to do."

"That she does. Now, I need you to stay awake while I take a look at your friend here, okay?" She just nodded again, doing her best to look alert.

He turned to the still unidentified blonde in the room's chair. "As you may have figured out by now, I'm Doctor Mamoru Chiba. Rei here is one of my finacee's best friends. The form I have says you're Jadite Takano. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, that's me. Just call me Jad, though. Mr. Takano is my father, and we don't get along."

"Very well. So what…"

"Ooh, ooh!" Came the excited squeal from the girl on the bed as she pointed at Jad excitedly. "I remember you now! You were the one walking the puppy!"

Jad laughed. "Yeah, that was me. I don't remember you being as impressed with me that time, though."

Rei flushed. "You were ogling my legs!"

Jad just shrugged. "I'm only male. And I could see so much of them in that miniskirt you had on."

Mamoru laughed at the exchange. "Well, that's good to know. But back to business. I can't surgically remove your foot from your mouth. Even if I did, you'd probably just put it back in there. So what are you here for?"

Jad started peeling his makeshift bandage off of him arm. Mamoru raised his eyebrow at it. "That's Rei's favourite t-shirt."

"We traded. And I wasn't the one who ripped it first. Normally I'd just get one of my friends to stitch something like this up, but I figured that since I was already here I may as well get it done professionally."

Mamoru got his equipment and a spare chair. He settled himself next to Jad and started working on the cut. "You would have just had a friend stitch it up? What about infection and the rest of it?"

"Infection hasn't gotten me yet, so we must be doing something right. Besides, this time I likely would have gotten the help of the same sweet young lady you're going to turn her over to." A short headjerk emphasised who he was talking about, though Mamoru would have understood without it.

"So you know Ami?"

"She's dating a good friend of mine."

"Ah. Well, that's done. Stitches come out in ten days. In the meantime, keep it clean and prevent it from drying out until it's completely healed, not just until the stitches come out. Wait here for a minute."

He left, and Jad took the responsibility of keeping Rei awake. It wasn't hard. She was full of questions about Zoi. He answered them all with a candor that would have had Zoi attacking him if the other man was there. Finally Mamoru returned. He brought with him a piece of paper and a bundle of cloth. Both were given to Jad before Mamoru continued questioning Rei.

Jad looked at the piece of paper first. It was a prescription for antibiotics. Then he shook out the cloth. He was pleasantly surprised to find out it was a shirt. He pulled it on. It was too big, but that was to be expected. Mamoru was a good four or five inches taller than him, after all, and proportionally wider.

Rei grinned at him. "Can't have you running around here shirtless. They need proper heartrates and blood preseures from the females too."

He smirked. "Ah, so you've taken a look too. Good, now we're even."

She blushed lightly, and he laughed. He could get used to her being friendly.


	20. Chapter 20

Jad was getting tired of keeping Rei awake while they waited at the front of the hospital for Ami to show up. She was getting crankier as time went on, and neither of them was interested in conversation anymore. She was snarky and distracted, and he was fed up with her attitude.

For her part, Rei was mentally debating whether or not to tell Jad of the situation with her father and everything. She felt he deserved some explanation for why the fight had occurred, yet he had given no inclination that he wanted any sort of reason. He seemed perfectly content with it being a random occurrence. However, she was afraid that Sumiyoshi Senior might go after him to avenge his child. Rei had some protection from that, through her father, but Jad could have his reputation seriously besmirched if things went the way she expected them too.

However, that didn't mean she wasn't really, really uninterested in opening herself up for the questions that would come from explaining.

Unbeknownst to her, similar thoughts were running through Jad's head. He had gone to school with Sumiyoshi for most of his life. It had been the fallout of his _last_ fight with that creep that had sent him to finish high school in England, with his mother's relations. He knew that his father had sent him away in an effort to protect him, but the fact that he hadn't stood up for his son and his son's morals still rankled.

This time, however, Jad was not backing down. Someone needed to stop people like Sumiyoshi. It looked like it was going to have to be him. His pride and his ethics both demanded it of him. However, he wasn't sure if he should include the girl in his battle. She would provide credibility to his story, but it would also likely get her name dragged pretty deep through the mud. He didn't want to put her through more than she'd already been put through.

She could be prickly and rude, and she definitely had a chip on her shoulder concerning men, but she deserved the chance to get over it without the public's interference.

"Jad! Hey, Jad! What are you doing here, kid? Causing trouble again?" he snapped his head towards the voice calling his name.

"Always, bro. You should know that by now. What are _you_ doing here is the question?" He laughed, getting up and slinging his arm around the new arrival's shoulders. He missed the shocked look in Rei's face, though, too caught up to notice.

"My little Naru broke her collarbone learning to ride her bike. She's fine, but they're keeping her in for observation. You never answered my question, though."

Jad gestured to the girl sitting by the hospital's main entrance. "This lovely young lady was being bothered by Sumiyoshi and his gang. Don't worry, they look worse than either of us."

His brother raised both eyebrows before going over to where Rei was. "It's nice to see you again, Miss Hino. I wish it could have been under better circumstances, though. I trust you were not seriously hurt in this altercation?"

She shook her head. "Katsuyuki Takano? You're related to Jad here? And no, I'm alright. Just a little shook up." Looking at the two, she's surprised she hadn't seen it earlier. The hair colour was different, but the facial structure was the same, and both had the same blue eyes.

"I'm glad you're alright, Miss Hino. And yes, this brat over here is my younger brother. You never met him because he isn't my father's heir, nor is he very… tractable." He was grinning, knowing how his brother would take that comment.

Jad didn't disappoint him.

_Snort._ "A rebel from day one against 'proper' behaviour and politicking, you mean. And I'm just as glad you're the older brother. I have no interest in the company." Jad just crossed his arms and shook his head. "Good thing father accepted that, or we'd have butted heads even more than we do."

"Jad…"

"No, I haven't forgiven him. And I won't. All he was able to do was delay the inevitable. And do we have to discuss this here? How do you know Rei here, anyway?"

His brother looked at him levelly, before pointing him to the bench next to Rei. "Sit." Jad glared at him, but obeyed. "Yes it needs to be discussed, and she needs to know about it. Miss Hino is Senator Hino's only child. This will concern her, especially since I know something I don't think either of you two knows. It will affect what I _know_ you're planning."

Jad started slightly before shooting Rei a glance. He hadn't realized she was that well connected. It certainly raised some questions. Normally Sumiyoshi didn't go after people who could bite back. "I'm listening, Yuki."

Yuki looked at the earnest faces of both of the two before him, and he regretted the news he was going to have to pass on to them. However, it was something both of them needed to know. "Both of you will have to bear with me for a little bit. I'm going to give an overview of both of your pasts so both of you know where each of you sits when I give the last of the news." At their nods, he took a deep breath and began.

"Jad was from day one a child of deep convictions and a believer in the golden rule. He never got along with the privileged brats that most of father's contemporaries raised. Since he's not the oldest, that just meant father didn't take him to any of the social events that you and I attended, Rei. I think he got off easy in that respect. Anyway, it wasn't a big deal until he was in grade 11. Then he got in a fight with Sumiyoshi. That wouldn't have been a big deal except for two things. One, it was over Sumiyoshi's views on women, and two, he won. Sumiyoshi was furious, and so was his father. Instead of arguing Jad's side, father just sent him to England to live with our grandparents and smoothed the whole thing over back here. Jad's never forgiven him for that.

"Miss Hino is Senator Hino's only child, and from an early age it was obvious she would grow up to be just as lovely as her late mother was. Her father planned on milking both the 'poor single father' angle and Miss Hino's eventual appeal as much as he could. He constantly paraded her in front of the younger generation, and made it obvious she could be considered a deal-sealer for anyone interested in an alliance. However, just because she was a valuable playing piece didn't mean he wanted to be responsible for her all the time. She was raised by her grandfather at the Cherry Hill Temple. Last week she refused to have breakfast with both Sumiyoshi's."

Neither of the ones in his audience seemed pleased to have their family troubles dragged out like this, but Yuki knew he didn't have a choice. His wife kept him appraised of the current situation, and the fight these two had gotten involved in meant they would have to play politics to come out ahead. They needed to know the situation. "This is the background. Miss Hino, you should be aware that my brother has no intention of letting this slide." Her gaze flickered to the side before focusing on him again. "He was too young to put his side forward last time. That's not true now. He wants to expose Sumiyoshi for the scum he is. That would be easier with your cooperation, though I don't know if he would have asked for it. I will, because he didn't know where you fit in this puzzle. Actually, I doubt even you know the newest points of the situation."

He took a deep breath. "Miss Hino, I am afraid your father has changed the rules concerning you. I believe you are both confused as to why Sumiyoshi would attack you, someone with as much supposed clout as he, right?" At their nods, he continued. "Well, this isn't the phrasing he used, but in his response to all questions about your lack of appearance last weekend he has labelled you 'fair game'. Basically, this means that he had withdrawn his protections. Beyond that, he's implied that anyone who, for lack of a better term, brings you back saddled and broken gets to keep you and your father's influence. This holds as long as it's done quietly and you are never in a position to speak out against him.

"Really, the best situation for him now that you've expressed your independence is for someone to blackmail you into marriage. Nasty as it is to say it, that's exactly what Sumiyoshi was trying to do. Had his attack succeeded, he would have given you the choice of marrying him or he would spread tales of your 'depredations' through society. Not only would that have ruined your personal credibility, but after the tabloids got a hold of it, it would ruin your grandfather's temple's credibility. That's why he was no longer concerned about the repercussions of attacking you. That's why I think you should work with Jad in taking them down. Get your story out first, and you'll be fine. I want both of you to get out of this mostly unscathed. You're too good for the shit you've been exposed to."

Both of them appeared lost in thought. Yuki knew that he'd said all that he had any right to. Now all he could do was hope they did the right thing and got lucky. "I have to go now. I stayed longer with Naru than I was planning on, and I'm running late. Jad, you really should come to dinner one night. Give Miwa a call and set it up, okay?" At his brother's distracted nod, he took his leave. It was up to them now.

Rei turned to Jad. "You didn't tell me your father owns Honda." She said, sounding more accusing than she felt. Really she just wanted to tear someone's head off over what her father had done, but sniping at Jad was the only stress relief currently available.

He raised his eyebrow. "You think every university student can afford the latest Civic? It was a birthday gift."

She fumed, obviously wanting to argue. Jad could sympathize, but he didn't think starting a screaming match in the hospital was going to get them off to a good start on this partnership his brother seemed to be pushing for. He decided they may as well get the preliminary discussion underway on that.

"Do you want to help me take Sumiyoshi down?" He asked.

"Yes." The anger smouldering in her eyes only emphasised her cold voice. "I want nothing better at the moment than to knock the block out from under all of those smug, self-assured, slimy _males_ that think they've got the world in their hands!"

"The female ones too."

She glared at him viciously. "They're secondary. They would never do _this_ to anyone, much as that actually isn't a show of morality. It's the y-chromosome that I wish to eradicate entirely at this point."

He couldn't help himself. That sort of all-out attack on his gender, no matter how little it was meant or what had provoked it, wasn't the sort of thing he could ignore. "Hey! That's not fair. I'm not that bad, nor is Yuki! Or your precious Dr. Chiba back there! You seemed to like _him_."

"_You!_" She snarled, ignoring the rest of his comment. "Yes, let's talk about _you_, with your sexist comments and leering eyes! Take every chance to ogle female flesh and never care a damn about the person themselves! I bet you're one of the ones that only ever sleep with girls because actually respecting them is too much of a bother for you!"

That cut a little too close to the truth, and Jad wasn't going to let her malign him like that. "Hey, if you don't want men to look, don't wear those micro-mini clothes, you irrational little twit! We're _designed_ to notice girls' best features! It's your own damn choice if you let us or not!"

"It's _summer_, Einstein! That means it's _bloody freakin' hot out!_ Wearing full pants out in _that,_" She gestured to the door by them, "Is _stupid_. That may be the normal state of mind for _you_, but we girls are better than that!"

Jad scoffed angrily. "Oh, right, _you're_ the smart ones! That _totally_ explains why you all go running around in those same 'oh, look at me, I'm a girl' outfits in the _winter_!"

"We're not talking about winter!" She shrieked angrily.

Luckily for both of them, Ami and Zoi showed up at this point and separated them before someone got strangled.

"That total jerk!" Rei hissed to her friend as they headed to the temple. "Would you believe he called me…"

"Irrational. That's what girls are." Zoi drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and ignored his friend ranting next to him. "Irrational, _and_ a total pain in the…"

"…Neck. I swear, if you hadn't shown up I'd be strangling that insufferable man!" Ami just nodded, knowing better than to try to stem Rei's rant. She'd get to the bottom of it later. "I cannot believe he's related to…"

"…Yuki. Girls _always _love Yuki. And they always make sure I know that. Him and…"

"…My father! Now there's a piece that also deserves to have his neck wrung! I tell you, it's enough to make me…"

"…Swear off women! For _life_!" Zoi made a mental note of getting the whole story later. It took a lot to set Jad off _this_ bad. "There is nothing besides a pretty packaging to commend those conniving…"

"…Slimy, spineless, _brainless_ losers. I can't believe he had the insolence to attack me on my decision to wear…"

"… Miniskirts. I tell you, those are the secret weapons women are using to take over the world. That and…"

"…Idiot boys." She blew her bangs out of her eyes. "I tell ya Ami, I don't know how you put up with him. He's so…"

"…Frustrating. I mean, what even _causes_ those mood swings? Really, girls like her…"

"Guys like him…"

"…Just make me so _mad_!"

Ami and Zoi just shook their heads, completely unaware that the other was dealing with the exact same thing at that very moment. This promised to be a long night for both of them.


	21. Chapter 21

Now that he'd gotten a chance to cool down, Jad was actually rather embarrassed by the argument he had gotten into earlier. After receiving the news she had under the circumstances she did, anyone would have been spoiling for a fight. He _knew_ that. Yet he'd still managed to be goaded into a fight by Rei, the girl he had rescued from the depredations of his ex-classmates just hours previously.

She wasn't as much fun when she was angry.

Mostly, though, he was feeling guilty for calling her names during the fight. And for allowing himself to yell insults at females in general. He really did actually like girls, and he didn't really think they were plotting to take over the world. He just couldn't stand their mood swings and ability to hold grudges.

Yet somehow he'd still managed to shackle himself to one who had both of those qualities in spades. She had already agreed to work rather closely with him on a matter of great importance to both of them. And really, she was probably going to be more important when it came to this project.

He was just praying he'd survive it.

However, today's meeting of conspirators were all people he figured he could deal with, so that was fine. The group consisted of him, his three best friends, two of Ami's friends, and the doctor he'd met briefly earlier. Rei was still too pissed off to be of any use, and Ami was watching her.

Jad didn't think the two girls were going to be of much use. From what he'd seen of them, both were exactly what people had been trained to think of when they heard the word 'blonde'. They were nice enough, but inclined to be silly. They both also seemed to have rose-coloured glasses welded to their faces. Jad hoped they could keep those. They were rather rare in this day and age.

When Neph finally arrived, Jad called the meeting to order. "We are here to plot." He stated bluntly. "There are a group of people who need to be brought down to the slime they are. However, that's not going to be easy. We're going to be up against the best spin doctors money can buy, and we need to beat them.

"The short version is this: Earlier today, Rei Hino was attacked by a senator's son and some of his cronies. This was done with the implied consent of her father. I'm mostly worried about getting the attackers themselves in a position where the streets are safe for girls without political clout, but if I can get her father, I'd like to do that too. She's agreed to help us, which is good. She'll be a better leader for this crusade than me, when it comes to rallying the populace. Any ideas on how to do this?"

"Why don't you just tell everyone the truth?" Piped up the girl with the red bow. Minako, Jad recalled her being introduced as. "If everyone knows the truth, that's all our work done, right?" She elbowed her friend lightly, and the other girl piped up.

"Yeah, the truth really is the best policy." She nodded her pigtailed head decisively.

"Usako," Broke in the doctor, Mamoru, "Our job is to make sure that the truth _does_ get told. The other people are going to try to spread lies to discredit us."

"Oh, oh, I know!" Minako responded, putting up her hand. "We need a witness. Where did the attack happen?"

Jad looked at her in surprise, shocked that such a sensible suggestion had come from such a silly source. From the look of his friends, he wasn't the only one. "It was in the park off of Main Street, the one closest to that little art café."

Kunz frowned. "That's not good. There're a lot of trees in that area. Plus I don't think it's anything people go to reliably. We won't have a lot of luck finding witnesses if there are any."

Neph nodded. "There are some office buildings around, so someone might have been planning on taking lunch there. I wouldn't bet on it, though. It's too good of a spot for a mugging."

"What about apartment buildings?" Zoi mused. "There are a couple of them that overlook that area. Someone there might have seen them."

Jad was doubtful. "Even if they saw anything, most of the people who live in that area work for the families of two of the attackers. Even if they saw something, they'd back down once they realized it was their boss' son on the hook."

"We should get them all onboard." Minako said, with the gleam of a crazy plan in her eyes. "A total worker-driven revolution for those companies! Just imagine all of the stories I'm sure those people know about how horrible the kids really are! They could do all of our work for us!"

Kunz blinked at her, shocked that even _this _bubblehead could come up with something that bizarre. "Can we get back to planning something that will _work_, please? This isn't some drama where crazy things like that just happen. Even if those stories exist, we won't be able to get them from the workers."

The blonde subsided with a huff and a pout. Only Zoi noticed the way her friend opened her mouth to retort, before closing it after her boyfriend touched her hand and shot her a look. He considered that carefully while the others continued to bounce ideas off of each other for a bit.

"Arrgh, this is getting us nowhere!" Jad fumed, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "The only thing we have so far that would work is the idea the two girls pressed on us, to tell the truth. We were going to do that _anyway_. The thing we're trying to figure out is _how._"

"What do you think would work best, Minako?" Asked Usagi, turning to her friend. "You probably have the most experience with publicity here." Four of the guys in the room turned to look at her with confusion.

She flipped her hair insolently. "I'm a pop idol and model, duh. Of course I know about publicity. Well, there are press conferences, and newspaper interviews, and TV celebrity shows, and tabloids… but none of those would really work, would they?" She mused, considering. "The widespread press and celebrity shows none of you have access to. Tabloids are always suspicious as sources. Oh course, I have access to them!" She finished, brightening up.

Only Zoi, specifically watching the group, noticed the look exchanged between her and Mamoru. The man then favoured her with the expression of an adult explaining something to a youngster. "Minako, that's not going to work. All they have to say is that you were suckered by a sob story and everything loses credibility."

"Well, we need the truth out quickly. What about starting with a smaller newspaper? Then, when they get their view out, we'll at least have proof that we said our part first." Usagi broke in.

"It's not desirable, but it'll work." Kunz said finally. It was the best idea they'd come up with yet. "So who do you think it should be? Who do we start with?"

Zoi watched the conversation between Minako and Mamoru with fascination. If it weren't for his years of experience as a bird watcher, he didn't think he'd be aware that they even were communicating. Long practice in luring wild things, however, had trained him to the subtleties of body language. Having a puppy had honed his skills some, so he was able to follow part of the argument. Mamoru seemed to want Minako to say something, but she didn't want to comply. The look on her face reminded him of when Jad had ticked off that… brilliant… reporting… student…

"Jad, what about that girl from the university? The one that runs the paper? The one that called you a 'chauvinistic opportunist with the finesse of a pregnant hippo'? She's strongly feministic, so she'd love to print a story like this. She also despises you, so she won't seem like a sympathetic sucker. Isn't she in line for some sort of award too? That means her work will be watched closely by the regular newspapers as well. Get her onboard and she'll do half our work for us. She's brilliant at propaganda."

Everyone turned to look at him. He caught a brief flash of approval from Mamoru and another of gratitude from Minako, but the expressions were gone before he even registered them. Then all the faces just mirrored the surprise that his buddies' held.

"That's a really good idea, actually." Neph mused. "Covers all of our bases, and the disdain she holds for you will help cover your brother's tail too."

"The only problem is, if she dislikes Jad that much, how are we going to convince her to help us out? I assume Rei is still in too much of a huff to ask her herself. Will she be willing to assist Jad?" Kunz felt compelled to point out the flaw in this plan.

"Only one way to know! Ask her!" Chirped Minako. She looked around the table at the guys, who just sat there with bemused looks on their faces. "Well, what are you waiting for? Someone go ask her!"

"Um, we don't know where she lives. Or even where to start looking for her." Zoi pointed out, entertained in spite of himself. He couldn't help the sense of enthusiasm she infected him with.

She crossed her arms and glared adorably at them. "Really, boys. Do I have to do _everything_?" Zoi ruthlessly suppressed a chuckle at the slight blushes on his friends' faces. She probably really hadn't meant to imply what she did…

But he couldn't help but wonder if she knew exactly what she was doing.

Minako pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number, wandering into the other room distractedly. The rest sat around awkwardly, not interested in making small talk. Jad was obviously getting his story in order from earlier. Kunz and Neph were quite obviously bored. The couple, Mamoru and Usagi, were engaged in one of those conversations couples have sometimes that are too quiet to actually hear and too vague to be understood by outsiders. Zoi was watching them thoughtfully, still trying to reconcile the two different views his eyes and ears gave him about Ami's friends.

Finally Minako came back in, waving a piece of paper. "I got it! I got her number! I thought that if she was as good as you say then my PR agent might know of her, and he did! He got it for me!" she handed it to Jad, smiling triumphantly. At his look of consternation, she glared at him and put her hands on her hips. "Now look here, mister! I did not just do all that work for you not to call her! Go on!"

Looking like a man heading to his execution, Jad sighed and took out his phone. He dialled the number and everyone waited with baited breath to see how thinks would turn out. "Hello, is this Miss Motoi? This is Jadite Takano…"

"Yes, the same Takano that you ripped a strip off of in the university cafeteria."

"No, I really didn't find it all that funny, to tell you the truth."

"Well, I'm glad _you _found it funny. But that's not why I called…"

"No, I'm not stalking you! My friend's girlfriend's friend got it from someone she works with…"

"Yes, that does sound suspiciously like stalking, but I swear I'm not."

"Look, I don't want a date. Promise. Though being unfavourable compared to the overweight child of a sasquatch and an eel is a new one."

"Look, I have a story for you. Something happened today and I need your help in making sure that everyone who should be in trouble due to it is."

"No, it was not my fault… Hey! I'm not the bad guy here!"

"Fine, but you get _one_ drink and _one _dessert. I'm not paying for you to down coffee and eat cheesecake all night."

"Call me a cheap bastard all you like, but that's my offer."

"Fine, fine. I'll see you in a half hour."

"Okay, bye."

Jad glared at the people in the room as he hung up. "That was _not_ as funny as you seem to think! _Quit laughing at me!"_

Jad had just shooed them all out of his house, since he had to go meet with the reporter. Zoi took his leave of his friends rather hastily. He waited till after his buddies had turned to corner to go catch up with Mamoru and the girls.

He knew he wasn't making noise, but Mamoru turned to grin at him as soon as he started in their direction. "Thought I'd be seeing you now. What tipped you off?"

Minako looked at him appraisingly, but Usagi seemed a little baffled at the conversation.

Zoi shrugged. "There was a big difference between what you said and how you said it and what your body language said."

Minako pinned him with a look. "What did our body language say?"

He looked straight back at her unflinchingly. "That there was no silliness in you tonight."

She nodded, seeming impressed. "Good eyes. I can't answer your questions today, though. I have things to do, groundwork to lay. I'm not going to do Jad's work for him, but planting goes better if the field's been prepped."

He nodded, and she left, disappearing quickly into the night. He raised an eyebrow at the other male in the group. "Will she be alright by herself?"

Usagi smirked. "Ask your friend Kunzite if she can take care of herself. She'll be fine."

Mamoru nodded. "She's good. So what did you want to know?"

"Why?"

Usagi snorted. "It's your friend's crusade. We may do a lot of the work, but we don't want you depending on us. Besides, we don't know yet how effective we'll be. We won't promise something we can't deliver. None of us have done this before."

"Oh." Zoi blinked. "That makes sense."

"Plus we didn't want to put all of our cards on the table yet. Jad's going to be working closely with a very emotional Rei for a while. He has no tact. As well, so far two of Usagi's other friends have beaten up two of yours. If something needs to be smoothed over, we want it done quietly." Mamoru added.

"Hunh. I'd never have thought of that, you know. If that's the case, why are you telling me this?"

"Simple." Mamoru grinned. "You already figured it out. Better to tell you everything than have you stumbling around half-informed and making assumptions. If you don't mind me asking, how did you notice?"

"Oh, that was easy." Zoi said distractedly, still mulling over all he'd been told. "I've been a birdwatcher since high school. The body language is similar."

Mamoru blinked before grinning. "I think this time I'll let you off the hook." Zoi glanced at him quizzically. "You know, for calling us birdbrains."

He laughed at Zoi's flush. "That's not what I meant!"

Usagi elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs. "We know. He's just like that sometimes. Keep this to yourself, 'kay? We'll let the others know when they need to. For now, this is best."

Zoi nodded. "I can do that. Besides, this'll be more fun."

* * *

_I think that the phone call, espeically the bit about stalking, is my favourite part so far in the series. And I remembered shortly after posting the last chapter something that I wanted to say in it._

_Disclamier: None of this is any reflection on any real person. The fact that Takanobu Ito is the name of the actual owner of Honda is a weird coincidence. I have never met the guy, and any discussion of Jad's family is in no way based off of him of his family._

_Pretty lucky guess though, eh?_


	22. Chapter 22

_Okay, I admit that this has strayed from its Ami/Zoi roots. I promise you all they have a couple of chapters almost entirely about them coming up. And I will write more. Other than that, enjoy the story. I'll be responding more the comments from reveiws at the end. _

* * *

Makoto hummed happily to herself as she browsed cookbooks at her favourite bookstore. She felt like her world had righted itself after being out of kilter for the past while. Now that her closest friends were all back together in one big group, not even rainy, miserable days like this one could dampen her spirits.

She was going to celebrate by trying a new style of cooking. She skimmed over the titles quickly, dismissing a good third of them out of hand as ones she already owned or ones she had borrowed. She further eliminated a full shelf on being not reputable, on the opinions of her fellow chefs. The rest she worked her way through more slowly, finally finding herself with only two choices left. She pondered them, trying to decide if Mexican or Ukrainian sounded like a bigger challenge, and which she could make her friends eat.

Her musing was interrupted by the feel of eyes on her. She glanced up once again, looking for the source of the unease. However, there was no one deeper in the store that appeared to be paying any attention to her whatsoever. It was definitely the direction her senses were telling her the person was hiding in, but he just couldn't _see_ anyone.

She gave up on that line of thought with a huff. It wasn't doing her any good, and was just making her feel paranoid. She glanced back down at the books in her hands, trying to decide between them. Finally she just gave a shrug and tucked both into the crook of her arm, before heading off to the back to find herself a new novel.

She glanced around herself absentmindedly as she walked, taking in the comforting feel of a bookstore with each deep breath. Though not as introspective as Ami or Rei, Makoto still enjoyed the thrill of a good book. As she passed on shelf, she drew to a short pause. There was something maddeningly _familiar _about that head of wavy auburn hair…

She gave herself a shake, then continued on. Normally she was good with attaching the correct names to people, but nothing was coming to her for this guy. From there she assumed he was just someone she saw around. Maybe he took the same bus as her…

She snorted. _As if anyone wearing an outfit that polished takes the bus!_ She berated herself mentally. Then she smirked, considering the fact that he probably spent more time on his hair and clothes as she did. One thing ponytails are great for is controlling hair with minimal effort.

Nephrite watched Ami's friend Makoto wander off with a silent sigh of relief. After the indignities he'd suffered on her hands the last time they met, including but not limited to losing a fight to a girl in front of Jad, he was in no hurry to renew their acquaintance.

He continued looking over the newest astronomy books as he mused over what a waste that was. Any other time he'd be after her like a shot. His tasted tended to run to tall girls with real figures. He was always afraid he was going to break girls the size of Ami.

Not to mention it was damned _annoying_ to have to bend in half to kiss those girls. Kunz never seemed to mind as much, but Neph had his doubts to that man's sanity. And his. Anyone who would voluntarily hang out with crazies like Jad and Zoi…

Not that he would be mentioning that fact to the three of them. He may very well be crazy, but he was _not_ suicidal.

Finally he decided on his own books and started to head off. He was careful to check around the corners of the shelves before leaving, cautious of running into the girl and being embarrassed in public once again.

Halfway to the counter, he remembered that he'd promised to pick up the latest edition of _Fairy Tail_ for Jad. He spun around suddenly enough to startle the person behind him and stalked to the back of the store, grumbling about Jad and his manga addiction.

In fact, he was so busy mentally roasting his friend for the inconvenience that he entirely forgot there was a tall, green-eyed, _good_ reason for him to pay attention to where he was going.

At least, he forgot until he crashed into her. _Really, _he thought angrily, watching both of their books fly out of their hands, _this looks _entirely_ too much like some lame chick movie chance-meeting._

"I am _so_ sorry, miss! I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright? Here, let me help you with those…" He came out with the apology almost mechanically, cursing himself out mentally for forgetting about her.

He scooped all the books up in one arm, quickly sorting them into his and hers. He raised his eyebrow at the two cookbooks. "Ambitious. Perogies are not as easy as people seem to think." Then he started cursing his big mouth. The last thing he needed was to start a conversation with this girl. It just might end with him singing soprano, considering how their last meeting went.

She just grinned, though she did have an odd look in her eyes. "That's what I've heard. But I think I'm up for the challenge. I love cooking. Looks like you love the stars." She nodded at the astronomy books in his hands.

He felt himself flush for no apparent reason. "Yeah, they've always been interesting to me. I'd like to join the space program sometime."

She nodded. "That's neat." He started squirming as she just kept looking at him. Suddenly she seemed to snap back to attention, noticing his nervous movements. "Sorry, I don't mean to stare. I just have this feeling that I've met you before…"

He steeled himself for when she finally realized…

"You look like my ex-boyfriend." The comment was followed by the widest grin he'd seen out of her yet.

He blinked. That really hadn't been what he'd been prepared for at all. Wait, did she just say he looked like her ex? What kind of comment is _that_? "Excuse me?"

"My ex." She responded again, obviously not understanding his apparent confusion. "The upperclassman that broke my heart when I was twelve."

"And this is supposed to be a _good_ thing?"

She gave him a sidelong look. "Yessss. Why, what do you think it would be?"

He just stared at her, completely floored by her comments. Finally he found his voice. "I look like someone that broke your heart as a child, and you think this is _good_! What do you _have _in that pretty little head of yours, cotton balls?"

He recognized his error a moment too late. Her eyes narrowed, and her fist clenched. He braced himself to be soundly defeated in public once again, as he certainly couldn't hit a girl. However the expected strike didn't come.

Instead she just stamped her foot. He looked at her in bemusement, obviously confused by this action.

"You pompous jerk! I recognize you now! I think I like your friend better, even if he _does_ have a big mouth! If this wasn't my favourite store I'd kick you where I did last time! Ooh, you make me just wanna…"

Instead of finishing her statement, she just stomped her foot again and stormed up to the counter, paying quickly before leaving. Neph just rubbed his hand over his eyes. _Did that _really_ just happen?_ He wondered, not really believing his own senses.

"Snrk." Came the sound from the store associate who had witnessed the whole thing. It brought Neph out of his bafflement to glare at her.

"That's not very nice." He chided the girl, who looked like she was choking on the hand she had shoved in her mouth. She pulled it out, obviously still trying hard to stifle her giggles.

"If you think she's cute, there are better ways of telling her than asking if she's got cotton balls for brains, wise guy." Came the arch reply.

"But she…I just… It was…" His frustration grew as the girls entire body quivered with the effort of not laughing at him. "She said I looked like her ex! Not even a nice ex, but some bastard who hurt her… STOP LAUGHING! What she said was _NOT_ a _compliment_! Quit it… ooh!" Finally it became too much for him, and he stomped off to the counter, not even noticing the tears running down the poor girls face as she compared his exit to the one the other girl had taken.

It wasn't until the door slammed shut behind him before the associate let her laughter out, collapsing to the floor.

* * *

_I've had some questions about the last few chapters that I wanted to clear up, as they may have been thought by more than one person. _

_1. Usagi was baffled by Zoi and Mamoru's first exchange last chapter because she didn't know that Zoi had noticed, or that Mamour had noticed him noticing. She went on to help explain since I'm sure she had a pre-strategy-meeting strategy meeting with the other two. After all, they'd have heard about the attck on Rei without knowing the Jad was planning on doing something about it. Mamoru is not going to let something like that slide, but he has no clue who Jad is, other than a name or a face._

_2. The mind games have two main purposes. One, they keep the story from de-volving into 'the two groups saw each other from across the room. Their eyes met with those of their destined partner, and everyone fell in love and was happy' stories. Those are cute, but I would become bored writing one and it would be abandonded. Two, it's just the personalities I gave them. By chapter 10 it's obvious that Minako and Kunzite are both good at this sort of thing, and enjoy doing it. Therefore, they're going to duke it out over this. Also, in chapter 2 Mamoru was introduced as the sort of person who would consider this both fun and payback, as well as a way of keeping well-intended nosiness from actually harming the relationships. That sort of attitude came across in his conversation with Ami and Zoi. As well, that sort of silent pressure will likely be needed to make Rei back down on her anger. Eventually I think she'd likely be drawn to Jad, simply because he _is_ so straightforward. As well it's part of Usagi growing up, as was discussed around chapter 14._

_3. As well for things that seem disjointed or unnecessary, they may be or they may not be. This story, as with any that I write, is actually written almost entirely in my subconcious. I add things in that _I_ don't understand, and they usually come to have a point later. That's just how I'm hardwired. In english class, I could write an entire essay and not know what it was about until I re-read the conclusion. In this case specifically, I think it's due to wanting the guys all to become friends. Else it'll be one big group, and poor Mamoru off by himself. Zoi is just the available and appropriate person to connect him to the rest of the group._

_There's probably another reason for the politics and such. Currently I am reading Lisa Shearin's novels and the _Tsubasa_ manga series. Both of them involve this sort of thing, so it's the way I'm thinking right now. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, and I'll take all of your comments to heart while writing new chapters. Thanks for the feedback, as it makes me more aware of what I'm doing as well. I hope all of you have a great day, and continue reading this as it comes out._


	23. Chapter 23

_My editor was sick earlier this week, then I had to help my brother-in-law move. XP I hate moving. There's always so much crap that you don't really need, but want. It took us seven two-hour trips from the apartment to the storage locker, and the better part of two days. Still, now that it's over, I can put up some more chapters._

_Get well soon, kiwigreeneyes!_

* * *

Kunz watched the friend Ami had brought with her to video game night with annoyance. Normally he wouldn't have paid any attention to the airhead, but something about her wasn't sitting right with him. At times she would say things that were almost smart, but then she would say something incredibly blonde to balance it out. He couldn't figure out if she was really smart or really dumb.

That bothered him.

Normally he was able to read people at a glance. Back when he'd been going to university his ability to size up people and situations in a moment was legendary. Several times he'd walked into a classroom on his first day only to immediately leave again and switch the class. Every time he'd avoided a teacher that wasn't right for him.

Ami so far he'd been completely right about too. She was everything he thought she was. It had appeared to him that he had done the same to all of her friends.

He had placed this one with the other blonde in a category entitled 'whirlwinds of disorder'. Actually, it was an entirely new category for him, considering he had never before met anyone with quite their ability to make and foul up plans.

Actually, in that way they were kind of like Zoi, only minus the intelligence and much more transparent. Maybe it had something to do with blonde ponytails in general…

But that was irrelevant. What was important here was that everything this Minako did reinforced his opinion of her, and he _still _couldn't erase his mental doubts! What _was_ it that he was missing?

He wasn't the only tense one in the apartment tonight. Neph's normal acerbic comments were just a little _too _bitter, his temper a little _too_ sharp. Though they all knew why that was, thanks to a conversation with Jad shortly after he had arrived.

"_Hey Neph! Good to see you, buddy." A half-hearted grumble was the only answer to Jad's cheerfulness. Jad raised his eyebrow, the opportunity to tease Neph too much to resist. "What, did you leave the house this morning without your pants on or something? And women saw and laughed?"_

"…_Get over here so I can strangle you." Came the indignant reply from the man sprawled on the sofa, failing horribly at MarioCart. _

"_Nah, I think I'm better off over here." He poked through the pile of astronomy books on the table. "Hey, did you get my manga for me? I don't see it here."_

"_No." Said Neph sharply, just as he finally crossed the finish line in dead last. "I just barely got out of there with those things. If it wasn't for you and your stupid manga, I might actually have had a _good_ day."_

_Jad and Zoi both blinked, surprised at the comment. Kunz, however, was busy putting two and two together. "You wouldn't happen to have been involved in that screaming match at the bookstore today, would you?"_

"_He was." Came a new voice from the doorway. Zoi immediately forgot about Neph and his temper as he bounded over to take the tray of snacks from his girlfriend's arms and give her a quick kiss. "It was with my friend Mako. I heard all about it already. Oh, this is Minako, guys. Minako, these gentlemen are Kunzite, Nephrite, and Jadite. I'm sure you already figured out which one is Zoi." Ami continued, kicking her shoes off._

_The blonde next to her nodded, handing her own tray of treats to Ami while she pulled her boots off. Zoi came back just in time to see his girlfriend burdened again and whisked the second tray into the kitchen as fast as he had the first. "I'd assume that's the one who feels impelled to save you from the long and arduous journey to the kitchen. It's nice to meet you guys."_

_Everyone chuckled at her dry comment and Ami blushed. Minako met Kunz's eyes for a brief moment, just long enough to let him know that she did recognize him, but wasn't going to tell the others that. That suited him just fine. He did _not_ need his buddies knowing that he'd been beat up by this girl. Other than Zoi, who knew but had promised not to tell under threat of an unspecified, dire torture._

_They teased Neph for a bit and settled in before beginning the games._

Kunz shook his head to clear the suspicions from it. So far the girl was being just as silly and ditzy as if she was still thirteen. There was nothing in her to make him this uneasy. She hadn't even seemed to have noticed his attentions. Either that or she considered them ordinary.

_Really,_ he thought, running his gaze down her figure, _could be either with that shape._

He went to get another coke, still mulling the nagging suspicions over in his mind.

"I'm sorry." Came a voice from behind him, and he spun to see the object of his thoughts standing in the doorway.

"What?" He said, surprised to hear that coming from her.

"I was out of line last time. I got too caught up in the game to think that maybe you didn't want to play, and then got mad at you. I'm sorry."

"That's fine." He responded, still not sure what to think of her.

"Great! We can be friends then!" She said excitedly. Before Kunz was even aware of the danger she had him wrapped up in a surprisingly tight bear hug. She backed off before he started to suffocate and grabbed herself a cream soda, wrinkling her nose at his choice in drink. "Why do you drink that? It's so plain, and a little bitter."

"I like it." He said simply, not showing his surprise that her first act as 'friends' was to criticize his choice in drink. Well, the cream soda certainly suited her. Candy flavoured, see-through, and sugary.

She shrugged, then popped a bag or popcorn into Zoi's microwave. "Hey, do you know what setting to put this on for popcorn?" She asked without turning around.

"Try the popcorn one. It's the button with the piece of popcorn printed on it." He responded, sarcasm just barely underlying his words. He continued watching her as she leaned on the counter, humming her latest single and tapping her foot.

"What'cha lookin' for?" She asked, seemingly still absorbed in watching the popcorn pop. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even think before opening his mouth.

"Any sign of intelligence from you."

"Hunh?" Came the response, just as the microwave went off. "Ooh, it's done!" She pulled it out and started shaking the bag. "Sorry, I missed that. What did you say?"

"Nothing." He responded, glad she hadn't been paying attention.

Minako was glad that she'd been facing the microwave when he'd spoken the first time. It was gratifying that she was able to put him at ease that easily, but what she'd discovered had angered her.

_Looking for intelligence, huh? Well, you certainly wouldn't find it in your stupid skull!_ She thought angrily. This, after she'd apologized and everything! It was insulting, uncalled for. And fortuitous. _I am going to get revenge. I am going to get revenge and help Mako all at the same time. And I can't wait till you figure out what I'm doing. You are going to be _furious_, and I hope I get to see it. I guess this is what Mom meant when she told me 'don't ask the question if you don't want the answer'._

She looked at him, her face carefully set in a mask of worry. There was a light of challenge in her eyes, but she was sure he wouldn't notice. He was too convinced she was brainless to correctly analyze it even if he did see it.

"Your buddy Neph isn't normally this grouchy, is he? I mean, everyone seems a little tense around him tonight."

Since the most oblivious person in the world could have seen what she was talking about, Kunz wasn't really surprised that she brought it up. "No, but he was quite embarrassed earlier, and that always puts him in a mood. Don't worry about it."

He saw her obviously dismiss Neph's disgruntlement with relief. However, her face immediately clouded over again as she seemed to remember something else. "Mako's not just in a mood. He hurt her feelings. Did you know he asked her if she had cotton balls in her head? She didn't even do anything wrong, just told him that he reminded her of her ex."

Kunz blinked. "Um, did you ever consider the fact that we men consider that an insult?"

She jumped up to sit on the counter, then braced her hands next to her and leaned forward with confusion written plain on her face. "You do? Why is that?"

He just gaped at her, as shocked at the thought that he had thought she had some brains as at the fact that she didn't understand the insult. "Um, if they're exes, there was something wrong there with the relationship. We understand 'you remind me of my ex' as 'you seem like the same sort of jerk-creep as someone I knew, and I already don't like you'. Do you understand? It's like when one of us calls one of you by the wrong name."

"Oh!" She said, eyes widening, as she brought a hand to cover her mouth. "Oh! No, I didn't know that. Oh wow, that explains a lot." The look she gave him was heartbreakingly earnest. "He should have told her that. She doesn't understand, so he really hurt her feelings. If he's just embarrassed by the fight in the store, he'll get over it. But _she_ won't. Oh, poor Mako."

"I think he feels strongly about more than that." Said Kunz dryly. Some part of his mind was astonished at the amount he was telling this girl without meaning it. However, that part of his mind really didn't have the attention of the rest of him.

"Really?" Asked the girl before him, looking like a child being told a story. "What else is he feeling strongly about?"

"Your friend in general." He said, not even considering the facts that Neph wouldn't want him to tell, hadn't said it himself, and that this girl was friends with and would likely tell the other girl. "He actually seems quite taken with her. I think her fire hit him as hard as her knee the first time they met."

"The first time?" She asked, looking adorably confused. "They met before this?"

Kunz shook his head internally. "Yeah. Him and Jad were scuffling, and she thought it was a real fight and that Jad was overmatched." How did she not even know this? Maybe girls didn't share as much as he thought.

_Good boy_. Minako mentally cheered him. _Get used to giving me info unsuspectingly. Think it doesn't matter. Fall for the sugar. C'mon, you know you want too._

"Wow. That really wouldn't be a very good first meeting. Now it'll be even more awkward next time they run into each other. If he doesn't apologize soon, I don't think she'd even give him the time of day. Oh, it's just so sad that she's feeling so bad, especially if he _does_ like her. That would be a tragedy. A sweet guy like him could be good for her."

It took everything Kunz had not to snort out loud when she called Neph sweet. _If he were actually sweet, we wouldn't have this problem, now would we?_ He thought. Minako was still babbling about 'poor Mako' in front of him, but he tuned her out. _I'd better make him apologize, though. He does like the girl, and if it affected her as much as this candyfloss princess thinks, then he's going to regret not doing so. And I'll have to put up with him and his moodiness when he does._

So thinking, he gave a decisive nod. Belatedly her remembered the girl in front of him and came up with a reason to give her for his actions. "Just so. It's a great tragedy. However, if you don't head out quickly with that popcorn, you'll probably miss your turn at Smash Brothers."

She hopped up with a worried-sounding squeal and rushed into the living room. He chuckled at both her abrupt departure and her forgetfulness. He grabbed her half-drunk pop and followed her to the rest of the group.

_Hook, line, and sinker_. Minako thought smugly as she pretended bashful shock and accepted her drink back. _You, my boy, are mine now. My matchmaking minion. And you don't have any suspicious of what you've angered._

"Hey, Minako." Ami said thoughtfully as they walked back to Ami's place.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you drinking cream soda all night? I mean, I know you like it, but you _love _coke. You didn't even touch that."

An evil smile lit her friend's eyes, and Ami groaned. This meant trouble. "Why, I was leaving the coke for _dear_ Kunzite-honey. He seemed to like it so _very_ much."

Ami rolled her eyes. "Just don't kill him, okay? He is Zoi's best friend, and I kinda like the guy."

Minako smirked at her. "I wouldn't kill him. Blood is just _so_ hard to get out of clothes. And I suppose he could be a nice guy, when he's not busy being an egotistical jerk."

Ami shook her head. "Okay, have your fun. Not like I could stop you anyway. Just watch out. He's sharp."

Minako snorted. "Yeah, like a wooden spoon. That man already caught me red-handed _and_ knows what I'm doing to him, yet hasn't figured it out because I'm too blonde and female to challenge him."

"Oh dear."


	24. Chapter 24

Once again Neph was in the position of watching a girl he thought of as enchanting and vibrant while hiding behind the shelves at a store. However, this time he was going to make sure not to start anything in the store. Instead he was going to (gulp) apologize.

But not in here. He was planning on 'running into' her outside and offering to take her for coffee or something. Then he would explain why he thought what she had said was insulting first. He really didn't get why she was still comparing guys to some creep that broke her heart eight years ago. But, if that's what she wanted to do, it was her choice, and no excuse for insulting her intelligence.

At least, that's what Kunzite had decided, and he had nagged Neph about it until this apology had become a promise.

Now he just had the trouble of sneaking out of the store without her noticing and starting a scene like the last one.

For once, he almost wished he looked as inconspicuous as Jad or Zoi. Normally he was immensely proud of his height, build, and flowing hair, _regardless_ of any muttered comments from those two miscreants about 'girly-man'. However, none of those distinctive traits were any help in _avoiding_ people…

He ducked down and slunk out of the store hiding on the far side of an elderly lady. She gave him a sharp look, but continued to cover him the entire way out of the store, before coming to a halt and facing him.

"Thank you, ma'am. It was very kind of you to assist me in there…" He trailed off as she raised her hand to his face and pinched his cheek.

"Well, well!" She cackled. "Aren't you a handsome one? What did you do to that sweet young lady, break hearts and promises? Can't think of a good reason for a cutie like you to hide from her else!" She patted his cheek fondly.

"I didn't!" He protested, almost instinctively. "I just… Um… She…"

"Never mind, dearie." She replied fondly, eyes softening as she seemed to recall something from her own life. "Just you make sure you _apologize_ to her." She punctuated that statement by jabbing his in the chest with her cane. Then she grinned at him. "It'll work out. And remember that we girls are _always right_. Even when we're wrong, we're right."

With that she tottered off, using her cane as support once again. Neph just stared after her, shocked at how quickly she had assessed the situation and given advice. He was even more shocked that it had been decently _good_ advice. Though he was _not_ going to admit to being wrong because he was male anytime soon.

He dropped onto the bench outside the store, content to just wait for the girl to leave. He had decided that it didn't matter if she knew he had been waiting for her so he could apologize. Besides, any time he tried to plan anything he just ended up providing way too much amusement for the nearest uninvolved female.

Finally he saw her leaving and stood up. Time to face the music.

"Miss Makoto?"

"Miss Makoto?" To say she was surprised to be hailed that politely upon leaving the store was an understatement. To see that the one calling her was that jerk from the previous week was an even bigger shock. _Wait, how does he even know my name_?

She walked over to where he was standing, looking rather bashful. He was blushing lightly, though she knew he would deny it if she was to call him on it. One hand was rubbing the back of his neck, probably an unconscious nervous reaction. She eyed him warily. Considering how their last few interactions had gone, she was only cautiously hopeful this one would be better. "Yes? You were calling me, right?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I was. I… uh… well, I wanted to apologize for what I said to you last week. It really wasn't very nice of me." He flushed slightly darker, obviously having trouble voicing his thoughts.

Makoto just blinked. This she hadn't expected. "Oh. Thanks, I guess. Apology accepted. Hey, how did you learn my name?" This guy was just full of surprises today. She still hadn't quite processed what he'd said.

"Well, you told my friend Jad when you met him the second time. I made him tell me."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. And I need to apologize too. I shouldn't have just waded in and started beating on you that first time." She knew she was blushing lightly now too.

He laughed. "That's fine. Considering the situation, I certainly can't think badly of you for doing what you did. In fact, I think it was rather admirable. I _will_ accept your apology for the way you defeated me, though."

She just blushed deeper, remembering the rather debilitating strike she had finished him off with in their fight. _That_ definitely deserved an apology, especially considering all she had learned about the real situation since then. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know enough about your fighting ability to bother with pressure points and such. They may not have worked."

He just kept grinning. "Consider it forgotten, then. It was a good idea, even if it's not one I'm particularly fond of."

She grinned back. "Well, thanks. I'm glad you decided to clear the air between us. I'm not used to disliking people whom I don't even know. Hey, since you know my name, mind telling me yours?"

"I'm Nephrite. Or just Neph works too. It can be a bit of a mouthful."

"Same with mine. You can call me Mako, if you'd like."

"I appreciate the offer. Now, if you'd like, I wish to extend an invitation for you to join me for a drink. I'd like a chance to let you know why I found what you said to _me_ insulting. I'm sure you didn't mean it as such, but there it is. It doesn't excuse my behaviour, but the explanation might help prevent further misunderstandings."

"Sure." She said, slightly confused. She had no idea what he was talking about, but was willing to listen.

"Well, they were both laughing, and he convinced her to join him for coffee. I think this is going rather well." Pale blue eyes were distant as their platinum blonde owner mulled over his friend's accomplishments so far.

"If I didn't think he could do it, I wouldn't have let him talk to Mako. I have confidence that they'll be able to work it out." His black haired companion answered, looking at the other with his own storm blue orbs.

"Well, I have to say you thought right about how it would play out. I wouldn't have expected the laughter."

"That's because you don't laugh."

One pale eyebrow was the only answer given in response to the darker man's blunt statement.

"With your friends, sometimes. But not with anyone else, and not even with them as often as the others do. I see it. It looks just like I used to.

It was silent for a moment at their table. Then the quiet one finally responded. "Used to? You are so open with these girls I find that hard to believe that."

Mamoru just grinned. "I have Usako, Kunz. That makes all the difference in the world."

Kunzite just grunted in reply. He continued looking out the window, blatantly ignoring the humour and smugness in his companion's gaze. Finally Mamoru broke the silence himself. "I'm here because I was still mildly concerned for Mako. Even with the best planning, something could have gone wrong. Why are you here?"

Kunzite shifted his gaze to the man across from him. "I told Neph to apologize to her. Else he would have moped. So I wanted to make sure he did it right." He gazed warily at the man across from him. There was a point to these questions, he was sure.

"He didn't look like he was moping. And a lot of what you impressed on him was about how he hurt _her_, not about his own feelings. So how did you know that?" He was definitely looking for something. Kunz eyed his adversary warily, unsure of what he was supposed to admit to.

"I heard it from that other little blonde one, Minako. She's rather single-minded, and she was entirely focussed on 'poor Mako' when she came to Zoi's with Ami the other day. She just kept going about how…he…needed to apologize…" He drew his eyebrows together sharply, suddenly furious. The laughter written plainly on his opposite's face was the last straw. "That… little…_bitch_! She… she _played_ me. Me! Without me even noticing! She…" His anger switched targets swiftly. "_You_ knew. Why didn't you _warn_ me or something?"

"Would you have believed me? Besides, Neph really did hurt Mako's feelings, and I really did want it fixed. Now that's happened, Minako's improved, you've had some of your superiority shaken up, and I've gotten to see your reaction. It's good for everyone."

"But… but…" The pale haired man spluttered, obviously still in shock that a young girl had manipulated him. Such a thing was almost inconceivable to him!

"She did it. You fell for it. Get over it." Was the blunt advice from across the table. "I told you so that next time you could figure it out yourself. If it was more than the once, I think you might hate her when you figured it out. Now you know, so that won't be an issue. Maybe you can even give her a challenge. One of those would keep her out of all our hair for a while, until all of the inter-group relationships settle out. She loves playing matchmaker."

"So I see." Kunz replied, anger quickly being replaced with anticipation. He hadn't had a real challenge in quite a while too. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. If you'll excuse me, I need to ponder this for a bit."

"By all means." Mamoru replied, gesturing him out of the booth with a wave. "I'm going to stay here for a bit. My friend Motoki should be taking his break soon. I'll see you around."

He watched the taller man leave with a distracted wave of his hand. As soon as the door closed behind him, Mamoru let his grin spread across his face. _Got you now, little fishy. Minako's not the only matchmaker around, and I think you two will suit nicely._

"That wasn't very nice, Mamoru." Said the blonde that plopped himself down without waiting for an invite. "Minako's going to have him wrapped around those little fingers so fast."

"Yeah, but it'll be fun seeing how long he'll hold out acknowledging it. Besides, he needs someone to teach him to have fun. Zoi's good, but he doesn't have the experience of Minako. And I think she's the only girl he'd ever be able to look at as a real equal."

"He is rather full of himself, isn't he? Too bad. Else I think he'd be quite a decent fellow. But siccing Minako on him…" The blonde shuddered theatrically. "I'm glad I had Rika to fend them off myself."

Mamoru just laughed. "Don't worry so much, Motoki. I'd have kept them from making you _completely _whipped."

Motoki laughed, understanding very well. "Only mostly, hmm? Just like you?"

"I don't mind being wrapped around Usako's fingers. They're very pretty fingers."

"Ha ha, I know what you mean. So you think the whole group of them will find their own fingers to get wrapped around in the group? None will resist successfully?"

Mamoru snorted. "You should see them with Zoi's puppy. Trust me, they've all had plenty of experience being at a girl's whim."

"So now we just watch and laugh?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Sounds like fun." The friends shared a chuckle, knowing that with the prides involved, this would be like nothing they had ever seen before. But very much entertaining.

"… so that's why I responded the way I did. I don't want to have those sorts of negative connotations attached to me in your mind." Neph finished, hoping she got the idea. Really, it wasn't that difficult of a concept. Sleazy, heartbreaking scumbag does not equal him. Nice and simple.

"I… see. I never considered it like that before. I have to admit, you're probably correct about how it would harm a relationship. I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd take it as an insult." To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She had always considered her old boyfriend to be the pinnacle of masculine desirability. To hear otherwise now would take some getting used to.

Neph watched her mulling over him comments, pleased with how well today had gone so far. Considering how badly their previous interactions had gone, that was a miracle. "There's one other thing too." He blurted out impulsively. He hadn't been planning on saying this, but he was willing to go with the flow. "It's tied in to the form my insult came in. The thing is, beyond him giving you preconceptions for all guys, I just didn't want to be associated with someone that stupid."

She looked shocked once again. "Stupid? What makes you think he's stupid? I told you he got high marks and all."

"Yes, but he was dumb enough to turn you down, to hurt you, not noticing…" He went red once again. "…Well, you. So therefore he must be incredibly stupid and have bad taste. At least, that's how I felt when you said it."

She broke into a grin. "Aww, that's so _sweet_!" He immediately went brick red. "Thank you. I'm glad you think that well of me." Sensing his discomfort, she changed the subject. "So how did you meet this wonderful worthy-of-being-attacked friend?"

He gave her a grateful look before replying. "Well, I won a full scholarship at a university in England…"

They continued talking for most of the afternoon, before Mako regretfully had to take her leave. "I have plans for later. Sorry."

"What sort of plans?" He asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't meeting her boyfriend or anything.

She just grinned, catching the hint of disapproval in his voice. "Wild orgy with the frat houses on campus." She burst into peals of laughter at the look on his face. "Just kidding. I promised to babysit my neighbours' kids while they celebrate their anniversary. Wow you're gullible. The look on your face was priceless."

He glowered at her, humour ruining the scariness of the expression. "That wasn't very nice of you."

Her eyes twinkled as she responded cheerfully and insincerely. "Sorry."

"Hmpf!" He grunted, before turning an appraising eye to her. "Well, you're going to have to agree to go to dinner with me for me to accept _that_ apology."

"Of course." She replied, smile widening and face reddening.

"Good. Now, I'll need your number…"


	25. Chapter 25

_I think philosophy was my favourtie class in first year. I was one of the two people that the class declared couldn't ask questions or comment in the last 15 min. Else no one was getting out of there on time. So instead you get to learn my inner musings, since I felt like having a discussion with myself. Tell me what you think of my veiws, and if they're decently IC, please. I love feedback and learning new ideas._

* * *

"So what do you think of the situation regarding our friends?" Zoi asked idly. Receiving no answer, he tilted his head down to look at the girl currently using his chest as a pillow. He stopped stroking her hair for a moment due to his inattention. "Ami? You still awake?"

"Mmmm, don't stop. Feels good." She mumbled, obviously half asleep. He chuckled and complied, returning his hand to its earlier task.

"You know, you seem to like being petted as much as Xena does. What does that tell you?"

"… Callin' me a bitch?" She asked sleepily, smiling slightly. "… don't bite or nuthin'…"

"Much." He retorted dryly. She chuckled and nestled her head deeper into his chest.

He returned to his previous activity of watching the sun dance through the leaves of the tree they were lying under. Watching the soothing patterns eventually entranced him so much he didn't even hear his girlfriend the first time.

"Neph's got the best chance."

He shook his head slightly, still somewhat caught in the spell of summer. "Wha…?"

She turned her head up slightly to see him better. "Neph's got the best chance. Rei is everything Jad finds overwhelming in women and Kunz has a lot to learn before he'll gain Minako's respect. She thinks he's an egotistical bastard, and a cold one at that."

He twirled a strand of her hair around his fingers. "She's not wrong. He's one of my best friends, but she's not wrong."

Ami giggled, bringing her hand to her mouth in an almost conspiratorial manner. "That's why it's so funny. As soon as he realizes what she's been doing, he's going to be furious. Then he'll have to try and beat her at her game. His pride won't settle for less. She's probably the only female he's ever met that he could consider an equal. That doesn't mean she feels the same way."

Zoi poked her lightly in the nose with his free hand. "Right on the button, sweetheart. It'll be incredibly gratifying to watch him chase after a girl without even realizing he's doing it." Suddenly a less than pleasant thought occurred to him. "Hey, what happens if he tries to seduce her for the win? He plays a wonderful gallant, but what happens if she really does fall for him?" A messy breakup would put more strain on everyone around them. He was sure it wouldn't end his relationship, but the collateral damage would be a problem.

"Let him try." Ami responded casually, a wicked glint in her eyes. "Last guy to seriously try that ended up voluntarily taking a position in a remote city with little ever hope of career advancement. He didn't even get her to the bedroom. The harder anyone chases Minako, the greater the hold she has on them. She doesn't mind honest liking, or even lust. She considers those compliments. It's attempted emotional manipulation she doesn't like."

He frowned lightly, considering. "But isn't that what she does? Both in her work being an idol and with you guys?"

Ami closed her eyes for a second, considering. "Yes and no. Emotions are what defines manipulation, really. I asked Mamoru about this after I found out about some of her abilities and choices a few years ago. He said something about stages and types of emotion. Now, how did that go…" She fell silent for a few moments, pondering.

"He talked about positive and negative emotions. Let's start with her job. We both agree that she manipulates the public, as do her PR people, right?" At his assent, she continued. "How does she do that?"

"Well she… actually… um…" he trailed off, none of the words coming to him suiting his thoughts on the matter.

"Take your time. Make sure you understand what you're saying, instead of just taking a shot in the dark."

He nodded his assent, obviously still lost in thought. Finally he seemed to come to a decision. "She acts like a friend. She treats all of her fans like friends, and presents a wholesome 'this could be you' type of vibe."

Ami nodded. "Now, imagine if someone were to show up with a vibe that said 'if you were as awesome as me, I might consider being your friend'."

"That sounds kinda like some rockers." He observed.

"Yes. How many of their fans adore them?"

He blinked, startled. "Don't all fans adore the people they're fans of?"

She shook her head. "They respect and admire them. They like their music, or whatever it is that makes them attract fans. They go to shows and buy CD's. That doesn't immediately mean that the fans like _them_. You follow?"

"I think so." He mused. "I'd never considered there to be a difference between liking a band and liking a band's music, but now that you've pointed it out I can see it."

"What Minako does makes them take that one step further and like _her_. That's what sells everything else. Afterwards, she's happy, the fans are happy, the networks are happy, and the public in general is happy. Is that manipulation a bad thing?"

He considered that deeply for a moment. "I don't think so. I can't see any way that it harms anyone."

"Okay, now imagine a politician. He says 'like me, vote for me, and I'll do this for you'. Is that a bad thing?"

Zoi pondered for a moment. "It can be. It causes people to worry, and creates stress about which issue facing society is the most important."

"But it's the same thing, isn't it?"

"No." He shook his head. "Not really. What she does is make people happy. The other one threatens their happiness, I think, more than helps it."

"But if they're using it to do good things, doesn't that make it good?"

He gave her an incredulous look. "Ami! I know you're too smart to think the end justifies the means! And too good of a human being!"

She smiled up at him. "Thank you. That was very sweet. But imagine it wasn't me who said that. What is wrong with that statement in general?"

He gave that idea some thought. His head was going to buzz like a wasps nest after he was done sorting through everything Ami was saying. "It's saying that you can't have one good thing without losing another. That's not fair."

"Ignore fairness. You're close, though. That statement strikes us as untrue because it's contradictory, and we know that deep down. It states that you have to be unhappy to be happy."

He looked at her oddly. "Sometimes that's true, though. Sometimes you have to do something unpleasant to get pleasant results. The old phrase 'you can't build a house without cutting down a few trees' comes to mind."

"Yes, but why does cutting down the trees have to be unpleasant?"

He blinked. "Run that by me again?"

"Why does cutting down the trees have to be unpleasant?"

"Well, it doesn't really… I mean, it sounds like some tough physical work, but that's fun in its own way…"

"Exactly. So the difference is, do you approach the forest thinking 'I'm going to build a house' or 'if I don't do this I won't have a house'."

"That makes some sense." He rubbed his forehead tiredly. "What does that have to do with Minako?"

"Let me phrase this another way. In teaching Xena a new trick, do you praise her when she does it or berate her when she doesn't?"

"Praise."

She squirmed a little on his chest, getting more comfortable. "And how about me? Do I get to use you for a pillow because you can be physically with me when I do or because I wouldn't be touching you if I weren't?"

He blinked. "Because you are here, not because you wouldn't be. The first, very strongly."

She nodded. "I believe you've heard of that. It's called positive reinforcement. Praise for doing right. Scorn for doing wrong is called negative reinforcement."

"Yeah, I've heard of those." He said, back on familiar ground for the first time since this conversation had started.

"Minako works almost entirely on positive reinforcement. I cannot, with all honesty, say _only_, but I think she does use only that type."

He considered that for a moment. "But from what I've heard, she still uses positive reinforcement to hurt at times."

"Of course. If you want people to take a fall, you can either push them off the edge or tempt them to jump on their own. She does the latter."

"Oh, cause that really sounds _so_ much better." He said sarcastically.

"Well it isn't." She replied simply.

"Wait, what?" He couldn't believe she'd just said that.

"It's not better. But Minako is only human. She gets insulted, and upset, and protective. When she gets like that, she reacts to protect herself and the people she cares for. That's what all of us do."

He just stared at her, slightly taken aback. "O-kay… I guess that makes sense. But how does that make her ruining a guy's career with a twitch of her hips better than him trying to catch a ride to wealth with sweet words, except in who moves first?"

"He wanted to control her with her affection. 'Give me money or I won't tell you I love you' sort of thing. She presented him with a 'this is the type of man I could love and you're not it yet' counteroffer. He left because he realized that he could never be that type of person the way he was and was ashamed of it. If she'd fallen for him, however, she would likely have been damaged badly inside, not just in pride."

He nodded, understanding her point well enough for now. "Okay, so that explains types of emotion. What about stages? You mentioned those earlier."

She grinned. "Minako says 'do this and I'll _like_ you. I will _approve _of you'. Doing bad with it would be to say 'do this and I'll _love_ you'. She only uses surface, transient emotions. Do what she says and you'll have a brief flash of feeling good. Don't, and all you'll miss out on is a brief flash of feeling good. Nothing earthshaking either way. It still allows for people to make their own choices, guided by their own morals. It's when they don't have morals that she can lead them down the garden path."

She was silent for a minute, letting him absorb that. Then she continued. "All of us always had an example of what negative reinforcement and mucking with stronger emotions would result it. Both Mako and Rei are hurting, and they won't be better quickly. Not until they can shake off all of the negative manipulations they'd been through. I see hints of it in Jad too. I think that's part of his eagerness to please that has him spoiling your puppy even worse than the rest of them."

He nodded, still kind of lost in his head. "That makes a great deal of sense… And my head hurts now. I think I'm going to need to think on this for a while. I'd love to discuss it with my friends, but doing so right now could tip the scales for the worse."

She giggled. "I had it much easier. I'd ask a question, Mamoru would give me a hint as to the answer, and we'd discuss it a few days later. Then another question would be asked, and he'd tell me to mull it over again. Sometimes he was the one bringing up questions too, and we'd both consider it for a few days. However, a half answer would have made you more worried at this point, not less."

"That makes sense." He admitted ruefully. He wished he could have had the luxury of exploring this slowly. "How did Mamoru come to be such a master at philosophy anyways?"

"Experience." She replied simply. "He wants to always know what people want from him. Then they won't blindside him and hurt him."

He raised an eyebrow. "That sounds harsh. I didn't think he was that cynical."

She gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "Hey!" He protested. "I said _that_ cynical. I never said I thought he wasn't cynical at _all_."

She giggled. "You didn't know him before Usagi. They met about the same time I met her, and he was a cold, aloof, and hard man back then. Far too mature for his seventeen years. The only person he ever even smiled at was his friend Motoki. I think the only reason Motoki even was his friend was that he's the same as Usagi for picking up the strays of society and making them feel welcome. I like him rather better now. I like me rather better now too. I was a very proper little miss back in those days. I never played a video game before the eighth grade, you know."

"No I didn't." He responded, eyes widened in shock. "Never? Why not? How did you manage to avoid them? They're everywhere."

"No one ever asked me." She said simply, shrugging. "Arcades aren't the sort of place quiet, shy little girls wander into by themselves. And since I'd never tried them, I'd never ask my mother for a home gaming console. I asked for books instead."

He just gaped at her incredulously. "Are you serious?" At her nod, he just shook his head in bemusement. "Wow. Next thing you'll be telling me you've never played grounders tag or four-square or had a bumpy on the tire swings."

She just looked at him quizzically. "You're probably right, considering that made about as much sense to me as if you were talking in Klingon."

He spluttered in shock. "_None_ _of them?_ Wow. I don't even know what to say to that."

She shrugged. "That was then. It's not like I'm missing it."

"Damn right you're not!" He declared, startling her with him vehemence. "Next time we're drinking we're going to take the party to the park and teach you those games! I'm sure if I say it's for you I can even convince Kunz to unbend enough to play! Well, maybe not four-square… that one wouldn't be as much fun or as much of a challenge now. Actually, if we go over to the playground now I can teach you some of the games."

"That's really not necessary. I'm fine not knowing them." She demurred, not feeling much of a need to get up.

"No, no, you need to learn them. Everyone should know these things. C'mon!" He cajoled, getting himself up and pulling her up with him. "Just what we need after a heavy discussion, some exercise to blow a breeze through our heads!"

She just shook her head and allowed herself to be drug off, her boyfriend's enthusiasm buoying her. Even if he was occasionally childish, he was never boring to be around.


	26. Chapter 26

"Minako! Over here!" The blonde whipped her head around at the sound of her name. Spotting the blue-haired girl that had called her, she broke into a grin and waved. She quickly bid goodbye to the person she'd been talking to before running over to where Ami was.

"Ami! What are you doing in this part of town? I didn't expect you to be here!" She cried, throwing her arms around the other girl.

Ami laughed and returned the hug. "Zoi's neighbour needed some help moving some furniture. However there was some problems with the vehicle and they were delayed. Xena needed to be walked, so I said I'd do it. I just had to go grab the keys from Kunz. He works around here, so when I brought the keys back we just stayed in the area."

Minako grinned at the complexity of the answer. "So the short version is you're walking your boyfriend's dog?"

Ami blushed and nodded. "Yeah, basically."

"So this must be Xena then, right?" Minako squatted down, making a fuss over the previously ignored puppy. "She's a real sweetie, isn't she? Yes you are. Yes you are, lovey. You are such a good little sweetheart. And so _cute_, too! Your master really knows how to pick winners, doesn't he? You and Ami, both as cute as buttons and sweet as honey. Oh yes, you know I'm talking about you, don't you?"

Ami laughed. "She sure does. And she's a huge suck for attention. Why don't you join us? There's a park just ahead, I think. Then I can take her off the leash and let her chase sticks for a bit and run around."

"Sticks? You didn't bring her a ball or anything?" Minako asked, surprised.

"No point." Ami responded. "After the second or third time she fetches the ball she just gives you the dirtiest look. She makes it plain that if you want the ball, you shouldn't be stupid enough to keep throwing it away. Although she has taught Jad to fetch, kind of."

Minako started laughing again. "So she's as smart as she is cute. That's good to know. Now I'll be ready for it when she starts trying to train me."

"Yup! Forewarned is forearmed!" The blue haired genius chirped cheerfully. The headed over to the park, still giggling randomly.

"Okay, here you go girl. Go have a quick run!" Ami said, taking the leash off of the puppy. Xena was off like a shot, checking out bushes and running in circles. The two girls watched her from a nearby bench.

"So how long are you gonna be out here with her?" Minako asked, considering inviting Ami out for a meal after.

"I don't know. Until Zoi's done, I guess."

"Wait, you don't have a time?" Minako asked, surprised.

"No. He doesn't know when they'll be finished. He guessed an hour or two."

"And you're going to keep her out for all of that? Does she normally take walks that long?"

"No. But I needed to give Kunz his keys back. He's going on an overnight business trip. He leaves right after work, so he should be gone now." Ami answered matter-of-factly.

"Why couldn't you just take Zoi's spares from him? Why did you need his keys too?" Minako asked, confused.

"I didn't need Kunz's keys. But he needs Zoi's keys. That's because when he gets back late tomorrow, he's going to Zoi's to sleep."

Minako blinked. This was making less sense the more she asked. "If he's already spending one night away, why would he want to spend another one too? And why at Zoi's? It's the middle of the week, won't they both be busy the next day?"

"Yup. Both have work. And he doesn't _want _to spend another day away, but some of his ex-neighbours didn't return their keys when they moved out, so his building is being re-keyed. He supposed to trade in his keys this evening, but was going to be busy. So instead of making the owners wait up till midnight or so tomorrow night, he's staying with Zoi and getting the keys the next day. And for why Zoi's, because he does have the key for there so Zoi doesn't have to wait up if he doesn't want to." Ami replied, filling in all of the holes in the story.

Minako blinked. "Wow. Just one thing on top of another, isn't it?"

"Yeah, this was the only thing they could think of to do. Actually, that's not quite true. If the keys couldn't be worked out, Zoi was going to call Jad and have him pick the lock to his place. He's done it before. Zoi's neighbour knows Jad and would have let him into the building."

"I see." She said slowly. "So since there was no way to do it easily they just picked the legal way, is that it?"

"Basically." Ami responded. "It's a good choice, and I don't mind watching her. She's fun. Xena! Stay out where I can see you, hun! Get back over here!" The puppy responded by bounding back over to where they were sitting and demanding to be petted. Both girls were happy to oblige. The fluffball stayed with them for a bit before running off to chase bugs. "So how was your day? What were you doing in that building I saw you coming out of?"

Minako grinned conspiratorially. "One of the major newspaper chains has offices in there. My PR agent had set me an interview."

Ami raised an eyebrow. There was more to this story than Minako was saying. "Why there? Why not at your studio or at a coffee shop or something?"

"Well, the official story was that I was in the area and wanted to go see what happens in a 'real news center', and my people just decided to get it over with while I was there." The blonde replied, putting sarcastic emphasis on the part of her bubble brained public image. "While I was there I hung around with some of the head reporters. I was talking to the guy who does crime reporting about Rei's trouble, and how it made me feel less safe. He's going to look into it, but that's not all."

"Not all? That's already quite a bit." Ami replied, giving Minako the eager audience she obviously wanted for her story of intrigue.

"One lady who works just next cubical was listening in. She has a less than fully utilized gift for discovering all the dirty little secrets there are to a story. Her favourite niece, who's named after her, is best friends with one girl that Sumiyoshi terrorized. She despises him with a passion. However, there was never enough evidence for her to go after him due to his father. If he was anyone else she would have had him hung, drawn, and quartered by now. Now she has the opportunity to get him. And since _she_ will be the one hunting down _Rei_ for the story, it'll be more easily believed."

"Wow." Ami said, truly impressed. "That's more than we could ever have hoped for. How did you learn about this?"

"Let me ask you one thing. What did you think Usagi's part in all of this was?" She responded, not ready to spill her source quite yet.

"I don't know." Ami replied, puzzled. "I'll admit I was curious about why she was so involved. I thought she'd have the same amount of effectiveness of Mako and I. That is to say, not much. Does she have something to do with it?"

"Usagi works at a daycare downtown. It's one of the largest daycares in the city. So she drops a few worried remarks in the waiting area with the mothers there, and she's in rumour central. So she says 'watch your daughters' and they reply 'yes, else what happened to so-and-so's girl could happen to mine', then she says 'it would be great if those trouble makers would be dealt with properly' and she hears 'so-and-so totally agrees'. You follow?"

Ami's eyes were wide. "You mean she's spreading rumours to all the offices at the same time that she's gathering leads?"

"Yup." Minako responded smugly. "You know that this will be discussed to death over the water coolers. It's a political scandal and a black sheep horror story all rolled into one, with the added indignity of it being an attack perpetrated by the wealthy _and_ idle. It's going to be all over the middle class by the time anyone has a chance to move to silence the papers. Then, when they try to cover it up, all that resentment will keep the story alive unofficially."

Ami just stared at her friend with respect in her eyes. Finally she found her voice. "Wow. That's… wow. Remind me never to tick you off. That goes far beyond anything I would have expected, even from you. I am seriously impressed."

"Yup." Minako replied cheekily. "So that's what I did today. How about you?"

Ami shook her head. "Nothing so grand. I explained the ethics of this sort of thing to Zoi, then learned how to push a tire swing and do a cannonball off of the trolley on the playground. Things like that."

Now it was Minako's turn to look shocked. "You were playing on the playground? How did that man manage _that_? I've been trying to get you to do that for _years_."

Ami blushed slightly. "He's just like that. I couldn't help myself."

"Slick." Minako said, obviously impressed. "You just watch out that he doesn't pull you to the bedroom next time instead of the park."

"Minako!" Ami hissed, face turning beet red. "Don't _say_ things like that! We're in public!"

The blonde just laughed and patted her friend on the arm. "That's my little prude. Good girl. Just remember that there's no problem with it as long as it's what _you_ want too, not just him."

The bluenette just hid her face in her hands, her ears and neck proving that she was blushing even harder, if possible. "Quit it." She mumbled through her hands. "Just, quit it. Why do you have to _say _things like that?"

More laughter greeted her comment. "They need to be said. I may as well do it. It's not like anyone else would. Well, maybe Mako."

"'Maybe Mako' indeed." Ami huffed, taking deep breaths in an effort to calm down. "She's not as bad as you are."

"I call 'em like I see 'em, girl. You know that. And what I see are two healthy adults who are very, _very_ fond of each other. Now, enough of that. Tell me about your day."

"Well," She said, gaining back her breath. "After we got to the park…"

"_Hey kids, mind if we join you?" _

_The eldest of the young girls turned to look at him suspiciously. "Why do _you_ want to join us? You're a _boy._"_

_Zoi looked down at himself and feigned shock. "Wow, you're absolutely right. Strange how I didn't notice that myself. Thanks for pointing it out to me."_

_The younger children giggled. Even the eldest thawed slightly. "Well, I guess if you really want to, you can. Promise you won't wreck our fun?"_

"_Promise." He responded solemnly. "See, I have a reason for wanting to join in. This is Ami, and she's never skipped rope before. Do you think you could teach us?"_

_The girl nodded. Another little girl came forward to look up at Ami. "Hi. I'm Noi. Is he your brother? He seems too nice for a brother."_

_Ami grinned. "Nope, he's not my brother."_

_Noi's eyes widened. "Wow. Is he your…" She motioned Ami down and whispered the last word in her ear. "Boyfriend?"_

_Ami nodded. The girl immediately went into a huddle with the rest of the girls. Frantic whispering was heard before one moaned out "Not fair!" The others quickly hushed her._

"'Not fair'?" Minako asked. "So he got an admirer, did he?"

Ami nodded. "More than one after he rescued a kite out of a tree."

"_He got it! He got it!" Noi squealed, excited._

"_Hunh. That's not such a big deal." Said one little boy, who obviously had a crush on Noi. He had spent the entire time so far throwing grass at her and pulling her pigtails._

"_You're just jealous that he's so cool and has a girlfriend. A dumb meanie like you doesn't have a chance of growing up to be like him."_

"_Why would I want a girlfriend? Girls are just sissy, silly crybabies. I don't want anything to do with girls." He declared, obviously stung by her words. He reached out to give her a shove._

_But instead felt himself falling as she tripped him with a leg sweep. "Don't even try it, Tacchi! I'm tougher than you are, you big bully!"_

_Zoi came over and helped the boy to his feet. "Now, now, none of that. Someone's going to get hurt if we play like that. Just behave for now, will you? For me?"_

_Both of the kids nodded, hero worship plain in their eyes. _

"He really is a charmer, isn't he?" Minako observed, echoing her sentiments from earlier.

"Yeah. It's so cute."

"_C'mon, Ami. Get on the tire swing." He whined, pouting adorably. "That's the entire point of us being here. Just give it a try. Trust me. Drunk Neph has used tire swings. You're nowhere near too big for it."_

_She shook her head, resolute for once. "Those things are meant for children. I am not a child. I am staying here!"_

_Zoi glared at his girlfriend from where he was next to the tire swing. She just glared back. To be honest, he was impressed with this show of backbone. Ami usually tended to give way too easily._

"_Besides," She continued, still matching him glare for glare, "You said something about a bumpy. That sounds very uncomfortable, and I have no desire to be any part of it!"_

_Suddenly a rather evil gleam came into his eyes. "Are you so sure?" He asked, voice low and seductive. "You never know, you might really like it. Are you so very sure you do not wish to even try?" He stalked closer to her as he spoke._

_Ami gulped. He was planning something, but she had no idea what it was. It definitely wasn't what his voice was promising. He'd never do anything like that around children._

_At least, she really hoped he wouldn't._

"_Wh… what are you doing?" She stuttered. "Stay back. I know you're planning something. Keep away." She backed up until her back hit the tree she was next to. She ducked around it, keeping it between her and this strangely enthralling side of her normally light-hearted boyfriend._

"_Are you so sure you want me to?" He purred, obviously pleased with her reaction to him. She wasn't fleeing in terror, so she at least trusted him enough for curiosity to win. "Are you so very, very sure that's what you want?"_

"_Yes!" She stated, trying to sound defiant and strong. Not an easy task when your knees and voice are both shaking and you're hiding behind a tree._

"_Really? It doesn't look like that. It doesn't sound like that either." His eyes twinkled, and she recognized the humour in them. It made her feel more confident._

_However, the fact that he was right in front of the tree she was hiding behind didn't._

"_I'm sure. You…ack!" She squealed as he suddenly dived around the tree, moving too fast for her to dodge. He held both of her wrists in one hand and used the other arm to pull her close._

"_C'mon Ami. Don't you want to… play… with me?" He murmured huskily in her ear._

"_I… I…" She stammered, her breath coming in pants and her head spinning._

_Suddenly his grin changed to pure mischief, and before she could even register the switch he used the hand resting on her waist to attack her ribs mercilessly. _

"_Ah… No… Stop…Ha ha… Tickling… Don't… Hee hee hee… Can't… Breathe…" She wheezed. She would have collapsed right there if he hadn't had a good grip on her. He swung her up on his shoulder and switched the tickling to the back of her knees. She squirmed ineffectually in his grip, but he didn't let her go._

_Until he got to the tire swing._

_He plopped her down right in the middle. His smile was openly exuberant as he began moving the tire. "Pull your legs in, sweetheart. You don't want them to hit the sides."_

"_Zoicyte Green, when I get off of this thing, I am going to kill you! You hear me? I am going to kill you dead!" Ami responded, laughter in her words. She did as he suggested and tucked her knees up to her chin. "That was low. Believe me, you will pay for… Urk!" She cut off her sentence as the tire hit the wooden support pillar, the jerking motion causing her to lose her thought. It did tell her where the name 'bumpy' came from, though. "That was _not_ fun. I don't like these, you jerk. I…" _

_She trailed off as he took hold of the tire again, turning it in a big circle with him in the center instead of in the pendulum motion of the bumpy. "I know." He said simply. "Very few people actually like them. I can't stand them myself. The bump seems to induce motion sickness for a moment."_

_She glared at him. "If you knew that, then why'd you do it?" She asked, outraged._

_He grinned at her unrepentantly. "It was fun. Now, this one's called a spinney."_

_Her eyes widened in alarm. "Don't you even think about iiiiiitttttt…" She said as he let go of the tire with a flick of his wrist, causing it to spin wildly._

_He stood watching off to the side. He grinned at the kids who had watched the whole thing. "I am in so much trouble when she gets off that thing."_

_They nodded. "Especially if she hurls." Noi added. She turned to the others. "How dizzy do you think she'll be?"_

_Zoi turned his attention back to his spinning girlfriend as the children argued over the state of her stomach. He grinned, wondering what form his punishment was going to take from his intelligent and very subtle girlfriend._

"He didn't!" Minako said in horror, eyes wide.

"He most certainly did!" Ami responded indignantly. "Can you believe it?"

Minako shook her head. "The boy's got guts, I'll give him that. What did you do to him?"

"I haven't done it yet." Ami said primly. "Something like this deserves some thought."

"Good notion." Minako responded. "Then what happened?"

"_Ooh, you are so in trouble, mister!" Ami groused, glaring at the man currently supporting her._

"_Hey!" He said, mock indignant. "If I wasn't here you wouldn't be able to walk yet. You could barely stand after that ride."_

"_Don't you push your luck, you jerk. It's your fault I can't walk." She glared at him._

"_I know." He said, mock exasperated. "I can't believe my girlfriend has such a weak stomach."_

"_You are in trouble right past the tip of that nose." She replied, snapping out the words._

_He grinned cheerfully at her. "I know." Then he leaned in close to whisper to her in the same husky voice he'd used earlier. "There's no one I'd rather be in trouble with, though."_

_She shivered slightly from the feel of his breath on her ear. "Just you wait. I'll make you regret this."_

_The kids watched as their adult playfellows left. "Adults are so weird." Tacchi groused. There were nods of assent all around._

"_I think cooties must have eaten their brains." Noi said, watching the retreating couple bemusedly. "They make no sense at all."_

Minako laughed to hear the kids' comments. "They're probably right, you know."

"Probably." Ami said dryly.

"Who's right?" Came an unexpected but not unwelcome voice. Zoi dropped a kiss on his girlfriend's temple from his position leaning on the back of the bench the girls were sitting on. "Thanks for taking care of Xena, sweetheart. I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem." Ami said, smiling up at her boyfriend. She handed him the leash. "We're going to go grab some food now. I'm starving, and I accosted Minako right after work. And no, you're not invited. We have plotting to do."

"With her?" Zoi said, looking at Minako in horror. "Suddenly I'm re-evaluating my chances of surviving your revenge."

"Good." Ami said decisively. "See you later." She said giving him a quick peck.

He watched her go, a dreamy smile on his face.

Minako snuck a look back and snickered. "It may not be cooties, but _something's_ killed the poor boy's brain."

* * *

_I know that calling the puppy a 'huge suck for attention' isn't really grammatically correct, but it is what we call Xena. I think it originally started with saying she was a 'suck up' for attantion, but considering all of us grandkids were under ten when she was a puppy, it got shortened. I went to fix it, then changed it back. I like it better this way._


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey Jad. How did the meeting go?" Jad snarled at Neph in answer to his innocent question.

Zoi whistled. "What's got your drawers in a knot? That was a little extreme."

Jad threw himself onto the grass next to them. "I think I hate women. Or at least they hate me. There was _no_ reason for them to act like that!" He accepted the pop that Neph handed him. "None! I am _not_ the bad guy here! But to hear _those_ two talk, I may as well be the walking representation of all the wrongs males have _ever_ done to females!" He took a drink of his coke. "It was totally unfair! And why isn't there alcohol in this thing?" He stared at his drink in disgust. "After what I've had to put up with, I deserve a _drink_, dammit!"

"Here." Kunz said, handing him a hip flask. "I thought you might be needing something. Not a lot, though. We're in public, and it's still early."

"Hunh." Jad huffed dismissively before taking a pull right from the flask before adding some to his drink. He handed it back grouchily as Kunz held his hand out for it, then flopped back to the ground. "Why are we in public then? Why not just go get drunk?"

The answer to his question arrived in a ball of fluffy energy jumped onto his chest and began licking his face.

"Xena! No kissies! Gerrof! Off, I say! Oof, quit standing on my lungs! Xena!" Zoi laughed and picked his puppy off of his friend's chest. Jad sat up and took a deep breath, his own laughter fading.

"Aww, man, you didn't have to knock over your drink, did you?" Neph looked at the drink slowly seeping into the ground. "Really, dude. Alcohol abuse. You have to take better care of this stuff."

Zoi grinned and handed Jad the puppy back. "Party foul. Now, what to do about that…"

"Just leave him alone." Kunz responded, startling the other guys. "After all, today he had to deal with Tokyo's resident man-hater, that reporter, and a girl with a giant chip on her shoulder against guys in general, both of whom have previously torn a strip off of him. I don't think he's had a very good day so far."

Jad nodded emphatically, petting the puppy in his lap. "It's looking up, though. _This_ girl's a sweetheart."

* * *

_Poor dude. I'm sure you can imagine what he had to put up with thanks to the phone call earlier. I was actually going to write it out, then I realized that my vocabulary is pretty weak in that way. I am not very good at inventing appropriately blistering comments. However, I'm chosing to veiw that as a good point. _

_Oh, I forgot to put this in there, I think. The reporter is one of those people that are so self-assured that they're really too full of themselves. Think snobby. Very snobby. So Jad's laid back attitude and refusal to give anyone their pedastal would tick her off to no end. That's kind of how I had her pictured in the original chapter 18. However, I think their interations got cut from the revision. That's the problem with writing it out twice. I never remember which set of details to base things off of._


	28. Chapter 28

_I really don't know where this puppy gets all of her energy._ Zoi thought, yawning. He'd had the day off, so had spent it with his puppy at the park. Halfway through Ami had joined them. Together the three of them had spent the day romping and playing.

Xena was growing quickly. Zoi fondly reminisced about how when he'd first gotten her how he could hold her in his cupped palms. Sure she was a little big, but he still _could_. Not now. Soon he wasn't even sure if she would fit in his lap.

He wasn't sure what he thought about that.

On one hand, she would no longer be his little baby puppy. She would be too big to cuddle, too big to pack around. He would finally have everyone's help in making sure that she doesn't jump up on people. For now, since she was so young and so cute, very few people could bear to discipline her. That would change.

_On the other hand, though,_ he thought, looking at Xena snoozing in his lap and Ami crashed on his couch, _the sooner she'd too big for my lap, the sooner I'll be allowed to cuddle with my other lady!_

Really, Zoi wasn't sure if this situation was one he couldn't win or couldn't lose.

* * *

_Something mushy. It makes me go awww, and today that's what I wanted. Happy B-day to me! Reveiw? As a gift? *gives reader puppy dog eyes* Well, have a good day anyway. Hope you liked._


	29. Chapter 29

_This has not been edited. I haven't posted anything for a week and anything over a page or two in longer. Sorry bout that. Anyways, I'm going to try to write some more tonight. Still, it'll likely be a little bit before I update again. That's just life and muse conspiring against you. Anyway, hope you like it._

* * *

Minako watched Kunzite out of the corner of her eye, trying very hard not to laugh at the resentment and bewilderment she could read in them. He was trying to keep those feelings hidden, and to anyone but her, he may well have.

However, she had learned to read people better than most, in a (mostly) successful attempt to keep others from using either her of her friends. He knew that now, or at least knew some of it. By the end of the day, she planned on learning who had spilled the beans on her. Someone had told him, or he wouldn't have figured out what she was doing. If he'd sorted it all out on his own, he wouldn't look bewildered.

She couldn't resist the chance to nettle him further. She hadn't forgiven him for what he'd said to her when they were at Zoi's place the week before. So she was playing the empty-headed ninny for all she was worth today. She could see it irritating him. Every time she gave out her silly titter at whatever foolish comment offered from the males surrounding her she saw him mantle, like an angry bird. She could see her artful half-flirting attitude was irritating him like fingernails on a chalkboard.

She hadn't been planning this for today. It had been a surprise to find out that he worked for one of the sponsors for her upcoming concert. However, since the opportunity was so blatantly there…

Minako was not one to let the comment or the chance slide.

It made it all the better that he was going to have to listen to his co-workers singing her praises for a while. They would continue her irritations even while she wasn't there.

Finally she saw him stalk off, apparently disgusted by what she was doing, and clearly not expecting to get the chance to call her out like he'd like to. She smirked internally. She had her own thoughts on how the conversation would go. She wanted to know who had told him of the game she was playing with him, for one. Yes, it was a conversation she wanted as much as he did.

On her terms, though. Not his.

Judging his annoyance to be sufficient to put him off guard, she excused herself from her knot of admirers. It wasn't easy, but she'd had practice at this too. Finally she got herself extracted, and began to hunt down her quarry.

As she'd assumed, he was alone. A short conversation with the secretary shared by several lower level manager trainees assured her that he was in his small office. She noted the slight grin on the girl's face with a certain smugness. If that girl was anywhere near the gossip she seemed to be, news would be all over the company that she had hunted him out. The idea of him having to put up with elbowing and winking from his fellows almost made her lose her own composure and grin like the cat that got the canary. She fought down the urge to smirk, instead letting her normal vacuous smile grace her features.

No need to tip her hand early, after all. He'd learn what she'd done soon enough.

Kunzite grimaced and tried to lose himself in the reports he was reading. He was still seething over the blatant display that… _girl_… had made of her sexual appeal in his workplace. There were some other words he wanted to use to describe her, but he was still honest enough with himself to admit she didn't deserve to have them applied to her.

Yet.

He heard his door click shut silently and looked up in annoyance. He knew he'd shut it previously, and the issue at hand had better be pretty _damn_ serious and touchy for someone to sneak in without knocking. Especially since he _was_ in such a foul mood.

His eyes met a pair of sparkling blue eyes that belonged to the reason for his foul mood and cursed internally. He did not want to talk to her while he was still this wound up. However, if she'd chosen to have this conversation now, she could be responsible for the outcome.

"What do you want?" He asked, anger making his voice sullen.

She widened her eyes, looking absolutely adorable and innocent. "Why, Kunz, what _could_ be the matter?" She appeared at his elbow so quickly he almost jumped at finding her there. He did start when she wrapped her arms around him in a short, breath-stopping hug. "You're in such a mood! Poor friend. Wanna tell Minako about it?" She sat herself down on his desk and grabbed his coffee cup from where it had been sitting, taking a quick drink. "Ugh." She said, wrinkling her nose and putting the cup back down. "You like that bitter too. Haven't you ever heard of sugar?"

He just stared at her in shock. He hadn't expected any of her actions, and was at a loss for words. Her casual disregard for his personal space and personal property caused his anger to well up again. "What do you think is bothering me? I _know_ you know what the problem is."

She looked at him with artful innocence. Only the hint of smug humour in the back of her eyes kept him from dismissing everything he'd heard and puzzled out. As it was, her playing dumb just made him seethe more. "Don't give me that look. I told you, I _know_. Not I guess, I know. And I can tell just from looking at you that you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Me? Surely you are mistaken. How would I know what you're mad at? I just came in to say hi to a friend." She leaned forward lightly, looking quite earnest. "After all, we _are_ friends, aren't we? I mean, you said that last time we met."

He just shook his head, lips pressed to together tightly. "You said that. I never did."

"You mean you _don't_ want to be friends?" The heartbroken look she gave him made him want to give in to her and sooth her distress. He suppressed the desire with all his willpower.

"What type of friend leads people around by the nose, making them do whatever she wants without thinking twice about how they feel about it?" He shot back, hoping to score on her.

He was doomed to disappointment on that point. "Lead… you can't mean you think _I_ do things like that! What would _ever_ put that thought in your head?" She gave him an almost pleading look, tempting him to forget all he had heard about her.

"Don't give me that. I heard it straight from your friend Mamoru's mouth. And what he said made good sense, too! Nothing like your almost non-existent protests here. Those pretty eyes won't sway my opinion a second time. I _know_ that you're up to something now."

Minako throttled down a triumphant grin with difficulty. Instead, she shook her head, seeming confused. "I don't understand. What is it you think I've done? I'd really like to know what it is I'm being accused of." She looked at him entreatingly.

He ground his teeth in frustration. She hadn't slipped up even once yet, except for the infuriating twinkle in the back of her eyes. So far this conversation was going nothing like he had planned. His anger, his accusations, even his source hadn't shaken her at all. Her insistence in retaining her sweetly alluring façade wasn't helping matters any. "You _used_ me to get Neph to do your will! You used _me_ to convince him he needed to be the one to apologize to your friend! You also ruined my enjoyment of video game night by present two diametrically opposing fronts that I spent the evening trying to make sense of! And the only reason you haven't done more is I haven't know you that long yet, I'm sure!"

She just gave him an unusually sober look which he was sure was pure fakery, then petted his hand. "I think you're blaming me for things beyond my ability. I mean, _me_, doing all _that_… It just doesn't make sense. Listen, you're obviously overwrought over something. If you don't want to talk about it, I can understand that, a little. And I'd still like to consider _you_ well. If you ever decide you _do_ want to be my friend, let me know, 'kay?"

He blinked at her, taken slightly aback by how she had neatly deflected even the outright accusations. Before he could think to say anything more, she kissed him swiftly on the cheek and bounced over to the door.

"Bye bye for now, Kunz! Hope you feel happier soon." With that she slipped out as quietly as she'd slipped in. Now he wasn't sure what to think at all. Could it have been that Mamoru was wrong…?

Minako couldn't resist the chance to raise her drink in salute as she accepted it from the barista. She had accomplished everything she'd planned today, and more. Now she knew who had tipped off Kunzite.

That had been an annoying realization. She hadn't thought that any of her friends would snitch her out that way. She wasn't sure why Mamoru had done it, but she knew he'd tell her if she asked. Though she was going to try and figure it out for herself first. She knew he had a reason. He always did.

She also managed to instil some doubt in Kunzite, and all without telling a single lie. She was rather proud of that. It had taken some fancy footwork, but it would help her case, should he figure out what she'd done with the deflections.

Well, at the moment it didn't matter. She would know quickly what side he'd come down on the next time she ran into him. Until then, there was nothing more she could do. Besides that, it was likely to depend on how annoyed the workplace rumours made him. If he got mad at those spreading them, he _might_ think well of her. However, if he figured out that she had done _that_ all on purpose…

He wasn't going to be happy, that was for sure. Though it would make _her_ laugh.

Kunz sat silently in his favourite chair that evening. He had a book open in front of him, but couldn't focus on it. His mind kept going back to the confrontation he'd had earlier. _Was she right? Was it not her playing me, but him? But what would be the point in _that_? It just doesn't make sense._

He raised his hand to his cheek, re-running the conversation in his mind. Suddenly he burst into laughter, amazed at the simple truth in her words. "She wasn't trying to _make_ me brood all evening! _That's_ the only thing she was denying. Everything else was just misdirection!"

He mused silently for a bit more after his outburst, thinking this new theory through. Finally he nodded to himself. _You're good, girl. Far better than I gave you credit for, despite his warning. You won't catch me that easily again. You did good preliminary work, getting me riled up. I'll have to watch for that and be prepared next time._

He chuckled to himself. "You won't catch me that easily next time. Next time, I'll win."


	30. Chapter 30

Ami ran her hand through her hair and smiled at her co-workers as she left the medical building where she worked as a temporary receptionist. It was a good plan all around. The normal receptionist got to take a vacation, Ami got to meet different doctors and see how things worked in their office, and she also made some money.

The downside was the time commitment. While she was here, she couldn't be with Zoi. Between her work, his work, her friends, and his friends, they hadn't gotten to spend much alone time in a little while. Frankly, she was sick of it.

"Bye Ami! See you on Monday!" She waved at the other girl who sat at the front desk with her, not really paying attention to the comment. She was considering what she wanted to do with her weekend instead. Spending it with Zoi was obvious, but she wanted to have some idea of what they could do before asking him.

The hard part would be something that Xena could do with them. They could go out for the night or so, but any longer and they'd need a puppy-sitter. She didn't know if any of the guys were free, and didn't want to put herself forward by asking. The girls would, she was sure, if she asked. The problem with that was none of the girls had any dog supplies, so it would be a hassle for Xena to stay there. The guys could just crash at Zoi's. They'd done so before.

But what would her and Zoi do? Really, she had no experience planning dates, and… "Whoops! Wha… Zoi? What do you think you're doing?"

The man who had so recently interrupted her musings by throwing her over his shoulder just turned his head to smile at her. "Why, I'm abducting my beautiful girlfriend for a full night of no work, no friends, and no puppy. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

She laughed the gleeful twinkle in his eye. It was obvious that he was very much enjoying 'abducting' her from her work in broad daylight. "Well, I don't know." She responded, playing along. "What do you have in mind?"

"Hmm…" He looked at his watch. "Well, it's a little early for dinner right now. Why don't we grab a movie, then go eat. Then I plan on taking you dancing. We haven't done that yet. I know a fun place. And what's even better, there's an all-night coffee shop nearby. When we're done with all of that, we can decide what to do then. Jad's agreed to watch Xena, so we can do whatever we want."

She nodded, happy that he'd been thinking the same thing as her. "I'm not really dressed for clubbing, though. You sure about that?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "You're fine. I think you look perfectly lovely just as you are. Every other man in the room will be jealous already. No reason to rub it in their faces."

"That's not really what I mean."

He stopped, then swung her down from his shoulder and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Then he picked her back up bridal style. "I know. But that doesn't make it less true. Besides," He eyed her work-dressy black capris and short sleeved blouse, "This look suits you. I can hardly image what you would look like in what most girls consider 'going out' clothes. Plus if you were dressed like that, I might have to fight the other guys to make them keep their hands to themselves. Not that I'd mind rescuing you from some jerk, but I don't want to fight tonight."

"All right." She said, amused at his antics. "If you think this is fine, I'll bow to your opinion. So a movie first, you said?"

"Yup!"

"Um, are you going to put me down?"

"Nope!"

"Why not?" She asked, perplexed.

"If you walk with me, I'm no longer Ami-napping. I'm having too much fun with this to stop now."

She sighed and let him have his fun. After all, it was only another block to the theatre.

* * *

_It's back! And now that the two not-together couples are behaving, I think I'll be finishing it soon. Though not soon for you, I guess. There's... 20 chapters + still to go. My editor is overwhelmed, I'm sure. She does great work though. Thanks kiwigreeneyes!_

_Actually this thing'll probably end up over double what it is now. Not bad for a one-shot, eh?_


	31. Chapter 31

Ami covered her yawn with the hand not holding a coffee cup and glared at the too-cheerful man sitting with her on the top of the cliff. "Quit grinning." She said, grouchily. "You know it wouldn't take much for me to push you off, right?"

Zoi let his grin grow, enjoying his girlfriend's company despite her bad mood. "Aww, and here I thought you'd _like_ to see a sunrise."

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "I have seen sunrises. Actually, I saw _yesterday_'s sunrise. I just like getting some _sleep_ before seeing them!"

Zoi gave her a cheeky wink. "Poor little Ami wants a nap? Now where's the fun in that? Just think…"

She slugged his shoulder with her free hand and turned her back on him. Zoi gathered her up in his arms and pulled her against his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Honestly, though. Would you rather have gotten some sleep?"

"Well…" Ami drawled, not willing to let go of her bad mood that easily. Finally she giggled and relaxed back against him. "No. I had a lot of fun. I could have done without getting chased out of the bar, though."

She felt the muscles moving in his face and knew, without looking, that he was now grinning again. "I told you the clothes you have on are fine for going out. I still had to fight off another guy. Just think of the commotion you would have made if I'd let you get changed."

"It's been rather bizarre. Fun, I'll admit, but bizarre. What made you pick _that_ movie?" Ami asked, amusement colouring her voice.

She felt Zoi shrug, then he pulled her into a more comfortable position. "Well, I didn't think an action movie would quite be quite appropriate for taking you to for a date. Most comedies have humour that I wasn't sure you'd enjoy well enough. And as for a chick flick…" He trailed off, his voice obviously betraying his thoughts on that.

She giggled at the tone of disgust in his mention of that most un-manly genre. "So that's why you decided a child's animated movie was more appropriate?"

She could feel his shrug. "It was the only thing playing that's appropriate enough in theatres that I'd be willing to pay to see on the big screen. If either of us really ever _wants_ to see something of questionable enjoyment, then I'd say that's what the rental stores are for. Or we could just buy it. It's still cheaper than the theatre, and it's easier to fall asleep on the couch then in the movie seats."

Ami laughed. "So is that fair warning should I ever try to make you watch a chick flick? You'll just go to sleep?"

He joined her laughter. "Probably. They got that name for a reason, you know. Why the questions? Didn't you like the movie?"

She sighed happily and snuggled in closer to him. "I liked it. I was just wondering. Thank you, by the way. For the movie, and dinner, and all the rest of it."

He rubbed his cheek against her hair and tightened his arms around her slightly. "Thank _you_, for agreeing to accompany me. That was the best dinner date I've ever been on. Most girls eat like they don't know what the word means. Then steal my meal since I actually thought to order _food_!" Ami giggled again at the plaintive note in his voice. "Seriously, though, I'm glad you were there. I never knew the big spoon they serve spaghetti with is for holding the fork against while you wind up a bite. I thought it was in case someone couldn't manage eating with the fork. You know, cut the pasta up into little pieces and scoop it off the plate with the spoon."

She raised her eyebrows, despite the fact that her companion couldn't see her doing it. "That's not a bad deduction, if no one ever told you what it actually was for. My mother told me when I was younger."

Zoi snorted. "My parents were English, with all the social connotations that travel with that. Italian food never showed up on the home menu. My family was very _prim_, very _proper_, and pasta was far too _messy_ of a food for us to serve. I think I was a teenager before I ever even had pizza, and even then it was at a friend's birthday party. I didn't eat pasta more than a handful of times before I met the other fellows. Kunz's rather fond of it all. He sure never told me what the spoon was for."

"That makes sense. So what do you think of it now?"

A dreamy smile crossed his face. "I'm quite sure they serve pan-baked lasagne in paradise, that's what I think."

That started another laugh out of her. "So why didn't you order the lasagne, then?"

"Garlic breath." His short answer set her off again, and he joined his chuckles with hers. "C'mon, after all my work to abduct you, you think I'd risk wasting the evening? I can pick up the stuff to make it tomorrow… today… whatever, and then have some. Chicken Alfredo was fine. I like that too."

"True enough." She responded. "The casino was spur-of-the-moment, though, right?"

"Yeah." He responded ruefully. "I wasn't planning on getting kicked out of the club, so I had to come up with something else we could do at midnight. I thought it would be fun. What did you think of it?"

"Gaudy as anything, but amusing. I'm not really much of a gambler, though. I just don't see the point in throwing money away like that. Small bets with friends are different. They're really amusing. It was something I'd never done before, though. I liked it, at least for a while."

"Good." He said, sounding relieved. "I was wondering if that section of the evening had been a waste. We left as soon as I noticed you looked bored, but I was worried that I hadn't noticed quickly. I wouldn't want you bored."

She yawned again. "Don't worry, I wasn't. You'd gotten us out of there before I even really noticed I was getting tired of it. I was glad to go get coffee after that. Once out of that place of loud noises and flashy lights I started getting a little sleepy."

He nuzzled hair. "Only a little?"

"Well, the caffeine helped perk me right up. We must have been there talking for… gosh, I don't even know how long. Hours, at least."

"Mm-hmm." He murmured. "Three hours, or thereabouts. At about a cup of coffee per hour. Isn't that enough caffeine to keep you awake?"

She closed her eyes and snuggled in more so her head was tucked into the crook of his neck. "Nope. I'm sleepy. And the sun's up."

Zoi laughed lightly. "So it is. Shall we go catch a bus back? Both of us are far too tired to either walk or drive there. Or do you want to grab breakfast first, then go back?"

Ami perked up a little at the mention of food. "Breakfast?"

Zoi grinned and got them both standing. "Yeah, dinner was a long time ago." He scanned the businesses around them, quickly spotting something promising. "Look, that place has eggs as part of the window decoration. Let's try there."

Ami smiled back and grabbed his hand. "I hope they have waffles. I think I want waffles."

"Sweets for the sweet?" He teased. She shot him a fake glare.

"You watch it, buster. The only reason to keep you alive right now is as a food source. Don't push your luck."

He slung his arm around her shoulder. "Note to self: Ami is not a morning person."

She elbowed him. "Correction, Ami is not a _night_ person. Big difference."

He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Of course. Whatever you say. Never argue with a lady."

She glared at him again as he ushered her into the restaurant, laughing.

* * *

_Thanks to my reviewers. Lesalanna, fiery dancer, samsox, and James Birdsong. Yeah, I thought this needed more AZ cuteness. That is the pair it's supposed to be about, after all._


	32. Chapter 32

"Hey! Hey, wait up! Rei! Hey!" Rei paused at the shouts coming from the man behind her. She turned to look over her shoulder at him running up to her.

"You have something to say?" She asked, her voice coming out clipped. She winced inwardly. She really didn't mind this man too much, but she was heartily embarrassed that he'd seen her at her weakest. She still felt awkward when she remembered how little it had taken to have her reduced to fearful tears in his arms at the hospital. That shame always made her comments a little sharper around him, but she couldn't really help it.

Jad sighed. By now he was used to her short comments and the way she wanted to have nothing to do with him. He had already attributed his memory of her as a friendly, somewhat shy person to the effects of her concussion. However, if he was going to be able to work with her, he needed to get them past the slight hostility that had hovered between them since their fight. "Look, I know you don't really like me, but could you _please_ at least talk with me for a bit? I already told you that I'm sorry I yelled at you that day. However, we still haven't been able to hold a decent conversation since. It may not bother you, but if we're going to spend the time to make Sumiyoshi pay, I'd prefer we do it at least civilly."

She blinked at him, not sure of how to respond to the slight aggravation she could hear in his words, despite his best efforts to hide it. She knew she was the one at fault, but that never made admitting it any easier. Instead of answering him directly, she just nodded, not knowing what to say.

Jad ran his hands through his hair and huffed out his breath. He wasn't sure that this was any more of a conciliatory gesture as it seemed to be, but he was willing to work with it. Heck, at this point, he was willing to work with any hint, however slight, that they could come to an accord. He was sick of dealing with the tension headaches that being around her gave him. Noticing a small café nearby, he jerked his head in that direction. "C'mon. I'll buy you a coffee and we can discuss our differences, okay?"

She just nodded again, then followed him silently into the store. Jad's mouth twisted wryly at the notice of her subdued behaviour. He attributed it to her obvious disdain for his company with a cynicism that would surprise most of the people who knew him. He led her to a table and flagged a passing waitress in silence.

It was only when she recognized the girl coming to take their order that Rei realized they were at her favourite café. She smiled warmly at Unazuki, forgetting for a moment that she wasn't alone. "Hey! I haven't seen you for a while!"

The other girl smiled back at her, just as glad. "I know! First you come almost daily for a couple of weeks, then you just stop altogether for another couple! What have you been up to?"

Rei gave the waitress a smile. "There was an unpleasant incident just after the last time I was here, and I'm afraid I haven't spent a lot of time out and about since then. I hadn't even realized it had been so long, really."

"Ah." The redhead responded, catching on to the fact that Rei didn't really want to discuss it further. "Well, I'm glad you're back. The usual?"

Rei started to shake her head, but was cut off by Jad. "Yes. She wants her usual. And I'll take a black coffee and one of those brownies you're advertising." He said, leaving no room for arguments.

The waitress nodded at him, winked at Rei, and left to fill their order. Rei looked at Jad, pleasure warring with suspicion in her eyes. "You didn't have to…"

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "It's fine. Your usual come with food?" At her nod, he grinned. "Good. I thought it might. Else I'd feel like a jerk eating the brownie. It just looked so _good_ though…"

Rei answered his grin with a small one of her own. "Yeah, they have yummy desserts here. My usual includes a slice of Baileys cheesecake. It's my favourite type."

"Baileys, hunh?" A chuckle escaped her at his thoughtful expression.

"You'd probably have to eat over a full cake to get even a buzz." She said dryly.

Jad shrugged, pleased at his success in making her laugh. "Ah, well. You can't win 'em all, I guess. Too bad."

She just grinned at his theatrically forlorn expression. Unazuki came back and gave them their orders before the silence became too much. They thanked her and dug in cheerfully.

"Mmm, this is soooo good." Jad enthused, quickly demolishing his brownie. "I am going to have to come back and try the rest of their stuff eventually. I don't know when I last had a brownie this good."

Rei shot him a look from her spot across the table, where she was slowly eating her own dessert. "Considering how fast that went down, I'm surprised you tasted it at all."

He just grinned at her. "It's too good to restrain myself. I don't know how you're managing to eat it that slowly, if your cheesecake is anywhere as delicious as this brownie."

She raised her eyebrow. "It's called savouring. And manners." She took a sip of her drink. "Especially with company. Demolishing your food like that is uncouth."

Jad just grinned and raised his hand. "Guilty. Life's for the living, not for the watching. Everyone needs to loosen up sometimes. Besides, I'm sure the brownie appreciates my enthusiasm for it."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "The brownie can't appreciate you. You're being silly."

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "And how do _you_ know that? What if they do? What if the food thinks _you're_ the rude one, not showing any outward appreciation for it? What then?"

She just stared at him, shocked. "What are you, five? Do you still believe in Santa Clause and the Tooth Fairy as well?"

He laughed. "Oh, of course. You mean some people don't? Why else would we guys get in fights other than to get our teeth punched out for money?" His voice was so full of laughing sarcasm that Rei couldn't help joining in.

"That explains a lot about male stupidity." She commented dryly. "It's all about not growing up."

"Darn right!" He said, lightly thumping his fist on the table. "We may grow old, but we don't grow up." He wrinkled his nose in pretend disgust. "The only ones who do _that_ are the ones that turn into old sticks. The ones that are fusty old men by the time they're thirty. Then they have a mid-life crisis ten years later, from all the childishness exploding all at once. It's better to indulge it."

She huffed out a short laugh at his mock-serious lecture. Then she shook her head lightly. "Boys are more trouble than they're worth."

He nodded sagely. "I have to agree, only directed at girls. Way more trouble than I like putting up with."

She shot him a light glare. "Girls aren't anywhere near as much trouble as boys. They're not as rowdy, not as rude, and not as argumentative."

Jad shook his head, a small smile hovering at the edge of his lips. "Maybe so, but we're more straightforward. If we don't like someone, we punch them out and move on. And we're easier to entertain. Give us a video game or some comedy show and we're happy. We don't stress over weight, hair, clothes, or shoes."

Rei snorted. "Don't give me that. I've met your friend Nephrite." Jad acknowledged that hit with his normal theatrics. "And the fact that a lot of guys are basically too lazy to look good is not a good thing. It just means you're lazy. Girls care about looking their best."

"Far too much. You forgot the 'far too much' in that comment. They take forever getting ready, then whine about how bored they are when they're out. And they expect us to _care_ about their outfits. I mean, if you tell a girl she looks smokin' hot in one outfit, she'll run off to try on another one. Then, when you venture any comment other than enthusiastic approval at any other, she'll immediately start weeping about gaining a pound or two and start throwing around words like 'dumpy', 'ugly', 'fat', and 'gross'. It's a huge pain."

"It's still better than dealing with boys. It's obvious that their favourite outfit will be the one that shows the most skin, not the best looking one. They have a one-track mind, and they usually think with the wrong head. They never pay attention to us when we're talking, and they have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

They had finished their order by now, so Jad paid Unazuki and gestured for Rei to join him in leaving. Without thinking about it, she joined him. Their mild argument continued as Jad held the door for her, then gestured for her to take the lead. A couple blocks later, she paused.

"So, where are you headed?" She asked, surprised that they were still going in the same direction.

"Actually, at the moment I'm walking you home. You mentioned to your friend there that you haven't spent much time outside since that time, and I figured it was probably due to some unease stemming from that incident in particular. So I thought I'd take you back." He responded, puzzled by her halt.

"Oh." She said, blushing lightly. "Thank you."

Jad just waved her concern away with a casual hand. "Think nothing of it. I like exploring different parts of the city. Maybe I'll find something cool in your neighbourhood. Anyway, back to the discussion at hand: Anything more than a few minutes spent on hair is too long. That's why I wear mine this short. It's easy to deal with. Ami is a smart girl, keeping hers controllable."

They were so involved in their battle of the sexes that they never even noticed the two pairs of eyes that watched them with interest while they were in view.

"She's still insulting all men, and she called him specifically a sloppy, lazy, rude, weirdo. I don't think it's going well." Zoi commented, shaking his head slightly.

"No, actually, this is a good thing." Zoi gave Mamoru an incredulous look. "Trust me, she says the exact same things about Usako, and they're the closest of the best friends. And he didn't seem to find her comments all that hurtful."

"Well, no." Zoi admitted. "He likes poking fun at people and arguing friendlily. So you're saying that being this rude is normal for her?"

Mamoru nodded. "It's part of her upbringing. She's only rude to people she's comfortable enough around to say what she thinks. Her insulting him like that means she at least trusts him. That's saying a lot, from her."

Zoi crossed one arm around his chest and braced his other arm on it to put his chin in his hand. "That makes some sense. So why doesn't she just tell him that?"

"Probably because she hasn't figured it out yet." Zoi looked at him in surprise, so Mamoru elaborated. "Her subconscious knows, but she hasn't actually figured it out for herself yet. Don't go thinking they'll be all hearts and flowers after this, though. Chances are they're going to have quite a few more blow out fights. Our part in this is to smooth it over a bit so they can stand to work together. That's the real important part."

"Right." Zoi said. "So anyways, back to what we were talking about, the girls and their manipulations. Ami mentioned that they do use it unconsciously, especially when upset. So how does everyone know that in those times they're not abusing it?"

"Well, it comes down to…"

* * *

_I can't help wanting everyone to be matchmakers. I think it's just too adorable to have everyone else scratching their heads over the antics of the 'couple' in question. I think most people do, or there wouldn't be so much of it in tv shows. Prime entertainment. Just like gossips make it into in our own lives. _

_Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm glad you liked the AZ sweetness!_


	33. Chapter 33

"I'm not even sure I _want_ to know what you were thinking."

"Hey, that jerk had it coming! Did you even hear what he said? And the way he was looking at you was past creepy!"

"That still doesn't excuse your actions! Honestly, it was like having a five year old with me!"

The sound of arguing met Minako's ears from where she was sprawled on Ami's couch. Rei, seated on the other couch, raised her eyebrow before pausing the movie. Ami had already seen this one (she owned it, after all) and so they hadn't bothered to stop it while she got the door. However, it was sounding like the real entertainment was out in the hall.

Both of them pulled themselves out of the sofas and headed for the hall. They had crashed Ami's place for the night out of boredom. Usagi and Makoto both had dates, so they hadn't come. Though it sounded like Mako was bringing her date _here_, which made no sense…

Minako came to an abrupt halt as she ran into Rei, who had stopped suddenly upon coming into view of the entryway. Muttering impolite things about people who don't give warning, Minako peered over her taller friend's shoulder.

The sight that met her eyes was one she was sure she wouldn't soon forget. Ami was closing the door after Mako and Nephrite, who were still arguing. Mako had her evening gown kilted up and tied with her shawl. Her headscarf, which had been woven beautifully through her hair earlier (Minako had done it for her) was tied around Nephrite's forehead, and it looked like it was over an injury. His normally immaculate hair looked like it'd had a close encounter with a bush or something. His right eye was swollen almost completely shut. Both sets of his knuckles were bloody, and one of the sleeves on his dinner jacket was sporting a long rip.

Minako thought they looked like the heroes of a B-grade zombie movie set at a prom.

"Well, you didn't have to join in! I could have taken them!"

"You already had to deal with both of the guys. And that bitch was trying to bite!"

"You still should have let me handle it."

"In the beginning, that's what I _did_! And what did we get out of that? A full blown _brawl_ at the most exclusive French restaurant in town!"

Minako started laughing. She couldn't help it. The entire scene before her was just too surreal. Ami didn't seem to appreciate it, though. "_Minako!_ Honestly, this isn't' the time for that! Go get my medical kit pulled out and set up. Grab some clean towels out of the hall closet while you're at it. And Rei, quit staring. You should go get me some ice packs. They're in my freezer behind the juice cans."

They went to go do what they were told, Minako still laughing and Rei still in shock.

* * *

"So what happened?" Ami asked as she bandaged up Neph's knuckles in the bathroom. She'd already cleaned them off with peroxide, and had been pleased to discover that the left hand was only bruised. It didn't need anything more than one of the ice packs Rei had fetched. His right had had a few scrapes on the back and the first two knuckles had gotten skinned hitting something. His head wounds were spending some quality time with an ice pack before she took a look at them.

"We were enjoying a nice evening when this prick came up and began trying to start something. One thing led to another and…"

"Cut!" He stopped talking as Minako cut it. "Explanation, take two. Mako, your go."

Mako grinned from where she was sitting on the toilet lid. Rei was next to her, sitting on the counter, taking the bobby pins out of her hair. Minako was sitting in the bathtub, her arms crossed on the side and her chin propped on them. "What, you didn't like his description?"

Rei swatted her lightly on the head. "Of course not. Guys can never tell a story. Though if we want a blow-by-blow of the fight itself he may come in handy."

Ami and Minako snorted their agreement. Nephrite just looked sullen over his perceived inability.

Mako considered where to start, tipping her head up and placing a finger to her chin. The movement earned her a glare from the raven-haired girl working on her hair. However, since Rei was behind Mako, it was rather ineffective.

"Well, we were going to dinner at that really exclusive restaurant downtown. You know that, right?" At their nods, she continued. "Well, it was wonderful. They have very polite service. The wine is an excellent selection, and their appetizers are to die for."

"What did you order?" Minako broke in, unable to resist the question.

"I had the calamari while Neph ordered the stuffed mushrooms. Both were delicious."

"That sounds really good. What sort of wine did you have?" Rei responded, really getting into the story.

"It was…"

"Girls, as interesting as this is, I'd like to save those sorts of questions for later. When Usagi is around, for example. For now, I'd like to know how it is you two showed up at my apartment looking like refugees from a middle age coup." Ami's wry comment cut off Mako halfway through her response. The other three flushed lightly.

"Right. Well, we had finished our appies, and our dinner itself was on the way. Then Koji Yokoyama came over to the table with his tramp of the week. Her name's Ryoka Konishi. Minako's met her."

Minako gave an exaggerated shudder. "I won't even pretend to call it an honour. She's a model, and I think the only reason she's that is she'll do _anything_ for a contract. I'm sure I don't have to spell out what anything means, do I?"

The others shook their heads. Mako took that as her sign to continue. "Anyways, they come over and he starts mouthing off. She's no better, egging him on and giving me the dirtiest looks. I won't repeat most of what they said. It's not worth the effort, really. Neph just kept telling him to leave. But then he makes this one comment… Lesee, how did it go… 'Well, if I'd known she was gonna grow up like this I would've dangled her for another year or so, make sure I got her as soon as she was ripe', or something like that." The other girls gasped in horror, and Mako gave them a rather wry grin. "It was rather insulting. That was the point when Neph stood up, he's rather impressive, height wise, grabbed Yokoyama by his collar, hoisted him off the ground, and said 'You son of a bitch. You're not even worth her time. Go mess up your own life more. Leave her alone.'"

"Awww!"

"That's so sweet!"

"Go Neph!"

Mako smiled at her friend's reactions, still feeling happy butterflies when she thought of it herself. "Anyway, so after he said that he kinda tossed Yokoyama away from him. He landed on his butt, and Neph sat back down. Yokoyama picked himself up, rubbing his rear and scowling mightily. He gave this kinda war cry type yell and threw himself at Neph. Both of us upset the table, standing to attention and dropping into stances. Neph had no problem dealing with Yokoyama, but he was trying to be nice. Anyway, since her sugar daddy was losing, Konishi went to join in with her talon nails. I stopped her, and the bitch tried to bite me!"

"Wow. Now isn't that classy? See what I mean about her?" Minako rolled her eyes, not surprised at her competition's undignified moves.

"I would not have expected that from her. Claw attacks, yes, but not the biting. I have to say I'm almost impressed at how low she can go." Rei just shook her head, chuckling lightly.

"Okay, so that's two. Who was this third person Neph was talking about?" Ami, as usual, pulled them back to the issue at hand, instead of letting them wander off on the tangent of Konishi's soiled lifestyle.

Mako just grinned. "That's the interesting part. As soon as I stepped in to handle Konishi, some teenager there with his parents started chanting 'catfight', a cry soon taken up by a table of young American businessmen. Then, one of the businessmen, who had been drinking a little who much, I think, threw himself into the fight. He yelled 'Kamikaze', which I'm almost certain he doesn't actually understand. Or even realize is actually Japanese. And something about the women being his if he won."

Mako paused to allow her friends to laugh at the scene their minds presented them with before she continued. "So anyways, Neph knocked the American down, then took out Yokoyama with a nice punch to the ribs that ensured a hospital trip. Then I threw Konishi on the American's lap. He immediately stopped worrying about the fight since he now had his 'prize' with him. Then Neph handed the waiter some bills, grabbed my hand, and we ran out of there. I made him stop in the entrance way so I could tie my dress up to keep it from getting wrecked. Then we headed to the arcade for some quick food. That was where I bandaged his forehead. Then we came here since Ami has the best first aid kit."

By this point Ami's hands were shaking slightly and her lips were a thin white line from trying to keep in her laughter as she doctored Neph's head. Neph was grinning like the cat that got the cream. Rei had stopped her search for bobby pins to sit there with a dumbfounded look on her face. Minako, however, wasn't bothering to restrain herself and was laughing her head off reclining in the bathtub. Mako was also grinning, glad her friends had enjoyed the story. She hadn't seen so much of the humour in it while it was happening.

"Oh wow." Minako wheezed. "You two certainly know how to make a spectacle, don't you? I should just follow you around with a video camera. I would make a _killing_ on one of those home video competitions."

Mako grinned and laid her head on Rei's lap. "Yeah, we're certainly not quiet, are we? Next time, I vote we stay in."

Rei ran her hands through Mako's hair. "That may not be a good idea, luv. You'd probably manage to blow up the house."

_Snrk. Snrk. Snrk. _Ami gave up working on his head at this point. She just grabbed the counter and laughed till she collapsed on the floor. "Wow. That's all I can say. Just… wow."

Neph stood up and leaned against the wall. Mako shot him a mild glare. "I hope you know that I'm never going to live that down. The next table's waitress is in my pastry course."

He just raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, at least you know she'll never forget you."

* * *

"Thank you." It was later in the night. Bandaging had been finished a long time ago, and the little party had moved to the living room to continue watching the movie and discussing the evening's events. Now, seemingly by accident, Minako had managed to catch Neph alone in the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" he didn't know what she was talking about, though. What had he done to deserve gratitude?

Minako just smiled wryly. "A month ago, she wouldn't have called him Yokoyama. She'd have called him 'my ex-boyfriend'. Did you know that?" Her answer came in the clenching of his fists. "Thought not. However, now she's over him. In fact, she helped kick the shit out of him today."

"So help me, I will find him and wring his scrawny little neck…" He ground out, teeth clenched.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't hurt her yourself. He doesn't matter anymore. But if you do _anything_ to her, I _swear_ you will live to regret it. You may not want to, but you will."

He raised an eyebrow at her vehement tone. "I can't guarantee things will end well, but I would never intentionally hurt her."

Serious Minako switched to cheerful one so fast he didn't even know how to respond when she smiled sunnily up at him. "That's all good then! C'mon, you're missing the movie!" She grabbed his arm and towed him back to the living room before pushing him to where Mako was sitting, now wearing a large t-shirt of Ami's and some old gym shorts. He just smiled. _For her, I can deal with public scenes. I can even deal with her nutcase friends._

* * *

_I have a couple of notes here. One, it only really came home to me recently that, of my main characters, three are British and the rest Japanese. I'm Canadian, and have never been to either of these places, nor had much contact with anyone that has. I've only had two friends from Japan, and I spent most of my time with them explaining my culture, or talking about other things. All I know I'm taking from the backs of manga, where they describe cultural differences. As for the British, we're seriously working off of Montey Python and Harry Potter here. Since most of my readers probably don't know better, it's not an issue. I just figured I would issue a general, all purpose apology for the mess I'm making of their cultures._

_Two, for MakoNeph fans, I'm sorry, but they will probably be showing up the least here. I'm sort of out of tune with how they'd react around each other. Part of that is that they never meet in the canon-verse. All the others at least square off with their partners. I'm writing a couple of cute asides about them that don't have to be in a particular location in the story, but you probably won't see much of them for a while at least._

_And finally, for anyone still reading this little part, thanks for bearing with me, and I hope you liked the chapter. It made me laugh. Have a great day!_


	34. Chapter 34

Minako eyed Kunzite warily, while not letting any of her tenseness communicate itself in either words or actions. He was to animated, to cheerful. He was up to something. And she didn't want him to know she knew. Not till she knew what his game was. They were circling each other right now. She hoped he'd make his move quickly. This was wearing on her nerves.

"It was nice of you to take time to visit me personally while you were at my office." He said, another pointless remark in the game of manners they had going.

"Oh, think nothing of it." She said brightly, waving her hand negligently by her face. "You're my friend. It was _such_ a surprise to see you though. I didn't know you worked there. But after I saw you, how could I not say hi? That would be mean of me, not aknowedgeing you. I do hope your day got better? You were in quite the mood while I was there…" She trailed off, hoping to lead him into playing his hand early. Chances are it was something about that visit that had him hunting now.

"Oh, that. Just the normal bad day for me, I'm afraid." He responded, not rising to the bait at all. "I'm afraid you didn't help me much, though. Junji is a good worker, but after meeting you he was impossible to get anything out of for the rest of the day. That put my project behind. I knew he was going to be useless once he met you, so I'm afraid I rather took my frustrations out on you. That was unfair of me."

"That's alright." She said, accepting his apology with a grain of salt. After all, he wasn't offering a real apology, and they both new it. However, seeming to be reconciliatory might help her wrangle his plan from him. She was willing to give it a shot, at least. "I didn't realize my apprearance was going to be that much of a problem. I certainly didn't go there with the intention of making things difficult for you."

He just raised an eyebrow at her in an almost mocking fashion. "Well, you are a media _idol_, with record deals and modeling contracts. You're not exactly low profile. Someone in your position should _expect_ to cause a sensation when they enter perfectly normal business establishments." His voice was coated with just enough sugary condecention to leave a bitter note in the back of her throat. She fought down her sullen flush and bitter retort with her years of training doing exactly that. Instead, she used her sweet, innocent façade, the one she was using for her duping of him. It wasn't as satisfying, but it was much easier to use for her purposes.

"I never realized." She said, forcing the lie out in a puzzled fashion. "I thought you would all settle back down right after. After all, this is your job. Doesn't that mean it has to be done by you? I assumed you'd just leave the chatting and such for breaks or after."

"Well, we're _only_ human. It's not every day a celebrity steps off their pedestal and speaks with us." She felt a slight tension in her fingers from wanting to smack him. His puffed up admission to her 'high status' was incredibly irritating, but she wasn't going to explode like he did at her last time. That would mean he won.

She was not going to let him win.

"As well, he kept annoying me with questions about you, so I got no work done either for the rest of the day." He continued, seemingly ignorant of how seriously annoyed she was herself. "I'm not sure if you realized, but the secretary assumed, since you asked for me, and we conversed behind a closed door, that we're a couple. I'm afraid she's a terrible gossip, and by the time you left the building, half my co-workers were convinced we were more than just friends. I've been dealing with all sorts of impertinent questions and sidelong glances all week."

That was exactly what she'd planned, and she was glad he was still reaping the irritation of her invasion of his workplace. Not that she could say that, of course.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" Nothing, she knew. Her getting involved would just cement in everyone's mind that they were a couple.

To her surprise, he actually seemed to be considering this suggestion seriously. "Well…"

She felt her curiousity perk up at that drawled comment. "Yes?"

He looked quite hesitantly earnest, and she felt a sinking feeling as she realized that she was basically promised to any plan he came up with, no matter how useless of embarrassing. And what was worse, she _knew_ better than to make a promise before you knew what it was.

"If you wouldn't mind continuing the charade, I think my boss meeting you might make the explaination of why I'm behind schedule more palatable to him. We have an evening social coming up this Thursday. Do you think you possibly could…"

She groaned internally, then squashed the renewed urge to hit him at the smug light in his eyes. Those things were _boring_, and now she had to go to one and play the sweet child to a bunch of condescending businessmen for the advance of _his_ carreer. No doubt he considered tying her to these boring events in her fluffhead persona was adequate punishment for the nudging elbows of his peers.

"Of course, if you think that would help. What are friends for, after all?" She chirped, not doing anything that would let him know he won this round.

She didn't fool him. She could tell from the slight gleam of triumph in his eyes that he knew just how annoyed she already was about these meetings.

They continued their chat for a few more minutes, both acting like there was no silent war of wills going on. If anyone had been watching specifically for it, they may have noticed the slight edge to comments, the hint of aggression behind seemingly friendly words. As it was, though, they fooled the world.

But not each other.

_Oooh, you just wait, mister! Minako thought snarkily. You will pay for making me do something this dull! I've done more of these than you. I know exactly what sort of nonsensical noises I'm supposed to make. It's enough fake sugar to make me gag. I have experience…_ Her thoughts trailed off as her conscious mind caught up with the plots already forming in the back of her mind. _I have experience in these things. That's my reasoning! But what makes a blonde, female idol popular would not be something a male businessman would want discussed._

A feral smile crossed her lips then, an almost sinister type of glee escaping her only in an evil sounding chuckle. _Just you wait. This social will embarrass you to no end. Then you'll see not to mess with me._

_That'll teach you._

* * *

_Bah! I currently have the system tools virus, and I am having _no_ luck getting it off my machine. Enh, I'll either figure it out or bring the stupid thing to someone who can. But for now I have ideas and no way of writing them down. So incredibly _frusterating!_ Yeah, so don't expect to many updates quickly. I'll do what I can, but it does no one any good if I throw the stupid thing at a wall. I don't think Staples will fall for Bambi eyes and "It's broke. Can you fix it?" again. _

_Hope you like the chapter._


	35. Chapter 35

"You jerk! What do you think you're doing?"

Jad just grinned at the girl next to him, completely unrepentant. "I'm trying your favourite drink. What does it look like I'm doing?"

She smacked the back of his head and rescued her cup at the same time. "Like you're _stealing my drink!" _She snarled, taking her seat across from him and glaring.

He just shrugged. "Well, it appears we're on the same page, then. That's something, at least."

Her glare just intesified. "I despise you, just so you know."

He grinned back at her. "Aww, how sweet. Don't worry, I love you too." She silenced him by flicking whipped cream at his face, giggling slightly at his dumbstruck expression. "Did you just flick whipped cream at me?"

"'Well, it appears we're on the same page, then.' Why, what did you think I just did?" She replied sarcastically.

He gave her a once over that made her cheeks slightly rosy, though she refused to rise to the bait. Then he casually wiped some of it off his face, liking his fingers clean after. "Just wanted to make sure it was real whipped cream. You're so dainty I thought I'd better check."

The blush bloomed full out on her cheeks. "You... you..." She was nearly inarticulate in her rage, fingers flexing as she imagined wrapping them around his throat.

He noticed the movement in her extremeties, and it gave him a devil of an idea. He caught her wrist with his hand and raised it to his mouth before she could react. She was shocked speechless as he delicately sucked the leftover cream from her finger.

She was still trying to process this when he grinned cheekily at her again. "Now you don't have to worry about making a mess when you punch me."

She was still for a moment in shock, before a ringing cry of "Pervert!" And the sound of a slap echoed through the cafe.

* * *

Jad smiled at Unazuki when she brought him an ice pack. She'd seen them play this game before, though it was the first time he'd done something as audacious as sucking on her finger.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, truely curious as to the reason he continually provoked Rei to the point of violence.

He gave her a measuring glance, before motioning her to sit. "Nothing I tell you leaves this table." She agreed with a nod, and he turned back to the door Rei had stormed out of, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Two weeks ago, the look would have been enough to set her on the warpath. Today it barely made her blush. She's everything I find troublesome in a woman. She's touchy, quarrelsome, has more trust issues than all the occupants of a youth shelter combined, and violent. Yet I can't help but want to make sure that when I tell her she's beautiful, she belives me. I'll get her there, eventually. The first time she smiles, really smiles, at a man, as a woman, I want it to be me."

Unazuki stared at him with her eyes wide. He hadn't said it, but his feelings were obvious to those that could read between the lines. She was sure he had reasons he told himself were why he was so dead set on helping Rei. In that moment, however, she saw teh truth written clearly on his face.

She sent a silent prayer up after he'd left. If anyone deserved to have someone like that, it was Rei. And if anyone could break her out of her insecurities, it would be Jad. She could see that plainly. She hoped his feelings would be enough.

* * *

_I hadn't realized it at the time, but this is actually a really good chapter to put put now, considering what tomorrow is. I hope you all have a very happy Valentines Day. I, on the other hand, am more excited for the 15th. *Drool* 75% off chocolate..._

_Well, whatever. I hope you liked the chapter, and have a great day!_


	36. Chapter 36

Zoi grinned in childish pleasure as he peered down from the building he was currently hiding out on the roof of. He loved his girlfriend, he really did, but he hadn't had a good stakeout since he'd met her. He didn't really count the incident with Rei and the tree. He hadn't had any of his ... special... toys with him that day.

Today he was getting to indulge all of his nosey desires. The others were still shocked at just how prepared he was for this on short notice...

"Is anything happening yet? I'm having trouble with this gizmo here. I can't see a thing." His black-haired companion complained. Doctor the guy may be, but he had _no idea_ what to do with the high-tech electronics Zoi had given him.

"You got it on night vision somehow. All it'll show is a blur of light." He reached over and flicked the switch back to the proper setting. "Amateurs!" He sighed gustily.

Mamoru glared at him, but remained silent. A good thing, as too much activity would likely attract the attention of their prey. Both of them settled down to continue their surveillance, ignoring the discomfort of laying down on their stomachs on the rough surface. Zoi missed having his usual trouble partners with him, but there was a good reason for all of it.

Neph and Kunz, as the most physically imposing, were hiding out around opposite corners, waiting to rescue the bait, should something happen. Jad was excluded from the entire exercise due to his hot temper. Ami and Mako were distracting Usagi. Rei was blissfully unaware of the felonies currently being committed in her name.

Minako was the bait.

And Sumiyoshi was her prey.

Oddly enough, it was Kunzite who had planted the seed for this entirely non-law-abiding plan. Though Zoi doubted he had expected this to come of it. He had just seemed to be his usual snarky self when he'd said, "Maybe we should just sic Minako on him. That oughta be punishment enough." None of the guys were quite sure why he was that grouchy at the sweet-yet-maybe-not-so-innocent blonde. Zoi surmised it had something to to do with the dinner party the night before, but no one was sharing details.

Anyway, that wasn't important.

What was important was that Minako was planning on 'accidentally' running into Sumiyoshi and gang on the street below, then was going to attempt to elicit an accidental confession from him. So far his father's influence was keeping Rei and Jad's offensive front from gaining ground at more than a crawl. That wasn't fast enough for any of them. Thanks to the efforts of Usagi, there were plenty of people privately denouncing his deprivations, yet a slight push was going to be needed to bring that simmer to a full boil.

With luck, that push would come today, from his very mouth.

He was brought out of his musings by action down below. With malicious glee, he made sure the cameras and microphones were all working and recording. It was showtime.

* * *

Minako smiled sweetly as she _oh so casually_ strolled down the street. She paused often to respond to the friendly overtures of those around her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her prey turn onto the street, his lecherous gaze giving her a once-over before he sauntered towards her. She let her eyes briefly alight upon him, growing slightly wide in artful awe.

She resisted the urge to smirk as he grew more confident from her obvious recognition and (apparent) approval. His saunter became a swagger as he moved with more purpose towards her, his entourage following with barely suppressed snickers and some surreptitious elbow nudging. Internally she grinned, knowing well that she'd won the first round before he was even aware they were duelling.

Not that he was supposed to know they were duelling.

She let a delicate maidenly blush rise to her cheeks, implying that she was feeling honoured by his notice. He noticed, and responded with a smirk.

"Hello, miss. Do I have the honour of addressing the teen idol Minako Aino? Now, now, no need to blush. Such a beauty as yourself must be accustomed to being recognized..." He let the sentence trail, obviously expecting her to pounce on the chance to make a good impression on him.

Minako scooped it up, despite all her reflexes and instinct telling her to get as far away from him as fast as she could. She let the colour rise a bit in her cheeks (let him think it was from pleasure. He'd learn it was from temper only after it bit him in the ass) and answered in a hesitant, cloyingly sweet voice. "Well, yes, but never from one such as yourself. How could anyone with possibly confuse _you_ with a regular fan? You're so..." She trailed off, as if she couldn't think of a word that would actually describe him. She clutched her hands before her, carefully using her forearms to emphasize her bust, her hand movement giving him the perfect reason to look down at her breasts.

He didn't waste the chance. Minako felt slightly slimy just from his gaze, but forced herself to put up with it for the sake of her friend and cause. The clenched hands served another purpose. Minako felt she was less likely to punch him out with her hands otherwise occupied.

"Manly? Impressive? Cool? Desirable?" Minako almost ruined everything then by snorting, as the pompous idiot attempted to fill in her blank.

She giggled then, a very silly little sound. "None of those quite do you justice." She replied, glancing down as if bashful, then back up at him. He was obviously preening before her. "Though I can't imagine you need me to tell you that. Surely every girl you meet thinks the same way..." She batted her eyelashes at him, sweet as she could be.

One of the males in the entourage blatantly snorted at this, before holding a hand to his ribs with a slight wince. It had been long enough since the fight that the only real visible sign of the fight Minako knew they'd been in was a brace on Sumiyoshi's hand. Most people would assume it was from a wrist injury, but she knew better. It was holding his carpal bones in place. She was glad to see proof that the rest of them were still dealing with the aftermath of the fight. They deserved that and more.

She didn't let any of this show on her face, though. Instead, she looked at the wingman as if she was worried about him. "Are you alright? What happened?"

He just waved her away as Sumiyoshi spoke, obviously annoyed at being upstaged for even a moment. "He's fine. It's just an injury from before."

She let relief show on her face for a moment. "Oh, that's good." Then she scrunched her face up cutely, as if thinking was hard for her. "But why did he react like that? Don't tell me there's actually a girl out there that doesn't notice your..." She waved her hand about expressively. "... Presence. Aura. You know."

He grinned almost feraly. She could see that she had him hooked. Apparently he couldn't resist the chance to tear a strip from Rei, even though she wasn't there. "Well, there was one girl... I'm afraid she got in with a bad crowd, and her mind was poisoned against me by the guy she's with. He's always been jealous of me, and violent to boot. She was the sweetest thing back during high school. Then he sunk his claws in her and that was it. Now she's a lost cause of the highest calibre, loose lipped, rebellious, trouble-making, and with all the morals of a bitch in heat. And at that, she's better than her violent asswipe of a boyfriend. I attempted to steer her back to the proper path for a young lady, but she was too far under his control. Really, it's rather heartbreaking for those that saw her earlier promise. But," he sighed dramatically, "Some things you just can't fix."

She made appropriate cooing noises over his supposed nobility, inwardly seething. She knew the only reason he didn't totally chew Rei out was that he hadn't lost sight of his current goal, seducing her. However, she had enough to make her case. Enough people who were currently simmering _knew_ Rei, at least by reputation, that this would be known as a lie. She signalled Zoi carefully, without letting the men around her notice a thing. Quickly, though not quickly enough for her temper, her phone rang. She apologized to Sumiyoshi profusely, explaining that she needed to take the call.

In reality, the call was only from Mamoru. None of the guys knew that, however, so she was able to pass it off as her agent, reminding her that she had somewhere to be. She left quickly, though not fast enough to avoid having to give her number to the creep in front of her. That wasn't a real problem, however. She knew the rejection hotline's number by heart, having given it to enough self-important blowhards to fill an auditorium by now.

Once safely away, she couldn't resist the impulse to punch the wall near her. It made her hand sting, and didn't do near enough to dispel her temper.

She decided to head home. She had been planning on overlooking the footage with the others, but she was to wound up for that. She trusted the others would use it intelligently. After all, Mamoru was there. He'd keep them under control.

She hoped.

* * *

_Happy Valentines, you all! Next chapter will discuss the party, but not in detail. For those of you that have never heard of it, you really should go check out Four Kings Hell. It's hilarious. It's a fan-comic, by the way. _


	37. Chapter 37

Kunzite was furious. He told himself it was only that any decent person would be after having dealings with Sumiyoshi. It didn't help that he was still ticked at that... _girl_... and the games she'd been playing last night. Still, she didn't deserve to have to deal with that SOB and his clique of empty-headed bully boys. No one did.

That didn't mean that between the two of them, he was the one boiling. And it was ALL. THEIR. FAULT.

He threw himself onto his bed and flung his arm over his eyes with a groan. A scene from the night before rose up in his subconscious.

_She was sparkling. That was the only way to describe it. He didn't know what she'd done to become the bosom buddy of every girl in the room, but it had worked. They were all giggling in the corner. Eventually he went to retrieve her, so he could introduce her to his boss. Also, having to make business related small talk was a more appropriate punishment for his uncomfortable situation at work. She wouldn't be able to giggle _then_!_

_However, he began to rethink the intelligence of his plan when he approached and overheard her telling all the women in his office, "... size of his hands. You know the old phrase. It's true, in this case."_

_At this point, however, they'd noticed him and scattered like a bevy of frightened quail, blushing and chortling._

_"Having fun?" He asked as he lead her to his boss, steel underlying the velvet of his voice._

_"Oh, some." She replied, her innocent smile belayed by the malicious twinkle in her eyes._

_"Ah. And exactly what were you telling them?" He asked, eyebrow raised._

_"How hard it is for you to find shoes, of course. Why, what did you think?" _

He had to concede that she'd one that round. The thought was not helping him relax, so he headed to the kitchen, thinking something to drink might help him settle.

Virtuously, he poured himself nothing stronger than some orange juice. Not to say he didn't _look_ at the vodka, but he promised himself that she wasn't worth that.

_She delicately clasped her hands, pushing her chest into further prominence. Even just from watching the footage, he feels anger at the look that creep is using on her._

_"Well, that was certainly effective." Zoi said dryly, exchanging a look with Mamoru as Neph choked on his water. "She sure knows how to handle men."_

_"No doubt." Neph said, his eyes glued to the screen despite his obvious attraction to her friend._

Fools! _He had wanted to scream at them. _She's doing it on purpose! Even to you! _He snarled internally, watching her flirt so easily, and effectively, with that creep._

_He saw her glance down, affecting sweetness so cloying he could feel it through the screen. He swallowed, attributing the thickness in his throat to disgust at both of them, those people in the video._

He shook his head, back in his kitchen again. He stared at his juice for a moment before deciding Sumiyoshi was worth adding vodka. He needed something to wash the taste of that creep out of his mouth.

_She cooed over his story, praising his nobility and kindness. It made Kunzite nauseous to even watch it. It felt like a betrayal, even knowing she didn't mean it._

_Yes, he was mad because she looked so much like she was betraying his trust. Everyone's trust. Everyone's mission. Yes, she looked like she was betraying the mission. That was why he saw a red film over his eyes._

He stared at the suddenly empty glass, wondering where his drink had gone. He mixed himself another, not caring that the proportions were near 50-50.

He grinned then, suddenly realizing how close the colour of his drink was to the dress she'd worn to the cocktail party the night before.

_Most of the people here were wearing black. She stood out among them like a dove in a flock of crows._

_It made it easier for Kunzite to keep track of her. It enabled him to catch most of the condescending smiles, not to mention the time his boss had actually reached out to pat her on the head like a child. Still, he had to give her credit. She never broke character. Despite the anger he could see in her slightly jerky movements and the slight edge to her voice, she looked perfectly sweet to everyone else._

_Only someone like him, watching her every move and knowing the duplicity she was capable of, would see the temper seething under her cheerful exterior._

_He did catch her making a couple 'innocent' remarks that had some of the worst offenders beet red and the others laughing. She just looked confused, and no one caught on._

_Yes, it was worth it to bring her here._

_She is so bloody indiscriminate in her flirting! Has she ever actually _cared_ for any man in her life? She's a bigger player that anyone I know!_ Kunzite carefully ignored the part of him that mentioned that _he'd_ never cared, not really, for any of his girlfriends or bedmates. And the part that berated him for his double standard in condemning her for this.

She was more than just an annoyance. His crazy ex had been an annoyance. _This_ girl, on the other hand... _She's a sneaky, uncaring, conniving brat that expects to get her way all the time. _And_ she's crazy! As if she needs that kicker to make me know she's bad news!_

_They were finally saying their farewells. The night was winding down, and Kunzite was quite sure both of them were very happy about that._

_However, she couldn't leave without at least one parting shot._

_"Don't worry." She assured his boss, quite seriously. "He's modest, so I didn't realize how _very_important he is to the company. He obviously needs sleep, more than... anything else. I'll make sure that he gets enough from now on. I'll make sure to remind him not to stay out late with the boys of anything."_

_The poor old man had almost choked at that comment, and the light blush on her cheeks as she made it._

_Kunzite was carefully keeping his face blank, but inwardly he wasn't sure if he was more embarrassed or angry._

_Even her annoyance didn't make it worth it to bring her here._

He looked at the glass in his hand, surprised to find it empty yet again. He went to refill it, then noticed the vodka was all gone too.

_I didn't drink that much, did I?_ He thought, blearily. _I must be madder at her...him. Him. Madder at _him_ than I thought. That's why I'm so overwrought. It's from being that close to a sleazeball like _that guy_ and not pummelling him._

He threw himself into bed again, then curled up on his side, fingers digging into his pillow. He felt the sandman calling as his body started to relax. The entire time he kept his thoughts focused on how much he despised Sumiyoshi.

His last thought, lost in the morning to the edge of sleep and alcohol, was of her face, eyes dancing with the trouble she'd made for him. _Not him. Not his. Mine._


	38. Chapter 38

Minako was once again dressed to the nines. Her hair was styled, nails were done, makeup applied, and dress on. All she had left to do was put on her jewellery and shoes. That was a good thing, considering the man she had left in the living room had followed her to the vanity, whining about how long it was taking her to get ready.

"Aren't you done yet? We were supposed to be there already. You've been at this for-_ever_!"

Yup, definitely whining.

Not that she'd tell him that.

"Quit fussing. We'll be fashionably late, and you can blame me." She blew her breath out, fluffing her bangs. Really, she was getting quite sick of him.

"Damn right I'm blaming you! It's your fault! I was here _early!_" She despised whining, except when she was doing it. However, there was something amusing about seeing this _big, bad, scary businessman_ with her acting like a spoiled brat.

"Patience is a virtue." Minako trilled, knowing it would annoy Kunzite immensely. She got the vicarious thrill of watching him fume. In fact, she was enjoying it so much she couldn't get her necklace clasp undone. Her hands were shaking with silent laughter.

"Oh, for... give me that!" The necklace was snatched out of her hand by large hands that suddenly appeared in her field of vision. He got the clasp open with little difficulty, then wrapped it around her neck and got it latched again. She felt his hands carefully pull her hair out of the delicate chain and let it fall back down to her knees. She could tell from the time it took for the weight to return that he hadn't just dropped it.

She carefully did _not_ raise an eyebrow, though she felt like it. _So! Even though he's still angry with me and playing this game, he's still attracted!_ She smiled internally. That made everything so much more interesting. She had acknowledged from the start that he was attractive. Heck, that _was _the start. That gave her an edge, that he wouldn't admit to feeling the same.

As well, it made her smug. She let the blush on her face rise faintly, knowing he wouldn't know what to make of it. She was right. He looked off to the side once he noticed it. After a hesitant moment, she decided to take pity on him. "I just have to put my shoes on, alright? Shoo. Off to the door." She gently pushed him out, following. She'd chosen the shoes when she'd picked out the dress, a vibrant orange-yellow confection. She picked up a thin box sitting on the table in the entrance.

"What's that?" The curious tone to his voice was obvious, despite his attempts otherwise.

She turned to him with a bright smile, though she thought he could see the faint mockery in it. "Why, open it and see! We're supposed to be a couple at these things, aren't we?"

He gave her a sidelong look, not trusting that tone. He did take the box, though, and opened it to reveal the bright orange-yellow tie within. It matched her dress exactly. He looked at it for a moment, then back up to her, surprised.

She sighed expansively. "You wear it around your neck. Like this."

Before he could either move or respond to her sarcasm, she'd undone the tie he was wearing and flung the other around his neck. She swiftly moved to tie it up, completing the task with a speed that astounded him. Once it was done, she put her hands on her hips and glared lightly. "Well? Aren't you going to put your shoes on? We're already late. Quit holding us up."

His spine stiffened, his shoulders drawing back. He shot her a killing glare. The effect was somewhat diluted by the angry flush mounting his cheeks. Minako smirked as he preceded her out the door. _Score one for the bubblehead!_ She crowed to herself. _Take that!_

* * *

Kunzite was fuming on the way there. She'd managed to unsettle him when he helped her with her necklace, but he couldn't figure out for the life of him how she'd done so. Then she'd pulled the stunt with the tie. First he'd been obscurely flattered that she'd cared that much about the deception to do something like that. Then she'd turned incredibly sarcastic, and had proved she could dress men faster than they could do it themselves. Which made him wonder about her...

But the kicker had been that last comment, making out _he _was the reason they were running late. He'd been _early_! Now he was fuming, too angry to even think of something to respond with.

He crossed the highway aggressively, causing the girl next to him to scrabble for something to hold onto, her face pale. "What, can't take the driving?" He taunted, not having anything better to say.

She just shot him a weak glare, apparently not at her best either. "I'd like to make it there _alive_, thank you very much. Even if these things are akin to a slow death, I wasn't hoping for a fiery, glass-shattering, metal-bending excuse not to go." The last part of the last sentence was grated out from between clenched teeth as he took a corner at a speed she considered excessive and with traffic far too close to turn across.

He just shrugged, thoroughly enjoying her discomfort. He knew what both he and his car could handle, and the manoeuvre hadn't really been as risky as it seemed. "Well, if you could be ready on time, I might not have to drive like this. It's that simple. If you really _must_ hold on to something, grab that handle above the door. We call it the 'oh shit handle' for a reason."

"That's not what it's meant for." She muttered mutinously, before throwing her hands over her eyes as the car jerked violently.

"Good, I missed it." She peeked out of her fingers at the satisfied tone in his voice. "Quick buggers, those squirrels. Still, I don't have anything against them and wouldn't want to turn them to roadkill."

She meeped at that comment and switched her hands to her ears while she kept her eyes tightly shut. She could hear his laughter even through the deafening cushion of her palms. It wasn't a sound she was happy with.

* * *

_Just to clarify, bacuse I realized it might me a little confusing, kunz is laughing at Minako, and would have sincerely felt bad for hitting a squirrel, if he had done so. That said, I hope you liked the chapter._


	39. Chapter 39

Ami hadn't realized before, but it wasn't just her who found Zoi's voice entrancing. Maybe it was the English accent, maybe it was the voice itself. She had discovered that she shivered at the thought of him whispering his husky comments in her ears. And even though they didn't often speak English, his word choice and diction made her feel all tingly.

Apparently, it had the same effect on every girl in her English class.

Zoi had been talked into teaching one day, when the prof was ill. Mostly Ami figured they had expected most of the class to realize they had a sub and skip. It was what University students did when there was a sub, after all. It wasn't like the teachers took attendance, and they had to go over everything once the proper prof was back anyway. However, this time the class was full. That was pretty normal. English was the main international language, after all.

That it was full of only girls was odd, though.

Ami could tell, watching the others in the class, that they had all called their girlfriends in for this lecture from the 'ohmy_gawd_ishehot' (yes, they did say it like it was one word) English international student. Never mind that he was saying things that would make their original professor keel over. She almost choked on her laughter when he told the class "Sod off, you bloody wankers! This should have been me time! Haven't you anything to go snog or something?"

Of course, none of the other classmates understood the slang. The only reason Ami did was that the guys still talked to each other in English every now and again. After all, it was the native language for every one of them but Jad. She didn't have to think to see why it was easier for them. It still didn't mean she didn't almost cry from laughing so hard the first time she'd heard a girl dreamily repeat "Sod off" to herself.

Not to mention the fact that half the room had almost fainted when he'd winked at Ami right after that comment. They all assumed it had been at them.

Even so, she couldn't help the sigh that rolled of her lips when she heard him speaking his native tongue. No matter how irreverent the words, she could listen to him speaking all day.

However, that sigh was going to get her in more trouble than it was worth. It had, unfortunately, been observed by Ami's arch-nemesis, as Minako had named her, Sonoko Kazaki. This girl had detested Ami from back in cram school, when Ami had the 'dreadful, unforgivable nerve' to beat her in a practice test.

That incident had compelled Ami to never again actually say what mark she got. Just that she'd done 'good', 'alright', or 'acceptably' on it.

Anyway, the girl heard Ami's longing sigh and decided to make an event out of it.

"Look at that little mouse, sitting there like that. And to think, she's actually crushing on someone. I guess her heart isn't quite as frozen as she acts. Not that she isn't still a frigid little bitch. Why, even if he were, for some reason, to approach her, she'd probably just turn her nose up and walk away. After all, isn't just _everyone_ below the notice of the Ice Queen, Ami Mizuno? Even the hottest guy on campus couldn't melt through _that_!"

"Not that he'd want to." Snarked another one, whom Ami had actually never met. "A plain little sparrow like her doesn't have a hope with someone like that. The very best _she_ could hope for would be one of the four-eyed science dweebs to notice that is lab partner is somewhat female." Ami heard it all, as she knew she was meant to. Even though she repeated to herself that it didn't matter what Kazaki and her clique thought, she couldn't stop the hurt. She was careful, however, to keep her hands from shaking or her tears from welling up. There was _no freaking way_ she was letting that viper know she'd scored a hit.

However, unbeknownst to her, there was someone watching who could and did read the clues as too her unhappiness. Zoi was more than in tune enough with his girlfriend to tell that she was both angry and sad, despite being across the room. He also, from the looks and actions of the group around her, knew who cause it, and that it involved him.

He also knew that he was going to put a stop to it right now.

"Excuse me, ladies." He said with his widest smile, passing right between the chattering group. The hints of conversation he'd heard before they'd fallen silent had made him burn with rage, but that didn't matter. Getting to Ami, now, mattered.

He saw how his smile, and the fact that he had spoken in English, made the women in the group act like tween fangirls. He smirked internally. Now for the best part...

"Heya, sweetheart." He lifted Ami's face up from where she was looking at her books and kissed her soundly. He heard the others gasp in shock behind him. "What are the chances my lovely girlfriend will agree to accompany me to lunch, do you think?"

Ami smiled at him, all her unhappiness lost in an instant. "Well, I don't know. That depends on a lot of things. Have you asked her yet?"

He raised his hands theatrically to his chest, making Ami laugh at his exaggeration. "Why, no! Do you think that is important?"

"Maybe just a little." She replied, holding her thumb and forefinger out to emphasize.

"Of course. How ever could I forget?" Zoi was still milking this situation for all it was worth. He grabbed her hand out of the air and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Dear Ami, would you please do me the immense honour of joining me for lunch today?"

"Of course." She replied, smiling and blushing. Their audience was forgotten in that moment. All they could see was each other.

Zoi bounded around the desk, obviously excited at this idea. Ami stood up, preparing to go with him, but her movements were cut off when he grabbed her bookbag from her and slung it over his shoulder, then picked her up so he had to twine her legs around one of his and hold onto his shoulders for support. He rested his head briefly in the crook of her neck, then turned to the door. He was rather nonplussed to find that the gaggle of nasty girls were still standing there, watching him in shock.

"Wha... You... Her... Hunh?" The leader said, sounding even stupider than the category Zoi had put her in for hurting Ami. And that was a pretty low level to begin with.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, tone scathing. "I'm taking my wonderful girlfriend of the past three months to lunch. And you're in my way. I may be willing to be talked into giving up me time to teach this class, but damned if I'm going to let a group of bullies keep me from Ami-time. Now _move_!" His snarled last word made them part, and he strode through them with his blushing beloved still perched on his hip and entangled with him.

"You don't have to carry me everywhere, you know." Ami said. She'd noticed that he had a definite tendency to pick her up for no reason at all. "I can walk."

"Of course you can. You're my brilliant, beautiful, bewitching Ami. Something like that would never get the better of _you_!"

"So why do you always pick me up then?" She asked sharply, annoyed at him suddenly for no real reason.

Hearing the tone in her voice, he promptly put her down, before kissing her once again. With his free hand still on her shoulder, he stared straight into her eyes. "When we walk somewhere together, the closest we can possibly be is arm-around-the-shoulder. When I'm picking you up and carrying you, you're so much closer to me. It's just like a cuddle. I can feel you breathe, and laugh, and talk. I can hold you, and you hold me. I can feel your legs twining around whatever part of me is near them, looking for purchase. I love that part of it. However, if it bothers you, I'll stop. Except for when I go Ami-napping. That's a special occasion." He grinned at the end of that little speech, but she could tell he really meant it.

She blushed and looked down before bringing her eyes back to him. "It doesn't really _bother_ me, it's just that it's a little embarrassing in public places, that's all. I don't think school is really the right place for PDA's like that."

She could see his laughter in his eyes, even though his mouth didn't quirk at all. "Ah, Ami, you are going to accomplish what fifteen years of school hasn't managed to do yet."

She raised her eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"Your modesty is set to make me _despise_ this place, that's what!"

* * *

_And some AZ cuteness for you all. Hope you enjoy the chapter and the evening. I'm going out dancing tonight! Can't wait!_


	40. Chapter 40

Minako wasn't feeling well, but she just shrugged it off. She had work to do, regardless of the fact that people didn't seem to think it was actual work. She scoffed at that. Maybe she wasn't ploughing fields or performing surgery, but she knew for a fact that what she did was more demanding than being a sales clerk or a receptionist.

Hey, she hadn't always been an idol. She'd paid her dues in dead-end jobs like everyone else waiting for a break. That's what had allowed her the dedication and incentive to jump in with both feet right out of high school, knowing that those jobs were her fall back plan.

At the moment she almost wished she was back serving tables, though. Then she could call in sick. That simply wasn't an option at the moment. She was in that precarious stage between being a star or a whiny prima donna. If she started calling in sick, soon the only way she'd get attention would be if she did drugs or went out commando or some other foolish ploy. She had more self respect than that.

And she had more ambition. She wasn't going to be one to flare briefly and fade from view. She was going to shine to the best of her ability for the rest of her life. It had been her dream since she was little, and she wasn't going to let some wimpy summer cold keep her from it.

It did keep her from her breakfast, however. She ended up throwing most of the cereal out when it turned her milk to mush. She stuck her tongue out, not happy in the least. She knew she'd need the energy during the day, but she just couldn't bring herself to eat. She whipped up an orange and cranberry shake to keep in her thermos today. She remembered reading somewhere that they were both good for the body in general, and being sick in particular.

She gathered her gear and left, bemoaning the days when she was able to wear jeans all the time. Though all of her dressy 'work' clothes were comfortable, there was nothing quite like wearing comfy old jeans for feeling better. Unless, of course, it was staying in pj's and lounging on the couch.

That wasn't in her foreseeable future, though. Even when she wasn't 'working', she needed to be practising, and appearing eager, and making contacts. The phrase 'a career is when you do the overtime for free' sprang to mind. Besides her work, she only really had her friends, her needs, her family, and her little game with Kunzite. Even if she didn't like the events he took her to, she enjoyed playing the cat and mouse game itself. She hadn't had an adversary quite so imaginative in a long time.

She sighed as she neared the recording studio, turning her mind back to work. She had voice lessons, dance lessons, a studio session, a radio interview, and an audition as a voice actor for an anime movie being created. And that was all before lunch.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Minako sighed as she threw herself into her favourite chair. She wasn't sure if the day had been a disaster or a triumph. She was just about hysterical several times, just from the ups and downs of it.

She'd gotten excused from her voice lessons due to the breathing exercises causing her to start coughing continually. She was excused from dance lessons when the turns and the heat in the room made her fall over. She figured she'd gotten the voice part, but that wouldn't be confirmed for a while yet. The lead actor was at what was probably the peak of his career, so co-starring with him would push her up faster than almost anything else. Her afternoon modelling session had gone so well the company had given her a bonus and hinted at more contracts to come. Then she'd met with her instructors again, and they had been quite sharp. They had gone on and _on_ about how she wasn't the only fish in the sea, and that she wouldn't go anywhere without their trainings.

Not totally true, but they were the best. She could appreciate that they wouldn't to waste their time with someone who wouldn't step up, who missed sessions. That was part of why she was so happy with her bonus. Even though she made enough consistently enough to own her little house, she knew that things could go very bad very fast if she fell off the wave she was riding. Expensive instructors were part of that. Very few people even got the first chance. A second was rare beyond measure.

Regardless, it was over. She had nothing more to do than curl up in her comfy clothes under a blanket. Maybe watch a movie. See if she could make herself eat something. Take a long, hot...

_Ding dong!_

She jumped in surprise, before dropping her hands to her face and cursing fervently. She forgotten the schmooze party that she'd been invited to. That would be Kunzite, here to pick her up. She'd asked him to escort her, both to further the ruse they were running, which was fun in its own way, and because he could use the contacts too. There would be people there for both of them to meet. Different people for each of them, but still...

Ah well. She couldn't go now. She should have been getting ready from the moment she walked in the door, for the timing to work. Instead, she'd washed off her makeup, changed into comfy, ripped-knee jeans and a sweater, and made herself another shake. Everything else aside, the fact that all she'd been able to eat today had been her early-morning shake and a few bites from a bagel at lunch meant she wouldn't be able to go. She knew that was not enough for her to run on...

_Diiiing dong!_

She smiled to herself and shook her head. Kunzite must be getting impatient, out there on the step. And here she was, woolgathering. She got to her feet, but swayed slightly as the edges of her vision went grey. She kept her hand on the wall for support as she headed to the door. The bell rang once more before she made it there.

Kunzite looked very, very annoyed. And, after looking her over, very, very mad too. "What are you doing dressed like that? We have to be there in a half hour, and..." She zoned him out, concentrating more on keeping herself from shivering. The air blowing in was chilly and damp, thanks to the day-long drizzle the city had been subjected to. She hadn't been able to keep warm all day, and this cold breeze wasn't helping.

Finally she realized he wasn't talking anymore. She looked up at him, her movements feeling sluggish even to her. Whatever he saw in her face changed his attitude. He had, sometime, become less angry and more eyebrow-raised type puzzled. Now his brows were drawn together, something she wasn't feeling up to identifying making him scowl slightly.

She was so out of it she didn't even notice he was talking until she saw his lips moving. She focused on her ears as hard as she could. "...ou alright? Minako, answer me, dammit! Pay attention!" She tilted her head to the side, vaguely understanding he wanted an answer, but not knowing what the right one was. Finally she nodded, figuring that was most likely to make him _go away_, so she could get back to her planned nothing.

The decision turned out to be a poor one. As her head moved, the rest of her forgot which way was up at started to topple. She couldn't seem to bring herself to care, despite knowing she didn't actually want to hit ground.

Something strong caught her before she made it to the floor. She looked in muzzy surprise at the hands on her upper arms. A finger came up, almost on its own, and poked at one of the appendages. It actually got the wrist, but she barely noticed she'd missed her mark. Before she really knew what had happened, she was further back in her entry room, and the door was shut. The only reason she noticed was that the cold breeze had stopped. She shivered violently then, her mystification distracting her long enough for her cold to overcome her control.

Just as suddenly she found herself in the air, moving into the house. She gulped at the sight of the floor moving so rapidly, and turned her head into the warm, solid thing it was resting on. She could hear a steady beat emanating from it, and she closed her eyes to pay more attention. It was a rhythm she knew she should recognize, but nothing was coming to her. Instead, she let the rhythm lull her into a doze.

* * *

"Ami, your friend here just about passed out in her entryway, then fell asleep on me in the dozen or so steps between the door and the living room."

There was silence on the other end for a moment. *Uhh, Kunz?*

"Yeah?"

*Why are you at her house?*

He snorted at the pointlessness of her question. "There was a schmooze party going on tonight that would have been beneficial for both of us. Going together meant we'd have someone to talk to who we _didn't _have to suck up to. Now, back to the matter at hand...?"

*Ah.* He couldn't tell what that was supposed to mean, and damned if he was going to ask. It had been a long day, and it was only getting longer. *She probably has that flu that's going around. She's been pretty stressed about work recently. Would you mind getting her something to drink and putting her to bed? She gets over these things quickly, normally. It's just that for a period between twelve and thirty-six hours she's pretty much useless. I'll get Rei to go take care of her soon, but she probably won't be able to get there right away.*

Kunzite sighed quietly. _On the bright side, at least I don't have to suck up to anyone tonight! _He clung to that plus tenaciously. He wasn't fond of looking after sick people. They needed careful attention, careful monitoring, they never liked their medication, and they whined. However, he couldn't just walk out and leave her sprawled, unconscious, on her couch with the door unlocked. So he was stuck.

"Alright. I'll do what I can. Bye."

*See ya!* Came the annoyingly cheerful voice on the other side. Then again, mood he was in, any amount of cheer would be too much. He hung up, grumbling silently, to turn to the cause of his inconvenience. Then he started and swore. She was sweating, shivering, and moving sluggishly, no longer quite asleep.

He debated briefly before picking her up and packing her to the kitchen. He paused slightly along the way to pull a blanket off the back of her sofa. She was going to need it.

Once he got there he wrapped her in the blanket and laid her out over the air vent. Then he went back into the hall and turned the temperature up. By the time he was back in the kitchen the heater was running, warming her. He then got a cloth, by opening drawers until he found one that held them, dampened it, and used it to wipe the sweat off of her face. He then started up the kettle, which had been left out, and found her tea cupboard, as it had been left open. Once again he shook his head at how messy she could be. He'd heard her remark jokingly to Zoicyte that she could expand a pair of dirty socks to fill a room. He believed it.

He searched through the different teas (she had more teas than he had anything, he was sure. Why would anyone need four different types of chai? And what was the difference between peppermint and candy cane, exactly?) before finding some lemon tea in the back. He pulled it out with a slight, self-satisfied grin. He looked at the mess of teas he'd pulled out before shrugging and putting them back in alphabetical order, divided into caffeinated and decaf sections. Hey, he needed something to do while waiting for the tea to steep.

Once it was finished, he added honey from the container on the table and knelt down beside her. He carefully manoeuvred her into a sitting position, then lifted the cup to her lips. She drew back slightly at first, then allowed him to slowly pour some into her mouth. As they were pausing between sips, she started slipping down. Kunzite quickly scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her to keep her upright.

Slowly he fed her the tea. She sipped obediently when he told her, then slumped against him while he let her swallow and recover, while he dabbed her face and neck dry. Finally, when she'd finished the cup, he set it down and adjusted himself. His legs were going numb from the position he had been in.

"...unzite?" She muttered, groping one hand free on the blanket to clutch his shirt.

"Yeah?" He replied, just as quiet as she was.

"Thanks." That was all. A simple sentiment, but it warmed him somehow to know that she knew it was him there and was making the effort to show her appreciation.

"No problem." He answered, not sure what else to say. "Do you think you could eat something?"

She shuddered a little and shook her head, looking almost green at the thought.

"Alright." He was both surprised and not at her answer. He knew people that were sick often didn't have much of an appetite. To see that in Minako, however...

Well, odd didn't even begin to describe it. "I'm going to take you to your room now, okay? I'll just tuck you in bed, then wait for Rei to get here. She's gonna take over watching you, 'kay?"

She nodded, obviously still woozy. He just sighed and picked her up bridal style. He'd never been to her actual room before, just to the one downstairs that she used to store her extra clothes, hair stuff, and makeup. He expected her room would have near as much clothing in it, as well as another vanity and probably more. He'd never met anyone who collected like she did.

That thought was proven once again when he finally did find her room. His eyes slid past the large bed, the quaint vanity, the awesome stereo system, and the bulging closet. They caught on the giant, pastel rainbow of fluff that made up the far wall.

That's correct, Minako also collected teddy bears. The entire wall was lined with shelves and filled with plush toys.

He blinked, then shook his head. He didn't know why he was surprised. He slid her into her bed, tucking her already-warmed blanket in with her. He straightened as he heard a knock on the door. That was his replacement, he was sure. He hurried down to the door to meet her, only looking back at the pastel room and the slumbering girl once.

* * *

_The main point of this was to establish that yes, what Minako does is _work_, even if it is 'glamourous' and such. That said, it's still WAFFy enough to make me go 'AWWWWW'. I hope you like it. _

_Oh, and feel free to ask me about anything that confuses you or doesn't seem to make sense. I don't mind. You may get an essay for your response, but I don't mind at all. _

_Have a good day!_


	41. Chapter 41

"Hey cool! I haven't had a chance to go buy this issue yet!"

"Umm, Jad, that's not really the smartest idea. Take it from me. Rei doesn't like sharing those..." Usagi glanced around furtively as she attempted to spot the priestess. However, her stealth was for naught as Rei proved once again that she was capable of teleportation where her stuff is concerned.

"What are you... Hey! That's _mine!_ And I haven't even read it yet!" Right on cue, she appeared, fire in her eyes over the affront of having someone read the latest Fairy Tail Before she got around to it.

Ami watched the scene in amusement. She hadn't seen as many fights since middle school, when Usagi and Rei were new friends. It was a real case of _deja vu_, except that Jad had shorter hair. And was taller. And less shrill...

But it was still _close_.

Including the famous 'tongue war' move, the sticking out of said body part. It made Ami blink, since they were adults now (supposedly) and above that. However, it looked like Jad had a way of dealing with it far more effective than anything Usagi had ever done. Ami was glad. If he'd burst into crocodile tears, she didn't know _what_ she'd do.

... Well, _besides_ laugh hysterically.

"You know..." He began, a suggestive tone to his voice. "Putting that little tongue right out there where I can see it is almost too good of an invitation to ignore." Ami managed to choke on air at that. It was not something she had been expecting. Neither had Rei from the look on her face.

"Pervert!" She cried, delivering him a ringing slap before storming out of the room.

The other two girls just stared at Jad, still in shock. He didn't seem to notice. Instead, he just stared thoughtfully after her. "You know, I think maybe I should call her Akane from now on."

Ami and Usagi blinked, looked at each other, looked back at him, then collapsed on the floor, dissolving in laughter.

* * *

_This was actually written (partly) about a year ago, when I was reading Ranma 1/2 for the first time. In a way, they just reminded me of this couple._


	42. Chapter 42

Rei was dressed in her shrine clothing, the red and white outfit of a Shinto priestess She was industrially sweeping the ground, taking her frustrations out on any speck of dirt that dared inhabit her home. She'd rather take them out on the blonde watching her from where he sprawled carelessly on the stairs, but she'd already hit him once today and was feeling bad about it.

"What are you still doing here?" She snapped, her temper already frayed to the breaking point by having her friends witness their earlier argument.

He shrugged, somehow giving the impression of bonelessness. "I dunno. I don't really have anything else to do, so I thought I'd hang out."

She gave him an incredulous look. "You didn't have anything to do, so you decided to hang out at _my_ home, after getting in a fight with me and being slapped. It that right?"

He nodded, then squirmed in the sun like a cat looking for the warmest spot. "Pretty much. That surprise you?"

She nodded slightly, then shook her head. "I don't get you."

He raised his eyebrow, then flipped over onto his stomach and pillowed his head in his arms. "Join the club. We have t-shirts."

She kept sweeping, ignoring the man looking at her from slitted eyes. Eventually she got near where he was lying, and she took some vindictive pleasure in flicking the dust up and onto him.

"Hey! HEY! Quit that! That's not very nice! What do you think you're doing?" He rolled over and up, waving his hands in front of his face to try and keep the dirt away. He coughed a few times and rubbed at his eyes before delivering her a baleful stare through his now red-rimmed eyes. "What are you, some sort of shoreline bully, kicking sand at people?"

"Whatever could you mean?" She asked in an artificially sweet voice. "I'm just doing my duties, sweeping out the temple grounds for my agéd grandfather, whom I revere as a dutiful grandchild and humble acolyte." The fact that her words would have sounded more appropriate at a Renaissance Fair only underlined her sarcasm.

Jad raised his eyebrow, taking in the tightened grip on her broom and the slight quiver at the corners of her mouth. He glared. "I've met your grandfather, and he's an old letch. You don't revere him any more than I worship Neph. And we both know _you're_ the reason I have dirt in my eyes." He rubbed at them again, alternately glaring at her with the eye he wasn't covering.

The grin fought free and curved her lips up. She shook her head lightly. "You know me too well for that, I guess. What _am_ I going to do with you, always hanging around in my way and causing trouble?"

He gave her an almost pitiful look. "How about you start with doing something about this dirt in my eyes? It _hurts!_"

She giggled lightly. "Oh, you big baby. C'mere." She took his hand and led him over to the well. She pulled a handkerchief out and wet it, before grabbing his chin and wiping at his eyes.

"Hey, not so rough!" He yelped, pulling against her hand.

She rolled her eyes, still chuckling, and pressed the damp cloth into his hand. "Fine. You do it."

"Fine! I will!" He held the cloth to his eyes and blinked rapidly, trying to work all the little particles out. "There. Done." He handed her back the cloth, and she laid it out on the stoneworks to dry in the sun.

That sat in silence for a while on the edge of the well. Rei's shoulders still trembled slightly from time to time in laughter, and Jad glared half-heartedly over the grounds. He wanted to be angry, but he just couldn't hold the emotion. He had been deliberately irritating her by lounging like that while she was working, and he knew it. Finally he turned his head to look at her, his own amusement showing on his features. "It's not _that_ funny!"

"Says you." She retorted. "Your eyes looked like you were crying, all red-rimmed and bloodshot."

Jad looked offended all over again. "I did not! What are you talking about? Something like that would never cause me to do that!"

She started laughing again. "Not appropriate for your male dignity, hmm? Your ego will be your downfall, you know."

"Hmpfh." He muttered, tossing his head back. "I'll have you know that my male dignity is _far_ more important than mere ego. Ego gets inflated, then popped, then grows back. Once dignity's gone, it's _gone!_"

"Ah." She replied, nodding wisely. "So it's too late for you, then."

He gave her an affronted look. "Show's what _you_ know." Suddenly he snaked his arm around her and, before she could even start to respond, was rubbing his knuckles on the top of her head. "Noogie!" He crowed.

Rei pushed him off the wall.

He lay in the dirt, laughing. He didn't even try to get up, focusing instead on holding his sides and rolling around.

"_What_," She demanded, icily, "Was _that_?"

He managed to get himself under control enough to reply. "A noogie." Then he got a look at her face and the laughter started up again.

She glared at him through a thin curtain of messed-up hair. "I know _that_." The venom in her voice was almost visible as it dripped from her words. "But _what_ did you _possibly_ hope to accomplish by performing that juvenile feat, hmm? Any particular _reason_ for that display of childish, nay, _infantile_ behaviour?"

He got his laughter under control by the simple procedure of holding his breath until he was almost blue. Then he gave her a rakish grin and winked one still-red eye. "Revenge."

He could just barely see the slight quiver of her lips. He didn't think she was even aware that she was so close to laughing. She turned on her heel suddenly and headed towards the temple.

He was off the ground in a flash and after her. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"I need to brush my hair." She informed him loftily. "A priestess cannot be seen scuffling in the dirt with a hooligan like you. I have the temple's image to maintain, you know."

"Aww, c'mon! Loosen up a little, Rei!"

She paused for a moment and gave him a swift smile. "I'm telling the truth, you know. While I wear this, I'm representing my religion to everyone who visits the temple. I need to be presentable. It's not you. Or," her grin turned sardonic. "At least, it's not _all_ you."

He looped his arm over her shoulder to prevent her from leaving as she went to resume walking. " I can understand that. Change? Put on some jeans and hang out with me?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes to go along with it. He could see her visibly wavering, but she finally shook her head.

"I can't. We're performing a wedding tomorrow. This place has to be spotless, and Grampa can't do it. That just leaves me." He could see actual regret in her eyes, and was just as elated that she wanted to spend time with him as he was crushed that she couldn't.

"Alright. I guess I'd better stop bothering you then." He replied, giving in to the inevitable. He wavered, looking at her, then went for broke and ghosted a soft kiss over her cheek. "See you around." He muttered as he turned to go.

He paused when he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked back, shocked, to see Rei, looking just as surprised, holding onto his shirt. She looked at her hand, then at him, then back at her hand. She let go and pulled her hand back to her. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out for a moment. Then she smiled, apparently coming to a decision. "You don't get off that easy. We have extra uniforms. After the time you've taken up this afternoon, you get to help me clean."

Jad felt his face stretching into a grin, and he followed her towards the temple. She turned around and gave him a mock glare. "I'm putting you to _work_. Quit looking so darned _happy_!"

"Yes, Ma'am." He replied, eyes sparkling.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, ma'am." He gave her a little bow.

She threw up her hands and stalked into her home, not letting him see the matching smile on her own face.


	43. Chapter 43

Zoi was very, very fond of his friends. Them, his family, and his girlfriend were the people that mattered most to him in the world. He would do just about anything for any of them.

However, this was pushing it.

He'd been planning a night in with Ami. They were going to do their homework and hang out. It wasn't an uncommon thing. However, the idea that he wasn't at their beck and call hadn't seemed to sink in with his friends yet. The obvious proof for that was when he'd come out of the bathroom after his shower to see Jad paying the pizza guy and accepting a pair of boxes.

"Hey man!" The taller, shorter haired man greeted him, grinning. "I need help with my calculus, so I thought I'd bribe you with pizza."

Zoi sighed and shook his head, damp curls plastering themselves to his face. "Let me guess, your prof's collecting the assignment tomorrow?"

Jad ran his free hand through his hair, flushing lightly. "Actually, it's submitted online and by midnight."

"Why didn't you do it earlier?" He demanded petulantly.

"Well, I was a Rei's all of yesterday, helping her clean the temple for a wedding going on today. Then you were out with Ami the night before, then you had a physics lab the day before that, and I was working on a group project with some classmates."

Zoi grumbled, and Zoi griped, but he agreed to help. After all, Ami was going to be there soon. Between the two of them, he was sure they could straighten out his confusion, finish the assignment, send him off, and still have some together time.

About halfway through the assignment, Makoto called Ami. She needed help with her chemistry. Even though she was attending a vocational school, she still had some more serious classes and just wasn't getting the orbitals. Upon hearing of the impromptu classwork pow-wow, she decided she was coming over.

Having Mako over apparently necessitated Neph coming over to see his girlfriend. However, he promptly called both Mamoru and Kunz over, since he was bored with the other four doing schoolwork. Somehow, Zoi wasn't exactly sure how, but somehow, Usagi got everything planned so that not only did she come (not surprising, she seemed to be everywhere Mamoru went) but Kunz picked up Minako too.

When they'd finally finished the homework, the others were busy having an elimination video-game competition. At this point Jad left briefly to pick up Rei, who was free now, and more food, since they were getting hungry.

Zoi wasn't really hungry, but he was getting very, very annoyed. Even his increasingly irritated comments didn't get him some space, just more teasing from his (supposedly) well-meaning 'friends'. Eventually the evening found him sulking in the kitchen. He felt a light finger trace his hairline from his ear to the nape of his neck, startling him. He turned around, prepared to royally roast whoever was bothering him, but was silenced by soft lips on his.

Ami pulled out of the kiss eventually and held up a leash. "Xena needs a walk. Quit sulking. We're going out. Maybe grab some tea and hang out at the park for a while. Sound good?"

He grinned and pulled her into his arms, nuzzling her temple. "Time with you, away from the peanut gallery? Just see if you could stop me from coming!"

Later, drink in one hand and the other wrapped around his girlfriend, Zoi grinned. "Now this is more like it."

Ami smiled at him, then snagged his hand for a sip of his drink. She'd already finished her own, preferring when they were really hot."You're certainly in a better mood. Did having them all over bother you that much?"

He chuckled. "Not really, but I was looking forward to spending time with you."

She just laughed at him. "We had a date two days ago, have eaten lunch together for the last four days, and had coffee between classes yesterday. It's not like we never see each other." She pointed out. Zoi just pouted.

"Yeah, but I was expecting time with you. That makes me a little grouchy when I don't get it." That comment only made her laugh harder.

"For crying out loud, Zoi, do you have to be such a little drama queen? It's not like them infringing on 'us' time is common. I think it's only happened maybe three times in the last few months." She sounded annoyed, but he knew she wasn't really.

"Of course I do!" He responded, looking shocked. "How else could they tell it was me?"

Apparently that comment, coupled with his earlier bad mood, was enough to push her over the edge. She stopped right where she was standing and laughed until tears ran down her face. "Oh, Zoi." She gasped, trying to regain her breath. "Just _what_ am I supposed to do with you?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked her over, head to toe. "Well, I do happen to have a few ideas..." his voice was low and silky, and Ami went beet red.

"Zoi!"

He just laughed at her response. "Fair's fair, love. You were laughing at me earlier."

She muttered something and punched him lightly in the arm. He just grinned at held her close, preventing her from smacking him again. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"You weren't supposed to!" She retorted irritably.

"Oh, come on. You can tell me." He grinned at her, and she just buried her head under his chin so she wouldn't have to look at him. He laughed, continuing to hold her tightly. Soon enough they relaxed into just holding each other.

"I love you." She said softly, basking in her contentment.

"I know. I love you too." He replied, before lifting her face for a short, sweet kiss. They continued on their walk them, Xena having gotten more than a little bored by then. Zoi raised his nigh-forgotten cup to his lips, then grimaced. "It's _cold_!" He whined, and Ami rolled her eyes.

"That's what happens when you don't have it while it's hot." She responded primly. Then, as if an afterthought, "Drama Queen."

* * *

_In the original timeline, there was about eight chapters of straight RXJ, starting with the last two. I decided there needed to be some of the lesser seen couples in first. I hope you liked it. Have a great day!_


	44. Chapter 44

It was finally the end of another long day at work, but Nephrite wasn't going home quite yet. He'd been talked into grabbing a bite to eat with the guys from work and joining them when they went to the gym after. Apparently, being at the gym today was a 'big deal'. That was because of the new black belt that was going to be taking over the class for a month. The normal Sensei was taking time off to go visit his son and the new grandchild.

Neph didn't really care. He'd taken some martial arts when he was younger, but didn't really follow any of it seriously. He had come once before and seen his coworkers 'fighting'. He'd been in some real fights before in his life, and knew he could probably take anyone in that room except the Sensei. Sensei had known that too, and had talked to him about it. They had an agreement. Neph would always be welcome to join the class as a drop-in student, and his lack of adherence to the philosophies of the activity were politely ignored as long as he never sparred with the others as if it was a real fight.

There was a reason it was known as an 'art.'

That's not to say Neph wasn't learning to be more appreciative of the art and lifestyle parts of it. Mako was taking the time to explain it to him. He'd pay attention to a lesson on clothing styles if he got to hear it in her sweet voice. She always got a little breathy and started blushing when she was lecturing him. Just yesterday he'd gotten to try bonsai-ing for the first time.

He'd also seen her perform some of her katas. When she did them, he could see how moves that his coworkers made look stupid were actually lethal, lovely and deadly at the same time. He could watch, with his newly developing artistic eye, her muscles flow, and her body move in a way that seemed effortless, yet brimmed over with vitality. At the same time, he could also see the tightly leashed energy that almost seemed to crackle like electricity under her skin.

To say that going from that to clumsy, half-hearted, ham-handed coworkers was a letdown wasn't enough.

He enjoyed watching the Sensei performing katas as well. Not as much as his Mako, but he did enjoy it. The man walked with a limp and was getting arthritic, but when he was practising his art, he flowed like water. If nothing else, the change in him in and out of the dojo would be worth seeing.

Neph hoped the new Sensei would be that sort of good. That would make the class at least sort-of worth going to. If it was some cocky young guy who'd never been in a real fight, or had any idea how a real fight was fought, Neph would probably end up laughing at him. That wouldn't be a good thing, at least if he ever wanted to come back.

Though being ordered away by the Sensei would give him a good excuse next time someone invited him along...

His musings were cut off by hands coming up to cover his eyes. "Guess who?" Came the expected voice, laughter clear in the soft tone. Only one person played that game with him.

"Mako." He replied with a grin, catching her hand as he spun around to see his girlfriend standing behind him, giggling. "What are you doing here?" He asked, as surprised as he was elated to see her here.

Her face became serious all at once. "Are you joining in the class?" She asked bluntly, not answering him.

"Should I?" He asked, curious as to the reason she was acting the way she was.

She shook her head, then shrugged. "No. Yes. I think you might really enjoy actually taking martial arts classes, but I'm likely to have enough discipline problems. You being in the class would confound them."

He raised his eyebrows at that, all the pieces suddenly falling into place. "You're the new Sensei." He replied. It wasn't a question.

She answered it anyway. "Yes."

He nodded. "I see. You make a very good point. I think I'll just watch. However," A rather sneaky thought popped into his head. Maybe he was spending too much time around Zoi. "Should you want someone who can defend himself as part of a... hmm... _object lesson_, I'm perfectly willing to volunteer."

She smiled at that. It wasn't all her normal grin. This smile was almost savage. It made a shiver run down his spine and his body thrum with excitement. "That's... a very good idea. Do you think you can make a point to them first?"

He nodded once. Her smile grew even more compelling and disturbing, and she inclined her head in permission. Then she turned on her heel and stalked off. Probably to get changed into her gi. He found himself smiling in return, and was sure he looked just as feral. He went to join in his coworkers' conversation.

"I hope the new guy has some wicked cool techniques to show us!" One enthused.

"Too right." Agreed another, nodding. "Sensei said he wouldn't teach us anything new until we got better at what he's shown us. Not that I don't agree, but it's _boring_. Hopefully the new guy is a little more generous with the cool moves."

This was the opening Neph was looking for, and he laughed. "There's a reason he starts you off with the basics. Not one of you could actually fight, and you might hurt yourself trying the higher-end stuff. Trust me, Sensei knows what he's doing."

"Oh, well excuse me for not having a past as a delinquent scrapper to fall back on." The first replied, sarcasm heavily coating his words. "See, while you were busy learning lessons with your face, I was... Hey! Lookit that!" He interrupted himself, elbowing the guy next to him. Neph turned with the rest, though he knew what he was going to see.

It was Mako, in her gi, looking at them with a smile on her face. She had her black belt tied around her waist, but there was nothing on it to denote her rank above that. The other men were already nudging each other, and Neph felt his teeth grind. She was _his_, dammit, and he just wanted to smack that look off their faces.

"You're in the class? Nice to meet you. Makoto Kino." She bowed to them, the very image of proper karate etiquette.

They bowed back. The second contributor to the conversation previous spoke up first. "We're Sensei's best. Don't worry, we won't hurt you."

Neph saw the downwards quirk to her lips that said she wasn't amused, but she ignored that last comment. "I see. I don't suppose one of you would mind sparring with me? Just as a warm up."

Neph broke in while the other guys were still congratulating each other. "I'll do it."

She shot him an amused glance, and he grinned at her. The other guys either pouted with disappointment or exchanged worried glances with each other, depending on their nature. Right after they promised to go easy on her, she picks Neph to spar with.

The two bowed to each other in the centre of the mats. Neph didn't even wait for his girlfriend to drop into a fighting stance before whipping a haymaker punch right at her face.

Not for nothing was Mako awarded her rank, however. Besides that, she knew her significant other too well for that to work on her anyway. She ducked and pivoted, snapping out a vicious kick right for his floating ribs. Neph managed to duck to the side, her foot flashing right through where he had been standing.

She hooked her leg slightly on the recoil, catching him a glancing blow to his solar plexus. It wasn't enough to seriously injure him, but it did cause him to lose his breath for a moment. Not soon enough to prevent him from kicking out her back leg, but enough to prevent him from capitalizing on it.

He took two steps back, one arm protectively across his middle, while she hit the ground on her forearms and toes, then pushed forward into a roll, finally coming back to a balanced stance and easily pivoting to face him. Green eyes met blue, and fierce elation sang through both of them. When all was said and done, this was all they needed to reaffirm how right they felt with the other one.

They engaged again, fists and feet flying furiously. Neph was taking more hits, since he didn't really know proper blocks, but they were only glancing blows. He could dodge more than well enough for this.

Grunts, kiai, footfalls, and even the occasional smack of flesh hitting flesh filled the otherwise silent dojo. All eyes were on the intense combat before them. They would have sworn it was over when Neph got a hold on Mako's gi, but that was disproven when she used the forward momentum he had to fall to the floor, one foot catching on his sternum to flip him over her head.

They both bounced back up to their feet, breathing hard. This time they circled each other warily, trying to regain their breath while simultaneously pretending they were never winded. There were a couple of feints, but no one committed for a little while.

Mako finally flashed into actual combat again, almost catching Neph off guard with her speed. However, he really had been paying attention when she practised, and he managed to catch her setting into her stance. Anyone who hadn't observed her as intimately as he had probably wouldn't have noticed at all.

Once again, the exchange was fast and furious. Finally, Neph realized he had made a mistake. Even as the triumphant look came into her eyes and she reached for his arm, he knew he'd overextended his balance. Just as this thought crossed his mind, he felt himself flying through the air. His breath whooshed out of him as he hit the ground. He felt her delicate hand against his throat at the same time that he noticed that his arm was still captured by her. She was bracing it against her knee, just a bit from breaking it.

After a moment, she let him up. He raised himself to his feet gingerly, before bowing to her. She returned the gesture, smiling. Then she turned back to the rest of the class. "I'll be taking over your class while Sensei's gone. Should you have a problem with that, feel free not to come. If you want to learn, and are willing to be respectful of my position, you can stay. Be warned, any sexual harassment, discrimination, or otherwise derogatory actions will be met with harsh punishment. Now, who thinks they can handle that rule?"

All of them just nodded, still not totally sure what to make of this girl. She smiled at them, looking a trifle self-satisfied. "Good. Now line up. We've already delayed class long enough establishing my credentials."

All the spectators scrambled for their positions, while Neph moved over to the side and started doing some stretches. One of his coworkers looked over at him. "Aren't you joining in?" He asked, confused.

Neph shook his head. "It's not a good idea for me to be in the class. It's likely to have a negative effect on discipline. I'll just watch." There were a few raised eyebrows at this, but no one was willing to fight with him on it.

It made sense to them after class. Neph waited impatiently while Mako changed. Everyone else hadn't moved for the changing rooms yet, too wrung out by the high-intensity workout she'd put them through. He smirked, glad they recognized the difference between having a grandfather for a teacher and having a young adult.

Once she was no longer the Sensei, however, he couldn't resist the opportunity to grab her up in his arms and kiss her thoroughly. She looked satisfactorily glazed after it, and he grinned at her. "After that defeat, I have to re-establish my credentials as an alpha with my coworkers."

She just smirked back at him. "That's important to you?"

He just shrugged before dipping her and kissing her again. "Not as much as it's a chance to kiss you. That's what's really important."

* * *

_Yes, I have some martial arts experience. I hope you liked the chapter. _

_For those interested, I can't find any video of the leg sweep, but trust me that it's awesome. The second takedown's called a tamanagi. I think someone did one in the anime, but I couldn't find it. I know it shows up in ep 20 of Ranma 1/2, if you're interested. Akane does it to Sanzein. The final move is from when Mako threw Nehellenia in the field of daze-flowers, only I modified it so she doesn't let go._

_Have a great day!_


	45. Chapter 45

It was all Zoi could do the keep the grin from his face. The image before him was just too entertaining. There was something he couldn't help but laugh at in Minako pacing before them like a general from a war drama. She was lecturing, giving orders, and generally making her authority felt.

He hadn't known she could give herself that much authority. Now he was starting to feel a little sorry for getting Kunz involved with her. She'd been secretly coaching the two main players in this game for weeks now, without even them knowing what she was doing. However, now it was time. In order to really _get_ Sumiyoshi, they just needed one person in high society to express disdain. The rest were unsettled enough to follow like sheep, avoiding the public embarrassment that had become the Senator and son like the plague. They wanted to keep their own reputations intact.

No one else in the room had realized before two days ago that it was time, or even that it was necessary. Then Minako had showed up with the news that she'd gotten them invites to the party tonight. She was going to be there, and Kunz as her escort. Mamoru had played on his fame as an up and coming medical genius to wrangle an invite. Usagi was going with him. Those four were backup spin doctors in case anything went wrong.

Zoi, with his fame for electronics, had gotten a position helping with security for the evening. With tempers running so high, the organizers had deemed it prudent to get more people. Even those who didn't know of the campaign against Sumiyoshi could tell that something was simmering, and they didn't want it to boil over on their watch.

Despite the seriousness of the coming events, he still couldn't help laughing at Minako. She was dolled up in her bubble-headed best, and seeing her giving orders with a grim look on her face was just so absurd.

However, it was the perfect opportunity. Everyone there had given implied permission for news sources to use what they could. The invites themselves had said there was going to be reporters. It was an open-door party, as far as the media was concerned. No one had said anything or admitted anything yet, but both Jad's classmate reporter and Minako's news office supporter had gotten invites as part of the media. Whatever eventual courts said, this night was going to decide everything.

If only he could pull his attention back to the briefing. But she was just so _adorable_!

* * *

Kunz felt her tension in the slightly too strong grip on his arm. He saw it in the bare hint of pallor in her cheeks. He heard it in the barely audible chime of her jewellery as she vibrated with raw nerves. He could feel the importance of the night in the air too, but he knew this wasn't doing either them or their friends any good.

He dropped his head down and murmured in her ear, too close of anyone-or-thing to have caught it as well. Let the others think it was a lover's sweet nothings. "Tonight's a truce. I'm here for you. Don't worry. Everyone adores you, and I'll protect your cover for you. They'll do fine."

She turned her face up to give him a thankful smile, and he dropped a kiss on her forehead. Then he moved his free hand to cover hers and gave it a squeeze. The unfeigned look of relief on her face made him feel more calm himself. Tonight was not the time for their little war. Something far more important was going on, and he suddenly knew that it would work out. With all of them there, how could it not?

* * *

Mamoru's eyes scanned the crowd, like flecks of moving ice in an otherwise stony face. Usagi nuzzled her head into his arm, getting his attention. She saw animation come back into his face as he turned adoring eyes on her. She gave him a smile and he returned it, tension draining out of him. They didn't say anything. They didn't need to. Just knowing the other was there convinced them that their partnership would not only serve its own purpose here, but would be able to pick up some slack if they had too.

They were ready, and Sumiyoshi was going down.

* * *

Rei felt sick. She hadn't seen her father since the attack. She hadn't wanted to. Now, however, she had to confront him. In front of everyone. Her stomach was churning. Suddenly she felt herself turned around, her face pressed gently into a comforting shoulder. "Jad... I can't... I..."

"Shh, shh, shh." He soothed. "It's alright. I'll be right with you. I won't let him hurt you. I promise. You don't have anything to be afraid of. Not anymore."

She raised her head and gave him a crooked grin. "Can I still be angry?"

He threw back his head with a bark of laughter. "Sure. You go right ahead. Be as mad as you want. Tell you what, I'll be mad too. How's that sound?"

Rei cocked her head to the side, considering. "What if I want to be mad at you?"

"_What?_" He yelped, startled. "All these worthy targets around for a good hating and you pick _me?_"

She couldn't hold back her laughter. It spilled from her lips, drawing an answering chuckle from him. He shook his head, somehow surprised by her levity. "Enough tomfoolery. We have a mission, remember?"

"Are you quoting Minako?" Rei was surprised. That was almost word-for-word what her friend had said to them at the start of the pre-party briefing.

"... Well, she did have a point..."

"You are. You so are. You so very much are. This is so weird."

"Shut up! I can quote whom I want to!"

"You're quoting the girl who once told me not to throw the bird in the hand at a glass bridge."

Jad was red, but let that lie. He hadn't known the blonde had ever said anything like _that_, so he really had no comeback. "C'mon. It's time to go."

* * *

So far the party had been a huge success. Everyone they talked to was being pulled further and further to their side. Presented with two polite, intelligent, knowledgeable, and friendly young adults, everyone was comparing them with their remembrance of Sumiyoshi as a spoiled brat who only ever talked about himself. That comparison, added to that viral video of him spewing invectives, coupled with a catchy tune and evidence of Rei's commendably good behaviour, was causing quite the ripple of discontent. The only thing keeping them from denouncing him was the unstated rule that they covered for each other.

Rei was pleased. She hadn't expected this to be as painless as it had been. She didn't even have to do anything. The rules of polite conversation had been drummed into her head as soon as she could speak, so this was almost as simple as breathing. She didn't even have to speak against Sumiyoshi herself. Her friends were casually implying leading questions, and the guests were coming to either Jad or herself for answers. All she had to do was gently deflect the more pointed queries while being unfailingly courteous to the questioners. She could have done it in her sleep.

She smiled as she spied Jad deep in conversation with a group of people only a little older than himself in one corner. He was studying computer graphics and design, and most of the ones with him were employed and quickly rising in the business of creating computer games. At least two were talented artists, attached to different animation studios. They were the ones most likely to have known all along what Sumiyoshi was. They were also old enough to have clout on their own, as well as their parents' ears.

Her unexpected contentedness lowered her guard. That was probably why _he_ was able to come up to her unnoticed. His voice, when she heard it, cause her to start, almost spilling her drink. "Hello, daughter."

She turned to face the man who sired her, face impassive. "Father. I trust you are enjoying the evening?"

"As well as one could, watching their strayed child make a fool of herself. Are you done panting at the heels of that hellion," He inclined his head in Jad's direction, "Like a bitch in heat? I raised you to be more responsible than to run off after a rogue like him so shamelessly."

Rei raised an eyebrow pointedly. To anyone watching, she was calmly having a quiet discussion with her father. Only he, knowing her for as long as he had, saw her famous temper simmering beneath her icy facade. He felt satisfaction, knowing that he was goading her as he intended. If he could make her lose her temper, she would lose credibility. He continued on, knowing she couldn't take much more. "I suppose it's my own fault, leaving you with that irresponsible rake. He couldn't instil a sense of decency in an alley cat, let alone a child. Then, to confound the problem, you begin to hang out with ruffians and chits no better than they should be." He looked long-suffering. "I should be grateful you still have your basic manners, even if any other virtue is debatable."

Her face twisted in a snarl as he'd known it would. She could hold her temper decently well if he attacked her directly, but bringing her grandfather and those foolish children she knew into it would push her beyond that. She was at the very edge of hysterical screaming, and then he would win. Once she was a public embarrassment, he could pull her home and break her to the harness again with ease.

He was almost there.

* * *

Usagi cursed silently as she came around the door and saw Rei facing down her father. Mamoru was with her, and they'd spent the last fifteen minutes gently disabusing one of Sumiyoshi's still-faithful believers of his illusions. He wasn't fully convinced they were right, however, and a scene now would undo all of that work and more. Beyond that, it would be bad for Rei in general. However, she was across the room, too far to do anything but watch.

* * *

Minako saw the confrontation too late. She was inescapably trapped in conversation with one elderly pair, and there was nothing she could do from where she was to help. She frantically signalled Kunzite, who quickly headed to the nexus of discontent. However, he was hampered by the drinks he'd gone to fetch. She could see from where she was that he wasn't going to make it in time. The words coming from Senator Hino's mouth were obvious to her, used as she was to reading lips. Dance studios are loud, and directions need to be followed quickly. His trash-talking wasn't the sort of thing Rei would be able to take lying down, despite the gravity of the situation.

Minako closed her eyes with a resigned epithet, already trying to figure out where was the best place to begin damage control. Between her, Kunz, Usagi, and Mamoru, they could fix most of this. That was why they'd come, after all. The worst fallout was likely to be Rei's emotions. She didn't want to see any of her friends that hurt, but there was no avoiding it now. All she could do was pray Rei would be alright.

* * *

Kunzite noticed Minako's signalling easily, but was unable to figure out what he was looking for. Until that moment, he hadn't ever seen Senator Hino, except in one photo. Once he noticed, he was on his way. However, he could tell from the tenseness in Rei's body that she was just shy of exploding. This wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

She opened her mouth to deliver a blistering retort, then left it slightly open as a jovial voice cut across her rebuke.

"Now, now. That's hardly the way to speak to your lovely daughter, Senator. Someone might think you meant it." Jad was at her side now, wrapping his arm around her and squeezing her shoulder in warning. His voice was pitched just slightly higher than normal, carrying well in the suddenly silent chamber.

Senator Hino narrowed his eyes at the blonde interloper. He had been so _close..._ "Our conversation does not concern you. This is between my daughter and I." His voice could shatter trees, it was so cold.

Jad didn't let his smile falter at all, though he was internally fuming. _Attack Rei like that, will you, old man? Not on my watch._ "That's odd. I'm sure I heard you refer to me. Or was it Sumiyoshi you were calling a hellion and a rogue? For shame. I thought you were fond of the guy."

The senator drew back slightly, obviously not expecting the counterattack. "Words that suit a scoundrel like yourself, luring young women into disobedience and who knows what else. It's a wonder your rule-flaunting hasn't landed the both of you in jail, as a violent young man like yourself obviously deserves."

Jad shot a quick glance at some of his new supporters, inviting them to join in the joke. "Of course. Joining in fights that aren't mine..." He gave an eloquent shrug. "I would be much better off allowing him to take what he wants from who he wants, hmm? After all, what sort of 'hellion' could actually believe it's appropriate to treat women and their opinions as worthwhile? How foolish of me." He released Rei's shoulder to give a sardonic half-bow to the older man before him. "How kind of you to point that out to me. What _could_ I have been thinking, to assume she could make her own choices. _What_ could I have thought this was, the twenty-first century?" Laughter followed this comment, Jad's drama being impossible to resist. Even Rei felt herself grinning.

"Now listen here," Senator Hino huffed, obviously furious. His face was by now a deep magenta that looked vaguely unhealthy. "You have no idea how things are done for people like us. Children are simply too young to understand these sorts of choices for themselves. Allowing them to run around unfettered, butting their stubborn heads in where they don't belong has brought down many a fine family before. I am acting only in my daughter's best interest, though it seems harsh now." Older heads were nodding, accepting this reasoning without a second thought. "She would thank me for it after she settled down and thought about it rationally. A base-born, troubled youth like yourself couldn't possibly hope to understand."

Jad opened his mouth to refute that comment, but someone else beat him to it. "How strange that you should consider him below you. Before he married young Miwa, you were seriously hinting at an alliance between this young lady and Jadite's brother, Kasuyuki. I assure you, he has the same background."

A gentleman about the same age as the senator detached himself from the crowd to some stand by the two young people. He nodded to everyone he passed, his polite expression the same for everyone. "I think tempers have become rather too high for now. Senator, I believe you should probably retire. You are rather riled, and it cannot be good for your health."

Senator Hino nodded jerkily at the dismissal, unable to ignore the polite order. With one last venomous look at his offspring and her champion, he turned on his heel and stalked off. Once he was out of view, Rei took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She looked sideways at Jad, then reached out in concern. His jaw was clenched so tight she knew it would ache after. He was looking at the gentleman (his father, she assumed) with almost dead eyes. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

The older man seemed unimpressed at the look he was getting. He just raised his eyebrow and gestured slightly to the audience. "Jadite?"

She couldn't imagine what the question was, but it woke Jad up. He turned his attention to the audience at large, ignoring the two people still with him in the centre of the crowd. "I'm sorry for causing such a scene in the middle of a party, but I'm afraid I just cannot leave a damsel in distress." Slight laughter broke the tension of the room, a response to both his words and the rueful grin that accompanied them. "Furthermore, I'm simply done in for the night. I would be heartily embarrassed to engage such genteel folk as yourselves in conversation while all thoughts are still on my indignant speeches from earlier. I beg you, return to your activities. I wish you all a pleasant evening."

With that, he made his way to a different exit than the one used by Senator Hino. The crowd swirled around him curiously, but he refused kindly to answer questions or remain. Finally he ducked out of sight. As soon as he was gone, the room was abuzz with conversation, the hot topic being the depredations of Sumiyoshi and Senator Hino. In the resultant stir, no one noticed that Rei had slipped out.

* * *

Minako had detached herself from the elderly couple and was instead busy charming a group of people about her parents' ages. Once she had them fully convinced that she was an adorable, harmless little girl, she set to work.

"I can't believe the Senator would _say_ something like that! Especially not here. Oh, poor Rei. She's really very nice. I've known her for _years_, you know. It was just so _rude_..." She trailed off, seemingly distressed.

One of the women took the hook she offered. "Rude? Well, to young... Jadite, wasn't it?... To young Jadite he was rather rude. To his child as well. You seemed rather more _personally_ offended."

Minako looked faintly embarrassed, creating the illusion that she really didn't want to talk about what she was going to bring up. "Well... It's just... I was close enough to hear some of the earlier comments. He referred to Rei's friends as hellions, and... well..." She blushed further. "Sort of... He implied that her friends were people of negotiable virtue. And I've never even _met_ him! Of course I'm going to take offence to that. It's slanderous, cruel, and supposition at best. Why, our friend Usagi is even here tonight. She came with her fiancee, who she's been dating ever since she convinced her father to allow her to go on dates. I'll admit I've had my share of crushes, and a few disastrous romances, but Mamoru's _all_ Usagi's ever thought of. To hear someone imply she's less than virtuous..." Minako shook her head. The faces around her were showing shock and faint disgust at the moment. These were people who would never like Senator Hino or either Sumiyoshi ever again. Time to start on another group.

* * *

Kunzite kept an eye on Minako, but it didn't look like she needed either his help or a rescue. He was defending Jad to a group of young men, all of whom wished to think well of him, but weren't sure what to think of the scene they'd just witnessed.

"He's never been one to think before he does stuff. He's witty and impulsive most of the time. Children and animals love him on sight, and he adores them right back. He's quick, humorous, and loyal as can be. However, he almost _never_ thinks before he acts, and is nigh impossible to stop when he's got the bit between his teeth. That's all the problem here was, that he couldn't leave Rei to face down her father alone. He's always willing to fight the good fight, no matter _what_ he's facing." He could see his words affecting them as the confusion on their faces slid into hero worship. The temptation to ruin it with some escapade tales was immense, but he refrained. This was too important for that.

* * *

"Mamo-chan..." He glanced down to the blonde at his side, then did a double take. Her brow was furrowed, and she was frowning. Her eyes scanned the crowd restlessly. He pulled her with him over to a quiet spot, wanting to know what was causing her distress.

"What is it, Usako?" He murmured, quiet for no reason he could think of.

She turned her face up to him, and he could read the worry in her eyes as clear as day. "Where's Rei?"

Mamoru blinked and looked around the room. "I... don't know. Could she be with Jad?"

"I hope so." She replied, her voice even softer than the rest of their conversation. "After that... I really hope so."

* * *

Jad stalked through rooms that hadn't changed in the five years since he'd been a welcome guest in this house, nodding at servants whose names he still knew. He gave a short, harsh bark of laughter at the memory of Minako telling them she'd managed to wrangle them invites. Hell, he could probably just waltz up to the doors in old jeans and a t-shirt and get the guards to let him in. Miwa, his sister-in-law, had been his childhood playmate long before she'd ever gotten that startlingly persistent crush on his brother. Yet he hadn't considered that a party at her parents place would include not only Rei's father, but his own. He felt stupid for that oversight, but that didn't help his temper.

Reaching the family room, the furthest he could get from the hall and gardens as he could get and still be on the same floor, he threw himself into his favourite chair. It was the one he'd always taken when they'd convinced Miwa's housekeeper to read them stories as children. Now he desperately needed the comfort of being in a place that reminded him of all the joy he had here, in his second home.

Him and Miwa had only ever been friends, despite the rather obvious hopes that their parents had for them to marry. They had been the best of friends, even closer than the guys were to him now, but far too close to ever cherish romantic notions. Even experimenting would have seemed incestuous. He knew that the household staff knew that. They'd been the ones to raise and guide the children, despite them both having two parents.

It had been simpler in those days. Both of them had fully believed that their parents loved them and were only away due to work. That, given a choice, the adults would want to be with them instead. Miwa still believed that. She was right, too. Her parents adored her, and now her young children too. It was his own father Jad wasn't sure about.

His mother had passed away due to a serious illness when he was ten. After that he'd spent even more time at Miwa's house. That was probably why he hadn't realized that his father considered him nothing more than the spare son. He hadn't known about _that_ until he was sixteen. Then his whole world had gone to hell in a hand basket.

He felt the memories coming, despite trying to block them out. They could always find him.

"_Jadite, you know better than to fight like this." His father gave him a stern glare from across the desk. It didn't cow him. He knew he was in the right, and he knew he could convince his father of that, regardless of what the principal had said in that phone call._

"_I will _not_ stand by idly while Sumiyoshi leers and threatens girls. It wasn't even like it was a girl who could defend herself. She was far too young for that, only thirteen or so." He stood straight, proud of his actions. Maybe if someone beat some sense into that jerk he'd smarten up. Sumiyoshi hadn't expected him to object, and had tried to bluster past it. Jad had thrown the first punch, but he hadn't been the one threatening to take the fight up a notch. _

_His father just raised one eyebrow. "Indeed." Then he steepled his fingers, obviously deep in thought. "I don't believe you're aware of just how much trouble your actions caused. I think it's best if you continue your schooling in England. I've spoken with your grandparents, and they've agreed to take you on. You're leaving in three days. As well, consider yourself confined to the house for the duration. And do close your mouth. You look like a fish."_

_Jad had done as he was told, but that was mostly shock. The audience had ended without him breaking free of his confusion to say anything. The next thing he remembered was his brother's consoling arm clapped around his shoulder, his voice talking soothingly. "... Sorry to see you go. I'll miss you. This mess... Well, it happened at a damned inconvenient time. Still, I'm sure you'll adjust to England quickly enough." _

_He'd shrugged his brother's arm off of him. "I... I need to go to Miwa's. Father's grounded me. Can you cover for me, Yuki?" It was the point where Jad had quit calling him Dad. It hadn't been a conscious decision, but there it was. He couldn't view someone who would care so little for him with a name that implied such fondness. _

_His brother's eyes had gone sad at that. "Any other time, in a heartbeat. Not now. He means it. Why don't you just call her over?Trying to get out at the moment..." Yuki had trailed off, not willing to tell him how stupid of an idea it was._

_Yuki and Miwa were with him at the airport. He hadn't seen his father at all. Yuki had told him that there was something going on with the company, that their father was busy with that. Yuki had told him that Sumiyoshi was making trouble with investors. Jad didn't care. To exile him like this... Over _that_...If he couldn't even make the time to say a farewell, then that was just tough. He wasn't going to forgive him for the rest of it anyway. What did this last betrayal matter?_

_Miwa was there, but she kept blushing and sneaking glances at his brother. Jad knew just how much she loved him. He didn't really mind her distraction. The clumsiness and blushing gave him something to laugh about. He sorely needed the laugh. Her parents had come to say farewell the night before. He had been glad to see them. However, the three had come alone. He would never get a chance to say goodbye to Chef Shimbo, who always made extra sugar cookies for him, or Housekeeper Elda, who read them books when they were younger. He wouldn't see Groundskeeper Anasuma, who had taught them to open locks and bomb-start cars, as well as many other useful little tricks. He couldn't thank Eimi, their maid, for all her care when he'd gotten the chicken pox as a child again. No one would listen when he'd insisted he _had_ to go to Miwa's again. They didn't seem to understand that more than just her lived there. All they would say was that it was dangerous to go outside, that his enemies had toughs that were waiting for him. He would have risked it to say his goodbye's, but they wouldn't let him. For the first time, he understood the phrase 'prisoner in your own home.' It wasn't a comfortable one._

He had met Zoi there, a distant cousin. Then he had gotten introduced to Kunzite as a tutor for him in English. They had traded off languages, since Kunz had been aiming for the company he worked at now even then. Neph was Kunz's friend at university. He had eventually joined in the lessoning, and the four had formed a friendship as strong as anything he'd ever seen. Since Kunz wanted to work here and Jad himself was determined to end his exile as soon as he was out of high school, the others had followed. First Jad himself, moving into a small place he'd paid for with part-time jobs and his inheritance from his mother. That had also covered his schooling. Kunz had come over a year ago after graduating. Neph and Zoi had followed this year.

However, despite being back for three years, and Yuki's best efforts otherwise, he hadn't had a civil word for his father since that interview, and had in fact done his utmost not to see him.

A presence in the room startled him from his reminiscing, and he glanced back towards the doorway. Spying the man he most didn't want to see at the moment, he purposely slouched more, remembering all the lectures he'd gotten as a child on posture.

The only notice his father seemed to take of his posture was a raised eyebrow. It was so similar to the look on his face after the last incident that Jad almost laughed. It seemed incredibly contrived to him that he would run into his father now, when he was tearing a strip off of Rei's father. Someone up there was obviously laughing at him. The parallels between them were not lost on him, though he hadn't voiced those thoughts before. Whom would he tell? The guys, good friends that they were, were still guys. This sort of thing... wasn't comfortable. And he was far too direct to keep any girl around long enough for it to matter. As for Yuki and Miwa... Not only were they fond of his father, but they had each other and their children to worry over.

He waited for his father to speak, eyes smouldering with repressed emotions. He wasn't even sure he knew what he was feeling now. Still, for his father to have come after him could only mean he had something he wanted to say. Jad didn't.

"That thing with the Senator was well done. I'm impressed at how well you were able to keep your temper. Normally you seem to go after things with your fists." There was no inflection to tell him what his father actually felt. His eyes suggested reserved approval, but Jad didn't care. He just shrugged. After another long, quiet moment, his father spoke again. "When you were younger we all thought you'd end up with Miwa. I wasn't even aware you knew Miss Hino. Were you always so interested in her? Was that the cause of the first fight?"

Jad huffed out his breath in irritation. "Why are you asking? What are you asking? You make no sense."

His father looked just as urbanely composed as always. "I'm asking because you're my son, and I want to know your motivations. I'm asking because I'd like to know if emotions and hormones were responsible for the trouble five years ago. I'm asking because I'm confused and curious both. I'm asking because I want to know if either Miss Hino or young Miwa are the reason you returned, when you wouldn't even visit during your school breaks."

Jad knew his confusion was showing on his face. He didn't care much. "I returned because I didn't care to be exiled from my homeland. England smells wrong, looks wrong, feels wrong. People talk odd and in the wrong language. People worry about the wrong things and celebrate weird occasions. I returned because Japan will always be my home and where I'm happy. I wasn't there. Now you answer. What do Miwa and Rei have to do with anything?"

His father just shrugged, still not giving anything away. "I was wondering because Miwa was your childhood friend and Miss Hino was the cause of your previous troubles. I was worried, when I saw you confronting the Senator, that you would once again speak with your fists. I considered it a valid worry, considering your track record of responding to actions against her with violence."

"Wait, wait," Jad broke in, sitting up straight and shaking his head. "Are you saying _Rei _was the one Sumiyoshi was talking about that day in high school?"

Both eyebrows were raised at this. "You were unaware of this fact?"

Jad huffed out his breath in exasperation. "Today was the first time I've come to Rei's aid knowing who she was."

"Indeed."

For some inexplicable reason, that one word sparked a fire in Jad. He was on his feet in an instant. "'Indeed.' That's all you have to say about it. Some jerk's attempting to harm someone who they don't believe can defend themselves, and all you can say is 'indeed'. Fat lot of help you are. You won't even stand up for those you _do _have a duty to! You just ship them off and sweep the whole thing under the rug, expecting that to deal with it! It's no wonder you're so unaffected by the plights of those you feel no obligation for! For your information, I'd have gotten involved if the girl in question was _anyone_! A child, an older woman, a plain Jane, even an ugly girl. The fact that it was Rei just means it happened to be Rei! And the _only_ place Miwa fits in this is growing up with her meant I actually have some _respect_ for females as _human_! I may not always have respect for their actions and concerns as females, but basic human rights are for _everyone_! People like _you_, who couldn't care less, are just as bad as the Sumiyoshi's and Hino! You're the type that _allows_ them to do as they will! If nothing else, me being your_ child, for crying out bloody freakin' loud_, should have made it _your_ business. But no, I don't have wheels or sparkplugs, so why should _you_ waste your _precious_ time on it, hmm? Well, save it. You're showing an interest five _years_ too late. Go back to your vehicles. Look at your briefs. Tell everyone how wonderful Yuki and his family are. Leave. Me. Alone."

With that he stormed off, barely noticing that he almost ran someone over in the hallway right outside. He just brushed past without even looking. This time he left for real. He didn't even wait for the valet to bring his car around. He was in no shape to drive anyway. Taking his life into his own hands would be one thing, but everyone else who might be out there tonight? Not worth it. He could just walk. It would be a long walk, but that would give him a chance to calm down or wear himself out. The car would still be there in the morning.

"Jad! JAD!" The sound of his name turned him around. That was when he realized two things. One, he was already over six blocks from Miwa's place, and two, he was walking fast enough that Rei needed to run to catch up with him. He just looked at her for a moment, then realized she was the one who had been outside the room. Given the look on her face, she'd probably heard the whole argument.

"What do you want?" He demanded harshly, and saw her draw back from the venom in his voice. Part of him, far back in his mind, said he didn't want to do this, didn't really want to hurt her. The rest of him was consumed with the need to make someone else hurt as badly as he was.

"I... I just... I heard..." She couldn't seem to form what she wanted to say. The words she was planning, of commiseration and friendship, just couldn't force themselves past the lump his rage-filled eyes had put in her throat.

"Heard what? All of it?" He barked out a harsh sound that was almost a laugh, despite having no trace of any positive emotion in it. "Of course you did. Then what? You thought you'd come talk to me? Make a little hero of yourself? Forget it. It's none of your concern."

"But... You... Then, and now..." She couldn't get her ideas to line up straight. Seeing a furious, cruel Jadite had turned her world upside-down, and she wasn't handling it well.

"_If _you were _listening_, you'd have heard that you had nothing to do with any of it. This is between me and my father. You can't even fix the problems with your own! What part of your failures extends the power to stick your nose in _my _family? I said leave it, and I meant it. Go back and work on your little vengeance. It's the only way you'll ever stand up to them, inciting nasty gossip and backstabbing. Just like a woman. And just like those snakes we call socialites. Go. You fit right in with _them_."

She just stared at him, completely shocked. Even in their most spirited fights, he was never like _this_...

Jad saw the tears start in her eyes, and cursed himself mentally. However, shame certainly wasn't making him any nicer. "And quit the waterworks," He spat, "They do nothing for you." Then he grabbed her arm roughly and pressed something into her hand. "Make yourself useful, will you? So far actually _doing_ things seems to have been my job." With that he stormed off, both fury and his own better nature roiling in him furiously.

Rei just watched him go, tears on her face. It wasn't for a good few moments that she realized she was gripping something tightly. She opened it to show his keys, complete with the bright blue beaded animal dangling from them. Zoi's eight-year neighbour had given it to him as a 'thank you' for helping her with her English homework. She smiled at it, thinking that he really was a good guy. Just hurt. She knew how that felt. For a moment she clung to that thought. Then the words he threw at her forced their ugly way into her thoughts, and she sat right down on the pavement and cried.

* * *

_The start of a run of RXJ chapters! Hope you liked it. They certainly have their issues, don't they?_

_Chapter 45, and we're only *this* far? I mean, it would probably be at least 60 chapters if everything after was just MXK! Huge thanks to kiwigreeneyes for editing and helping me keep my continuity a little better. Thanks also to samsox and Angelstar14 for always taking the time to review! It truly does mean the world to me!_


	46. Chapter 46

Zoi looked at his screen and swore. He'd met Jad's father before, back in England. Jad had hidden at his house almost the whole break, only going back on the day his father was leaving, and only on orders. Still, there was no mistaking who had broken up the fight. He'd heard all of it, one of the security bugs being located almost right on top of Senator Hino. He had been toying with the idea of burning this segment of the security footage for use in their crusade. It would sure be useful...

But in the end he couldn't justify being that unprofessional. The people he was working for were quite nice, and they didn't need to become involved, however indirectly.

One of the other security guards, the one assigned to the empty rooms of the house, muttered something into his microphone. Zoi didn't know who he was talking to, but shortly after a young lady came breezing in.

Zoi recognized her as being his real employer, despite the fact that the people who, from their looks, could only be her parents were paying him. She wasn't much older than he was, but already had two young children. However, that didn't prevent her from making the time to see that things got done correctly. He was impressed with the way she effectively ran her household. A touch here, a word there, and an eye on everything and she kept everything smooth.

Apparently this hadn't worked this time. She was currently looking at a screen and using language that would make a sailor blush without flinching. With one final snarl, she she turned away from the screen that had so infuriated her. Her eyes fell on Zoi, but he didn't go back to studying his monitor. He wasn't that easy to cow, no matter that she _was _paying him.

That seemed to improve her mood somewhat, for she gave him a half-smile before stalking over to an empty terminal. Her fingers flew over the keyboard for a moment, and Zoi went back to his job. There was nothing for him to learn there. He didn't even know what had ticked her off so.

"Zoicyte Green?" He looked up when she called his name. "You're Jad's friend from England, right? The one he's somehow related to?" He gave a nod, too surprised to do anything else. Not only did she apparently know Jad, she called him by his nickname? And she'd heard of Zoi himself? She came over and handed him a thin CD case. He could tell from the weight that it was full. "Such a shame, that one of my temporary security guards couldn't resist the chance to show the Senator with an egg on his face. Unfortunately, I have no way of figuring out who was the leak. After all, I'm just a young mother, and was otherwise occupied. Tell Jad Miwa's on his side too. The Domeki's are behind him, and always will be."

With that rather startling comment, she swept out of the room again. Zoi looked at the CD in his hand, then at the door. Then he shrugged. Whatever was going on, he'd figure it out later. Jad could tell him.


	47. Chapter 47

Rei wasn't even aware she had walked back to the party until the lit building swam into her view. She was still trying to mesh the Jad she knew with the one that had just hurled hurtful words at her. The lights beckoned, but she couldn't bear to face their brightness at the moment. The people, the noise, the questions...

No, she most certainly couldn't go back. Even her friends there were going to be far too busy turning this showdown into something completely favourable. They were busy, doing what they should be. Doing it for her. She wasn't selfish enough to undo their work and make them comfort her.

"Miss Hino?" Rei turned at the sound of her name. The voice was vaguely familiar, but Rei couldn't place it at all. Neither could she place the person talking to her at the moment, though there was the same sort of semi-recognition hitting her. The woman had dark brown hair just longer than shoulder length and bright, chocolate eyes. Her face looked like it smiled often, though the expression in wore now was rather harried. She had a slight build, but with the odd extra weight placement that implied a recent pregnancy. The look in her eyes was part worry and part measuring.

"You are Rei Hino, correct?" Rei nodded, not sure what to say. The woman smiled tiredly. "Good. I thought so. You haven't changed much. Do you know where Jad is? You two both just ran off, and..." She shrugged, as if not sure how to describe why that was important to her.

"He..." Rei swallowed, then found her voice again. "He left. That way." She gestured, then realized she still had his keys in her hand. The woman apparently noticed, too.

"He left you his keys, hmm?" She shook her head. "Nothing for it, then. Here, you come with me." She grabbed Rei's arm and, despite her protestations, pulled Rei along to the back and into the kitchen. At her gesture, Rei took a seat on a low table placed near one wall. Then the woman busied herself for a moment getting them both tea. She handed Rei a cup and took a sip from her own, leaning against one of the counters.

Rei took a couple sips, glad to discover it was a sweet, herbal tea. Then she decided to ask some of the questions running around in her head. "Umm, who are you?"

The woman smiled. "Miwa Takano. Miwa Domeki, you might have known me as."

Rei blinked, the name ringing some sort of bell. She considered it for a moment, then snapped her fingers. "Got it. You were valedictorian and student president back in high school. You were... hmm, two years older, right? Graduated three years ago or so?" The brunette nodded, and Rei remembered something else she'd heard, the thing that had made Miwa stick in so many people's memories. "Weren't you pregnant at your grad?"

Miwa smiled and nodded again. "I was married shortly after my eighteenth birthday, by my own wish. There were still five months left in the school year. However, very few people let a ring and a ceremony stand in the way of good gossip. There was lots of talk about why I was married that fast." She shrugged. "That's how people are. I didn't care. I knew the truth, as did my parents, my friends, and Yuki. Everyone else could just go soak their heads."

"Oh." Rei replied. There didn't seem to be much else to say to that comment.

"Anyway, that's hardly important now. What's important is what happened with Jad, and whether he's alright. Did you see him after the argument with his father?"

Rei nodded. "Yes. He was... He said..." She couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make it sound like Jad was every bit as horrible as her father had accused him of being.

One half of Miwa's mouth twisted up in a rather sarcastic smile. "He was raging, and considered you a target? He said a great many rude and cruel things that are nothing like how he normally talks?" Rei nodded again, looking down. Miwa shook her head. "That man..." She huffed. "Okay, listen to me, hon. He doesn't really mean anything when he's like that, and he always hates himself for saying things after. However, he is only a poor, fallible mortal like the rest of us. He has limits. And despite the effort of both my husband and I, one of those is any confrontation with his father.

"Jad prizes loyalty. He's the type that will look at other women without caring because he thinks his partner should _know_ he'll never stray. Causes no end of difficulty for him, I'll tell you that. He feels like his father has betrayed his loyalty, and hasn't forgiven it. That makes him incredibly prickly just after seeing his father. I've talked with him after. Normally he's caustic, but it's _funny_. When he's angry, it's just a running commentary on how you fail as a person. It's not you. I was his best friend, and he's said it to me. He adores his brother like no one else, but I heard all sorts of cursing at him another time. His grandmother, who he has described as 'the sweetest sweet little old lady the world has _ever_ seen' actually washed his mouth out once.

"I think the only thing worse than seeing him while he's still raging is seeing him immediately after he's realized what he's said and done. He acts like an automaton. A _polite_ automaton. He seeks out those he feels he's wronged, and lets them rage right back at them. Then he apologizes, in a way which implies that mere words could never convey the depth of his regret. They can't, by the way. After that's done, he goes into what I call 'monk mode'. He barely eats, barely sleeps, showers compulsively, as if trying to wash away whatever made him act like that, and does penance. I can't think of what else to call it. Meditation, maybe. Attempted self-exorcism. It's... disturbing." Her face clouded over and she stared into her cup for a moment. Finally she looked back up at Rei.

"I... don't know what to say to that." Rei said, still digesting that information. "I've seen him take some pretty hard words and just roll with them. It's hard to imagine him ever acting like what you've described."

Miwa shrugged, obviously still troubled by what she could see coming. "You'll see tomorrow. That's when he'll come to apologize. I would stake my children's life on him acting like that, I'm that sure. I wish not, but..."

Rei nodded. "It's not that I don't believe you. It's just that it's hard to swallow." She brooded on that for a moment. Then suddenly she snapped her head up and looked oddly at Miwa. "What happens when you confront him before he gets to that stage?"

She tilted her head to the side, considering. "I... don't actually know. No one has, to my knowledge."

Rei jumped off the table and nodded once, decisively. "Well, it's high time someone did, then. I..." She trailed off with a snarl. "No, I can't. I don't know where he lives. Plus I don't think he's likely to let me in at this point in time. Shit." She mulled this unexpected development over in her mind. "I could go ask Kunz..." She mused. "Then bang on the door until he _has _to let me in..."

Miwa shook her head. "You leave that to me. If you think you can help Jad, I'll take you there and get you in."

Rei looked at her in shock, then grinned. "Right. Sister-in-law. So you know the address and have keys?"

Miwa gave her a rueful grin. "Address, yes. Keys, no. However, you do." She stared pointedly at the contents of Rei's left hand, then grabbed the keys. "And we're taking his car. It's way too much work to try and get mine out at the moment."

* * *

Rei entered and closed the door behind her. Miwa was as good as her word. She had taken the car back with her, but Rei didn't mind that. She needed it more at the moment. As for later... she could deal with that when it happened.

She left her shoes at the entrance, next to a pair of dress shoes that had obviously been kicked at the wall they lay against. She padded down the darkened hallway then, feet quiet as a cat. She didn't know why she was being so silent, just that it felt like the right thing to do. She ghosted from room to room, seeing only his discarded suit jacket and tie as signs that he'd returned. The place was small, but she knew from his stories that it was soundproof, or nearly so. The previous tenant had been fond of blasting music, and this had been his way of getting that allowed. Rei was glad. It meant they weren't likely to wake up his neighbours.

Finally she reached the bedroom, and paused. The door was half closed, and light was spilling from it into the hallway. She couldn't see Jad from where she was, but she knew he was in there. Carefully, she slipped through the opening without disturbing anything. She barely glanced at the mess the room was in, only noted in passing that he seemed to have spent some time throwing things after he got back. Pictures were knocked off the wall, one poster sported a long rip, and none of his pillows were on the bed itself.

Jad was, though. Even though she'd had some warning of what seeing his father did to him, she hadn't expected this. His shirt was partially undone and half-untucked. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, one knee pulled up to his chest. It supported one arm, which covered his eyes. The other arm was wrapped around the leg so tight she could see the muscles straining from her spot by the door. His back was hunched in a position that wasn't good for it, and his shoulders were shaking with tremors she was only too familiar with.

Her hand went to her lips and her eyes misted over. Without conscious thought she was moving towards the bed, her only thought to offer support to the miserable person on it. However, halfway there she knocked her foot on something. The noise startled him into looking up.

The pure misery in his bloodshot eyes made her heart ache, but it was only there for a moment. Then a surprising amount of emotions chased themselves across his face, from startlement to confusion, to guilt, to something she thought might be embarrassment, even. Finally his expression settled into the rage she'd seen earlier. However, coming as it did on the heels of the rest of them, she ignored it.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she preempted the floor with words that flowed right from her emotions to her mouth without stopping at her brain. "What do you think you're about, saying things like that to me? How dare you judge me like that! You _know_ better than that, you idiot! Where do you come off telling me I'm like those vipers we're bringing down?"

He left his mouth open, in shock she assumed. However, she was already up to full speed and wasn't slowing down any time soon. "You're the one that proposed we work together on this. Are you really such a poor judge of character you can't tell an ally from an enemy? I have done more than my share, putting everything that embarrasses me about my life and family out on the table for reporters to gawk at. What did you do? Give a couple anecdotes about how horrible Sumiyoshi is? Get in a couple fistfights? For fuck's sake, you even _told_ me you only did that to collect scars for 'chicks' to 'dig'! You think that's a good reason?" She paused to take a breath, but was cut off in the short break.

Jad jumped to his feet, fists clenched. "What the hell do you think you're talking about, you psycho? You think you're the one that was bothered by all this? _Every single person_ that you had to deal with being a sleazeball you _knew_ was a sleazeball! It's not like any of them ever just up and flipped the fucking table on you! You want to talk about cost? What cost do you put on personal betrayal? What cost on the discovery that sixteen _years_ of your life were a _lie_? How about _knowing_ that you were _exiled_ from your _home_ for the sake of scum's good name? What's that worth, the idea that you're less than someone who wouldn't even want to have to scrape from your shoe? You paid in embarrassment and a little fear? I paid in self-respect! Don't you _dare_ imply that I've given less to this cause! You don't know how much it cost me, even before I tried to fix it."

She snorted. "Riiight. Tell me, when you're cut, do you bleed childish whining or emo poems? Your life's fucked up? Your fault. Your family at least _wants_ to try and make things better! Just in the fact that your father still seeks out your company from time to time _gives _you things I would do anything for! I'd give and arm and a leg for my father to seek me out. For it to be civil and for him to be interested in my opinions and interests would make me _happy_ to give up the other ones too!"

He gave a harsh laugh. "Like it's really that easy to pull the knife from your back. Even if the blade's gone, the scar doesn't just up and disappear! You call _me_ childish? What are you, five? Tell me, do you wait up for Santa too? Do you really believe people just suddenly get 'better'? Turn into 'good' people? I tell you this truly: False once will prove false again. Anyone who would betray you, for anything, will do it again! And it's easier the second time, since they _know_ you're stupid enough to forgive them!"

Rei was feeling the anger that had suffused her drain away. Watching Jad rage like this was just making her sad. She'd already discussed her feelings to death with her friends. She could tell, from his continued rant, that Jad had likely never confided this in anyone. It had been festering in him for five years, and came boiling out when he was forced to face it. She felt her heart ache at his loneliness and hurt until she couldn't bear it any more.

"...only _say_ they care, but really just looking for an excuse to hur-mmphf!" She stepped forward and kissed him, cutting him off mid-rant. It was the only thing she could think of to make him stop. He wasn't responding, but at least he wasn't pushing her away. She raised one hand to brush his tears off of his cheek.

His hand met hers and tangled with it as he began kissing her back. His other hand was suddenly around her back, pulling her close. Her free hand became entangled in his shirt. He drew back with a strangled sounding sob before turning his head to press a kiss on her hand. He cuddled it to his face tenderly. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He murmured raggedly, holding her almost crushingly tight with the other arm. The difference between the strength of his arm and the gentleness of his hand was profound.

"I know." She breathed. Then she raised herself on her tiptoes to kiss off one of the tears now running down his face again. "I know." She nuzzled his cheek for a moment before kissing another tear away. "I know. It's alright. I know. I'm sorry too."

He let go of her hand to wrap the other arm around her as well. Then he buried his face in the crook of her neck and just sobbed. She held him in a grip as tight as his own, just letting him cry some of the pain out. "I know. I know. I'm sorry." Her soft words were repeated over and over into the air, and eventually neither of them either knew or cared what she knew and what she was apologizing for.

* * *

_He still looks like death warmed over._ Rei thought to herself, looking at the man sitting on his sofa. After they'd calmed down a little, they'd gone to the living room. Rei had excused herself for a moment to make some tea. The image than met her when she came back with it would have made her heart ache if it hadn't been already.

He was no longer crying, but his shoulders were bowed as if all the weight of the world was on them. His elbows were braced on his knees, and it looked like is hands holding his face was the only reason he hadn't toppled to the ground. Even more than earlier, he looked like someone being slowly crushed by grief. She was familiar with the feeling itself. However, seeing it in him...

Suddenly she was more grateful than ever to her friends. Had she ever looked like this? Had they ever despaired of seeing her look cheerful again? She thought back to just a week previous, when he had sprawled over her steps and given her a noogie. She remembered the jokes and hilarity that had made cleaning the temple out seem less like a chore and more like fun. Even the few times she'd gotten her friends to help, it had still been work. To compare that to now... Well, there just was no comparison. It felt like she'd fallen into a different dimension.

She sat down next to him and handed him a cup. He took it with a tired smile that would have looked more appropriate in a much older face. She watched him take a slow sip, looking for something she couldn't identify.

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with me like this." He said softly, not looking her way anymore. The cup was left on the table, and Rei resisted the urge to go find a coaster for it. It wasn't _her_ table.

"It's fine." She said, not sure what else to say.

His eyes flicked back to her, and she saw rather caustic humour directed at both of them in there. "Do you really think I'm going to believe that? No, don't answer. I can see the truth in your face." She schooled her face quickly into polite interest, and he laughed. It was somewhat heavy, as if it was costing him a good deal of energy to do so. She felt a smile crack her mask anyway.

Suddenly she found herself wrapped in strong arms and hauled close. She let out a startled squeak before finding herself held tight to his chest. "Jadite! My teacup..." She sounded indignant, but her giggles proved she didn't really care as much as she was pretending.

"'S fine. I'll clean it up later." He knew she'd dropped it. Not only had he felt it hit his knee, but there were spreading puddles both down his pant leg and soaking his sock. "I just... let me hold you?"

"Of course." She replied, wrapping her arms around him. She knew what it was like to just crave human contact. She stroked one hand through his short hair idly, trying not to yawn. It was now quite a bit later than she ever went to sleep, and all of the emotions she'd been feeling had suddenly caught up with her to make her feel exhausted.

They just sat there in silence for a moment. "Thank you." Jad murmured to her softly. "You didn't have to come after me. No one else ever has." His arms tightened slightly at the last comment, and she couldn't help the sleepy chuckle that escaped her.

"You probably scared them off, that's why." She retorted, humour finding its way into her voice. "They were probably afraid the alien that took you over was going to jump into their body."

He snickered at that. "I'm that scary, hmm? So what, the alien didn't scare you?"

She shook her head lightly. "Nope. I was too busy spoiling for a fight. I didn't get to yell at my father, so I figured I'd yell at you. I told you earlier that I'd decided to be mad at you, didn't I?"

He could feel his laughter as much as hear it, they were so close. She was glad she could make him laugh. He was supposed to laugh. She was the grouchy one and he was the one making her laugh. That felt right to her.

"So no one's _ever _come after you before?" She cursed her tongue, but the words were already out.

"No." The bleakness in his voice was almost scary. "You're the first. I suppose I should be glad you were looking for a spat. No one else seems to want me around enough to put up with _that_."

She pulled back suddenly, startled into true alertness by his comment. "That's not... They don't... She said..."

A harsh laugh greeted her stuttered refusal. "She? You mean Miwa? I don't begrudge her or my brother their happiness, but I was gone and she got him, and then there was no more closeness. What does _she_ know? I'm just an old friend and a brother-in-law. To father and Yuki, I'm the spare son. And Yuki's older anyway. I have my friends, but we're just good buddies. You wanted a fight. That doesn't mean anyone wants or needs me around enough to put up with my temper. Why do you think I don't let it out?"

Her hurt was plain in her eyes. "I was _joking_! I wanted to make you laugh, like you always do for me! I don't... I can't tell you about everyone else, but _I_ need you! You make me laugh, and protect me, and aren't scared of me, and put up with a lot of shit from me... But you're always _there_ for me! No matter what! I _depend_ on that now! Can't you see that?"

She was crying now, and couldn't see him for the tears. However, she could feel his arms release her and his hands come up to gently cup her cheek. "You need me around? Really?" His voice held a note of disbelief.

She nodded, still crying. "Really really. I _don't_ like seeing you like this! It hurts, to see you mad when you should be happy. You look right when you're happy. When you're like this... it hurts right here." She held her hand over her heart. "Because I love you, and I don't want you to be like this. I..." She shook her head, unable to say anything else, having shocked herself with her confession.

"You... love me?" His voice almost sounded strangled. She dashed the tears from her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were wide, and he looked as shocked as if he'd just been hit by lightning. She ducked her head, suddenly shy, and nodded. He raised her head so he could look at her and she blushed. However, she met his eyes steadily, praying for him to read the right things there. "I... I love you too, Rei. I have... for a while, a long while. I didn't... I couldn't imagine you feeling the same, so I didn't tell you, but..." He gazed at her for a moment, while she was both blushing like a tomato and smiling so wide her face might crack. "May I kiss you again?"

She nodded, and he did so. Finally he drew back. "I love you, and I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I don't think you're anything like what I said earlier. Not at all. You're wonderful, and incredible, and beautiful, and..."

Rei cut him off by placing her fingers over his lips. "I love you too, and I'm sorry I yell at you all the time. However, that's not likely to change. Can you handle that? And me being temperamental, and rude, and everything?"

He kissed her fingers and nodded. "Of course. I've seen you with Usagi, remember? I can handle it. I'm sure I can handle anything you could throw at me, now that you've told me how you feel."

* * *

_*Author gags at corniness of last line* It feels appropriate there, but I'm still thinking "Did I really write that?" Oh well. One more down. Now only one to go. However, still expect quite a bit more. This isn't anywhere near done yet. It is, however, now 100 000+ words. That's a lot._


	48. Chapter 48

"Rei! Where _have_ you been all night? You just disappeared! We were so worried." The raven-haired girl's first steps onto temple ground were heralded by a diving glomp from two different blondes. She laughed at their obvious relief to see her.

"I'm alright." She told them, carefully extricating herself from the hugs. "I actually met our hostess, and she sent me on an errand. That's all."

"An 'errand', hmm?" Asked a deeper, masculine voice next to her ear as strong arms wrapped around her from behind. "That's what they're calling it now?"

She blushed lightly and grinned at Jad's comment before shrugging. "I can call it what I like."

Minako looked them up, head to toe, before giving them a slow, deliberate wink. A lazy, somehow predatory smile came on her face. "I find myself in agreeance with Jad there. You _were_ gone all night..." She left that comment sink in, causing Rei's face to go scarlet. "I don't believe I've ever heard it referred to as an 'errand' either. Did you enjoy your 'errand'?"

"Mi_na_ko!" Rei howled, bringing up her hands to cover the furious blush on her face. "You... I... Argh! It wasn't like _that_!"

"Could have been." Jad whispered in her ear, enjoying this. "We could even turn around right now and go run an 'errand'."

She elbowed him in the gut for that suggestion.

"Wait, wait," Usagi looked slightly confused, and much of the discussion seemed to have gone over her head. "Are you two dating now? Is that what's going on?"

Rei just smiled at her innocent little friend. "Sure. Why not? Yes, we are dating now."

"Oh, that's so wonderful!" She threw herself back at her friend. Rei patted the blonde head before her, then noticed something interesting happening just beyond the girls. Kunz and Zoi were each giving a bill to Mamoru, who looked almost insufferably smug. The other two looked like they would dearly love to knock the smirk off his face for him.

"Were you _betting _on us?" Came the stereo comment from both halves of the new couple. Rei sounded shocked and a little angry, but there was only amusement in Jad's voice.

"Of course." Zoi replied testily. "Mamoru here said you'd be together by the next time we saw you. Kunz thought you were going to keep being oblivious and stupid. And _this_ pool's only from last night."

"What did you think?" Jad asked, curious.

Mamoru snorted. "He thought you were going to fight, sulk for a week, then make up and figure out how _obviously_ fond of each other you are."

"Sulk?" Rei said, in a deceptively calm voice. "You thought we were going to 'sulk'?"

Jad, however, was in too good of a mood to let his new girlfriend get angry. "Now they're calling it a 'sulk'? I thought we'd decided on 'errand'." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her again and nuzzled her shoulder. Rei started laughing, in too good of a mood to keep her temper high.

That was the point where Minako clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention. "Alright, then. Since the Case of the Missing Rei has been solved, let's go take a look at what Zoi's employer... Miwa Takano, right?... What she gave him. None of us have seen it yet, but she apparently said it would be useful."

With that, they all trooped into the shrine itself. Mamoru brought up the rear, escorting a perplexed Usagi. "Mamo-chan, what did they mean by saying 'errand' like that?"

* * *

_She's rather prone to taking things at face value, isn't she? Back into humour for now. I hope you liked the chapter._


	49. Chapter 49

"You know, much as I like it here, I miss speaking my own language sometimes. I mean, I know we do with us, but in general." Neph mused, looking at his friends. All of the guys were over at Zoi's hanging out and listening to his report of his first English class as a teacher. His opening comment had made them all laugh.

They were even currently speaking Japanese, since Zoi had invited Mamoru to join them. The girls had all declined to come, citing work, other friends, family commitment, or, in the case of Minako, being unwilling to crash a 'guys' night. They'd played some basketball, with Zoi, being the shortest, playing on both sides, then gone and had some coffee, now were back at Zoi's place, not sure what to do after.

"You know," Mamoru broke in, startling them with his perfect English. "I know a place, an 'American Diner'. It's sort of like a cosplay cafe, but the theme is American. From the southern states especially, since it has the most distinct, internationally recognized culture. They serve steak and stew with biscuits and fried chicken and such. Stuff we can find other places, but it's all cooked American style, and to work there you have to be fluent in English, from any region, since they take orders and such in that language. They also have American style music, and other things. I know it's not likely to be quite like back in England, but it would be somewhere for you to speak your language and hang out."

The others looked at him in surprise. "How do you know of this place, and why do you speak such good English when you've been out of school for a while?" Zoi finally articulated, responding in the same tongue. "Normally, no matter how well you've learned it in class, it's still obviously classroom."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "I was told, back during my year studying internationally in New York, that speaking 'formal English' made me sound like a stuck-up tool. Then my dorm mates took it upon themselves to make me conversant in American slang and popular diction during the next week. It was... enlightening, if nothing else." He deadpanned.

Jad started laughing. "If it was anything like when I was first in England, then they spent the first day of it almost exclusively on swearing." The others were grinning too. Mamoru nodded. He was pretty sure all language lessons given by teenagers were like that.

Zoi smiled in reminiscence. "I remember, back in the first month, when you were complaining about having to dance the 'wartz' with your assigned partner. It took you months to get your 'l' and 'r' sounds sorted."

Mamoru started laughing again, then clapped Jad on the back. "No worries, it was hard for me too. I was living next door to a Canadian, and he took it upon himself to spend a full day teaching me to say "Rrrrrrrrrrrrroll up the rim to win", which is some sort of traditional contest sponsored by a coffee company. I wanted to strangle him by the time it was done, but I did get it figured out."

That started a tale-swapping from learning new languages that lasted all the way to the cafe.

* * *

"This place is so cool!" Zoi enthused, watching the light show with obvious approval. It was apparently karaoke night at the place, so the stage at one end was lit up and the focal point of the room.

It was a good thing both that the light show was interesting and that the place served pitchers of beer, or they may have run off already. Some of the people getting up there were decent singers, but most... were not. Very, very much not. Maybe one in five of the people who got up could carry a tune, and most of them were young Japanese people who didn't actually know _any_ of the words to the songs they were singing. It was entertaining in its own way, but it paled pretty quickly.

Finally, what looked like the last person went up. The owner took the stage after that, and gestured for quiet. It was given to him with a startling quickness. The five looked around, confused as to the eagerness on the faces around them. One woman was actually clutching her husband's arm, whispering "This is it!"

The man cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sure most of you realized what good fortune we have here tonight. Remembering her old friends and willing to accede to our wishes, I am now proud to present a karaoke session straight from the mouth of our own 'hometown hero', Minako Aino!" The cheering at that name was so loud Neph actually put his hands over his ears. Zoi and Jad, however, were yelling just as loudly as anyone else as a familiar blonde took to the stage.

They all quieted as she opened her mouth, the first lines of the song she'd chosen already flowing unseen over the screen before her. She didn't need it.

It was the first time anyone but Mamoru had seen her perform, and they were all riveted. She wasn't just singing, she was _performing_. In between songs she would tell jokes or little anecdotes, and the songs were always delivered with emotion that struck into everyone's heart. She was obviously just having fun up there, as evidenced by the old jeans and attitude tee she was wearing. She was even taking requests. She didn't seem to notice them, sitting in the back as they were.

'Seem' was apparently the operative word there, since after accepting another drink, she saluted them directly. "Actually, it appears we have some of my new friends sitting in the back there. From the look on their faces when I first came out, they never realized _they_ were the ones invading _my_ domain. I'd like you all to give them a nice welcome!" This time the cheers were directed at them, and it made Mamoru and Kunzite, the drivers, blush slightly. Zoi, Jad, and Neph, who were by now a little drunk, actually got up and bowed.

After the place calmed down, they turned their attention back to her. There was something faintly unsettling in the look she gave them, and after a moment more they discovered why. "For my next song, I wanted to do a song that's more traditionally a duet, but can and has been sung by me solo. However, I figured that since they were here, I'd haul one of them up on stage with me. What say you?"

The crowd gave its approval in a roar that drowned out any dissent. "So," She continued, twinkling at them. "Which of you knows the words to 'Dangerous'?"

"Oh, me!" Zoi responded, jumping to his feet again, hand in the air. "Pick me!"

Laughter burbled through the place, and Zoi bounded up to the stage to join her. It was a good song, and the guys were pleasantly surprised that Zoi actually _could_ sing rather well, since he wasn't sloshed yet. The highlight of the performance, however, was obviously when Minako decided to show how impressive headbanging could be when your hair touched your knees during the long instrumental in the middle. Zoi joined in, but his wasn't quite as awesome as hers.

At the end of that song, she declared that she was done and sent Zoi back to his seat with the comment "I'm going to have to tell your girlfriend about your voice. I don't think she knows you can sing." It took him a while to get there, however, as everyone wanted to clap his back or otherwise congratulate him. However, the cheering continued unabated, so she eventually came back up, pulling a chair and, of all things, a guitar with her.

"Alright, one more." When the place erupted again, she put her hands on her hips and mock glared. "But only one! Now hush, or this'll never get started." The mob quieted, and she smiled again. "I got some help from my friend Rei for the music on this. The song is mine, however. This'll be the first time I've ever performed it for anyone other than myself, so bear with me."

She opened with an intricate chording that caused everyone to fall silent in appreciation, before launching into the lyrics, which were in English. That was when it was obvious that she was going to go far. Her melody was chosen to enhance her already golden voice, and the combination was dynamite. There was total silence during the song. Afterwards, the crowd exploded. The pandemonium was incredible, and all five guys found themselves on their feet, screaming themselves hoarse with the rest even as they marvelled that the crowd could get louder than it had been for her previous efforts.

Minako, for her part, just bowed, her face a rosy pink and grinning like the cat that got the cream. She was obviously gratified at the response to her project. She left the stage after that, despite the hollers for her to go back up. Each time she shook her head, until finally she accepted the microphone one of the waiters gave her. Everyone quieted, wondering what she was going to say.

"You know, this place closes in a half hour. This is it, last call, lights up, whatever you want to call it. You have to leave now, and so do I. I'll see you all another time, okay? I'm not risking my welcome by making your propetier here stay up even later.

That was the point when Kunzite, startled, looked at his watch. She was right, and they'd been there for five hours. Three of those she'd been performing. He couldn't imagine how she still had a voice after all of that. She whisked herself off to the back after that. The guys looked at each other, shrugged, then followed. They were given some odd looks, but allowed to pass. Probably since Minako had called them friends.

Entering the back room, they were surprised to find her lying on a sofa with her feet up and something cold to drink in her hand. She waved them in, and they obeyed, settling onto whatever furniture they could find easily. She smiled at them. "So what were you all doing here?" She asked, her voice sounding rough.

Mamoru smiled back at her. "I learned about this place before I went to the states. I didn't know you came here. I wasn't even aware you spoke English this well, to write a song in it. That was rather impressive."

Minako arched one golden brow at him. "It's my job. If I'm not impressive, why would I be doing this? Then it really would be a waste of time and energy."

"Do you come here often?" Jad butted in, curious. She shrugged.

"Often enough, I guess. I'm in the _process_ of launching my idol career. I have launched my modelling one, but only in the last six months or so. I waited tables here before that for a while, and I always get a warm welcome and a chance to perform when I show up. It recharges my batteries when I'm feeling like the singing thing isn't coming along fast enough."

Mamoru caught himself yawning, and looked sharply at the others. They still looked rather fresh for a Saturday night, but he'd been working the five AM shift for the last two weeks, and wasn't used to staying up late anymore.

Minako saw the yawn and grinned at him. "Not long now till you normally get up, hm?"

Mamoru shook his head with a smile. She made shooing motions at them. "Get. It's time for you to leave anyway. I'll see you around."

They got up, but Jad turned back to her before they left. "Why are you still here, then? It can't be to bask in their adoration if you're hiding back here."

"I'm going to take a nap, and then the owner will drive me home after. He offered since I really shouldn't be on the road as sleepy as I get. It's across town for him, but he's assured me he doesn't mind." A brief shadow crossed her face at that, and Kunzite sharpened his look at her. Then he silently stalked over to where she was and held out his hand. She took it with a confused look, then made a funny noise as he pulled her to her feet.

"I'll take you home." He declared, almost daring her to disagree.

"It's out of the way for you too." She informed him.

"Not that much."

Minako tilted her head to the side and smiled up at him. "That's nice of you. I accept. Just let me grab my jacket and tell Mr. Kazamatsuri that you're taking me." She disappeared out the door before anyone else could say anything.

Neph and Jad seemed to just accept it as a favour, but Zoi and Mamoru were having some sort of conversation with their eyes and trying not to smirk. Kunz glared at them, daring them to say something. Apparently Zoi was feeling bulletproof, since he opened his mouth before Minako breezed back in and chirped "Let's go," cutting him off.

* * *

With Zoi and Mamoru prodding, the other two guys had decided to just head straight back to Zoi's, especially since Xena was sure to want out. A simple mention of the fact that Zoi had recently bought a bottle of good rum had been all it took to make Jad and Neph agree to both go with Mamoru. Zoi, of course, had to go since it was his place and his puppy.

That left only Minako and Kunzite in his car as they drove silently over to her place. When she couldn't take the silence anymore, she spoke up. "What did you think of the song at the end?"

He shot her an amused glance, looking away from the road for only a short moment. "Fishing for compliments? Not as confident as you act?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and glared. "Not at all." She replied, her voice sugary sweet. "I just figured if an old stick in the mud like you liked it, then I could rest assured that absolutely _everyone_ else would."

He resisted the urge to glare, but only since he was driving and knew to keep his attention where it should be. "I'm not 'old'." He replied testily. "I'm only twenty-three."

She snorted lightly. "Yeah, well I'm eighteen. You're almost a third again my age. And with that solemn expression and pale hair, is it any surprise that you're counted a greybeard?"

"Eighteen, eh? No wonder you act like such a child. You are one."

"Am not. I can vote now and everything."

"But you can barely drink yet. How did you get away with working there, being that young?"

"I was just _serving_ them. It wasn't like I was guzzling them on the way to the table, you know. Besides, it's a diner first. Didn't you clue in when they ID'd you after ordering the first pitcher, not when you walked in the door? Though _you_ I'm sure they didn't have to ID at all. Seriously, are you that much of a prude that you don't even know how that works?"

"Hey! I'll have you know..."

* * *

The bickered cheerfully all the rest of the way to their destination. Once they pulled up, Minako was reluctant to get out. She'd really been enjoying their repartee, and didn't want it to end. She was pretty sure Kunzite was too, since she thought she'd seen his lips twitch a time or two.

However, here they were, and they couldn't just stay in the car all night. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, looking over her shoulder to say "Thanks." That was when she caught sight of the faintly disappointed look on his face, and made up her mind in an instant.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" The words were out of her mouth before she thought about them. Then she mentally kicked herself, remembering that they were really only sparring partners and sort-of friends. _Anything_ they'd invited each other to do before were things that were useful but boring at best, and downright horrifying at worst. The look on his face, for instance, when she'd invited him to come shopping had been priceless, though she was sure she'd probably looked just as funny when he'd invited her to some motorcycle race. Cool as they were, she had no desire to stand around outside all day watching them go in little circles for hours.

His expression was wary, as if he expected something was amiss with the invitation. However, he gave her a slight smile and gave a short, regal nod.

So that was how Minako found herself in her kitchen, making tea for her still silent rival. He hadn't said a word since he'd parked the car, so she was filling the empty air up with her chatter. Suddenly he drew back as if shocked, and she was so startled she almost dropped the kettle. She heaved a sigh of relief after she caught it, since it had already boiled and the water inside was quite hot.

"What's the big deal?" She demanded, more sharply than she intended. The near-disaster with the kettle had unnerved what little of her hadn't already been on edge from his silence.

"Did you know you just suddenly started talking in English?" He asked her, looking quite shocked and speaking, reflexively perhaps, in the same.

She tilted her head to the side, considering. "I did, didn't I? Sorry about that. It's just that the English phrase suited what I was saying better. "If I pay thee not in gold..." I don't really remember where I heard it, but it seems appropriate for my line of work. I couldn't think of an equivalent right off the top of my head, so I just went with that."

He raised his eyebrow, still somewhat in shock. "You couldn't think of an alternative, so you just used the English phrase. Uh hunh."

She shrugged and brought his tea over. "It happens sometimes." She replied. "If I do it normally, the person usually says something like "It should be 'if I don't pay you in gold'", then asks why I'd speak in English if I couldn't even do it properly."

He just gave her a level look, disbelief in his eyes. "It 'happens sometimes'. And you're fluent enough that we're having this whole conversation in that language. Did that 'just happen' too?" His emphasis was a subtle mockery in itself.

She flushed. "Sort of." She muttered. He continued to watch her coolly until she huffed out her breath in annoyance, making her bangs fluff. "I _lived_ in England for a year. Of course I'm fluent in it. Actually, I was considered fluent in it before that. See, the thing is, I don't _think_ in Japanese. I never have. If it wasn't for my talent at mimicry, and the fact that no one expects a child to make a lot of sense, I wouldn't have started school on time, being unable to form a coherent sentence. However, I found myself soaking up English. My first teacher was bi-lingual, and when she saw how well I was doing in that one area, made sure to teach me well beyond what my classmates were learning. After I got the hang of making sense, I was able to transfer it to Japanese. Since it's something I use everyday, I've learned to think in Japanese, at least enough to make conversation. However, it's really hard for me to learn like this, so my parents sent me to a boarding school after I graduated from elementary school. Later I came back and muddled through stuff here, but it's still not how I operate." She shook her head. "Biggest contributing factor to people thinking I'm stupid. I think you've already figured out that's not true." He inclined his head, a silent apology for ever thinking she was. "That's why I can't write Japanese songs, and why I'm so good at singing the English ones."

She was looking at her hands now, and Kunzite reached over to give one a short squeeze, causing her to look at him. He gave a slight smile. "That's not anything to be ashamed of, you know. I kind of like knowing you speak this language. It's easier for me, as well. My Japanese is good, but it is _not_ my first language."

She nodded, and they both went back to their tea. "Another thing..." He mused, thinking over what she'd said this evening and intimated other times. "Why were you working at so many jobs when you're barely out of high school? Why aren't you still living at home, being so young?"

Minako made a face in her tea. "My mother." She replied bluntly. "She didn't approve of my plan to become an idol, said I needed to get a 'real' job and accept that I was going to live a lower end 'real' life, since I was hopeless at school. She got me into a receptionist's job, since waiting tables was only part time, evenings and weekends. At that point we were fighting almost daily, so I moved out into a tiny little closet of an apartment. However, I was doing odd modelling jobs, and had been for a few years. Since I was now old enough to sign my own forms, I got an offer from an agency." She gave a little half shrug, implying easily that it wasn't even big enough of a deal to raise both shoulders. "I had to quit my receptionist job, but I didn't like it anyways. It was tight for a few months, but then I got the attention of a major designer, and was all over a magazine this summer. The payout was quite hefty, so I was able to pick up this place." She gestured expansively at the house around her. "It's not very big, but it's _mine_. The person who owned it was facing bankruptcy, so I got it for half of what it was worth. And truth to be told, it was a dump when I first got it. Mako spent a full month camping out here on the weekends while we fixed it up, with some help."

Kunzite just shook his head, unable to imagine someone that young and carefree managing to do what she'd done.

"What about you?" She asked him, curious. She'd shared quite a bit, something she was sure she'd blame on tiredness in the morning, and wanted to know his story now. "How'd you end up Japan? How'd you meet the others, when two of them are so much younger?"

"Nothing so grand as your story." he said wryly. He considered not answering more than that, but couldn't find it in him not to reciprocate the tale. "I always wanted to work for the architectural firm I'm with. I saw a collage of some of their work years ago and was impressed. However, I'm not much of an artist myself, so I took business courses and whatever civil engineering courses I could finangle myself into. That made me a good go-between for the engineers and architects and the rest of the company. Getting a position in charge of a group of new engineers right off the bat was a surprise, but I like the work.

"As for the guys, Neph was in my first year physics class. We were lab partners. Jad I met when I was looking for a good Japanese tutor, and Zoi I met through him. We just sort of stuck." He shrugged, not sure what else to say. Not that it mattered. He saw Minako nodding off, though she tried to hide it and pay attention. His grin turned just a little feral at that. "Anyway, it looks like widdle Minnie needs her nap now."

She snapped to attention at that. "Do _not_," She hissed, "Call me 'Minnie'! My least favourite teacher _ever_ called me that, and I _loathe_ the name with an undying passion!"

He laughed at that. He couldn't help it, faced with the fierce expression she was showing. "Alright, if it's that big a deal to you, I'll make sure I never do it again. Okay?"

She smiled once again. "Okay. Thanks."

He nodded. "But you really do look like you're about to fall asleep on your feet. Plus the guys really are expecting me. I'll see you around."

With that, he got up and headed to the door. Minako followed him, and waved goodbye as he walked to his car. Then she closed the door and turned the lock.

Suddenly what she'd done and said hit her, and she facepalmed with shock. "What the heck was _that_? Did we seriously just have a moment?"

* * *

_Reason I'm posting this at FIVE IN THE MORNING? BEcause I can't sleep, and I have to be at work soon. Grrr. And the thing with languages really does happen. My sister's fiancee couldn't form a sentence till he was put into a French Immersion school at age six. He didn't keep it up after high school, but he does still have problems with English from time to time._


	50. Chapter 50

Kunzite was at loose ends as he drove through the city. He was too keyed up to stay home, yet didn't have anywhere he really wanted to go, either. Zoi was studying for a Japanese test with Ami. Neph was out with Mako. Jad had promised to help Rei clean the temple. He couldn't even call up his newest friend, Mamoru, since he was busy making wedding favours with his fiancee.

He was drumming his fingers on the wheel, waiting at a red light, and trying to think of something to do when he spotted a bright flash of gold out of the corner of his eye. He looked to see what it was, and was delighted to recognize the person as Minako, his gilt-haired semi-enemy. Ever since he'd had tea with her the week previously, there had been something softening between them. They still fought like nothing else, but it was more fun. He swung his car into the parking lot for the park she was entering, only just realizing that if all of his friends were busy, so were all of hers. They would at least be able to keep each other entertained and out of trouble.

He hurried to where he had seen her, and looked around for the telltale burst of colour that always heralded her appearance. He saw it and followed it, catching up easily. She was making at a pace that was more similar to a meander than anything else. When he got within hearing distance, he called out to her. "Minako! Minako! Hey, bubble-brain!"

She paused, and Kunzite expected her to turn and fire some quick retort back, or continue walking with her nose in the air, or to act sugary sweet and get him with some pointed barbs later. Expected, in fact, anything but what happened. She stopped, letting him catch up, without saying a word. When he drew even with him, she continued looking away, her hair falling forward to screen her face.

"I'm not up for any sort of games at the moment, Kunzite. Please leave me alone." Her voice sounded almost dead, but there was something to it, a sort of thickness that evaporated his good mood and aroused his curiosity. He reached out to cup her chin and draw her face up.

She looked awful. It wasn't something normal that led him to this conclusion. She looked rested and healthy. Not like the pallor that had accompanied that nasty cold she'd had two months ago. There were no signs of continual stress or strain on her face. What it did hold, however, was a pitiful excuse for a stony face, a mask that just barely kept the sorrow she was trying to keep hidden behind it.

"Hey now, what's this? What happened?" He asked, lowering his voice slightly in an attempt to convey his earnestness.

"It's nothing." She muttered, pulling her face out of his hand to look away again. This time Kunzite used both hands on her shoulders to make her face him. She still wasn't looking, but he knew he had her attention.

"Something like this isn't 'nothing'. If it makes you that sad, it doesn't matter if it's silly or anything. Your reaction makes it _something_, no matter what."

She did look up at him then. Her painful eyes met his, and he felt himself holding his breath. He didn't know what she saw in them, but it was enough. Suddenly, before he could even twitch, she was plastered to his front, arms choking tight around him, sobbing.

He looked down at her in shock for a moment, but then folded his own arms around her, letting her get the tears out of her system.

* * *

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks." They were sitting on a bench now, carefully not looking at each other. After her tears had stopped, Kunzite had gotten her settled on a bench and went for drinks from a nearby vending machine.

"Can I ask what caused it?" He queried, cautiously. He didn't want to set her off again, but he was being eaten alive by his curiosity.

"You can." There was the sound of a smile in her voice. "I'll even answer. Simply put, it was the _worst _case of bad timing so far in my _life_." She sounded slightly aggravated at that.

"How so?" He asked, wondering how someone perpetually late had come to have the 'worst case ever' now, and what could cause it.

She sighed and draped her head over the back of the bench. "I went to my mother's today. That... unsettled me. It generally does. I almost always go to the diner after, knowing _they_ like me and support my dreams." There was an unaccustomed bitterness to her tone. "I'd probably be there now too, but for one thing. My mother got a call while I was there. My... some people I knew in England are currently in Japan. They want to meet up. Mother is busy tonight, but she accepted their invitation for me. She also let them decide on meeting place, which I don't want to go to. Then, to top it off, all of my friends are busy, so I can't even drag one of them with me, and I _don't_ want to go alone. It's... I love them, but it's hard, seeing them. I can't..." She trailed off, shaking her head. "Nothing for it now, though. I'm committed."

He shot her a glance, but she didn't notice. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was basking in this late fall sunlight. However, he could read the little acts of tension just as easily as he could her worry at the 'Sumiyoshi showdown', as it had come to be called, the month previously. He reached out and ruffled her hair, causing her to send him one of the glares he was so used to "I'll come with you."

Her eyes opened wide and she turned herself to look him in the face. "You will?" Her voice was so full of hope that he almost winced. To not want to go alone that bad...

"Of course." He replied, not letting his unease show through. "I don't have anything else to do. If nothing else, they can probably discuss how the last Manchester game went. It's a rare Englishman who doesn't know what's going on in soccer."

Minako blinked at him, then started laughing. She laughed till she teared up again, but Kunzite didn't stop her. It wasn't his comment she found that funny, it had just been the opportunity to release her tension. He could almost see it draining from her right before his eyes.

Finally she sat up and wiped her streaming eyes. "Sorry about that." She offered, but Kunzite waved the apology away.

"No apology necessary. When are we meeting them?"

"Seven. So," She looked at her watch, then cursed lightly. "In fifteen minutes. We're gonna be late."

"They're meeting with you. I should think they'd expect that. Where?" She told him and he raised an eyebrow at her. "We can be there easily in fifteen minutes. Or did you forget that I have a car?"

She laughed again, and he grinned back. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Let's go, or we really _will _be late."

They headed to the car, hearts much lighter than they'd been just before.

* * *

"So who are these people we're meeting?" He asked, looking over at the blonde he was starting to get used to seeing in his passenger seat.

"Hmm?" She turned away from whatever it was she'd been studying out the window. "Alan and Katarina Brown. She's a policewoman and he's a detective. Katarina was like a big sister to me while I was there. They kinda met through me. I wanted to be like her, and ended up getting in over my head." She shrugged at that. "I was only twelve, and a rather sheltered twelve at that. I didn't know anything about crooks that didn't come from anime. Anyway, Alan helped me out. Eventually he met Katarina, and they fell for each other. I haven't seen much of them since then. That was six years ago."

"Ah." He replied, knowing there was more to it, but unwilling to push. "Well, we're here. Shall we go see it they're already inside?"

Minako nodded, and Kunzite could see her steeling herself for what was coming.

* * *

All his questions had been answered when Minako greeted a couple in the corner and introduced him. The whole story was written on her face for just that moment, and it was incredibly simple.

Minako had been (was?) in love with Alan, who was head over heels for Katarina. The brown-haired woman was obviously just as smitten with her husband. Both of them appeared oblivious to the feelings Minako had, and were excited to meet her new 'beau', a fellow Englishman.

They fell easily into the story they played for stuffy businessmen at over-formal evening events. That provided them enough filler to keep conversations going. However, he could see Minako fading over the evening, despite the obvious delight she had over seeing them again. Finally the couple exchanged a glance and decided to move forward with their reason for flying all the way to Japan to see the girl at his side.

"So, Minako, you know how we've been married for three years now?" She nodded, wondering where this was going. From the look on Katarina's face, Kunzite thought he knew, and was suddenly concerned. "Well, I'm expecting a girl, and we were wondering if you'd mind if we named her after you?"

Minako was floored. Everyone could see that, but Kunzite was sure he was the only one who could see the pain in the shock. "You... what?" She stammered.

The happy couple beamed at her. "We're having a baby, and we'd like to name her after you." Alan repeated.

"I... I'm honoured." She stammered. It was the truth, even if it wasn't the full one. "That's... Wow. Congratulations, you two. I... How could I refuse something like that? You..." She trailed off. The others smiled even brighter, if possible.

They continued chatting about their new arrival for a while, and Minako kept her smile in place through sheer force of will. Kunzite watched them like a hawk, his own smile cordial as he joined in the conversation occasionally. That was how he noticed Katarina's first smothered yawn, and was ready to act upon it.

"Oh, but forgive us. We forgot, in the excitement, that you two must be tired. Why, it's got to be almost noon by your clock! I'll bet you haven't slept for the last thirty hours or so! You should go back to your hotel. I hope we'll get to see you again. Maybe tomorrow. But for now you should go to sleep. Trust me, it's the best way to deal with jet lag." The couple had agreed with smiles and laughter, and they had said a fond farewell.

As soon as they were out the door, Minako fell forward onto the table, cushioning her head with her arms. Kunzite reached out with one hand and let it rest on her shoulder. "You alright?"

"Fine." She replied, voice muffled by the table she was facing. He didn't believe her, but she sounded better than he had been expecting she would. In fact, she mostly just sounded exhausted.

"C'mon." He told her, briefly tightening his grip on her shoulder. "I'll take you home. You sound like you've been running the gauntlet."

She raised her head to give him a wan smile. "I _feel_ like I've been running the gauntlet, too." The smile slid off her face a bit. "Thank you." He knew it wasn't for the offer of a ride.

"It's no trouble. If word ever got back to either Treen or Una that I'd left you alone how you were earlier, I would _never_ hear the end of it." He grinned at the thought. The girls were still in England, but they would definitely make their displeasure felt.

"Treen? Una? Who are they?" Minako raised her head off the table. She felt something tighten in her chest at the thought that there were girls out there that he cared that much for.

"Citrine and Unakite? I haven't mentioned them?" He looked surprised at that. "Just a moment. I have something here..." He pulled out his wallet and showed her a photo with a younger Kunzite, two girls that looked about ten, and a little boy of about five. All of them looked similar, but the two girls were identical. "My sisters. Well, half-sisters. The boy is Jasper, my little brother. I hadn't mentioned my siblings?"

Minako shook her head, talking the picture from him to look at more closely. Kunzite continued on. "My mother passed away when I was little. Agnes has been my mother since I was about six. The girls are eight years younger and Jasper's five years younger than them. This picture was taken after my high school graduation."

"You all have gemstone names. I mean, I thought it was odd that all of _you_ had names like that. I'm not sure if the other girls have even noticed, though. However, that your siblings do too..." She trailed off, not totally sure where she was going with this.

Kunzite laughed. "That irritates my father to no end. He's a geologist, both by profession and passion. He wanted us to have gem names so we'd all know that we were just as important to him as his work, even when he was away on a dig. However, about twenty-four years ago, some famous rock star gave his twins the names Amazonite and Pyrite, saying that children were the real gems of the world. So between mine and my sister's age, there's a whole slew of gemstone names. Father was unaware of this until someone asked about my name. I knew a kid in elementary that was named 'Howlite'. Jad's mother was British, so I assume his name was more of the same. Katsuyuki missed out by mere weeks."

Minako was staring at him now, laughing. "Well, your parents had sense, as did the others I know. But... Howlite? Why would anyone name their kid Howlite?"

Kunzite just shrugged. "Neph went to school with a girl named Moonstone before. And Zoi knew one named Bloodstone. I guess by that time people were really reaching for 'unique' names." By this point Minako was laughing so hard she almost fell off her seat.

She finally got herself under control, wiping at her streaming eyes. "Some people shouldn't be allowed to name children." She replied, chortling.

"What about yours?" He asked, curious. "Is there a meaning behind it?"

She nodded, giggling. "It means 'glorious child of light'."

"Ah." Kunzite replied, looking sage. "Which you immediately let go to your head, filling it so that schooling had no place to go..."

"Hey!" She attempted to bristle, but was hampered by the fact that she was still laughing. "It's because I was born at dawn, that's all!"

"Only time in your _life_ someone as perpetually late as you are has even seen one..."

* * *

_Something for this weekend. Hope you enjoy it._

_Oh, and mystery solved! Why they all have gem names! And I didn't actually mean to steal from Maria V. Snyder's books. Those are actual stones. _

_I'm kinda glad I did, though._


	51. Chapter 51

"You're late." Zoi told the pair at the door from his spot cuddling with Ami on the couch.

"Her fault." Kunz replied shortly pointing over his shoulder at the cheerful blonde with him. "All her fault."

"Is not!" She replied, butting her fists on her hips. "I'll have you know Treen and Una were just as much to blame. Jasper too. He's cute."

"He's late for his karate class, that's what he is. Am I the only one who understands the idea of punctuality?" He threw his hands in the air, obviously annoyed.

"You were skypeing your family?" Neph asked from where he was trouncing a button-mashing Rei at Smash Bros. "How are they? Is Una out of her cast yet?"

"Cast? I didn't see a cast." Minako shot a look at Neph, which he couldn't see and would have ignored anyway.

"Yeah, she broke her arm getting her cat out of a tree. HAH!" He crowed, jumping up as Rei lost her last life. "Told you Link was a pansy. Why do you think I play Fox?"

Rei just stuck her tongue out at him. Then she replayed the conversation in her mind. "Wait, what? Kunz has siblings?"

"Well, yeah. We all do." That was from Zoi, looking bemused. "You mean, none of you knew that?"

"I knew about yours, and I think we _all _know about Jad's. I didn't know about the other two's." Ami broke in, not opening her eyes.

"So Kunz has three siblings? I figured he had at least one younger sister. Probably quite a bit younger." Mamoru responded in turn.

"How did you know that?" Usagi replied, turning to him with shock on her face.

"It has to do with the way he phrases things now and then. How much younger are your siblings?" The last was directed at Kunz, who was now, in the guise of Donkey Kong, beating the stuffing out of Jad's Pikachu.

"Eight for the girls, thirteen for Jasper. Yes!" He replied, punching Jad lightly in the shoulder as Pikachu missed the ledge they were fighting on by the barest margin and plummeted to its death.

"Does your father spend much time at home?"

Neph answered this with a snort. "I'd been his friend for two years and was over countless times before I ever met his father. The man dotes on his children, but is often away and very, _very_ prone to spoiling them."

Usagi laughed delightedly at that. "It explains why he acts like the stern patriarch of the group, that's for sure. Makes me glad, for once, that my brother's younger."

"You have a younger brother too? Aren't they a _pain_?" That was Neph, looking long-suffering. "Oh, by the way, I got an e-mail from Jacob. He's changing his major. Again. Apparently he's going after a philosophy degree this time."

"Well, he's certainly the master of BS-ing, that's for sure. Yeah Kunz!" Zoi punched the air as Pikachu took a vicious hit. His actions jostled his girlfriend, who punched him in the shoulder before settling back down. "Callie's still dating everything with a pulse, and Dad's looking at investing in a shotgun. Now that she's in grade 12, she's convinced she's a queen. So far, she hasn't found anyone _else_ up to her high standards, though, so I think she's fine for now."

Kunz groaned at that. "Don't remind me. That girl ambushed me every time I turned around for a _year_! And she's just a kid! A foolish, headstrong, _spoiled _kid!"

Minako joined in the laughter at his aggravated expression, but she was a trifle uneasy. The girl they were talking about being a child was only a year younger than her, and the rest of the girls. Except Rei, who was a year older than them.

Zoi shrugged expressively, causing Ami to smack him again. "What can I say? She's Mom's little baby and Dad's baby girl. I'm just glad you just went icy on her. If she'd thought you'd hurt her feelings... Well, it wouldn't be good, that's all I can say. Callie's got a set of lungs on her."

Usagi laughed. "My brother says the same about me. Often. That's what siblings do. Complain about you. That's fine, though. I complain right back."

"That you do, Usa. Though truth to be told, I always envied you your brother. Even when you fight, you're still obviously fond of each other." Mako informed her with a smile. "Heck, I'dve liked a brother just _for_ the fighting."

"You just say that because you've never experienced it." Usagi informed her loftily. "However, if you really want one, we could give you Jad, I'm sure."

"Hey! I'm older than all you girls! And you can't just give me away like that. You're not my mother!" Came the indignant response from said still-failing-at-video-games blonde. This time he'd lost to Rei, who was still button-mashing happily. Mamoru shook his head at just how bad of a showing Jad was making today.

"She acts older. And considering it _is_ Usako we're talking about..." His comment was met by identical shrieks of protest from blue-eyed blondes. "You know," He interjected into the moment of quiet there was after their grumblings died off. "The more we hang out, the more this feels like a family. You know what they say. "Friends are the family you pick for yourself." That certainly applies to us."

"And this greybeard here," Minako interjected, patting Kunz's head. "Is the Daddy." He glared up at her, and she just gave him an absolutely adorable look of childish hope. "Can I have a pony?"

That set everyone off laughing again, this time at the affronted look on Kunz's face.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait. My account has been a pain to do anything with for the last little while. The only reason I got the wotd ones up was much hoop jumping. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. Have a great day!_


	52. Chapter 52

"She really likes the snow, doesn't she?"

"Well, she is a husky. They are sled dogs in North America. This is probably more what she's built for than summer. The heat always wears her out so much."

Voices were kept quiet, despite the fact that there was no reason to do so. However, it was the first snowfall of the season, and for the two out walking a puppy in it, it felt magical.

Zoi was watching his girlfriend raptly. He always found her beautiful, but today she was so far beyond merely beautiful that the word no longer applied. She looked exquisite, her blue hair and eyes adding to the impression of an ice faerie. Large, fluffy snowflakes caught in her locks, melting and causing them to tumble wildly. Her pale cheeks held a pink tinge from the chill, though her hand in his was warm.

For her part, Ami found him just as captivating. The excitement of the snow made his eyes sparkle, and the grin that looked permanently engraved on his face at this moment pulled an answering smile from her own lips. His bright green scarf, a gift from his sister, drew out the answering shade in his irises, making them a clear teal. Snowflakes dusted his head and shoulders, swirling around whenever he moved. To Ami, it looked like the snow wanted to be with him, yet was too shy to actually land. It reminded her of how she would have been, and thanked him silently for stepping over the awkwardness so easily and gathering her up when he got there.

Together, they stood there for as long as they could stand, twilight fading to true dark around them. Just them, all three, in a pristine and perfect paradise.


	53. Chapter 53

"I have so much snow in my hair." Ami growled with exasperation. She was pulling large clumps of it out, and it was making a mess.

Zoi laughed, reaching out both hands to give her hair a serious tousle. "There. Problem solved." He said, grinning. Then he pulled her into a lingering kiss using the hands still threaded through her hair. When they finally broke apart, Ami swatted at his hands playfully.

"Coats and boots off first, mister!"

"Yes ma'am." He replied, giving her a sailor's salute. "Why are you so worried about that? What's the big deal about our cold gear? We could just stay in the entryway."

They were headed to the living room now, but Ami stopped in the middle of the hallway to answer the question. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling his so close they moulded to each other. Zoi made a contented noise as he enfolded her in his own arms. He could feel her tugging on his shirt, and then...

"Hey! That's cold!" He yelped as her chilly fingers settled on the base of his spine.

"I know." She informed him, mischief in her voice. "If we were still in our gear, you wouldn't be fulfilling your important role as a giant hand-warmer."

"Oh? That's my role now, is it?" He asked archly, drawing her face up to his. "And here _I_ thought you liked me for my kissing skills."

He was just giving her a demonstration when her phone went off, startling both of them into jumping back like guilty adolescents.

She grinned at him apologetically, pulling her phone from her pocket. "It's Minako."

He sighed, resigned. "You may as well answer it. If she really wants to talk to you, she'll just keep calling."

Ami nodded and flipped it open, the ritual greeting on her lips. Zoi gathered her up as her expression shifted from confusion to shock to sadness. "Bad news?" He muttered in her free ear. She just held the phone out to him. He took it, surprised that she'd just hand the phone over like that.

Then he heard what was coming out of it.

"She pocket-dialled me." Ami informed him, looking very small and guilty. "She... well, I don't think she'd want me listening in on that."

"I don't think either of them would." Zoi agreed, closing the phone with a snap that made him cringe. "I kind of wish I hadn't heard it, either."

Ami shook her head, confused. "They snipe at each other, but they really do get along very well. What happened?"

Zoi sighed and gathered her into his arms. "I don't know." He whispered into her damp hair. "To set Kunz off like that... I don't know."

Ami hugged him back, her shame and worry feeling more bearable with Zoi around. That was how it was supposed to work. Two people that suited each other complimenting and enhancing each other. Together, they became more than either had been.

They weren't supposed to scream those sorts of words at each other.

* * *

_Part II of the last chapter. I just couldn't bear to break up that moment outside, so I split it up. Still, those two do a very good job of messing up a perfectly wonderful and swwet moment between their friends._


	54. Chapter 54

Minako had completely demolished her room, throwing things all over the place before her temper exhausted itself. She looked around at the mess in a daze, before bursting into tears and throwing herself onto her bed. That the fight was all her fault didn't help. She'd done wrong.

She had apologized, of course, but it hadn't helped. This wasn't something that words could fix. She'd recognized her mistake after she made it, but that didn't help. It was still too late.

It hurt, but she had to admit that she would have been just as angry if their positions had been reversed. In fact, she might even have been more angry, since with her career even a backbreaking amount of hard work couldn't replace what was lost. Kunzite still had that option.

Granted, it wasn't a very _appealing_ option, but he did still have it.

His harsh words hurt, but even they weren't as bad as the ones stuck in her head. However, the betrayed expression on his face was. She was sure she'd see it every time she closed her eyes for a good long while.

She looked up at the clock and cursed. It was far too late to call anyone at the moment. She kind of wanted to call Ami and tell her what had happened, but she knew Ami couldn't do anything. Minako was also nervous about letting the rest of the girls know about the fight.

There was still one thing she could do, though. First thing in the morning, she was calling Mamoru. He'd know how to fix it, she was sure. Or at least he'd have the best ideas for fixing it.

* * *

Kunzite was raging, but there was nothing for him to destroy in his place. Eventually, for lack of being able to calm down, he pulled on some sweats and went to the nearest twenty-four hour gym. There he found himself a punching bag, and went to work with the half-remembered karate he'd done in elementary school.

_Bam!_ Stupid girl... _Wham!_ ... Sticking her stupid nose... _Wham!_... Where it doesn't belong. _Crash!_ The bag hit the ceiling with the amount of force he used to kick it. He continued pummelling this thing mercilessly until he was exhausted enough for some of his rage to leave him.

However, he quickly realized that without his anger, he could barely find the energy to keep standing. He made his way tiredly to the steam room and set the timer just in case he fell asleep.

Now that he was in a calmer frame of mind, despite the fact that he was still seething, he was able to consider the words and actions that had led to his current disgrace.

"_Oh, he looks big and tough, but he's always such a sweetie to me." It was a fairly innocuous comment, given to anyone else. However, to Kimura, it was probably ammunition. The guy was craftier than he had any right to be, and the subtlety of a brick to the head. He wasn't terribly _smart_, but he was canny._

"_Oh?" He asked, giving the girl all of his attention. She recognized the glint in his eyes, and knew he was fishing for ways to charm her to his own arm. She'd seen that before, many times."How so?"_

_She put a finger to her chin, playing the bedazzled girl as well as she could. "He always comes to get me when we do anything, and he cheers me up when I'm sad, and he keeps me company when I'm bored. Really, I just find it very cheering to be around him, whatever we're doing." _It was fun to come up with new ways to make him squirm_, she added mentally. "Plus he told me he likes my music."_

_The guy gave her a condescending look at that. "For some reason, I can't see him just coming out and saying 'I like your music'. He seems too remote."_

"_He didn't just say it like that. But I could tell, from the comments he made, what he meant." She'd retorted, a faint wave of disappointment washing over her as she realized he never _had _said that. Kunzite was actually just one group over, and able to hear them fine. That was the point that he realized he hadn't told her, in fact had just asked if she was fishing for compliments. He made a mental note to tell her sometime that she was a wonderful singer, and very likely to achieve her dream._

"_Ah. Well, I'm sure you know best." That had been the end of that conversation, but later Kunzite had come across the tail end of another one involving Kimura. It was with his boss._

"_...And she told me he never actually told her he likes her, or what she does, or anything like that. In fact, it sounds like the classic case of a bedazzled young girl being taken advantage of. I'm sure he knows that she's a hit here, and is counting on that. What a shame for poor Miss Aino, being in love with such a user. From some of what's been intimated, I think using her physically, too. And she's only 18. That's still very young."_

_They had broken apart with guilt when he'd actually reached them, trying their best to act like they hadn't just been discussion him. However, when he said his farewells, his boss was decidedly cool. Normally, the man was cheerful, making a personal, fun comment on how he enjoyed having you at the gathering. Tonight, to Kunzite, he only said, "Thank you for coming, and I was glad to see your _young_ friend too." There had been a weird note to the word 'friend', and Kunzite felt his heart sink. This was trouble._

_He was going to make sure she knew it, too. He got them to her place, then took the offered invitation for a cup of tea. It had become the normal for them. He waited till she'd gotten the kettle started before bringing up what was bothering him._

"_Minako." He called, and saw her turn with a smile on her face. _

"_Yes?" She answered in English. He was glad. He was so furious he was losing his grasp on Japanese._

"_Just what the hell do you think you were doing tonight?"_

_She blinked, startled by the sudden attack. She could tell from the anger in his voice that that's what it was. "I... What? What happened?"_

_He snorted. "Thanks to your loose tongue, my boss now thinks I'm a posing user of a cradle-robber, that's what." he responded, venom almost dripping from the words._

_Minako fell back against the counter, face pale. She didn't seem to have registered much of what he'd said. "He... How... Why would he think that?"Her confused eyes turned up to him, and he cursed the fact that she could look so confused and vulnerable still after causing such a mess._

"_Because _you_," He jabbed a finger at her and advanced a step. "Went and told _Kimura_," Another step. "Things that imply that I'm taking advantage of you." He stepped forward again, now right in front of her. "Both politically and sexually. AND DO YOU KNOW WHO HE TOLD?"_

_She looked down, obviously saddened. "Your boss." She answered, not even needing his confirmation. "I'm sorry, Kunzite. I didn't know, didn't think he was going to do something like that."_

"_Damn right you didn't think!" He raged at her, this new meekness somehow making him even more furious. "Now look what you've done! As if it wasn't _blatantly fucking obvious_ that he was jealous of me! That he didn't like me! That he'd do _anything_ to put himself ahead of me in our boss' eyes!"_

_He was no longer screaming, but he was still too close, too loud, and too right. "I didn't... I assumed..."_

"_What? What did you _assume_?" He asked, condescendingly. She went red with fury, then remembered what she _had_ been thinking and paled. He saw it. He could see right through her to what she'd thought. "You seriously believed his antagonism was just jealousy over _you_?" He choked out, shocked. Then he got his stride back in the anger. "You stupid little brat! You just went and tromped all over my career with just your _vanity_? What the hell's _wrong_ with you?"_

_He continued on in that vein for a while, but she wasn't really listening. She was just seeing the look on his face when he'd realized that her ego had caused this trouble for him. It was obvious that even if she'd gone out of her way to make his life troublesome, like at the beginning, she would have left his job alone. And she would have. She did._

_However, now his career was collateral damage to her conceit._

_Finally she had enough, and all the shame and anger she was feeling came boiling out of her. "Shut UP!" She screamed at him, slamming her fists down on the top of her thighs. "Just shut the fuck up, Kunzite! I already apologized! What do you want, me to write in it blood, you sadist? I get it. I got what you were yelling the first time, you bastard! Don't you _dare_ forget that I can actually think!"_

"_You certainly weren't thinking earlier, you brainless bitch! I'll have you know..." He screamed at her, she screamed at him. They went back and forth between English and Japanese. Eventually he had stormed out, declaring her "The Mistress of Failure" and not worth any more time. She had responded by informing him that having the name of a stone was incredibly appropriate for someone that cold and hard._

Minako buried her head in her pillow, crying now. She felt incredibly guilty and incredibly ashamed. It was so bad that she couldn't even sing away the emotions, as she normally did. Instead, she found that she just couldn't get the words out. They stuck in her throat, not leaving. She couldn't push them past sorrow.

She hated failing people. Even though she'd planned on slyly tweaking Kunzite and making his working life somewhat uncomfortable, from elbows and winks, she had always intended to have only a positive impact on his actual career.

Now, though, as she fell into an exhausted sleep, she considered how she'd only done the opposite. A stray thought crossed her mind, and she found herself smiling slightly. She had developed a plan, one that would allow her to fix Kunzite's troubles and add some for Kimura. Now she just had to wait for Monday to implement it.

* * *

Kunzite sighed and stared at his ceiling. On Monday, he was going to have to try and fix this.

* * *

_Sorry, I thought I'd posted this already. My bad._


	55. Chapter 55

Minako looked up at the building before her and gulped. She'd been in bigger buildings, as well as being in this one, specifically, before. This was different, though. Today, she was here to rectify a horrible mistake she'd made. That was what made her so nervous.

She squared her shoulders and walked in, looking her normal, composed self. Inside she was shaking and distressed, especially since she could well remember the last time she'd been this nervous. Then, Kunzite had been with her. He had done his best to calm her down, despite his own nerves. He had held her hand and kissed her forehead. Now, if she didn't get this exactly right, there wasn't going to be anyone to pick up the slack.

She nodded cheerfully to the people she knew inside. She even nodded to Kimura, who was obviously looking to 'protect' her from the 'depredations' of Kunzite. She ignored his attempts to start conversation, saying she had something important to do. In a way, he reminded her of Sumiyoshi, and she renewed her promise to herself to drag him down with the rope he'd let out himself.

When she got to the management floors, she paused at the desk. One of the secretaries she knew from the parties waved at her. "Would you like me to page Mr. Diurn, Miss Aino?"

She shook her head. "Actually, I'd like to see Mr. Kinomoto, if he's free. Do you think he has time?" She put on her most innocent, hopeful expression. She could see Mrs. Mihara waver. She knew she wasn't supposed to just let people up to see her boss, but it _was_ Miss Aino, whom the boss adored. She apparently reminded him of how his little sister was thirty years ago.

Finally she settled on an answer. "I'll ask him if he can spare some time. It will be quick, won't it?" She looked anxious for a moment, but Minako was able to reassure her on that score.

She went into her office. Minako waited patiently, not giving in to the urge to pace. She couldn't take up much time since _she_ didn't have much time. Her voice trainer was out with the flu, but she still had dance class that she had to get across town for. However, this was just as important. She wasn't foolish enough to believe her dreams were more important than anyone else's.

Mrs. Mihara came out all smiles, and Minako smiled back at her. "He's got some free time, and would love for you to go see him. Go on up. I'll let his receptionist know to expect you."

She nodded and thanked her, then got back in the elevator to head to the top floor. This building was Mr. Kinomoto's masterpiece, and she would have loved to have a chance to explore it fully. However, she was on a mission. When she got up to the top floor she smiled happily at his personal receptionist and was waved into the room beyond.

"Ah, Miss Aino! How good to see you again! I hope you are well?" Mr. Kinomoto came forward to shake her hand, before escorting her to a chair and offering to get her refreshments.

"I'm as well as could be expected, Mr. Kinomoto. You're too kind. No, I'm fine. I'm afraid I won't be able to stay long." She waited till he got himself settled again, then launched into what she wanted to say. "I'm sorry to come take up some of your precious time, but I'm afraid there was some sort of miscommunication on Saturday, and this has greatly distressed me. I wanted to get it resolved, and as quickly as possible."

He leaned back in his chair and looked at her over his glasses. "A miscommunication, you say? Between us?"

She shook her head, smiling lightly. "No. Or at least not directly. See, I'm afraid someone has given you the wrong idea of my relationship with Kunzite, that's all."

He raised his eyebrows at that, and she continued. "You see, we don't quite have the... _intimate_ relationship that everyone seems to assume. However, both of us are very well aware that actually _saying_ we're just friends is just going to make people suspicious. He did me the honour of agreeing to escort me to events, even though, as I'm sure you know, they are normally incredibly dull. It gave me someone who didn't want anything from me to talk to at the ones I was invited to, and I accompanied him to yours so that he'd have someone he could speak freely to, without needing to worry about impressing them. We met through friends, and he comes to get me when we all hang out as a group and things like that. As well, he's always unfailingly courteous to me when I'm upset, helping me get over my funk. Other times we fight like siblings, all teasing and games.

"He made me laugh when I got the news that my first love and best friend were expecting a girl, and going to name her after me. He listened to me rant about how my mother doesn't approve of my career. He's gone out of his way to settle my nerves before large undertakings. I know Kimura described our relationship as being an infatuated girl being taken advantage of, but that's simply not true. The most intimate thing he's ever done with me was kiss my forehead and tell me everything was going to be alright."

Mr. Kinomoto looked thoughtful at this, and faintly vindicated. "And where does Kimura fit in with this?" He asked, giving her a sharp look.

"I'd rather not smear someone's name, sir." She informed him, though she desperately wanted to. She knew that comment would hurt his credentials more than any supposition she could say ever would, anyhow. "I just came to clear Kunzite's, since I believe he was unfairly accused, and that sort of action could harm his career and his relationships with his coworkers. That's all."

"I see. I will consider what you've told me." They made small talk for a little while after that, before Minako took her leave. Mr. Kinomoto looked after her thoughtfully. Finally, he called his secretary up.

"You asked for me, Mr. Kinomoto?" She asked, coming into the office unannounced. He'd known her for years, and valued her beyond any other employee.

"Yes. Mihara, what is your opinion of Miss Aino? And Mr. Diurn, too."

She pursed her lips, considering. "She's sweet, and charming, and kind. However, she has a streak of mischief hiding under that angelic layer. Normally she shows it only in implying things that get Mr. Diurn some elbow nudging and sly looks, which he ignores. When I first met her, they seemed almost adversarial, though by now it's friendship, or something more. I'm not sure if they know that yet. Both of them are very young, you know.

"As for Mr. Diurn himself, he's driven, intelligent, honest, courteous, and had the same mischief in him, though he'd never allow it out at work. He's a thoroughgoing professional, and a good man. The type you'd trust your daughter and last dollar with. He values those who work under him, and does his best to make sure they always have what they need to do what they do. In my opinion, he is an asset to this company far and above the value of his current pay check."

"I see." He responded, face not showing anything. However, she'd been around him long enough to know he felt vindicated. "And what about Mr. Kimura?"

She snorted. "Almost insanely jealous of everything Mr. Diurn has. He would like nothing better than to take over his office, his duties, his influence, and then go home to have Miss Aino in his bed. He's a good designer, but is _not_ management material. He's not very intelligent, but he's quite clever and as twisted as a spool of wire. These are all related questions?"

It was phrased as a question, but Mr. Kinomoto knew better. He nodded anyway, for politeness' sake. "How did you come to know all of this?" He asked, as amazed as always at what she was able to pick up.

She gave him a sardonic look. "I'm a middle aged woman in a dead-end flunky job. No one else knows I've refused more lucrative positions. People talk to me, in front of me, and around me. As well, no one bothers to keep a mask on in front of me. Mr. Kimura stalks by me like he can't even bother to notice my presence. Mr. Diurn once made himself late for the pre-meeting briefing to help me gather some papers I'd dropped. Those are the extremes anyone pays a secretary, so I kept an eye on both of them. Anyone at the edges is usually worth the extra time."

Mr. Kinomoto laughed at that. "Well, thanks for that. Now, I think I've kept you from your work long enough."

"Yes sir." She responded, taking the hint and getting up. "I'll let Mr. Diurn know you want to talk to him."

* * *

Kunzite was almost sweating as he approached his boss' office. He was sure, considering what had happened Saturday, that it couldn't be good news he was called for. He entered the room as if he was facing down his destiny, though he was careful to keep his face blank. "You asked for me, sir?"

"Ah, Mr. Diurn, welcome. Please, have a seat." His boss was buried nose deep in papers, but waved him to a chair near the desk. Kunzite took it gingerly.

He waited patiently while his boss continued reading through the papers, finally signing one and sending it off with his receptionist. "Blasted vendors, dropping things in my lap last-minute. That was _not_ as important as they implied it was. Thank you for waiting so patiently."

"Not a problem, sir." He wasn't going to ask what this was about. He was sure he knew what it was, and what was going to be done about it.

"I believe I owe you an apology." There it was, the blow he was expecting. He was getting... _Wait, what?_

"Sir?" He asked, confused.

His boss sighed and leaned back in his chair. "As I'm sure you're aware, I'm rather fond of Miss Aino. She reminds me of how my sister was when she was young. This weekend, I'm afraid I was given a supposition as truth, and was rather cold to you as a result. A second thought right after shook my certainty that I was right, and a couple of incidences this morning have made me even more convinced that I was in the wrong. Not only did Miss Aino herself come in and set me straight, her comments were echoed by others."

"Minako was here?" He asked, blinking. He hadn't known that. For a short moment he was hurt that she hadn't come to see him. Then he remembered what he'd said the last time he'd seen her, and felt a wave of shame.

"Indeed. She was quite concerned that I might have gotten the wrong idea about you two. I just wanted you to know that I am glad you're here, and pleased with your work for the company. Despite my actions on the weekend, I know you to be an asset to this place and have no desire to make it uncomfortable for you here. So I'm apologizing." He gave Kunzite a sharp glare out of the corner of his eye, but the younger man didn't even notice. He still seemed in a daze over something. Mr. Kinomoto had the idea that it wasn't over him apologizing.

"I... Thank you, sir. I'm glad you're pleased with me and my work, and I hope that continues well into the future."

"You're welcome. Here." He handed Kunzite a sheet of paper. "I've approved your funding request. You were right about that style of bracing. Now take that back to your engineers. I have to go demand some answers from marketing."

"Thank you sir." Kunzite responded, bowing himself out. Once outside, he resisted the urge to jump in the air and cheer.

_She came!_ His mind carolled all the way back to his office. _She said she was sorry, she wanted to make things better, and she came!_

* * *

_Yay, they're not angry any more! No, this little mini-arc isn't over yet. One more, coming up soon! Big thanks to everyone who took the time to review! 3!_


	56. Chapter 56

He hadn't seen her in three days. Well, to be more accurate, he hadn't seen her in five days, but he'd been _looking _for her for the last three.

She wasn't answering her phone, wasn't answering her door, wasn't anywhere he could find her. He knew that some of it was just her going out of her way to avoid him, and it made him sad. He only wanted to apologize. He needed to apologize. Preferably before anyone suggested another group outing. He was lucky in the fact that everyone was waiting for Ami, Zoi, and Jad to finish their exams before getting together to goof off.

Well, today he wasn't giving up. Even if it was snowing, it wasn't cold enough that staying outside would kill him. He was bundled up properly. So prepared, he plonked himself down on her front step to wait. Either she was out, and would come back eventually, or she was in, and would have to leave in the morning. Even if he did have to wait that long, he wasn't leaving.

However, he did slip into a doze after a little while. What he woke up to was someone shaking his shoulder and calling his name. He opened his eyes blearily and saw it was Minako, looking worried. "Kunz? Kunzite? Wake up, okay? Just... Just wake up. Here, let me get you inside. You must be _freezing!_"

He was able to stand by himself, but quickly determined that his fingers didn't have enough feeling to get his jacket off. Minako helped him with that, then chafed his hands with hers, trying to get them to warm up. "... Don't know _what_ you were thinking. You could get frostbite! Maybe I should call Ami..." She paused as he tightened his hands around hers, not letting her go for her phone.

"My fingers are fine." He told her with a smile. "They'll ache like nothing else in about ten minutes, but they're not frostbitten. Just a little cold. That's all."

"'That's all.'" She huffed, obviously in a bit of a temper herself. "That's what he says. 'That's all.' His fingers are freezing, and he's been sitting on my front step for who knows _how_ long, and he treats it like nothing." She was obviously talking to herself as she knelt down to get his shoes untied.

"It is nothing." He informed her as he braced himself on the wall, letting her help him out of his shoes. "I knew they were going to be cold when I decided on my course of action, and I didn't let that discourage me."

She got up and planted her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "And _what_ do you think is so important that you're willing to let your fingers freeze?"

He settled his hands on her shoulders and let his levity slide off his face. This wasn't a joking matter. "I'm sorry."

She blinked at him. "For letting your fingers freeze?"

He groaned and facepalmed. "No! For... Look, last time I was over, I said some horrible things, and I didn't mean them. Not any of them. I was angry, and struck out at you without thinking about it. I..."

He was silenced by featherlight fingers ghosting over his face. He looked up at her and saw sadness in her eyes, and tears. "I'm sorry too." Minako informed him. "I... Some of what you said was true. I should never have said or implied what I did. It was... very foolish of me. No, foolish doesn't even begin to cover it. Stupid, maybe. Childish, like you said. Maybe even imprudently, blindingly vain. I..." She was cut off in her turn as Kunzite used the hand still on her shoulder to pull her close and give her a big hug.

"It's okay." He informed her, pulling her head into his shoulder in an attempt to stop the tears. "You didn't really do anything wrong. That was all _him_, and he would have done it anyways. Even if you hadn't said anything, he'd have invented it. That's just how he is. I should never have taken it out on you. You went above what you had to when you went to explain things to my boss. That was very kind of you, to try and fix it. Shh, shh, don't cry. You don't need to cry."

"I _did _have to go talk to him. Even if that snake would have pulled something else, that doesn't mean I wasn't responsible for my part in it." She replied, tightening her hold on him. They were talking quietly. There was no really reason to speak so, but it was as if a normal voice might shatter the moment they were having.

They continued in this vein for a while, apologizing for any number of foolish or careless comments from the past, ones that may have hurt more than they intended. Eventually they fell quiet. They never moved from the entryway, but then, they didn't have to.

* * *

_Gah, I didn't mean for it to be this long. Sorry! My brain feels like a sieve at the moment, and my changing schedule doesn't help. I'll try not to leave you hanging so much, but I can't make any promises._


	57. Chapter 57

Minako never asked Ami what she knew. Ami probably didn't even know that Minako knew she knew whatever the heck it was that she knew.

Minako knew what Ami knew about, of course. It was about the fight she'd had with Kunzite. However, Ami didn't ask, and Minako didn't tell her anything. There was only one other person that had been there. She didn't want to know what Kunzite had said to his, and possibly her, friends. It was bad enough that they had screamed at each other like they had. She didn't want to think about what he must have said to get his temper under control.

She was well aware he had an impressive temper. There were signs, even if she'd never seen him lose it until that night. Or, she should say, lose some of it. She was still alive, after all. Kunzite was the kind that, with his temper totally gone, was probably quite capable of destroying whoever had caused the eruption. However, a loss of control that complete was probably reserved only for those threatening serious bodily or emotional harm to those he cared about, or those unable to defend themselves.

She'd only seen someone lose it like that once. She'd been in elementary school, and the class bully had been attempting to drown baby birds. One little girl had gone completely crazy, and it had taken three teachers to keep her off the kid. Till the day she graduated elementary, the last time Minako had seen her, she'd denied remembering anything about the incident.

The last thing Minako wanted was to _know_ just how close she'd been to pushing him off of that edge. If he'd told others about the fight, he was probably a lot closer than she'd originally thought. And whatever Ami knew, it was enough that she had been pleased out of all proportion when Minako had mentioned that they were attending another schmooze party together.

It was the first time they'd see each other since they had apologized, over a week ago. She was almost out of her mind with nerves, worried that she'd make another mistake like the last time, only one she couldn't make better. It was showing in everything she was doing. She'd curled her hair, then thought it looked overdone and straightened it. Then curled the front sections again since she didn't want it to look flat. She'd tried on every single dress in her closet before narrowing it down to four finalists. She hadn't been able to pick, not sure what image to present.

All would look good with gold accessories, so she had at least been able to do her makeup and pick out jewellery. However, until she decided on a dress, she couldn't actually decide on a necklace. She was trying them all on again when the doorbell rang.

_Kunzite!_ Her mind screamed, sending her to the stairs in a hurry. _He's here, he's here, he's here, he's here! And I'm not even ready yet! Oh, he's going to get mad at me again..._ She was breathless as she opened the door, both from running to it and from knowing who was going to be on the other side.

He grinned at her when she opened the door and stepped inside. "You don't look ready to go yet." He commented. She blushed and looked down, expecting his oddly good mood to dissolve in annoyance. She looked back up in surprise when he only laughed.

He shook his head, still chuckling. "Well, Mrs. Mihara was right. I wonder just what Mr. Kinomoto and she had on this bet. He apparently thought you'd have been ready to go for the past hour or so and sat fretting."

She cocked her head to the side, completely surprised. This was nothing like what she was expecting. She just stood by, dumbfounded, as he removed both his overcoat and suit jacket, hanging them up in her closet. "Umm, aren't we going to a party tonight?"

He shook his head, confusing her further. He held out something thin, wrapped in silver paper. She took it, startled at the object's appearance. "I got this, and a note, delivered by special courier about a half hour ago. The note was from Mrs. Mihara. She explained that she'd already 'regretfully informed our hosts of a necessary change in plans', and given our apologies for us. Also, apparently on Monday I'm getting quizzed both on the movie and on your reaction to it. The note also stated that, though we must have apologized to each other, she didn't think we'd actually cleared the air yet." He looked rueful at that, though there was something else in his eyes she didn't dwell on. Instead, she looked at the object in her hand.

"What is this?" She asked, not having the nerve to ask any of her other questions.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't open it. I wanted to leave that for you to do."

She smiled and blushed lightly, and Kunzite was suddenly fervently grateful he'd made that decision. He didn't think too hard on the happy emotions boiling up through him at the look of pleasure on her face. "May I open it?"

"Of course." He replied, gesturing in a way that implied she should hurry up and unwrap it. She did, and was delighted to find one of the movies she'd wanted to see ever since her American pen-pal mentioned the thing.

"This is awesome!" She informed him, incredibly excited. He tilted his head, eyeing the figures on the front of the DVD case.

"That looks like one of Treen's movies." He replied, dubiously. "Are you sure I'm not going to fall asleep during it?"

"I'm sure you'll like it. From what I've heard, everyone likes it. That includes guys." She informed him loftily.

He huffed his breath out and grabbed the movie out of her hand. "I'll put this in. You go get changed. I don't think that dress's quite appropriate for a movie night."

She blushed and nodded, then went for the stairs. "And hurry up!" He called after her. "I'm not waiting for you to come down to start the movie!"

She smiled as she watched the wedding at the end. "I wonder what Usagi would think of an onion theme..."

Kunzite made a choking sound, and she glanced over towards his end of the sofa with slitted eyes. He was obviously trying not to laugh at the very idea. "Does she even like onions?"

Minako snuggled deeper into her couch cushions and wiggled her feet in Kunzite's lap, where they'd ended up partway through the movie. "I think so. She likes most food, you know."

"So do you." He retorted, laughter in his voice. Suddenly a smirk formed on his face. She couldn't see it from where she was, but if she could, it would have worried her. Instead of continuing to knead the bottom of her feet, as he'd been doing idly for about half the movie, he instead clamped one hand tight about her ankle and ghosted his fingers over the arch instead.

She squirmed a little, obviously trying not to. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, trying to sound lofty and confused. He could hear the slight edge of apprehension behind it. His grin grew, recognizing her reticence for what it was. He scratched lightly at the pads of her toes and was rewarded with them flexing and coiling as if they had a mind of their own. She tried to pull her feet out of his reach, but he held her one ankle tightly.

"What do _you_ think I'm doing?" He asked evilly. He tickled her feet more firmly and was rewarded with a muffled shriek.

"Being a jerk." Came the petulant response. She was facing him now, holding a cushion to her chest in a stranglehold. He could see her knuckles going white as she fought to keep her laughter from her voice.

He paused for a moment, giving her an innocent look. "I'm being a jerk? Why, Minako, _how_ could you say something like that?"

"Easily." She responded, throwing the cushion at him and attempting to pull her foot out of his grip as she did so. She was obviously hoping to catch him off guard, but Kunzite had been expecting that. He easily deflected the pillow with the arm he had free, not letting her pull her foot loose.

He smirked again at her 'oh shit' expression. "Why, then, I suppose I'd better live up to your expectation, hadn't I?" he responded silkily. He attacked the bottom of her foot again, causing her to scream with laughter and attempt to kick his hand away with her other foot. She was twisting and shrieking, but only managed to pull herself close enough to smack at him with her hands.

"*Snort* Stop... haha... I... heh... I said stop... *Gasp*... Kunz! Aha... Quit it!" She was squirming and kicking at him, but he wouldn't release her foot.

She gave everything she had into trying to get her foot free, but didn't even notice she'd knocked herself off the sofa before she had an arm tight around her waist, keeping her from the floor. "Hey, you alright there? I didn't mean for you to take a dive, you know." The look on his face was both incredibly amused and faintly worried. Minako assumed an affronted look herself.

"I'll have you know that was all your fault." She informed him loftily. However, despite her acting classes and all the best intentions, her laughter leaked out in her voice. She was sure he could see it on her face too.

She knew she was right when the concern melted off his face, leaving only smug cheer in its wake. "Nope!" He refuted cheerfully. "That's the result of resting feet on someone's lap. Said feet are then available to be ruthlessly tickled by the one who has to put up with them."

She arched one golden brow at this, looking incredibly unimpressed. "And what are my rights, then, since I have to put up with you?"

"Well..." He began, pulling her back onto the couch to free his hands. He ticked off the points while he went. "You should thank whatever deity you follow that you got to spend time with me. Then you should sing my praises at every opportunity, since I allowed you to spend enough time to see what my virtues are first-hand. I should be offered massages at every opportunity, just in case the stress of being around you causes something to knot up. Then..."

He was silenced by a pillow across the face. This time she'd caught him by surprise.

* * *

_...There is no reason for me to be this late posting. All I can say is sorry, and I'll try not to do it again. I hope it at least made you laugh or aww, as recompense._


	58. Chapter 58

If he was anyone else, he may not have had the gall to do this. For sure Zoi wouldn't. However, it also would never occur to Zoi that he _should_. Even though he was now, by his own choice, living in Japan, he wasn't Japanese. He was English. Born and raised.

Raised Anglican.

Oh, not very religious. His family was the type that only went to church at Christmas and Easter. He'd been in Sunday school when he was little, but his parents had been asked not to bring him back after some incident. To this day, Zoi didn't know if that was because of something he did or something he said.

However, he was raised such that Christmas was a time to be spent with family. It had not yet occurred to him that an Oriental country would place little significance on a holiday celebrating the birth of some far off religion's prophet.

Hence why Jad was now stalking Dr. Mizuno outside the medical centre where she worked. Currently, he was on the receiving end of a rather threatening stare from the security guard. The flippant grin he returned the look with was not making him any friends here. However, he'd just spotted someone who could only be the person he was waiting for, and he took off after her in a sprint.

"Dr. Mizuno!" He called, and was relieved to see the lady turn to give him a puzzled look.

"Do I know you, young man?" She asked, sounding both utterly incurious and annoyed.

He shook his head, causing her to frown. "You're Ami's mother, right? I'm her boyfriend's friend and distant cousin. Jadite Takano. Jad. Nice to meet you." He offered her a hand, which she took gingerly.

"Ami's... Why are you here? What's happening with Ami? What..." He cut her off with a shake of his head and a cheerful smile, only just realizing that his introduction had worried her more than broke the ice.

"Ami's just fine. She's probably," He checked his watch. "In her Calculus 105 class. Zoi always whines about how she's there so much later than him on Tuesdays and Thursdays." His grin drew a matching one from the lady before him, now that she knew he wasn't the bearer of bad news.

"I see." She responded. "So why are you here?"

"I was wondering if you and Ami had any plans for Christmas." He told her bluntly. She blinked, obviously not expecting the question.

"Well, not really. She usually spends Christmas with her friends at the temple. We spend New Years together, of course, but Christmas is really much more of a friend or love interest holiday." She sharpened her gaze at him. "So I expect she'll be spending it with young _Zoicyte_..."

Jad started laughing as her emphasis made it apparent what she thought he was implying. "Don't worry, I have no ambitions in that direction. I just recently got Rei to tell me she loves me, and she's all the woman I want, need, or could handle. No, I'm asking because Zoi's Christian."

She tilted her head to the side slightly, looking so much like Ami in that moment that Jad blinked. "What does his religion have to do with anything?" She asked, confused.

"Well, Christmas is a family holiday for them. He probably wouldn't even think of asking her along, since he'd assume she's spending it with you. So I came to pose you this question. Would you mind if Ami spent Christmas with Zoi in England? She'd have to be back in time for New Years, of course, but there's a week between them. What do you think?"

"I think I'm the only person you've mentioned this scheme to. Is that correct?" Jad grinned, confirming her blunt comment.

"Well, there's not a lot of point getting everyone all excited about the idea only to find out that you have no intention of letting your eighteen year old daughter go gallivanting around the globe with her boyfriend of only half a year to spend a major holiday with a group of people you've never met."

She blinked again. Quite obviously, she'd never met anyone like Jad before. "For someone in favour of it, you're certainly presenting it in the light I'm least likely to find acceptable." She pointed out.

He nodded. "If I say it now, then you're not going to wake up in the middle of the night between now and then, just realizing that how I phrased it is a valid interpretation of what it is she'd be doing." He pointed out.

Dr. Mizuno nodded, considering it. "Well, in that case, if Ami wishes to go and Zoi and his parents are willing to host her, I don't think I'd mind. Of course, both of _them_ will have to come ask me for permission. I won't let something like this be decided through intermediaries." She informed him. He nodded, and seized her hand again.

"That's just fine. I expected that. I'll let Zoi know my idea." He released her hand and turned to his car. Five steps later, he turned back and gave her a half-bow. "It was very nice meeting you Dr. Mizuno. I hope I get to make your acquaintance again."

She chuckled to herself as he ran off. Her thoughts turned to her daughter's boyfriend, who she was still cautious over. He was her first relationship, after all, and she was concerned over it. She found herself smiling at the thought of the young man for the first time. "If he has friends like that, he can't be all bad."

"Zoi, you owe me big time." Jad remarked into his phone, back in the comfort of his own place.

*Oh? And why is that?* His friend responded with his trademark drawl.

"Because I just did you a big favour, that's why."

*What favour? And how big is 'big', exactly?*

"Well," He replied, enjoying the words as he said them. "I'm not exactly sure. Just how big of a favour _is_ getting Ami implicit permission to join you in England for Christmas, as long as you're back by New Years?" He asked.

There was silence on the other end for a long moment. Finally, Zoi responded. *What?*

"As long as it's what Ami wants, and as long as your parents agree to have her over, and as long as you and her go ask permission in person sometime soon, I got Ami's mother to agree to let her go celebrate Christmas with you." He repeated.

*But...* Zoi was obviously blindsided by this. *What about her mother? I mean, it is Christmas. What's she going to do?*

"Same as always, dummy. I've told you before. We don't celebrate Christmas the same way you do. They didn't have anything planned anyway. Ami apparently usually spent the day at the shrine with the rest of the girls."

*But it's _Christmas_.* He responded, still sounding quite a bit bemused.

"Yes, and for us that has the same connotations as 'prom' does for you. Hearts, stars, dates, cars, skeezy hotel rooms you can rent by the hour..."

That made Zoi snort with laughter. *You're gonna get coal in your stocking for saying that about Christmas, you know.*

"Yeah, I know. But seriously, dude. Exactly _what _made you think this was a highly Christian country? The Shinto priestess you lost to in Mariocart the other day? You do know she holds a rank equal to at least one of those ones you call 'Father', right?"

*... She does?* Came the confused voice from the other end of the line. Jad sighed in exasperation.

"She can perform exorcisms, provide blessings, and preside over ceremonies that are the rough equivalent of your services. Did you think we called her a priestess as a joke?"

*You do.* he replied flatly. *Don't deny it.*

"Well, yeah, but it's the true kind of joke. Anyway, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're supposed to now go and ask Ami to join you in England."

*I think I will.* Came the response. *Oh, and there she is. Ami!*

Zoi didn't even bother to say goodbye, just hung up on his friend. He knew Jad would understand.


	59. Chapter 59

Ami loved animals, but living in an apartment as she did meant that she'd never been able to have one. She always enjoyed that both Usagi and Minako's cats loved her. She loved Zoi's puppy too. Still, she'd never had her own pet.

However, she was beginning to wonder if boyfriends counted.

Hers was currently wrapped around her and nuzzling the back of her neck. "Zoi! For crying out loud, could you give it a rest for a moment? I'm trying to pack my bookbag!" She knew the laughter in her voice belied the serious words. However, she was telling the perfect truth. She really _was_ attempting to put her library books in her bag, and he really _was _getting in her way.

However, all her comment did was cause him to pull her closer with one arm while using his free hand to throw everything in her bag. "Zoi! You better not have crumpled my notes, mister!"

"If I did, I'll iron them out for you." He replied, throwing the bag over his own shoulder. "C'mon Ames! I haven't seen you in almost two hours! I missed you!"

She giggled at that, and noted the envious glances from other girls in the library. Even ones with boyfriends. "You're gonna get your ass kicked if you keep showing up all the other boyfriends at this school." She informed him.

He just shrugged. "It it means more time with you, I find myself not caring very much. I just want to spend time with you. Oh! That reminds me. I had something I wanted to ask you." He held out her coat for her, already having managed to get his on sometime.

"Yes?" She responded, a little wary. He had a way of coming up with the craziest ideas at times, and she had no interest in going bungee-jumping for a date. He'd already suggested that once.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" She blinked, unconsciously mimicking her mother's expression from earlier.

"Well, I don't know. Normally we all met up at the temple. Usagi was usually late since she'd spend the afternoon with Mamoru, and then we'd have a sleepover. However, now with Jad and you and Neph in the picture, I'm really not sure. Though you and Neph are going back to England, you said. Kunz too." She looked confused, like she hadn't considered the idea before. Her jacket was only half zipped. She had apparently forgotten it in the consideration of her plans. Zoi tugged the tab up to her chin.

"What would you think about coming to England with me?" He asked, breathlessly. Suddenly he was worried that the invite would scare his shy little sweetheart off, that she would take the invite the wrong way...

"Enh?" Was her only response, making her sound not at all like the intelligent young lady he knew her to be.

"Do you want to come to England with me?" He reiterated, cursing himself in his mind, sure she was feeling uncomfortable and very on the spot. "You don't have to..." He began, but was cut off with an airy wave of her hand.

"Of course I want to go to England with you. You're going to be gone all break, right? I'd miss you. But what about our parents and everything? What about New Years? My mother and I always spend it together, visiting shrines and playing games. Won't your parents want you for that too?"

Zoi shook his head, laughing. "Nah. New Years, for us, means you stay up stupid late after the countdown, kiss whoever's closest, then sleep the entire next day with a hangover." She joined his laughter at that. "Really, love, Jad was right. Our cultures celebrate entirely different ways. Where I'm from, your mother would be in trouble for not spending Christmas with you. Anyway, he went and asked her for us, just to see what she thought of the idea. As long as we're back by New Years, she's fine with Christmas."

Ami blushed, but her voice was disbelieving. "Jad asked her? Why? How did that go?"

Zoi nodded. "He did. Because I wouldn't have thought about it. And apparently well."

She looked up at him quizzically. "Why wouldn't you have thought about it?"

He draped an arm over her shoulder and headed them to the door. "Because, in my culture, you wouldn't even consider taking your sweetheart away from their family Christmas until you'd been going out at least a year. If they weren't doing anything, then maybe, but going halfway around the world with them, away from a loving parent? Just not happening." He dropped a short kiss on her temple. "However, in the words of Jad, 'We don't celebrate Christmas the same way you do.' He also mentioned some stuff that I'm sure means he's getting coal in his stocking..."

Ami giggled, as she was no doubt meant to do. Then she sobered. "But... If it's family... Won't I just be in the way?"

Zoi snorted at that. "You don't know my family." He replied. "Don't worry, they'll love to have you over. They love anyone coming over. They can be a little stuffy in my opinion, very _proper_, but they love a party and adore guests. Don't be surprised if my grandmother corners you and force feeds you 'proper, English food', assuming you need more meat on your bones."

She giggled again, then looked up at him. "You're sure?"

He just looked exasperated. "What do I have to do to convince you... Oh, wait. Here, hold these a moment." Ami suddenly found herself in possession of his mittens. He swooped in for a short kiss while she was still getting a grip on them. "Here we are." He continued, brandishing his cell phone and something that looked like a gift card.

"Hmm, lets see... 1-888-508... wait, that's a 3, uhh, 7..." He trailed off, still reading the numbers off the little card and following the directions on it. Ami laughed at him. She'd used calling cards herself, yet was never sure why they made the numbers so small. Finally he gave a small exclamation of triumph and dialled one number with the speed of long familiarity.

Ami jumped when she heard the phone ring, only just realizing he'd put it on speakerphone. *Hello?* Came the voice from it, that of a woman she'd never met.

"Hi mom. Are you busy?" He was speaking English, but she could still follow the words.

*Not at all, Zoi! How are you? Why are you calling? I wasn't expecting to hear from you till the end of the week!* The joy in the woman's voice was unmistakeable.

"I won't be able to talk long. I've only got a couple minutes left on this calling card."

*Would you like me to send you a new one?* Came the prompt response.

Zoi shook his head, even though she couldn't see. "No, that's fine. I'll be home soon anyway. Actually, that's what I'm calling about. Would you mind if I brought Ami home with me over Christmas? We'd have to be back before New Years, though."

There was silence on the other end for a moment, and Ami felt her heart clench. *Of course I wouldn't _mind_.* Came the sharp retort. *You know perfectly well that I'd love to meet the girl, and so would your father. What about her family, though? Don't they want to spend Christmas with her?*

"She's not Christian, mother. You know that. And that's why we've got to be back by New Years. That's the family holiday here. So she can come?"

*Of course she can come! Oh, there's someone at the door. I have to go. I'll call you later to confirm the details, okay? I love you.*

Zoi blushed. "I love you too, mom. See you soon." The phone clicked, and he turned to his giggling girlfriend.

"That's so cute! Do you tell her you love her every time you call?"

Zoi blushed brighter, and Ami laughed harder. "That is just too cute! Aww, you're such a good son!"

"Drop it, okay? Just... just drop it!" His face was beet red now, and she felt her ribs ache. He looked charmingly annoyed at her. She hadn't made him blush like this since their first date, when they hid in that tree.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She gasped out, flapping her one hand at him. The other was clutching her stomach. She didn't even realize she still had his gloves until he grabbed them out of her hands, muttering to himself the whole time. She was still laughing after he'd gotten them pulled on. His face was finally back to a normal colour.

"It's not that funny, Ames!" He informed her loftily. Finally he figured out how to stem her giggles. It seems she couldn't laugh and kiss him at the same time...

She sighed and melted into his kiss. When they were like this, she couldn't think of anything but the feel of him, holding her close. Even her humour was lost in the pure bliss of human touch.


End file.
